MAUVE, première partie: A coeur fendre
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Axel et Reno sont deux fervents célibattants. Colocataires, meilleurs amis et plus parce qu'affinités, ils ont trouvé ensemble un équilibre parfait. Mais ce dernier va être bouleversé par un garçon au visage d'ange mille fois trompeur... Reno/Axel/Roxas
1. L'appartement de célibataires

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissée avoir !)

**Remerciements** à GAIL LLD, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic avec Reno et de m'essayer au genre humoristique, dans lequel j'ai jusqu'ici fait preuve d'un remarquable manque de compétence. Cette histoire lui est dédicacée. Je remercie aussi Lyly u, bêta-lectrice de mon cœur et soleil de mes relectures, sans qui mes fics vous arriveraient nettement moins bonnes.

**Note : **Ce chapitre contient des références aux morceaux de Grand Corps Malade « L'appartement de célibataire » et de Renaud Séchan « Dans mon HLM ». Je vous conseille de les écouter.

* * *

_" Sans toi le monde _

_vacille, succombe _

_Il gèle... à cœur fendre _

_J'ai froid _

_Sans toi "_

_(Alizée)  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :__ L'appartement de célibataires_

… Tiens, vous êtes là, vous ? Merde, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait du monde. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ? Vous êtes là pour l'histoire ? Bon, ben comme vous voulez. Installez-vous. Prenez un verre… Oui, vous pouvez fumer. Je sais qu'on est à l'intérieur mais on s'en tape. J'suis pas d'la police, j'vais pas vous engueuler… Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Bon okay, alors… D'abord, le décor, les personnages…

L'histoire commence et se passe en grande partie dans un appartement. Troisième étage sans ascenseur, une concierge portugaise, une demi douzaine de voisins en tout genres parmi lesquels on retrouve pêle-mêle un jeune cadre dynamique costard-cravate, une espèce de barbouze, un vétéran de la Légion qui pousse des gueulantes à faire fuir une meute de loups affamés trois ou quatre fois par jour et une vieille dame charmante qui partage son appart' avec une dizaine de chats. Bref, un immeuble de banlieue classique.

Il faut aussi que je vous parle du héros de cette histoire. Il… Enfin vu que c'est moi je vais dire je, je vais pas parler de moi-même à la troisième personne, je m'appelle pas Alain Delon… Donc, moi. Axel, vingt-trois ans et un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, cheveux rouge écarlate - et _OUI_, c'est ma couleur naturelle, vous voulez voir le bas pour confirmer ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, mes cheveux sont rouges, j'ai les yeux verts, deux tatouages sur les joues… enfin je vois pas trop pourquoi je me fatigue à vous décrire ma gueule puisque vous l'avez sous les yeux en ce moment-même… Vous êtes pas aveugles, je suppose. Vous dites, madame ? Oh, désolé… Attendez, partez p… Bon, tant pis. C'est ce qui s'appelle commettre un impair, je suppose… Enfin soit. L'histoire.

Donc me voila : Axel Lee, vingt-trois ans. Le reste, vous le voyez – en tout cas j'espère.

Je vais vous faire visiter l'appartement. Faites pas trop attention au désordre, c'est un appartement de célibataires… Vous connaissez Grand Corps Malade ? Ben pareil. Sauf que là y a pas de petite amie qui arrive à la fin pour encombrer le bord du lavabo avoir ses crèmes de nuit à la con et se mêler de ranger nos affaires… On garde nos cartons vides de chez Twilight Pizza jusqu'au moment où les miettes au fond sont tellement rassies qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour poncer des trucs.

Donc le vestibule… Un peu exigu, avec les chaussures qui traînent par terre et le porte-manteau accroché au mur. On n'est que deux dans l'appart' mais y a au moins quinze manteaux accrochés là… On se demande si ça tient pas par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'à tout moment ça va se vautrer. Faudrait qu'on trie.

Ouais, _faudrait_. La chose importante dans cette phrase c'est le conditionnel, bien sûr.

Donc, après avoir passé la masse de vestes en suspension miraculeuse et les cadavres de groles toutes en pleine procédure de divorce, on quitte le vestibule et on arrive dans le couloir.

Le couloir, c'est un peu le désert, y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Y a des murs avec des posters et des cadres mais c'est pas super recherché – en même temps les trucs qu'on a vraiment envie de voir c'est pas là qu'on les met. Deux portes sur chaque mur et encore une au fond. On continue la visite avec la première porte à droite : la cuisine !

… Ça vous la coupe hein ? Vous vous attendiez à des piles d'assiettes sales et à des essaims de mouches, avouez. C'est pas parce qu'on est des mecs qu'on est des porcs. On est des gens civilisés. Oui Madame !

On a un lave-vaisselle.

Malheureusement, on n'a pas de cuisinier personnel. Donc on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a… D'où les cartons de pizza susmentionnés… Enfin soit, c'est pas le sujet. La cuisine est surtout l'endroit où se trouve la sacro-sainte Machine-A-Café. Il y a des placards pleins de vaisselle dépareillée – un stock constitué de casseroles récupérées chez mes parents, d'assiettes en plastique dur ou en faïence en provenance de la famille de mon colocataire, de couverts et d'ustensiles de cuisine d'origine plus ou moins inconnue. Bref, la diversité culturelle version batterie de cuisine. On est jeunes, on a des trucs plus intéressants à faire de notre argent que de l'investir dans un assortiment 365+ de chez IKEA.

Dans la cuisine, il y a aussi une fenêtre devant le double évier, et une table moche en formica qui a vu des trucs qui je pense peuvent être traumatisants pour certains – nos voisins d'en face par exemple. Il nous a fallu un certain temps avant de nous rendre compte qu'il y avait un vis-à-vis exagéré entre notre cuisine et la leur. J'vous dis pas comment ils sont embarrassés quand on les croise dans la rue, les pauvres… Pourquoi ? J'vous expliquerai plus tard. En tout cas, maintenant, y a des stores vénitiens devant les vitres.

Donc ça, c'était la cuisine, dont les choses importantes à retenir sont : la Machine A Café et la table. On continue la visite ? Retour au couloir alors.

Tout au bout c'est la salle de bain, WC compris dedans. C'est pas terrible quand on vit à deux… C'est toujours quand tu prends un bon bain bien chaud – celui que t'as attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir le prendre, que t'as la ferme intention d'en profiter au minimum une heure – que l'autre doit impérativement aller aux chiottes, et en règle générale pas pour pisser. Je me pose pas en victime en l'occurrence, parce que c'est le cas pour moi aussi : le fait de le savoir dans son bain à sur moi un effet laxatif. C'est ce qu'on appelle la Loi de la Vexation Universelle – ou de L'Emmerdement Maximal, qui je trouve convient mieux ici.

Dans la salle de bain y a donc la grande baignoire qui a dû être blanche à une époque où j'étais probablement même pas né, le lavabo sur lequel il n'y a donc pas de produits de beauté mais de la mousse à raser, des brosses à dents dans un gobelet – cinq, oui, je sais qu'on est que deux mais c'est comme pour les vestes… – un tube de dentifrice presque vide et une brosse pleine de cheveux roux. Le miroir est constellé de traces de calcaire dues aux éclaboussures d'eau qui arrivent à passer par-dessus le rideau de douche bleu marine à motif étoiles de mer (récup' familiale de chez moi), mais ni lui ni moi n'allons le laver tant qu'il nous est encore possible d'y voir ce qu'on fait quand on se rase. Je suis réaliste. Aucune femme n'a jamais essayé de s'occuper du ménage de cet appartement, en dehors de nos chères mères qui ont rapidement renoncé devant l'ampleur de la tâche et se sont enfuies. Elles ne viennent plus jamais, c'est nous qui allons les voir – souvent ensemble.

Contre le mur libre de la pièce – celui qui n'est occupé ni par la baignoire, ni par la porte ou le lavabo et les chiottes, il y a une pauvre chose martyrisée et au bout du rouleau : le panier à linge – récup' familiale de chez lui. Il est en osier, avec un couvercle qui n'est à peu près jamais fermé tant il est toujours plein à craquer. On a une machine à laver mais on déteste faire la lessive, on déteste pendre le linge et on déteste repasser. Enclencher le processus nous demande donc un gros effort de volonté à tous les deux, qu'en général on fournit quand on n'a vraiment plus le choix et que même en se piquant mutuellement nos fringues et nos sous-vêtements, on a plus rien à se mettre. Donc le panier en osier est bourré à craquer et déborde, et le couvercle lui-même est encore enseveli sous un tas de linge « posé » dessus. On fait ce qu'on peut… Pour l'instant, ça n'a pas encore atteint la cote d'alerte.

On repart vers le couloir – faites gaffe au carrelage mouillé, ça glisse…

En ressortant de la salle de bain, la cuisine est donc la deuxième porte à gauche – si vous avez du mal à visualiser vous pouvez toujours dessiner un plan… A droite il y a les deux chambres, mais j'en parlerai plus tard. D'abord, la première à gauche… Le salon.

C'est la meilleure pièce. Y a l'écran plat avec le home cinéma, le canapé clic-clac qui ne sert qu'en cas de visite ou quand la quantité de linge en retard a atteint le degré d'alerte rouge et qu'on n'a plus de draps pour faire nos lits, les proverbiales boîtes de pizza vides sur la table basse et parfois une ou deux par terre et un certain nombre d'autres trucs.

- Yo, Axel, tu me files le câble de la manette Xbox ? Elle est presque à plat.

Je ramasse le fil en question et je le tends au mec assis en tailleur sur le divan.

- Merci, mec, il me dit en clipsant la tête grise du câble dans la manette.

Voici mon colocataire. Reno Lace, vingt-quatre ans, un mètre quatre-vingt, yeux gris-bleu et cheveux noués en catogan, du même rouge que les miens. Oui, c'est _aussi_ sa couleur naturelle. Ce que j'en sais ? J'vous expliquerai plus tard. Reno est commercial, il bosse pour une boîte qui vend des assurances. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre une fois, il a un vrai don pour convaincre les gens qu'ils sont pas en sécurité tant qu'ils ont pas ce qu'il a décidé de leur vendre. Reno aime son boulot, les cigarettes mentholées et s'envoyer en l'air, il a des tatouages comme des coupures fraîches sur les pommettes, porte en permanence des lunettes de soleil relevées sur le haut de son crâne, dit « yo » à tout bout de champ, il est beau comme c'est pas permis et gay.

Je pense que c'est le moment de faire une pause. Allez vous dégourdir les jambes, je reprendrai tout à l'heure. A tout de suite.


	2. Mon ami, mon amant

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

_Chapitre 2 : __Mon ami, mon amant_

Tout le monde est là? J'aime autant vous prévenir, c'est le moment où l'histoire devient "enfants non admis". Si vous êtes là avec vos bouts de chou je vous conseille de les ramener à la maison. Ou de leur couvrir les oreilles, mais ils vont s'ennuyer sec alors…

Pas d'enfants dans l'assistance? Okay, très bien, alors je reprends. Je vous parlais de Reno. Mon coloc' beau à se damner. J'suis pas concerné mais il en a brisé des cœurs, le salaud…

Mais j'ai plein de trucs à vous expliquer.

Je suis dans la cuisine, je prépare le café. Notre élixir sacré du matin. On est tous les deux accros au café, c'est pour ça qu'on est minces comme des clous. On en boit des litres donc on n'a pas faim. Relation de cause à effet : pas manger égale pas grossir. CQFD.

Ça sent bon, le café. La machine glougloute tranquillement. Reno et moi sommes amis depuis le collège. On s'est connus dans la cour de récré, et notre amitié est née d'une curiosité mutuelle qui n'était pas due au hasard.

Disons qu'à force de s'entendre demander l'un et l'autre « Comment il s'appelle ton frère ? », sachant qu'on n'en a pas, ni lui ni moi – on a des sœurs – on a fini par avoir envie de savoir. C'est vrai que la ressemblance peut porter à confusion, et pourtant. Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté.

Heureusement d'ailleurs… Ah, ça suffit, c'est dégueulasse !

Nous sommes devenus copains comme cul et chemise en moins d'une semaine. C'était comme d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur, mais pas dans le sens romantique. Notre adolescence à été rythmée par toutes nos découvertes et toutes nos premières fois. On a tout fait ensemble. Et quand je dis tout, c'est _vraiment_ tout. Même ce à quoi vous pensez, bande de vicelards.

On a couché ensemble pour la première fois quand j'avais seize ans et lui dix-sept. Jouez pas les offusqués, nous savons_ très bien _vous et moi que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

Bien sûr, on a fait les quatre cent coups, ensemble, et _non_, pas que ces coups-là. Vous êtes vraiment graves. Enfin bon, il y a de quoi, aussi. Soit. On a fait plein de conneries, en tout cas. On s'est bien éclatés. On a même passé quelques nuits au cachot, quand a eu l'âge de se faire arrêter. Une fois, on nous a même pris pour des terroristes… Les flics nous avaient braqués avec leurs flingues et tout… On s'était introduits dans un terrain vague pendant la nuit. On avait une petite radio à piles – c'était y a dix ans, vous vous rendez compte ? Comme le temps passe vite ! – et on s'était posés sur un tas de sacs de ciment pour regarder les étoiles et la lune – à l'époque, la pollution avait pas encore caché le ciel. On était donc en train de se rouler des patins, tranquille, quand on a soudain été éclairés par des phares braqués sur nous et on a entendu qu'on nous gueulait dessus.

Ah ! J'vous arrête tout de suite. Reno et moi, on a jamais _été_ ensemble. C'est juste qu'on a jamais vu l'intérêt de se priver. Si on était célibataires, on faisait de mal à personne alors on en profitait. C'est tout.

Donc on a fait un bond sur nos sacs de ciments. Y avait une voiture à la grille du terrain vague, et des fics qui se glissaient par là où en étaient entrés. Ils gueulaient « posez-votre arme ! ». On était sur le cul, je me demandais à qui ils parlaient, puis quand il est devenu évident que c'était à nous, j'ai cherché _de quoi_ ils parlaient. Puis j'ai pigé. Reno tenait la petite radio à la main, l'air aussi sonné que moi.

Le méga malentendu. Une fois qu'ils ont eu compris que c'était ni un flingue ni une bombe, ils nous ont confisqué la radio et embarqués au poste, menottes aux poignets et tout !

Je pense qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur méprise et qu'ils en ont rajouté des tonnes pour éviter le ridicule. On avait rien à faire là, c'est vrai, mais de là à nous menotter et à nous foutre au trou… J'crois aussi qu'ils nous avaient vus nous embrasser et qu'ils ont eu envie de nous punir un peu. Reno dit même qu'il en a entendu un nous traiter de tapettes. J'm'en rappelle pas mais je le crois.

Cette nuit au trou, c'est un putain de souvenir. Ça craignait un max mais quand même… On s'est dit que c'était cool d'avoir vécu ça ensemble. Faut faire des conneries quand on est jeune, ça forge le caractère.

Reno et moi, on a beaucoup de caractère.

Les autres fois où on s'est fait serrer par les flics, c'était pour ivresse sur la voie publique. On s'était fait tout un jeu de les scandaliser au dernier degré en se roulant la pelle de l'année à chaque fois qu'ils venaient nous contrôler. Une fois, il y en a même un qui nous a souri et nous a simplement sermonnés… Je crois bien qu'il était gay.

On a pas fait que se torcher la gueule et se faire coffrer, évidemment. On s'est fendu la gueule comme des bêtes, mais on a vécu des histoires d'amour chacun de notre côté pendant notre adolescence. Relation de cause à effet, de nouveau, on a été malheureux chacun de notre côté. On s'est consolés ensemble des tas de fois. On ne s'est jamais blessé l'un l'autre parce qu'on est jamais tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. On se l'était juré, et on n'a jamais trahi cette promesse. On s'est engueulés qu'une seule fois dans toute notre vie, le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'avais la syphilis.

On n'a jamais réussi à savoir lequel de nous deux l'avait refilée à l'autre. On se rejetait la faute – ou plutôt on rejetait la faute sur nos ex respectifs, et comme on était encore bien mordus tous les deux, on s'est battus. Il s'en est sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et moi avec quelques égratignures une lèvre méchamment fendue. J'ai encore une cicatrice – quand j'étire les lèvres, il y a une fine ligne blanche qui apparaît au-dessus de ma canine inférieure droite. J'ai toujours eu les dents très pointues.

On s'est vite rendu compte qu'on se conduisait en parfaits crétins, à s'embrouiller comme ça pour des gens qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de nous, qui nous avaient laissé tomber alors qui lui et moi on avait toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. On s'est écroulés en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on s'est retrouvés au pieu – on était contaminés tous les deux de toute façon. Entre deux baisers au goût de sang on s'est murmuré que notre amitié était plus précieuse que tout et juré encore une fois de ne jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

On s'est fait tatouer en sous-marin, le même jour. Quand je suis rentré chez moi avec les pansements, j'ai bien cru que mes parents allaient me dévisser la tête. Ils m'ont privé de sortie pendant deux mois. Reno a eu droit au même traitement, plus une solide gifle de son père. Il m'a dit ce soir là, par SMS, que la pommette qui avait réceptionné la paternelle mandale avait méchamment enflé, deux fois plus que l'autre, et qu'il craignait que le coup n'ait éclaté l'encre sous sa peau. Je me rappelle qu'il a angoissé pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enlever les pansements et enfin voir le résultat. Il croyait qu'il allait être défiguré. Finalement, ses marques sont aussi nettes que les miennes.

On a fait tellement de conneries que je pourrais vous raconter des anecdotes pendant des heures. Ma sœur Cissnei, était folle de lui et elle le lui avait dit, il y a six ou sept ans. Et Kairi, la sienne, m'avait aussi fait une déclaration super mignonne. On avait eu du mal à garder notre sérieux, surtout que ça s'est produit à une semaine d'intervalle à peine. Mais bon, c'est moins difficile de repousser une fille parce qu'on est gay que parce qu'on ne l'aime tout simplement pas. Surtout qu'on se sent comme des grands frères pour la sœur de l'autre, on se connait depuis tellement longtemps. Nos deux familles semblent parfois ne plus en former qu'une grande. Nos parents et nos frangines sont amis. C'est cool.

On s'est installés ensemble quand j'ai commencé à travailler, il y a trois ans. Je sortais de l'école hôtelière et Reno bossait depuis quelques mois dans sa boîte d'aujourd'hui. On a choisi l'appart parce qu'il était grand, et on s'est éclatés à le customiser. Vous auriez dû nous voir, quand on a peint le salon… Des pures andouilles. Le plancher en porte encore les marques sous la moquette gris souris.

- Yo, Ax.

Je me tourne vers la porte de la cuisine. Voilà l'intéressé, qui vient faire son pèlerinage matinal à la Fontaine Magique. Il porte déjà son costume, son col pas boutonné et sa cravate noire passée autour de son cou mais pas nouée. Il est en train d'attacher ses cheveux, ses inévitables lunettes de moto * relevées sur la tête. Elles ont aussi leur histoire, ces lunettes. C'est celles de son père quand il était jeune – enfin, une paire qu'il avait achetée mais presque jamais portée. Je préfèrerais quand même qu'il porte un casque…. Mais bon, j'suis pas sa mère, hein ?

- Salut, mec. Café ?

Question purement rhétorique.

- Merci.

J'ouvre le placard et en sors deux tasses dépareillées. Je verse le liquide brûlant, ajoute le sucre et ouvre le frigo. Je me penche pour prendre la bouteille de lait dans la porte.

- Ce pantalon te faire un cul d'enfer.

Je sens sa main qui glisse autour de ma taille et que vient me caresser l'aine. Je repose la bouteille et me redresse.

- Tu fais quoi là, exactement ?

Ses mains remontent sur mon ventre et viennent caresser mon torse tandis qu'il me plaque contre lui.

- Tu préfères pas savoir, il me glisse à l'oreille, mutin, avant de se mettre à mordiller ma nuque.

Je tressaille. Tout mon corps s'émeut. Il me connaît trop bien pour mon propre bien... Je regarde l'heure, pense à mon uniforme – le dernier propre et repassé, l'ultime rempart qui me sépare de l'Ennemi (la lessive) puis je prends ma décision. Je me retourne vers lui et je m'attaque à la ceinture de son pantalon.

- T'as dix minutes, après j'y vais. Et froisse pas mes fringues.

Il me sourit avec son air de sale gosse content de lui.

- Sur la table ?

- Sur la table.

Il me soulève et m'assied sur la table de la cuisine. Vous vous rappelez les voisins traumatisés ? Voilà l'explication.

J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche et le laisse me débrailler.

Je vais encore être en retard, putain…

R°A°R

* lunettes de moto : Je suppose qu'à l'origine ce sont plutôt des lunettes pour piloter un hélicoptère mais c'était pas simple à placer dans l'histoire.


	3. Equilibre intérieur

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

* * *

_Haven't we met? You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me… I've had the taste for danger  
If I'm smart then I'll run away, but I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise, that's why I'm singing this song… _

(_Madonna – Beautiful stranger_)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : __Equilibre intérieur_

Je suis à la bourre, cher public.

Comme souvent le matin quand Reno me coince à la Machine A Café, j'arrive à la Taverne cinq minutes après le début théorique de mon service. Heureusement, aujourd'hui Demyx ouvre avec moi, et la Patronne n'est pas encore arrivée. Il a même pointé pour moi. C'est le meilleur collègue du monde. Je lui lèche la joue en guise de remerciement – il n'y a encore personne et je sais qu'il ne proteste que pour la forme. Vu comment ça le fait _hurler_ de rire, c'est obligé que ça l'amuse.

Je fonce mettre mon tablier blanc au dessus de mon uniforme encore très présentable, Reno a été raisonnable. Enfin, raisonnable… Je crois que vous commencez à avoir une assez bonne idée du personnage. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Demyx prépare quelques plateaux pour le café quand je ressors de la réserve avec mon tablier et de quoi refaire les stocks de napperons en papier, biscuits, sucres, et autres petit laits. Quand je commence à re-remplir les bacs sous le comptoir, il se tourne vers moi en souriant narquoisement.

- Il est insatiable, ton mec… Dès le matin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je réponds d'un air dégagé.

Je me demande comment il fait, à croire qu'il a un radar…

Il y a un bout de temps que j'ai renoncé à lui faire comprendre que Reno et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à coucher avec un mec qui n'est pas le mien, au fond. Pas de quoi se vanter, en tout cas. De toute façon, je crois qu'au fond il le sait très bien. J'ai la conviction profonde que Demyx aime à ce qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile heureux– il y réussit très bien, j'avoue – ça lui permet de dire des choses, la plupart du temps des vérités qui fâcheraient de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, mais lui on le laisse parler sans jamais lui faire de reproches. Il en joue beaucoup, il fait semblant de plaisanter quand il est tout à fait sérieux… Mais comme les gens ne le prennent _pas_ au sérieux… Il est sympa mais faut s'en méfier. Il est perspicace et c'est difficile de lui cacher quelque chose. Il en sait toujours beaucoup plus que ce qu'il veut bien laisser croire à mon avis… Il a toujours une ou deux longueurs d'avance.

On sait ce qu'il en est, Reno et moi, on a nos règles…

Si vous voulez prendre des notes, vous pouvez, c'est ma recette du bonheur simple et sans tâche que je vous donne là !

La Première Règle existe depuis le début. Pour éviter les emmerdes, disputes et autres désagréments avec nos « moitiés », et aussi entre nous deux, nous avons décidé très tôt de ne jamais tromper nos petits amis ensemble. Et on avait raison parce que même alors qu'il se passait rien entre nous, on a eu droit à de belles crises de jalousie… Dont une scène mémorable à la terrasse d'un café. Reno avait une petite copine à l'époque, il avait décidé d'essayer de voir la vie de l'autre côté parce qu'à part moi, qui ne comptais pas puisqu'on était pas ensemble, il avait jamais réussi à se trouver un mec qui n'était pas chiant, envahissant, possessif, jaloux, lourd, rayez les mentions inutiles. Ah, et ils me détestaient tous. Tout comme de mon côté aucun de mes petits copains n'a jamais pu le saquer. Enfin bon, il voulait donc essayer avec une fille, il s'en est trouvé une – ce qui, vous vous en doutez, cher public, n'a pas été difficile.

Quand il s'agit pas de son boulot, Reno est un type très intègre. Il est honnête et franc, particulièrement en amour. Donc il a expliqué à cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais connu que des hommes avant elle, y compris moi. Ça a eu deux conséquences : d'abord, elle en a conçu un sentiment d'orgueil impressionnant. Elle s'imaginait clairement qu'elle l'avait fait changer, qu'elle lui avait tellement plu qu'elle l'avait rendu hétéro, quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui était _parfaitement_ ridicule, vous vous en doutez mais bon… Les ignorants sont bénis. Moi, ça me faisait rire doucement parce que sans m'en mêler, je voyais très bien que Reno n'était pas amoureux d'elle et que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne le serait jamais. La voir se rengorger comme ça avait quelque chose de bouffonesque.

Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez ? Si si, je vous ai vus et même plus ou moins entendu, là bas au fond ! Exprimez-vous !

Non, c'était pas de la jalousie. Je la trouvais antipathique, prétentieuse, sans même parler de sa relation avec lui. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Cette nouille de Reno avait donc jugé mieux d'être « honnête » et de dire de but en blanc à sa petite copine qu'il couchait avec son meilleur ami : moi. Déjà c'est parler au passé, ensuite la formulation. Très importante ! Quoique je n'étais pas là ce jour là, il est capable de lui avoir dit un truc du genre « Oh, je t'ai pas dit, je me tape Axel aussi quand ça me démange. » Sa réaction a été fulgurante : elle a fait de moi sa bête noire, un rival qu'elle devait écraser. Vu qu'elle suivait Reno comme son ombre et qu'on était tout le temps fourrés ensemble lui et moi, j'ai été obligé de la fréquenter pendant deux interminables mois – ils sont sortis ensemble pendant l'été qui a précédé ma première rentrée à l'école hôtelière, et Reno, à l'époque, attendait une place pour faire un stage en entreprise. Ce fut donc un splendide été, gâché du début à la fin par ce poison qui m'a renforcé dans ma conviction que les filles, c'est pas pour moi. Reno voulait essayer d'avoir une petite amie parce qu'il pensait que ça pourrait se passer mieux qu'avec un mec. Erreur fatale.

Ça a été bien pire. Bien pire.

Non contente de le fliquer en permanence – après quelques semaines elle lui _confisquait _son portable quand il n'était pas avec elle, vous imaginez ? – et de me lancer en permanence des regards venimeux comme si elle me mettait au défi de me mettre entre elle et Reno (ce dont, au demeurant, je me souciais comme d'une guigne, je le répète, je n'éprouve pas et n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiment amoureux pour lui), elle se montrait agressive et parfois franchement insultante avec moi. Ç'aurait été un mec que je lui aurais fait bouffer le pavé après deux semaines, moi. Mais c'était une fille et j'étais complètement désarmé. Je supportais sans broncher ni répliquer - par respect pour Reno, parce que j'aurais pu la renvoyer dans les cordes en deux phrases qu'elle n'y serait plus jamais revenue - ses remarques lapidaires, ses piques sournoises sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, ses sourires fielleux et son caractère de merde. Reno, lui, ne savait pas où se mettre dans ces moments-là. Il me lançait des coups d'œil reconnaissants et désolés. Je savais ce qu'il pensait : il avait fait entrer cette fille dans sa vie – dans notre vie, quelque part – et maintenant il se rendait compte de son erreur mais il ne savait pas comment la faire dégager. Il ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts et me remercier en silence de ne pas le laisser tomber.

Jamais je l'aurais abandonné seul face à cette harpie, mais j'pouvais pas non plus la plaquer à sa place. Puis un jour, alors qu'on était tous les trois assis à une table en train de boire un pot, il m'a semblé que l'ambiance était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Moins lourde mais… elle semblait impatiente et bouffie de confiance en elle. Elle couvait Reno d'un regard amoureux d'une mièvrerie affligeante et lui, il souriait bravement et donnait le change. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais moi qui le connais mieux que personne, je le voyais bien.

Elle lui parlait aussi, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle disait. Juste que c'était un flot de niaiseries qui auraient pu être touchantes dans la bouche d'une enfant de huit ans mais qui en l'occurrence étaient juste gerbantes. J'ai fini par me lever et par dire que j'allais aux toilettes – il le fallait, de toute façon, sinon j'allais vraiment dégueuler sur la table – j'aurais tâché de viser le verre de vodka pomme-cerise de l'horrible pouffiasse mais je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été très diplomate de lui signifier ainsi ce que je pensais d'elle. Du reste, je suppose qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour s'imaginer autre chose de ma part qu'une puissante envie de lui arracher la tête pour la bouffer et la recracher ensuite.

Hum, je m'égare. Diplomatie…

Je me suis donc rendu aux chiottes. J'avais mal au bide et je me rappelle m'être demandé si elle était pas en train de me provoquer un ulcère, la garce. Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage et je suis resté quelques minutes à observer mon reflet et ma ressemblance avec Reno et à réfléchir à une solution. Sans doute un plan foireux, du genre : « oh, non, chérie je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous surprennes! ... bon, tu veux me quitter ? » Mais ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais plus vu seul. Elle était _toujours _là. Et je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer de messages non plus.

Je résolus finalement de faire mine de rien et d'aller grimper à sa fenêtre le soir même pour mettre au point un plan d'action. De toute façon, il fallait qu'on se parle. Ça faisait un mois passé que nous n'avions plus eu une vraie conversation.

Il s'avéra que ça n'allait pas être nécessaire. Lorsque je sortis des communs, à l'intérieur du café, j'entendis des éclats de voix dehors et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que c'était elle. Elle vociférait avec tellement de hargne et de fureur que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Par contre, debout sur le seuil de la porte de l'établissement, je compris très bien ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle s'empara de son verre de vodka presque plein, debout devant la table et faisant face à un Reno assis et abasourdi – je n'ai jamais vu Reno, qui a tellement de bagou et de répondant, être à côté de la plaque comme ça a été le cas durant ces deux mois cauchemardesques, il était jetlaggé le pauvre, un truc de malade – et qu'elle lui en jeta le contenu à la figure.

Le liquide rouge lui éclaboussa le visage, trempa ses cheveux et son haut. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise et l'autre folle hystérique tourna les talons et s'en alla. Je l'aurais bien rattrapée pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais je m'occupai plutôt de Reno. Je m'emparai d'une carafe d'eau fraîche posée sur un chariot et j'allai, à mon tour, lui en renverser le contenu sur la figure en m'excusant.

Il frotta ses yeux brûlants que l'eau apaisait et me remercia, et nous partîmes sous les regards des autres clients. Je le soutenais, sa vision était floue. Je lui demandai ce qui lui avait pris.

- Elle m'a dit de choisir entre elle et toi. J'ai été tellement sur le cul que j'lui ai simplement demandé pour qui elle se prenait. On aurait dit que je l'avais giflée mais bon, comme j'avais déjà dit ça j'ai poussé mon avantage et j'lui ai dit que personne s'était jamais mis entre nous et qu'elle ne ferait pas exception. C'est là qu'elle s'est mise à pousser des cris d'orfraie et qu'elle m'a jeté sa vodka à la gueule. Putain, ça pique… Merci pour la flotte, vieux.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule, compatissant et assez satisfait de ce dénouement. Le pauvre, il dégoulinait de partout…

La Deuxième Règle, qui est arrivée de paire avec la Première et qui peut sembler aller de soi mais nous avions éprouvé le besoin de le dire clairement quand même, était tout simplement qu'à partir du moment où on revenait l'un vers l'autre – c'est à dire à chaque fois qu'on était célib' en même temps, donc souvent – on avait aucun engagement et aucune obligation à être fidèles. On n'en parle jamais et je ne sais pas pour lui, mais en ce qui me concerne, ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je ne couche qu'avec lui. A l'époque je m'étais séparé du garçon avec lequel j'étais depuis quatre mois, Isa. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Quand j'y repense, j'ai des remords. On n'avait pas de problèmes et on était bien ensemble, il m'adorait et c'était un mec bien, très sympa. Mais cette relation m'apportait moins que celle que je pouvais avoir avec Reno, alors j'ai cassé. Depuis je n'ai eu personne d'autre. Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs quand tous les deux nous avons trouvé ensemble l'Equilibre Intérieur*. Je vis avec mon meilleur ami, on s'éclate et on peut compter l'un sur l'autre envers et contre tout, on ne s'est jamais trahi et on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je vis en même temps avec mon amant, qui est beau à se damner, pas chiant ni possessif, présent et attentif et avec qui j'ai trouvé l'harmonie sexuelle la plus parfaite que j'ai jamais vécue. Pourquoi renoncer à ce que m'apporte cette relation au profit d'une autre qui ne m'apporterait rien de mieux et qui serait probablement même moins épanouissante ? Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai tout ce dont un homme peut rêver et ce sans les ennuis que cela comporte en général. C'est le pied, cher public ! Le pied _intégral_.

La troisième règle est venue avec l'épisode chaude-pisse. Elle est simple et aussi évidente : Soit on mettait des capotes quand on couchait ensemble, soit on se protégeait chacun de notre côté. Vous, mesdames, je suis sûr que vous me comprenez parce que vous avez déjà toutes eu une cystite au moins une fois dans votre vie. Mais vous, messieurs, si vous n'avez jamais eu la syphilis, vous n'imaginez pas… C'est comme de pisser des épingles et de l'acide sulfurique. Mettez des préservatifs ! Ah, un client ! Excusez-moi une seconde.

Je disais donc… On a choisi de se protéger chacun de son côté. Ça paraissait naturel d'avoir plutôt confiance l'un en l'autre qu'en ceux qui passaient dans notre vie. A part Reno, j'ai eu quatre relations dans toute ma vie, cinq tout au plus, Isa compris.

La Quatrième et dernière Règle, existe parce qu'on sait qu'on est trop bien ensemble pour prendre le risque de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et de tout foutre en l'air. On est des Célibattants pur jus ! Quand on s'est installés ensemble, nos familles ont cru qu'on se mettait officiellement en couple. Ils savent de quel bord on est, lui et moi, et même si on était toujours très prudents chez nos parents, ils savaient que nous étions très liés. Il a donc fallu les convaincre. Après ça, on a établi un genre de « charte » pour la vie quotidienne pour nous empêcher de tomber dans une routine, un mode de vie de couple. Eviter de s'embrasser ou de se faire des câlins quand ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe – d'ailleurs on a tous les deux eu du mal à s'y plier au début, on était habitués à se rouler des pelles des qu'on était sûrs de ne pas être surpris. Dans notre propre appart', c'était tout le temps, quoi – ne pas avoir de choses trop fixes ou pré-établies (pas de « je t'ai attendu pour dîner, c'est froid maintenant », de « T'es en retard ! T'étais où ? » ni de « Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas »), et, dans la mesure du possible, ne pas dormir ensemble. Celle-là, j'avoue qu'on y fait pas trop gaffe, à cause de l'Ennemi. Quand y a plus de draps propres, on fait comme ça : on dort dans le lit de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il faille aussi changer les draps. Alors on se rabat sur le clic-clac et à ce moment-là seulement, on lance les hostilités. Pour l'instant il squatte mon lit. Niveau d'Alerte orange, je dirais.

C'est le début du coup de feu du matin. Je m'occupe de mon rang, celui de droite. La moitié est occupée par des accros en mal de café qui attendent tous leur dose qui essayent tous de ne pas avoir l'air à cran mais qu'on voit bien que leur journal du matin se froisse entre leurs mains crispées. Je fais des expresso, je sers des arabica thermonucléaires et des cafés au lait « bien tassé, s'il vous plaît ». La Taverne est un bel établissement. Tout est en bois rustique, avec un comptoir en bois mal dégrossi et des tabourets aux pieds massifs tordus. La clientèle est agréable et régulière, les pourboires convenables aussi. J'aime mon boulot et mon environnement de travail. J'ai commencé ici il y a deux ans et j'ai rencontré des gens super. La Patronne, qui m'a engagé malgré mon absence de références. Mon CV était presque vierge mais en fait ma plus longue expérience professionnelle, de plus d'un an, n'y figurait pas. Mon précédent patron m'a viré quand il a su que j'étais gay, et il l'a fait en m'injuriant et disant que si un jour quelqu'un l'appelait pour demander quel genre d'employé j'étais, il ne se priverait pas de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de moi et de mon vice. Je me le suis tenu pour dit et j'ai effacé ça de mon CV.

Je croise Demyx en remontant l'allée avec un plateau chargé de vaisselle.

- T'as un ticket d'or avec le nouveau client, il te regarde depuis qu'il est arrivé. Table treize.

Je remonte jusqu'au comptoir et je dépose mon plateau. Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil en triant le contenu des petits plateaux à café. Et là, chers lecteurs, c'est le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Inutile de nier, je vous _connais_.

Le ticket d'or de la table treize me regarde, effectivement. Il est assis bien calé contre sa banquette, les jambes et les bras croisés, devant un verre de jus d'orange pressé par les bons soins de mon merveilleux collègue et dont il semble n'avoir cure. Il me regarde et ne cille pas quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Je les qualifierais de myosotis, malgré qu'ils soient plus foncés, parce qu'en Anglais cette fleur s'appelle _Forget me not_ et qu'au moment où je le rencontre, je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ce regard. Ce regard qui me regarde le regarder.

Sa peau est claire, ses traits adorables, ses cheveux blonds cendrés ébouriffés. Un ange tombé du ciel, un ange qui porte une chemise blanche stylisée et impeccable, un pantalon et une veste en jean à la coupe superbe et des baskets gris clair hors de prix.

Un ange dont le visage immobile ne permet aucun échange, au point que j'en viens à me demander s'il est _vraiment_ en train de me regarder. Vous trouvez qu'il a l'air de me voir, vous ? J'ai l'impression soudaine et désagréable d'être devenu invisible. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la fixité de son visage et son regard, je retourne à mon plateau. Un instant plus tard, je le regarde à la dérobée et il s'intéresse enfin à son jus de fruit. Il ne tourne plus le regard vers moi une seule fois, comme s'il ne m'avait pas fixé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il ne jette même plus un regard dans ma direction. Il boit son verre et s'en va. J'ai une drôle de sensation qui me prend les tripes.

C'est bizarre, les rencontres, pas vrai public ? J'sais pas comment il s'appelle et j'peux pas savoir si j'le reverrai un jour mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc, là. Et que quelque chose est sur le point de commencer.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Il faut que j'aille travailler, moi, mais je reviens vite vous raconter la suite. Merci pour votre attention !

R°A°R

* L'Equilibre Intérieur, Célibattant : cf. : Le « Journal de Bridget Jones », par Ellen Fielding.


	4. L'élément déclencheur

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

**Raiting :** M (hé oui, ça y est)

Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite, pour fêter le Marluxia Day ! N'oubliez pas d'honorer le numéro XI en portant quelque chose de rose ou de fleuri ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_(Depeche Mode – 'Enjoy The Silence')_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 : __L'élément déclencheur_

…

…...

…...

…...

...…. Oh, merde! Vous êtes là depuis quand? Désolé, j'vous avais pas vus! J'm'attendais pas à vous trouver là, en fait. Ça fait quelques jours, quand même… Je suis impardonnable ! Et vous qui attendiez la suite des évènements !

J'vais vous donner les dernières nouvelles – désolé si ça s'fait entre deux services et un peu de plonge, Demyx a la crève, la Patronne est en vacances et le troisième serveur est absolument injoignable, c'qui fait que j'suis tout seul. Enfin, y a bien Ienzo mais en l'occurrence, il compte pas. J'vous expliquerai pourquoi un peu plus tard… D'abord, Ce Que Vous Avez Manqué.

Hé bien à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Ça a surtout été métro-boulot-dodo ces derniers jours. Reno s'est cassé la gueule à moto en faisant de l'aquaplaning dans une petite rue. Heureusement il roulait pas vite, alors il s'en sort bien, il s'est « juste » luxé l'épaule. J'l'ai engueulé comme du pus quand il est revenu des urgences avec son bras en écharpe. Je _jurerais_ qu'ils lui ont filé de la morphine vu la tête de plouc abruti qu'il tirait pendant que j'lui remontais les bretelles… Mais il va déjà beaucoup mieux, et il s'est acheté un blouson en cuir hors de prix qui le protège pareil qu'une armure. Ça règle pas le problème du casque, mais ça, j'crois que c'est une cause perdue.

Il se remet bien, d'ailleurs il vient m'chercher tout à l'heure. Je ferme tard et j'avais pas envie de rentrer à pied avec la journée qui m'attendait. Les trois rangs à la fois, c'est pour devenir dingue… Mais bon, la majorité de la clientèle est constituée d'habitués, ils sont compréhensifs.

Et il vient en moto. Reno pisse à la raie du sens commun, comme à son habitude. Ça m'scie les nerfs mais je l'ai déjà engueulé, j'vais pas recommencer. Comme j'vous le disais la dernière fois, j'suis pas sa mère. Même si j'm'inquiète quand même d'le savoir à moto sans casque. Dommage qu'ils l'aient anesthésié, tiens, à l'hosto. C'est un peu sadique à dire mais j'crois que le souvenir vif du moment où on lui à remis l'épaule en place aurait éventuellement pu lui mettre un peu d'plomb dans la cervelle. Vous croyez pas? Sinon il s'est rien passé, hormis la fin de la trêve entre nous et l'Ennemi. On a migré sur le clic-clac avant-hier et une brassée de lessive a déjà été faite. Mon uniforme est propre comme un sou neuf et il fleure bon le lilas. Mais tout le monde s'en branle, hein ? On est pas dans une pub pour Super-Croix-Secrets-d'On-Sait-Pas-Où. On fourre notre linge dans le tambour et il ressort propre. Après si y en a qu'ça amuse de l'envoyer faire du tourisme, hein…

La dernière fois, j'vous parlais de mes collègues de boulot. Je vais finir avec les deux derniers, en commençant par le troisième serveur qui a coupé son téléphone hier soir et que même s'il est pas en tort et qu'il l'a pas fait exprès, il me fout quand même bien dans la merde en étant pas la pour donner un coup d'main.

Sans déconner, je sue sous ma chemise. Je _déteste_ transpirer. J'suis pas gay pour rien, faut bien qu'il y ait des « symptômes »… Ceci dit, j'ai un métabolisme différent d'la norme. La température de mon corps est toujours à cinq ou six degrés d'plus que la moyenne, et du coup il m'en faut beaucoup plus qu'aux autres pour commencer à transpirer. Mais là, en l'occurrence, c'est l'cas. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai _horreur_ de ça ! J'ai l'impression de puer à trois mètres – même si je _sais_ que c'est pas le cas.

Donc, le troisième serveur, notre pote Tidus. Cool type, Tid', sans blague. Un enthousiasme, un positivisme, un optimisme comme vous en avez jamais vu – en tout cas, jamais vu chez un _blond_. Je vois bien que vous chuchotez, « si, si, j'en connais un comme ça ». C'est pas tout à fait la même espèce. Y a un des deux bestiaux qu'est comme ça naturellement et qui a jamais à se forcer pour sembler niais – le spécimen à poils bruns que nous n'avons pas rencontré mais qu'vous connaissez déjà – et pis y a l'autre qui sourit et rit tout le temps, passe son temps à essayer d'faire en sorte que tout le monde ait l'air heureux autour de lui mais qui – d'après mon expérience – fait ça pour essayer d'éviter de penser à un certain problème personnel qui n'regarde personne (oui oui, je sais, ni vous ni moi et c'est comme ça, pas la peine de discuter) et d'arriver à s'sentir bien. Le spécimen à poils blonds, donc, mon collègue et pote Tidus Zan'Abe (C'est exotique comme nom, hein ? Il est Californien mais y a plusieurs générations sa famille était de Dieu sait où et le nom est resté). Tidus est un super mec, une terrible perte pour la gente masculine gay – il est marié. Tous les homos du monde rêveraient d'un type comme ça. Bien foutu, mignon, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un accent Californien auquel la Taverne doit une partie non négligeable de sa clientèle féminine. C'est une bonne nature.

J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là, aujourd'hui, parce j'ai vraiment du boulot _jusque l_à.

Et enfin, _last but not least_, y a Ienzo, à la compta'. Il est dans le bureau derrière. C'est le meilleur ami de Dem', et c'est une des choses qui me font dire qu'il est largement moins bête qu'il veut bien l'laisser croire, parce qu'il est capable de tenir une conversation avec lui. Une vraie conversation, s'entend. Moi, quand il me parle, j'perds toujours le fil après trois minutes parce que j'arrive tout simplement pas à _comprendre_ ce qu'il raconte. Demyx, par contre, il arrive à discuter avec lui pendant des heures.

Ienzo est peu loquace en dehors de ces discussions. Pas très expressif non plus, et malgré qu'il soit supérieurement intelligent – n'ayons pas peur des mots, il l'est – c'est le genre de type qui s'laisse distraire par les papillons*, il est _très_ étourdi. C'est comme ça que lui et Demyx s'sont connus, d'ailleurs. Ienzo marchait dans la rue le nez dans un bouquin, Dem' écoutait d'la musique sans regarder devant lui et ils se sont rentrés dedans. Ils se sont plus quittés depuis. Ienzo a des cheveux bizarres. _Space_, c'est l'mot. La coupe est space – courts derrière et longs devant. La couleur est space – c'est gris bleuté, vous avez déjà vu ça, vous ? Isa avait les cheveux bleus, mais lui, il les teignait. Ienzo a des yeux gris ardoise et un beau visage pâle à l'expression grave. C'est un excellent comptable mais jamais j'oserais lui mettre un plateau dans les mains…

Oh, merde ! Ah, excusez-moi… C'est une malédiction… Le fût est vide… On vient d'me commander une demi-douzaine de bières brunes et ce putain de fût est _vide_ ! Tidus l'a pas changé hier soir. Ce gros flemmard, j'retire tout ce que j'ai dit de sympa sur lui !

… Non, c'est pas vrai. Mais bon. Ça pèse lourd ces conneries, et moi j'ai pas la carrure d'athlète qu'se tape Mister California. Enfin, quand il faut... J'peux pas n'pas servir de brune jusqu'à la fermeture, c'est que dans quatre heures…

J'enlève le fût vide. Il faut l'faire rouler jusqu'à la réserve. C'est chiant mais c'est la partie facile, ça… Après faudra refaire le trajet en sens inverse avec le fût plein, et c'est là, chers auditeurs, que j'vais dérouiller.

Je roule la bonbonne de métal à travers la salle et la salle de billard qui est derrière et j'le tape dans la remise. Les fûts pleins sont rangés là aussi. J'en tire un. Ça pèse une _tonne_. J'vais pleurer ma maman, moi…

Y en a pas _un_ qui viendrait m'donner un coup de main, hein ? Bande d'ingrats ! C'est même pas moi qui vais la boire, c'te bière… **Qui c'est qu'a dit « Fais ton boulot de serveur et la ferme » ?** Nan mais oh, j'appelle mon syndicat moi, hein ! Non mais, je _rêve_ quoi…

J'ramène donc mon fût de bière brune dans la salle en ahanant et en suant de plus belle. Eûrk. J'dois être aussi rouge que mes cheveux…

Qui a dit : « Je confirme » ? … Bravo, mademoiselle. Merci, c'est bon d'se sentir soutenu.

J'redresse le fût derrière le comptoir, le pousse à son emplacement et branche les tuyaux dessus. Essoufflé, les mains douloureuses, j'tire sur la pompe pour évacuer l'air dans les tuyaux et, m'appuyant sur la grille du comptoir, j'jette un coup d'œil distrait sur la clientèle.

Mon cœur cogne soudain un grand coup douloureux dans ma poitrine.

Dans toute bonne histoire, y a un schéma narratif. D'abord la situation initiale, que vous connaissez. Puis, il y a un élément déclencheur.

Le voilà.

Le blond de la dernière fois, qui s'était plus montré et à qui j'avais pas vraiment pensé ces derniers jours, est assis à la même place qu'la semaine dernière, table treize. Et il est _de nouveau_ en train d'me regarder, sauf que cette fois-ci, quand mes yeux croisent les siens, j'ai l'impression qu'il me _voit_. Je m'rends compte que son visage m'est vaguement familier mais j'vois pas d'où… Il m'adresse un sourire franc, et j'sens mes lèvres qui s'étirent pour lui rendre la politesse, presque malgré moi. J'ai une drôle de sensation dans les mains, comme si elles fourmillaient…

Ah, _merde_, putain ! Je repousse la pompe qui a commencé à déverser de la bière, et ce depuis dix ou vingt secondes étant donné que c'est plus de la mousse, arrosant copieusement mes mains posées sur la grille. J'vois le sourire du client de la treize qui s'élargit un peu, sans moquerie. J'me lave les mains en grognant. J'ai l'impression d'me montrer sous mon jour le moins avantageux, entre ça et l'état dans lequel changer ce putain de fût m'a mis…

J'm'essuie avant de servir les six bières commandées plus tôt. Après avoir raclé la mousse, j'emporte mon plateau et j'vais servir les clients en m'excusant d'avoir mis autant de temps. Puis j'réalise que Demyx n'est pas là, Tidus non plus et que j'vais donc devoir servir Gueule d'Ange moi-même.

Cette idée me stresse, j'sais pas pourquoi…

- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? J'lui demande.

Il me sourit en m'répondant, « Un jus d'orange pressée, s'il vous plaît. » Omagad, qu'est-ce qu'il est _beau_. Autant que l'est Reno dans un genre différent. Reno a la beauté du Diable, avec son corps aigu, ses cheveux rouges et ses tatouages. Mais Numéro Treize est angélique. Ses yeux sont positivement lumineux et son sourire… On dirait pas la même personne que la dernière fois, son visage était tellement _fixe_, et ses yeux froids qui m'regardaient sans m'voir… C'est la première fois qu'je vois une personne différer autant rien qu'dans son expression. Je presse les oranges avec soin – on a une machine pour faire ça mais je l'fais moi-même, le jus est plus riche en pulpe quand on l'fait à la main. J'ai envie d'lui faire plaisir.

Quand j'dépose le verre devant lui, il me remercie et m'gratifie d'un nouveau sourire éblouissant qui m'déstabilise. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'réagis comme ça mais en fait c'est pas désagréable… J'mets le ticket de caisse sur la pique prévue à cet effet et d'inattention, j'm'y écorche le pouce. J'retiens une exclamation de douleur mais il s'en aperçoit quand même. Une goutte de sang perle. Il me tend un mouchoir en papier bleu clair avec un motif en spirales. J'le prends en le remerciant et j'vais m'occuper des autres clients.

La soirée est longue et fatigante. Numéro Treize a repris deux verres d'orange pressée que j'ai préparés moi-même et m'a à nouveau regardé longuement. Il a donc vu que pour les autres clients les fruits passent dans la machine. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pressé les autres jus pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je l'traite différemment des autres clients, mais j'ai trop d'travail pour perdre du temps, il l'a donc remarqué. J'suis embarrassé mais ce n'est pas déplaisant.

Il finit par partir une heure avant que j'ferme boutique. Il m'fait un petit signe de la main avant d'partir, que j'lui rends d'une main dégoulinante d'eau de vaisselle et de mousse. J'fais la plonge maintenant qu'y a moins de monde, et y a du taf…

Je m'sèche et j'vais débarrasser sa table. Il y a un billet de dix euros qui paye largement sa consommation coincé sous son verre que j'pose sur mon plateau. J'le prends pour encaisser et là, j'découvre quelque chose en dessous qui m'surprend et m'fait beaucoup plus plaisir que le pourboire. C'est une petite carte rectangulaire en carton blanc cassé. Un numéro de téléphone y est imprimé dans une calligraphie élégante. Le mot _model_ est écrit dans le coin inférieur droit. J'en saisis pas bien le sens mais j'm'intéresse surtout aux deux mots qui occupent le centre du petit bristol. Numéro Treize a maintenant un nom.

Il s'appelle Roxas.

J'retourne la carte et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Deux mots y sont écrits à la main. _Call me. _Pourquoi de l'Anglais ? Il n'avait aucun accent…

Mais le moment est mal choisi. J'ai encore un boulot monstrueux et Reno arrive dans moins d'une heure. Ienzo est parti depuis longtemps donc il n'est pas là pour m'aider à ranger la salle.

Je range la p'tite carte dans ma poche et j'reprends le travail, la tête plus légère…

Le dernier client vient d'partir – enfin, il vient d'monter dans le taxi que j'lui ai appelé. Vendredi soir une heure du matin, j'commence à retourner les chaises sur les tables quand j'entends frapper à la porte fermée du bar. C'est Reno. J'le fais entrer.

- Yo, il me dit.

- Salut ! Désolé, j'ai pas tout à fait fini…

- Pas de problème, tu veux un coup de main ?

J'referme la porte à clé derrière lui. Le petit panneau « Fermé. Revenez demain ! : ) » (une idée de Tidus) claque contre la vitre et j'me tourne vers lui.

- Pas question, assieds-toi. Il faut que tu t'ménages.

Il émet un reniflement méprisant qui veut dire que le ménagement c'est pour le petit peuple et qu'il est au-dessus de ça. N'à foutre. J'lui lance un regard de reproche.

- Je vois qu'tu portes pas ton écharpe.

Il s'assied à un tabouret du comptoir et me tire la langue.

- Relax, mec. J'vais bien.

- Mouais !

J'termine de ranger la salle, j'passe un coup d'torchon sur le comptoir et les plans de travail.

- J'vais fermer la réserve et éteindre.

- Okay.

Il me suit. J'fais c'que j'ai à faire et quand j'me retourne, le trousseau de clefs tintant au bout de mes doigts, j'le vois qui décroche une queue de son support.

Une queue de _**BILLARD**_ bande d'obsédés ! Vous êtes pas croyables !

- Hé, tu fais quoi ? J'dois fermer.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire penché typique. C'est le sourire du matin à la Machine A Café. C'est le sourire du Reno fermement décidé à avoir quelque chose et qui l'aura. Si, si, il l'aura presque toujours, j'parle d'expérience.

- Oh, allez ! Depuis l'temps que tu m'demandes de t'montrer comment on joue ! On a bien un quart d'heure…

J'fais la grimace, mais il a raison. Victorieux, il met les boules en place avant de retirer le triangle et j'me rends compte que j'allais partir sans ranger l'billard. Merci, mon pote.

- Viens par là, que j'te montre comment on fait.

J'ferme la porte de la pièce à clé – on sait jamais, j'tiens pas à m'faire pincer alors que j'devrais plus être là et qu'j'ai même pas encore pointé, on m'paye pas à jouer au billard, en principe – avant d'aller m'mettre au bord de la table pour observer comment il colle ses hanches contre le bois et s'couche presque sur le velours vert. Les mèches de ses cheveux qui y tombent y font un contraste qui évoque des pétales de rose rouges épars sur l'herbe. Heh, vous avez vu la métaphore ? C'est que je deviens poète, ah, ah…

Ses bras sont tendus, sa nuque arquée, et je rêve où il essaye de m'allumer ? J'ai déjà vu des gens jouer au billard et j'avais jamais trouvé la position aussi équivoque. Enfin, c'est Reno aussi, il est sexy tout l'temps…

Il fixe la boule blanche d'une façon qu'j'aimerais pas être à sa place, creuse le dos – j'vois ses omoplates bouger sous le tissu de son sous-pull à col roulé – et la frappe d'un coup sec. Elle va heurter le triangle coloré avec un bruit d'claquement et Reno s'redresse en les regardant s'éparpiller et cogner contre les bords. Deux boules, une bleue et une rouge, tombent dans les trous. Il sourit, content d'son petit effet, avant d'aller prendre une deuxième queue sur le mur et d'me la tendre.

- A ton tour.

J'prends le long bout de bois, un peu hésitant.

- Tu dois toujours frapper la boule blanche pour faire tomber les autres dans les trous. Il faut pas faire tomber la boule noire tant qu'il en reste d'autres sur la table, alors tu dois t'mettre dans le bon axe.

- Okay.

J'contourne la table. Il me semble que la boule blanche est bien placée pour frapper à la fois la jaune et la verte et les pousser vers le coin. J'm'accroupis pour bien regarder.

- Bon d'accord, je dis en m'redressant et en essayant d'me mettre comme lui – c'est à dire presqu'à plat ventre sur la table. Je ne sais pas où mettre mes coudes. En fait, ils devraient pas être sur la table, là… Reno rit.

- J'vais t'montrer.

Il me redresse, appuie sa queue - celle du _billard_ ! Arrêtez un peu de glousser là-bas au fond – contre la table et s'colle derrière moi.

- Tu places tes jambes comme ça…

Il joint l'geste à la parole et pose une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et la tire en arrière, contre la sienne. Son genou droit pousse au creux du mien et me l'fait plier. C'est quoi c'plan ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me _drague_ là, en fait. C'est contraire aux Règles… Mais j'me rends compte que j'aime beaucoup ça, et une boule vient se former dans ma gorge. J'comprends pas bien.

- Puis, tu t'penches comme ça….

Il s'appuie contre moi et me fais m'allonger sur la table. Ses mains prennent mes poignets. La main gauche dispose mes doigts sur le tapis et dépose et maintient le bout de la queue – de billard ! – sur le tapis vert. C'est doux sous mes doigts. Son autre main me fait lever et plier mon bras droit.

- Tu la tiens comme ça et tu l'orientes bien vers la boule.

Puis il donne une impulsion sèche à ma main. J'sens le bois qui glisse sur ma peau et la boule jaune file droit dans l'trou. L'autre cogne contre le bord et revient vers le centre de la table.

- Tu vois ?

Oh, oui, je vois _très_ bien. Je _sens très bien_ aussi. Contre le bas d'mon dos, et cette fois-ci, j'vous l'concède, c'est pas celle du billard.

Mon ventre s'échauffe, mais avant qu'j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui balancer une remarque bien sentie, il parle. Ou plutôt, il _roucoule_ au creux de mon oreille, et malgré les frissons que son souffle contre ma peau provoque, j'comprends _instantanément_ qu'il a tout planifié, et qu'il pensait à ça depuis le début.

Il a pas qu'la beauté du diable, l'enfant de salaud.

- Axel, soleil de mes jours, partenaire de ma vie et tellement plus ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'faire ça sur un billard, _au moins une fois… _

Il fait courir sa langue le long de ma nuque jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, jusqu'à ce demi-centimètre carré de peau spécial, siège de sensations capables de m'jeter à genoux. Il me connaît trop bien pour mon propre bien, je gémis déjà.

- Salaud…, j'murmure, mais on se redresse et j'me retourne vers lui.

Il m'assied sur la table et dévore ma gorge de baisers et de morsures légères. J'vais vous dire un secret… J'ai souvent envie qu'il me morde plus fort mais j'ai jamais osé demander.

Ses mains défont mon tablier, puis les boutons de mon gilet. Ses mains tirent ma chemise hors de mon pantalon et glissent sur mon ventre. Elles sont chaudes. J'adore. Il commence à me déboutonner. Je m'demande si c'est bien nécessaire…

- Axel…, Il murmure contre ma gorge.

Il fait glisser ma chemise ouverte le long d'mes bras. Je frissonne, mais j'n'ai pas froid.

- Reno, qu'est-ce que tu –

- Je te veux nu…

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se pique parfois d'faire en sorte que ce soit pas simplement un simple coup tiré, de rendre ça génial. J'vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me donne presque l'impression de faire l'amour. Après tout, il y a pas d'fenêtre dans cette pièce…

- Toi aussi !

Ma voix est un peu rauque. Il lève les bras quand j'lui enlève son haut. Ça ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux. Il a du rose aux joues et j'le trouve beau. Il se colle à moi et peau contre peau, on continue nos petits bonshommes de chemin vers la nudité complète. Ma ceinture défaite, il me couche sur le velours vert. On chasse les boules d'un geste brusque. J'en entends une qui tombe par terre et qui roule sur le sol, mais ses lèvres au creux de mes hanches me l'font oublier aussitôt. Ses doigts glissent dans la ceinture de mon pantalon noir. Il tire. J'me soulève pour l'aider.

Quelque chose dans ma poche me pique légèrement à travers le tissu. Un coin d'la carte de visite. Un flash. _Roxas_.

La queue de billard claque sur le plancher, me faisant sursauter et tout devient immobile. J'ouvre les yeux. Reno me toise avec un sourire narquois.

- J'sais bien qu'on est pas ensemble mais quand même… ne dis pas le nom d'un autre pendant que j'te fais l'amour, c'est vexant.

Je m'empourpre du cou aux cheveux alors qu'il termine de m'enlever mon pantalon et c'qui va avec. Je suis honteux et embarrassé. Honteux parce que j'ai même pas remarqué que j'disais quelque chose et parce que j'le connais qu'à peine, qu'est-ce qui m'prend ? Embarrassé parce qu'il a dit _faire l'amour_. C'n'est pas c'qu'on fait tous les deux, à ma connaissance.

Malgré tout j'oublie mes préoccupations. Il est capable de m'faire tout oublier. Je gémis et j'me tords sur le velours. C'est dur et doux et frais sous moi, il est dur et doux et brûlant sur moi, en moi, et je crie son nom, et cette fois j'm'entends. Son visage est crispé par le plaisir et l'effort. Je lèche mes lèvres sèches, _si sèches_, et il m'embrasse avant d'venir murmurer à mon oreille :

- T'es génial…

Merci du compliment, mon vieux. J'ai envie d'lui dire que j'l'aime, mais pas comme vous croyez. J'le fais pas, je crie son nom encore et j'me cambre de plus en plus. C'est tellement _bon_. Pendant une seconde, j'repense à la carte, aux yeux lumineux de Roxas et j'me dis que ça sert à rien d'm'attarder là-dessus puisque que j'l'appellerai de toute façon pas. Pourquoi faire ? Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin est là, dans mes bras. Les mots ne servent à rien, ils ne savent que faire mal… **

R°A°R

* « _c'est le genre de type qui se laisse distraire par les papillons_ » : cf. : Aria6 dans « Esprit du Feu ».


	5. Roxas

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

* * *

_Here we are in this big old empty room, staring each other down  
U want me just as much as I want U, let's stop fooling around  
Take me baby... kiss me all over... play with my love  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long  
Baby, u know that's all I've been dreaming of  
Do Me Baby, like u never done before  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more  
_

(_Prince – 'Do Me Baby'_)

* * *

_Chapitre 5 :_ _Roxas_

Salut les gens. Vous savez quoi? Je l'ai quand même appelé. Mais vous vous en doutiez, pas vrai ?

Il y a une semaine qu'il m'a donné cette carte. Le lendemain, j'ai trouvé un bijou à moitié coincé sous le dossier de la banquette de la table treize. Une gourmette en argent qui avait l'air ancienne. J'ai su que c'était la sienne parce qu'y avait son nom de famille gravé dessus. J'l'ai empochée sans réfléchir ce matin-là, puis j'l'ai oubliée. Y a trois jours, j'ai fourré mes mains dans mes poches pour les vider avant de livrer mon pantalon à l'Ennemi et j'l'ai retrouvée. J'l'ai observée à la lumière crue du plafonnier de la salle de bain. L'inscription était patinée par le temps. Sans doute un bijou de famille. Mais il était pas revenu au café – pas pendant mon service en tout cas, et Demyx aurait pas loupé l'occasion d'm'en parler s'il l'avait vu.

Petite parenthèse – l'enthousiasme de Demyx à ce sujet me renforce dans mon idée qu'il sait que je n'suis pas avec Reno. Dem' a des idées très arrêtées sur l'infidélité. Il encouragerait jamais quelqu'un à tromper son partenaire. Fin de la parenthèse.

Je regardais donc ce bijou en me demandant quoi en faire. Finalement j'ai décidé de le garder sur moi, des fois qu'il reviendrait, ce qu'il n'a bien sûr pas fait.

J'avais conservé la carte, après avoir expliqué à Reno qui était Roxas. Après l'épisode mémorable de ce soir-là et dix minutes passées à quatre pattes à chercher la putain de boule qui était tombée du billard et qui était _évidemment_ allée se loger sous un buffet immense, collé dans un coin et pesant une demi-tonne – J'vous ai déjà parlé de le Loi de la Vexation Universelle ? Oui ? Bon. – il m'a charrié pour savoir qui m'avait fait une impression suffisamment forte pour y penser et murmurer son nom alors que j'étais dans _ses_ bras.

C'était assez amusant, d'ailleurs, si on excepte mon embarras à ce moment-là. Parce qu'il n'était pas jaloux, non, c'est pas le genre et y a pas d'raison. Non, monsieur était _vexé_. Vexé comme un pou ! Blessé dans son orgueil de Super Plan Cul. J'ai passé une de ces semaines, mes aïeux ! Tous les jours, tous les jours j'y passe, et il se met en quatre, j'vous passe les détails – si, si, j'les passe - comme pour prouver qu'il est toujours aussi bon au pieu, comme pour s'assurer que j'vais pas recommencer. J'm'en plains pas. Bien sûr qu'il est toujours aussi bon, comme dirait mon pote-et-collègue Tidus, _He feels __**so good**__._ Mais j'dis rien. Il a un ego surdimensionné et ça lui fera le plus grand bien de se sentir un peu moins sûr de lui. C'est bon pour ce qu'il a_. _On a même passé presque toute une journée au lit ce week-end, à recommencer encore et encore, il voulait pas me laisser me lever. Ça nous était plus arrivé depuis… Attendez, j'avais… dix-neuf ans, la dernière fois. Mesdames, n'hésitez pas à blesser légèrement la fierté d'un homme ! Juste ce qu'il faut, ça vous l'met au garde-à-vous pendant… Oh, je n'sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Ça fait une semaine. J'vous tiendrai au courant !

Enfin soit, je m'égare. J'disais donc que Reno m'a tanné pour savoir, et que j'lui ai dit. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi – le Fier Célibattant troublé par quelques regards et des coordonnées bleues sur un bristol crème. J'lui ai collé un pain dans l'épaule pour le faire taire - pas la déboîtée, l'autre, il s'était déjà fait mal en me soulevant pour me mettre sur le billard…

Hmpf. Le billard… Maintenant, chaque fois que je vais dans la réserve, j'y repense… ça m'aide pas spécialement à me concentrer sur mon travail. Arrêtez de glousser.

Quand on est rentrés, j'ai déposé la fameuse carte dans la coupole où on laisse nos clés et aussi un tas d'autres trucs qui auraient certainement leur place au fond d'une poubelle et j'y ai plus pensé.

Donc Roxas n'est pas revenu. Hier, j'étais assis dans le salon, j'regardais la gourmette puis j'ai repensé aux mots qu'il avait écrits au dos de la carte - _Call me_ - et j'ai pensé : c'est ce que j'vais faire. Et c'est c'que j'ai fait.

J'ai composé le numéro puis j'ai écouté la tonalité avec un gros nœud dans l'estomac. Une partie de moi espérait qu'il décroche pas. A la troisième sonnerie, j'relisais le nom sur le bristol et celui gravé dans le métal de la gourmette - Seren - espérant à moitié m'être trompé et pouvoir raccrocher avant que…

- _**Non**_, Olette, je ne travaillerai _pas_ avec eux ! Et ce n'est pas en changeant de numéro à chaque fois que tu m'appelles que tu me convaincras ! Je coupe mon téléphone !

- Non, attends !

C'était sorti tout seul. S'il coupait, j'le rappellerais jamais et j'voulais pas garder ce bracelet. Silence au bout de la ligne.

- Qui c'est ?

Voix maussade. J'avais pas vraiment l'impression de reconnaître le garçon qui m'avait laissé sa carte. Mais avec le téléphone… Ou alors un autre changement d'humeur. Il avait l'air lunatique… J'ai répondu en butant sur les mots.

- Euh, bonjour… Euh, Roxas ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Merde, j'ai pensé alors. Si tu veux pas qu'des gens qu'tu connais te passent des coups de fil faut pas leur laisser tes coordonnées, ducon!

- C'est le serveur de la Taverne… Tu m'avais laissé ta carte. J'm'appelle Axel.

- Oh.

Comment ça, « Oh. » ? C'est tout ? J'me suis senti blessé. C'était au tour de _mon_ orgueil d'homme de mordre la poussière. Il m'avait reluqué de façon presqu'indécente et ébloui de ses sourires et de ses regards pendant deux heures avant de m'laisser sa carte, tout ça pour un « Oh. » ? Non mais c'était quoi c'plan foireux ?

… Non, j'avais rien _espéré_ ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? C'est juste que j'm'attendais peut-être à un autre accueil !

- Allô ?

Ah, merde, je l'avais presqu'oublié, lui…

- Je m'excuse de te déranger…

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, il m'a interrompu un peu vivement. Sa voix était moins froide. Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était mon ag- mon _patron_ qui me rappelait. Je suis content que tu m'appelles !

Ah, je préférais déjà ça… Un peu plus à l'aise, j'me suis adossé confortablement dans le fauteuil en jouant avec la chaîne en argent, la faisant cliqueter – c'est un bruit que j'aime bien.

- En fait, j'ai retrouvé ta gourmette. Tu n'es pas revenu depuis alors j'ai pas pu te la rendre.

Je m'suis étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle je lui parlais alors. Comme si j'le connaissais bien.

- Oh, a-t-il fait à nouveau, mais cette fois son intonation était déçue.

- Tu peux passer la récupérer à l'occasion. J'travaille tous les jours sauf le mardi et le dimanche.

- D'accord. Merci.

Il avait vraiment une petite voix. Il avait même pas eu l'air content ou soulagé quand j'lui avais dit que j'avais son bracelet. Juste déçu. Déçu… que j'l'appelle pour ça ?

- Bon, ben… Commença la voix au bout du fil.

Je me suis jeté à l'eau.

- Je comptais t'appeler de toute façon, j'ai jeté un peu brusquement.

J'ai pensé à ce moment là qu'il me plaisait énormément. J'ai juste totalement perdu l'habitude de tout ça… Les jeux de séductions, approcher une personne, l'apprivoiser… et les émois que ça provoque.

- C'est vrai ?

Sourire perceptible dans sa voix… J'revoyais ses iris lumineux, ses yeux trop beaux pour être vrais. Et pourtant j'suis habitué à la beauté masculine. Déjà, j'vis avec Reno, argument de poids s'il en est. Et en plus, j'travaille avec Demyx, Tidus et Ienzo qui sont tous les trois canons à leur façon, mais j'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Roxas. Il avait quelque chose _d'éthéré_.

- Oui. J'suis content que t'aies oublié ce bracelet, ça m'a servi d'prétexte… J'suis pas sûr que j'aurais osé t'appeler sans ça...

Avec le recul j'pense que j'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'me suis foutu à poil, pour ainsi dire, j'ai rendu les armes sans me battre, j'ai capitulé devant l'ennemi avant le début des hostilités, j'ai… BON C'EST FINI LA-BAS AU FOND ? Evidemment qu'non, j'parle pas de cet Ennemi-_là_ ! Enfin vous m'avez compris. J'me suis mis en position de faiblesse.

… Bah, de toute façon, sentimentalement et sexuellement j'suis pas un dominant. S'il me gonfle j'le verrai plus et puis c'est tout…

Mais il a pas eu l'air de prendre ça avec calcul. Il a juste répondu, d'une voix joyeuse, que ça lui faisait plaisir et que lui-même n'osait plus remettre les pieds à la Taverne depuis ce jour-là. Il avait été stupéfié par sa propre audace et trop gêné pour revenir, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait oublié sa gourmette là. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, laisser sa carte à un inconnu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il bafouillait presque et j'trouvais ça adorable. Il doit être plus jeune que moi, à mon avis. Mais quelle différence avec le garçon qui avait décroché !

Tout le monde a le droit d'être en rogne, j'me prends le chou pour rien.

On a donc décidé qu'il passerait à la fin de mon service le lendemain soir, vers vingt heures. Comme ça il récupèrerait son bijou, puis on irait prendre un verre.

Et le voilà donc assis au comptoir de la Taverne, avec un des ses inévitables verres de jus fraîchement pressés (par moi, sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Demyx) posé devant lui. Quand j'l'ai vu arriver, j'ai été soulagé – et surpris de l'être – de voir qu'il était d'bonne humeur. J'me rends compte qu'il est bizarre, comme mec. Donner comme ça deux impressions totalement différentes et en si peu de temps, j'avais jamais vu ça, et j'avais craint qu'il soit mal luné. Mais c'n'est pas le cas.

J'finis mon shift, j'vais ranger mon tablier et pointer. Et on s'retrouve ensemble dans la rue, les mains fourrées dans nos poches pour les protéger du froid. C'est l'hiver. On reste un instant sans rien trouver à se dire, puis mes doigts touchent le métal de son bracelet, chauffé par le contact prolongé avec mon corps. J'le sors de là, j'sens le froid mordre ma peau encore agréablement chaude de la température douillette qui régnait dans la Taverne et j'le lui tends. Il se fend d'un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. J'ai craint de ne jamais la récupérer quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus…

Il me la prend et ses doigts touchent les miens. Je remarque qu'il porte des mitaines en laine avec un motif en damier noir et blanc et j'me souviens qu'il en portait aussi les deux fois où j'l'avais déjà vu. Vu la finesse du tissu, c'est surement décoratif. Il se débat avec la chaînette pour essayer de la refermer sur son poignet et j'lui souris.

- Attends…

J'prends la gourmette et la lui attache.

- Voila.

- Merci.

Et nous voila comme deux cons, debout dans le froid sans bouger ni pied ni patte, à se sourire bêtement. Ma langue est comme collée à mon palais. Seigneur, faites qu'il dise quelque chose !

- Bon… on y va ?

… Merci mon Dieu pour tes petites gentillesses. Je hoche la tête.

- Okay, je réponds.

Le bout de mon nez commence à s'insensibiliser lentement.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Où tu voudras, ça m'est égal.

Je travaille dans un café, alors je n'en fréquente plus d'autres depuis des années, ça me donne l'impression d'être au boulot. Et j'me vois mal y rentrer maintenant pour boire un verre avec Roxas, avec Demyx qui va passer la soirée à m'lancer des regards équivoques et à m'faire des sourires lourds de sous-entendus dès qu'je risquerai un œil dans sa direction.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'retrouve assis à une table au fond d'un bar enfumé et bruyant qui n'ressemble en rien à ce à quoi la Taverne a fini par m'habituer. Après quelques secondes de flottement et un léger malaise, on trouve très rapidement nos marques et on commence à discuter. Je lui demande de me parler de lui.

J'apprends que Roxas fait partie de ces personnes qu'on peut connaître de nom ou de vue et désirer rencontrer - ou désirer tout court - pendant toute sa vie sans jamais les croiser sur sa route. Il est mannequin. « Amateur ! », il a précisé tout de suite quand j'ai haussé les sourcils en l'entendant, mais il gagne sa vie comme ça donc c'est sans doute pas seulement de l'amateurisme. Il est très modeste, mais pas faussement. Il dénigre pas sa beauté pour s'attirer des compliments, il n'en dit rien. Il se plaint pas de son travail pour s'entendre dire à quel point c'est classe d'être modèle, il dit que les gens avec lesquels il bosse sont sympa et qu'il y a plein d'avantages. Par exemple, en ce moment, il travaille pour une marque de jean. J'l'ai vu sur une affiche dans une aubette de bus, c'est pour ça que son visage m'était familier. J'm'en rappelle maintenant.

La photo était très belle, et lui aussi. Une image très « jeune », sur laquelle il arborait un look de skater avec un bonnet noir dont ses mèches blondes dépassaient. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches du jean savamment délavé et élimé, il regardait dans le vague sur fond de ciel d'orage. Malgré l'aspect volontairement rebelle de cette image, j'l'avais trouvée romantique et c'est pour ça que j'm'en souviens.

C'est pas d'la haute couture, mais c'est une marque qui s'vend bien, il est donc pourvu d'un stock impressionnant de vêtements en jean en tout genre. Il me parle d'une veste en particulier, qu'il met pas mais qu'il verrait très bien sur moi. J'sens son regard sur moi quand il dit ça. J'ai chaud.

On sirote lentement nos verres. J'ai pris un manatthan, même si j'avais pas l'intention de boire de l'alcool à la base. Mais _j'adore_ ce cocktail, et la première chose que j'ai repérée en entrant dans ce gourbi infect – j'le pense, la Taverne c'est _vraiment_ autre chose – c'est la bouteille de scotch William Grant posée sur les étagères derrière le comptoir. J'ai reçu une leçon sur le fait de ne pas juger les choses sur leur apparence ce soir : c'est le meilleur manatthan que j'aie jamais bu, public !

Lui, il boit un Coke Light. Ils ne pressent pas d'oranges, ici. J'aurais voulu lui offrir un manatthan, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il a refusé poliment, avec une certaine réserve, en me disant qu'il ne buvait pas. Il s'est contenté de la cerise confite qui flottait dans mon verre. Il l'a saisie par son pédoncule, qui s'tenait droit à la surface du liquide comme un long cil rose, et il m'a regardé en la mangeant, et j'ai dégluti en le regardant la manger.

On a pas joué les innocents très longtemps. On est plus des mômes. C'est lui qui fait le premier pas en m'demandant, avec une finesse remarquable, qui j'préférais entre les Spice Girls et les Backstreet Boys quand j'étais jeune. J'ris aux éclats, en partie pour cacher un léger embarras : quand j'avais douze ans, j'trouvais Nick Carter _super mignon_. Un hétéro aurait trouvé la question bizarre mais n'aurait pas saisi le sous-entendu. C'était un peu comme d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, bien sûr : si on était pas du même bord, lui et moi, on serait pas assis dans un bar à neuf heures du soir à s'bouffer des yeux comme ça – vous aussi, vous avez remarqué ? Bah, s'pas grave… Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous. Même si la chose semble évidente, on se sent plus à l'aise maintenant qu'on l'a explicitée.

J'ai conscience de plein de trucs, et j'ai conscience qu'il en a aussi conscience. J'ai l'impression de pétiller. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus ressenti ça… être simplement attiré par quelqu'un et sentir que c'est réciproque. 'Y a comme un courant de compréhension muette qui flotte entre nous, comme un consentement tacite, comme un accord implicite. J'aime ces sensations. J'les avais oubliées et j'les retrouve avec plaisir.

Comme il s'est courageusement jeté à l'eau le premier en c'qui concerne l'épineuse question du placard – dont nous sommes donc tous les deux sortis depuis longtemps – j'me lance à mon tour avec la tout aussi épineuse question du :

- Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un ?

Encore une fois c'est un grand coup de pied plein de conviction dans une porte en papier de riz. Et commencer cette phrase par « Et sinon » me semble risiblement comique mais je n'sais pas bien pourquoi. _Evidemment_ qu'il n'a personne, sinon qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? Avec moi, à m'regarder comme il le fait avec ses grands yeux séraphiques dont l'expression n'est pas sans me rappeler celle de Reno certains matins dans la cuisine - vous voyez très bien c'que j'veux dire. Il baisse les paupières un bref instant avant d'me regarder à nouveau.

- Non, il me répond simplement.

Mon cœur fait un bond de joie dans ma poitrine.

- Et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Ça fait deux ans.

J'éprouve une vague répulsion à prononcer cette réponse. J'peux pas m'empêcher d'la trouver un peu malhonnête. Bien sûr je mens pas, puisque Reno et moi on n'est pas ensemble, mais bon… si j'étais une personne extérieure et qu'je nous regardais objectivement, lui et moi… Ouais, j'ai quand même un peu l'impression de pas être franc.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

- Et toi, depuis quand ?

Il hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de son soda allégé.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment _eu_ quelqu'un, je suppose. Je n'ai rien vécu de sérieux.

Il dit ça d'un air dégagé et j'ai l'impression qu'il ment, ou en tout cas qu'il cache quelque chose. Mais c'est son droit, on vient de se rencontrer lui et moi, j'vais pas exiger qu'il me raconte sa vie ce soir. Qu'il me dise c'qu'il veut bien me dire, on aura tout l'temps d'apprendre à se connaître…

On discute encore un peu. Il me dit qu'il vit dans un petit appartement, il glisse mine de rien que c'est pas loin. J'réponds que j'vis en colocation avec mon meilleur ami – encore ce malaise à le dire, comme si pour être honnête il faudrait que j'présente Reno autrement que comme ça... J'lui demande quel âge il a.

- Vingt et un ans.

J'hausse les sourcils. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

- Tu t'attendais à une autre réponse ?

- Non… pas vraiment. C'est juste que… t'as l'air plus jeune.

L'aspect angélique de son visage est trompeur, j'suppose. Et il n'est pas très grand pour un mannequin, j'ai une demi tête de plus que lui. N'empêche. Il est _trop_ beau.

J'regarde ma montre. Il est onze heures du soir. On a ri et appris des choses l'un sur l'autre… J'sais quel âge il a, son nom et son métier, j'sais qu'il aime le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et qu'sa façon d'parler est très soutenue et qu'il est lunatique. J'sais qu'il vit seul, j'sais qu'une de ses amies d'enfance est devenue son agent et qu'c'est elle qui l'a poussé là où il est aujourd'hui, je sais… Oh, je n'sais presque rien. Rien qu'un éclair sur la nuit d'sa personnalité, rien qu'un éclat d'son existence, mais je m'demande… Non. Je sais que j'oserai pas.

Son humeur est restée constante, ce soir. Il a été souriant, taquin, plein d'humour. Il a de l'esprit. Mais c'est toujours pas l'garçon qui m'a souri, ni celui qui m'a dit au téléphone qu'il était content que j'l'appelle. Ce soir, j'suis avec celui qui m'a laissé sa carte calée sous un verre et un billet de 10. Un garçon qui manque pas d'culot.

Il se fait tard. J'me dis qu'il est plus l'heure de rester là. Il reste plus personne dans le bistrot, à part nous et la barmaid qui fait l'tour de la salle et rassemble sur son plateau les verres vides ou encore à moitié pleins qui encombrent les tables désertées.

J'regarde Roxas, nos yeux s'croisent et s'accrochent. J'n'ose toujours rien dire, j'prends le pari de m'lever en n'disant rien et d'prier pour qu'il le fasse. Il m'imite et enfile sa veste. Un bruit de tintement m'arrête, j'regarde par terre et j'vois qu'mes clés sont tombées.

J'm'agenouille pour les ramasser, les rempocher, et j'me redresse.

Ma tête heure une surface plane qui tremble sous le choc puis bascule. Et puis tout à coup… Ah, c'est quoi c'délire ? J'suis gelé ! Une douzaine de verres s'écroule sur moi avant d'aller s'fracasser au sol, en prenant quand même bien l'temps de m'couvrir de bière tiède, de glaçons à d'mi fondus en eau bien glacée et d'limonade plate au passage. Puis le plateau en aluminium tombe à grand bruit sur le carrelage.

La barmaid pousse des cris d'excuses, consternée. Elle a sauvé deux verres du cataclysme que j'ai provoqué en donnant un coup d'boule dans son plateau. Roxas a rattrapé une chope d'un d'mi-litre par son anse et la lui tend du bout des doigts. J'comprends. J'ai beau être serveur, j'aime pas l'odeur d'la bière, moi non plus…

La serveuse, qui n'en finit plus de s'confondre en mortifications, à la limite de la flagellation morale – on dirait qu'elle va s'jeter à mes genoux et m'supplier de pas la faire pendre par les doigts d'pieds, j'vous jure c'est _inquiétant_– ramène les quelques rescapés derrière le comptoir et revient avec de quoi nettoyer. Elle me tend une serviette éponge qui a connu des jours meilleurs, mais elle est propre. J'm'essuie le visage sans oser regarder Roxas. J'ai pas envie d'le quitter maintenant, j'veux passer encore du temps avec lui… Mais après une averse coca-bière-glaçons, j'me vois mal l'approcher de quelque façon qu'ce soit.

La vie, quelle chienne !

J'rends le malheureux essuie à la barmaid. Elle a l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Vous voulez un coup d'main, mademoiselle ? Je finis par proposer pour essayer d'la calmer.

Mal m'en prend. Elle se récrie deux fois plus. J'sens Roxas qui m'tire doucement par la manche. On sort. Le froid mord ma peau gelée et mouillée. J'enfile rapidement ma veste par-dessus mes vêtements mouillés.

Putain, je pue la bière. Je me tourne vers Roxas. Il se mordille les lèvres en me regardant et moi j'dis rien. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que j'lui dise ? Avec mes cheveux dégoulinants et mon corps entièrement tassé sur lui-même, arc-bouté contre le froid. Cette saloperie s'insinue sous ma veste et se glisse sur ma peau, véhiculé par l'humidité. Je frissonne, j'dois avoir fière allure…

- Tu veux passer chez moi boire un dernier verre ?

J'me tourne vers lui, surpris par sa proposition. Il a l'air embarrassé, comme s'il avait du mal à assumer son audace. J'affiche une mine contrite.

- Crois-moi, j'aurais été ravi. Mais je crois qu'je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi m'laver.

J'me force à écarter les bras pour me montrer dans toute ma splendeur transie. Dans l'éclairage artificiel jaunâtre du lampadaire au-dessus de nous, il me semble voir la gêne quitter ses traits et il me répond en souriant narquoisement :

- Tu sais, j'ai une salle de bain. Il y a même l'eau chaude ! Et du shampooing, et tout le confort que notre beau monde moderne a à offrir.

Je scrute son visage pour essayer d'retrouver son expression d'il n'y a même pas une demi-minute mais il reste plus qu'un éclat de rire au fond de son regard. J'renonce à essayer d'le rattraper ou même le suivre, il va trop vite pour moi. J'me contente de hocher la tête et de dire :

- Avec joie.

J'm'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, cher public ! La suite au prochain numéro ! D'ici là n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos questions et impressions. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Roxas et moi allons-nous nous faire agresser par des lamas mafieux sur le chemin de chez lui ? Vais-je me rendre compte que mon charmant mannequin blond comme un ange est en fait un dangereux psychopathe qui veut juste m'étriper pour se faire un porte-jarretelles avec mes intestins pour accompagner sa guêpière en peau humaine ? La serveuse va-t-elle finir exécutée en place de Grève pour m'avoir inondé de bière et de soda plat ?

Pour le savoir, guettez vos boîtes mail ! I will be back !

Axel Lee, fin de transmission.


	6. La blondeur ne fait pas l'ange

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

* * *

_Rape me, rape me, my friend._

_Rape me, rape me again._

_Hate me, do it and do it again.  
_

_Waste me...  
_

_Rape me, my friend.  
_

_I 'm not the only one…_

(_ Nirvana – ' Rape Me '_ )

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_ _La blondeur ne fait pas l'ange_

Ha, vous revoilà ! J'vous rassure, vous avez rien raté. On a juste marché jusque chez lui, c'est à deux rues du café où on était, pas très loin de la Taverne, en fait. On a pas parlé sur le trajet. C'était un autre de ces silences confortables. J'aime assez ça. J'ai essayé d'm'imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Reno si c'était moi qui avais ramené Roxas chez nous et non l'inverse. C'est jamais arrivé, ni d'sa part ni d'la mienne, même si on est pas en couple y a quand même un minimum de respect à avoir. Ça m'viendrait pas à l'idée de faire ça. N'empêche que j'me demande la tête qu'il ferait…

Quand on s'est arrêtés et qu'j'ai vu l'immeuble dans lequel il vit, j'ai failli avaler ma langue. Il m'avait _vraiment_ raconté n'importe quoi ! Comment un mannequin amateur aurait pu s'payer un appart' dans un truc aussi classieux ? C'était une résidence, le genre avec un nom écrit en lettres dorées sur la façade. Celle-là s'appelle _Le Ciel_ – rien qu'ça ! A travers la vitre, j'pouvais voir le hall d'entrée, avec la totale et intégrale de c'qui s'fait en matière d'aménagements hors de prix : tout en marbre, rangées d'boîtes aux lettres métalliques impeccables et qui ferment avec une clé – pas comme chez nous ! - et plante verte avec pot en cuivre. J'parierais un bras sur une conciergerie haut d'gamme.

J'l'ai suivi dans le hall qui sentait la lavande en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Le souvenir que j'ai envie d'lui laisser n'a rien à voir avec une flaque poisseuse sur le sol immaculé d'son hall d'entrée, mais j'suppose que vous vous en doutez, hein ? Bande d'obsédés…

Une fois dans l'ascenseur – avec moquette et miroir nickel, s'il vous plaît – il a appuyé sur le bouton du dernier étage, frappé d'un _13_ en chiffres dorés – ce chiffre le suit on dirait. Moi aussi, le 8 m'a collé à la peau toute ma vie. Il y en a 3 dans mon numéro d'téléphone, quatre dans mon numéro d'compte bancaire, j'suis né le 8 août 1988, il y a toujours au moins un huit dans tous les numéros dont j'hérite pour des trucs administratifs, j'en passe et des meilleures... J'lui ai fait un sourire en coin.

- Amateur, hein ?

Sourire gêné.

- J'habite au dernier étage. Il y a quelques appartements tout en haut qui ne sont pas du même standing que le reste de l'immeuble, dont le mien. C'est n'est pas aussi cher que ce que tu crois.

Bien sûr. Et la marmotte, elle met l'chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Même si son appart était une chambre de bonne sous les combles, il devrait quand même payer les charges communes… Enfin, ça l'regarde.

C'est juste marrant d'le regarder protester et s'justifier.

On est sorti au 13ème, donc, et j'avoue qu'effectivement c'est modeste. Propre, manifestement neuf mais sobre. Un long couloir droit avec des portes face à face espacées régulièrement, moquette gris clair et papier peint bleu marine. Son appart' c'était la deuxième à droite. Un meuble était collé au mur juste à côté, chargé de chaussures. J'me suis demandé comment un meuble qui sert à ranger des pompes pouvait être aussi propre et j'me suis senti limite honteux quand j'ai déposé mes baskets encore mouillées de l'accident du bar entre une paire de tennis blanches comme la neige et des converse en toile bleue qui avaient l'air neuves. J'me suis dit qu'il devait être complètement maniaque et que son appartement serait certainement dans l'même genre.

Maintenant j'y suis et j'm'étais pas trompé. Mais pour l'instant j'flippe un peu. Quand j'suis entré derrière lui, il s'est dirigé vers une porte ouverte – celle de la cuisine – et m'a demandé c'que j'voulais boire. J'ai répondu : « Toi. ».

Ouais, je sais, c'est cliché. Banal à pleurer. Mais j'avais envie d'le provoquer. Il s'est arrêté, tourné vers moi avec quelque chose qui devait être un sourire mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'le voir parce que dès qu'ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, son visage s'est figé dans un rictus tellement crispé qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en train de marcher pieds nus sur du verre pilé. Il me fixe avec cet air de psychopathe depuis dix secondes. J'ose pas parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Dé-sha-bille-toi.

Articulation saccadée sur des mots que j'avais pas vraiment imaginé entendre de cette façon. Puis soudain, j'comprends. Si j'reste longtemps immobile, le bas de mon pantalon va dégueulasser sa moquette.

J'm'exécute lentement, un peu perplexe. Il se rapproche, récupère mes habits au fur et à mesure que j'les enlève, puis il les emmène dans la cuisine. Un instant plus tard, toujours debout en caleçon au milieu du salon, j'récupère mes frusques dans un grand sac en plastique blanc. Son visage s'est radouci et il m'invite à m'assoir sur le canapé.

- Je te passerai des vêtements à moi, il me dit avant d'repartir dans la cuisine.

Ah-ah. Donc il pense qu'on s'reverra. Cool.

J'regarde le canapé crème, hésitant. Moi-même j'suis pas franchement propre. Mais j'remarque que le meuble est revêtu d'une housse en une seule pièce. Je m'assieds en pariant mentalement qu'il la mettra à la lessive après mon départ, et j'regarde autour de moi. L'appartement est à peu près comme j'l'avais imaginé, sauf qu'il est un peu moins grand. Tout est propre, rangé et disposé avec soin. Les murs, les meubles et le sol sont dans des couleurs claires : blanc cassé, beige, bleu pâle, vert d'eau… A l'image de son occupant, l'endroit a quelque chose de pur. Il est complètement maniaque !

J'me laisse aller dans le divan et baisse les yeux sur mon corps dévêtu. Déjà, j'm'étais pas attendu à m'retrouver à poil aussi vite, mais surtout, pas d'cette façon-là. J'suis un peu déçu, en fait…

Il dépose un verre de limonade sur la table basse en bois clair, devant moi – sur un sous-verre en liège. Puis il s'assied à côté de moi, appuie son coude sur son genou, son menton dans sa paume et voila qu'il s'met à m'regarder fixement. J'me sens rapidement très mal à l'aise.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? J'lui demande.

- Oui.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander quoi puis mon franc tombe. J'effleure mon visage, là où j'sais qu'se trouve l'un d'mes tatouages. J'vis avec depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'parfois j'oublie que j'les ai, et j'oublie en permanence à quel point ils se remarquent. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être né avec. Ceux de Reno sont moins flagrants, en grande partie parce qu'ils ont exactement la même couleur que ses cheveux. Enfin soit, c'est pas le sujet. Il lève une main et touche mon autre joue du bout des doigts. J'sens le bout ses ongles caresser ma peau et j'frissonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'lui demande.

- C'est beau, il répond sans ciller. J'aime la symétrie.

Son regard me brûle. Je détourne les yeux et sa main quitte mon visage.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je marmonne.

- _Your request is not applicable_, il me répond d'une voix monocorde. _Please try again. _

- C'est pas juste ! Je proteste d'une voix plaintive. T'es tout habillé et moi j'suis presque nu !

J'disais ça pour rire, bien sûr. J'm'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse vraiment. Mais j'sens son poids qui s'enlève du canapé et j'tourne mon regard vers lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupéfaction.

J'le vois debout à côté du divan. Ses prunelles restent rivées sur moi pendant qu'il déboutonne lentement sa chemise. 0oooooooooh

J'suis pétrifié. Ma bouche et ma gorge s'assèchent et mon estomac fait un nœud. Il fait glisser le vêtement lentement, toujours sans cesser d'me regarder, et j'essaye d'maintenir mes yeux dans les siens mais j'arrive pas à les empêcher de descendre pour le regarder. Il est exactement comme j'l'avais imaginé.

Sa peau est claire et sans défaut, elle a l'air douce. Ses bras, son torse et ses épaules sont sculptés de muscles déliés, sont ventre marque un léger creux entre les os de ses hanches étroites.

Ses gestes sont mesurés et sensuels. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il est vraiment en train de faire ça. Que j'suis pas simplement en train d'rêver qu'un ange se déshabille lentement pour moi. Ses doigts se posent sur sa ceinture en cuir brun, défont la boucle en métal cuivré et se glissent sous le jean. Il l'enlève aussi. Il porte un boxer noir et ses jambes sont minces et glabres. Il dépose ses vêtements sur un fauteuil derrière lui et puis il me regarde, une main posée sur la hanche, l'autre bras le long du corps. Il me domine de toute son éclatante quasi-nudité et j'suis aussi sonné que si j'venais d'me prendre un morceau de plafond sur le coin d'la gueule.

J'pense qu'il est assez content de son petit effet. Il vient s'rassoir à côté de moi et, accoudé sur ses genoux, il me gratifie d'un regard penché.

- C'est mieux, là ?

Je perçois parfaitement l'amusement dans sa voix et j'm'en étonne pas. Vu la tenue dans laquelle je suis, il a pas à m'poser la question pour le voir. Lui, par contre, il est zen. J'aimerais me couvrir mais ça servirait qu'à attirer son attention. Je choisis de plutôt continuer à soutenir son regard, dans un petit duel qui n'dure pas longtemps. Rapidement, la lueur de malice dans ses yeux disparaît et laisse place à quelque chose de plus doux et de plus chaud – de plus attirant aussi. J'me sens comme tiré vers lui, vers son regard marine et on se penche l'un vers l'autre avec une extrême lenteur. J'lui laisse le temps d'se raviser s'il veut, il en fait autant pour moi, mais on recule pas. J'vois ses paupières voiler doucement son regard fiévreux et j'ferme les yeux à mon tour pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur le premier contact entre sa bouche et la mienne.

Les premiers baisers ont toujours quelque chose de spécial… Le « truc en plus » de celui-ci, c'est qu'il est incroyablement doux, tellement tendre… Ses lèvres sont lisses, tièdes, souples contre les miennes. Le bout de son nez frôle ma joue, on s'effleure sans se toucher, sans bouger, en maintenant la même distance entre nous j'ai l'impression que les sensations du baiser sont décuplées. Il y a toujours quelque chose de magique dans un premier baiser. Quelque chose d'unique et d'immobile, une chose impossible à décrire qui reste comme en suspension, qu'on aurait envie de retrouver dans tous les baisers qu'on échange… J'aurais envie que celui-ci dure des heures, mais je sais qu'on n'résiste jamais longtemps à l'envie d'avancer quand on sait qu'on peut le faire. Et sur le chemin de son épaule, de son cou ou de son visage, je n'sais pas trop puisque j'ai les yeux fermés, ma main rencontre la sienne. Nos doigts sursautent d'abord puis suivent le mouvement de nos lèvres et se touchent, se caressent et s'enlacent et le baiser change, il devient plus franc. Nos lèvres humides glissent les unes contre les autres et il mord doucement les miennes. Je serre sa main – le tissu de ses mitaines frotte contre ma peau. Il ne les a pas enlevées.

Je croise son regard, un peu vague, avant qu'il ne s'écarte légèrement de moi, rompant le baiser. J'ai envie de protester mais je me contente de l'attirer vers moi et le tirant par la main. Il ne résiste pas, au contraire. Il s'assied sur mes jambes et sa main lâche la mienne.

Je n'ose pas le toucher. Mes mains restent en suspension à une distance respectueuse de son corps, je lui laisse la responsabilité de commencer. On échange un regard et à nouveau je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi. C'est étrange, cette sensation, comme s'il y avait une connexion entre nous… Il glisse ses mains sur ma nuque, les fait remonter et emmêle ses doigts à mes cheveux avant de reprendre ma bouche, brutalement, et j'ose alors enfin poser mes mains sur lui. J'les referme sur sa taille et étourdi par l'intensité du baiser, je savoure la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau couverte de chair de poule sous mes doigts. Ses doigts quittent mes cheveux, ses mains s'égarent dans mon dos et il fait courir ses ongles sur mes reins. Je frémis, j'me cambre légèrement et un gémissement m'échappe, étouffé par sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'fais glisser mes paumes sur son ventre puis son torse, appréciant le contact, avant d'les appuyer sur ses épaules et d'le repousser légèrement. Il s'écarte et me regarde, interrogatif. Son regard est brûlant et affamé, mais j'sais qu'à ce train-là, si on s'arrête pas on finira par faire ça à l'arrache sur le divan et j'ai pas envie de ça.

- Je crois que je devrais aller me laver, je dis.

Il se détend – j'le vois aux muscles de ses épaules et de son cou qui deviennent plus lisses – et il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

- J'ai allumé le chauffage, la salle de bain doit être chaude.

- Merci.

Il se lève, et quand il quitte mes jambes, j'ai un peu froid. Il me montre la salle de bain et je ferme la porte derrière moi. C'est plus une salle d'eau qu'une salle de bain, il n'y a ni baignoire ni cabine. Le sol est incliné et il y a des évacuations dans le carrelage. Je me débarrasse du dernier vêtement que j'ai encore sur le dos – à savoir mon caleçon. Enfin, pas vraiment le mien… je l'ai piqué à Reno, j'en avais plus de propres… je le dépose sur le couvercle du panier à linge en plastique transparent – ce qui me permet de voir qu'il est vide et me conforte un peu plus dans mon opinion quant à la maniaquerie de mon hôte. Et moi de me sentir légèrement honteux en pensant à notre propre lessive, devenue la bête noire de notre quotidien, l'Ennemi…

Oui, je sais, vous avez du mal à saisir le cheminement de ma pensée. Pourquoi je réfléchis à ça maintenant ? C'est très simple. Pour la même raison qui me fait hésiter quand à la température de l'eau. Chaude ou froide ? J'aimerais bien me calmer. Finalement, je tourne le mitigeur pour avoir de l'eau chaude et tâcher de me détendre. Je me lave les cheveux avec du shampooing Super-Doux à l'abricot (vous savez, le deux-en-un-qui-ne-pique-pas-les-yeux-évite-les-nœuds) et le temps que j'rince ma tignasse rouge la pièce est remplie de vapeur.

Un instrument de torture moderne est accroché sur le mur – c'est un des ces horribles gants de toilette qui ont l'air inoffensifs d'un côté, mais de l'autre c'est du crin. Vous connaissez ? Je grimace et j'le laisse où il est. Hors de question que j'utilise cette chose, j'me laverai avec mes mains… et du… Baaaaaaah ! Mais y a du sable là-dedans ou quoi ! Regardez, c'est marqué… quoi ? « Douche gommante »… ?

Ça sent bon mais c'est très désagréable. Si Roxas s'étrille au gant de crin et au sable à chaque fois qu'il se lave, j'comprends pourquoi sa peau aussi douce. C'est bien un truc de mannequin ça… Moi j'pourrais pas.

Mais bon, gel douche crissant ou pas, c'est agréable de m'laver et de plus être collant et puant… L'eau chaude a détendu mes muscles et mes réflexions philosophiques sur le gel douche et le gant de crin ont rempli leur office. Un coup d'œil vers le bas me confirme que je suis calmé. J'tends la main vers les robinets pour couper l'eau.

Mais avant que j'ai pu tourner le mitigeur, une main passe devant mes yeux et couvre mon regard. Je sursaute à peine – en fait je suis pas vraiment surpris… L'intrus – enfin quoique, j'suis chez lui quand même – me fait m'retourner et me plaque contre le carrelage mouillé et chaud du mur, et il m'embrasse brusquement, presque violemment, sans enlever sa main de mon visage.

Il pousse un genou entre mes jambes et je sens son corps collé au mien, ruisselant d'eau chaude et aussi nu que le mien.

Quatre secondes chrono et me revoilà dans le même état qu'avant la douche. Il m'électrise. Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres, interrompant ce baiser trempé, brutal et brûlant qui me donne envie de grimper au mur, et il parle – sa voix ressemble à un grondement, bas et grave.

- Je t'interdis d'ouvrir les yeux, il me dit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il mord ma lèvre inférieure sans douceur et j'me tais.

- Si je te vois me regarder je te jure que tu repartiras _ipso facto_ dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Compris ?

Ma foi, s'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu… Je hoche la tête pour marquer mon accord et il découvre mes yeux. L'eau chaude coule sur mes paupières fermées alors que ses mains se posent sur ma taille. J'attends de voir ce qu'il veut faire… Son genou quitte mes jambes, il s'écarte. Je sens ses mains bouger un peu, comme pour suivre un mouvement qu'il ferait… Et j'sens tout à coup sa bouche se refermer sur moi. C'est chaud, c'est doux et c'est humide, et ça surprend tellement que j'manque de peu de me cogner sur le carrelage en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je laisse un cri étranglé s'échapper de ma gorge, de l'eau coule de ma bouche et j'm'étrangle pour de bon, mais dans l'état actuel des choses j'me soucie pas des masses de la noyade. S'il y a une pratique sexuelle à laquelle je n'suis pas habitué c'est bien celle-là – d'un côté comme de l'autre, parce que Reno déteste faire ça et moi aussi, donc c'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait souvent et mes autres expériences – peu nombreuses – en la matière m'avaient pas franchement laissé un souvenir impérissable… Que ce soit parce que c'est lui ou qu'il soit particulièrement doué pour ça, sa langue autour de moi me cloue au mur et me donne l'impression que tout mon être est concentré dans sa bouche.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, et j'emmêle mes doigts à ses cheveux trempés. Je monte de plus en plus haut, l'écran noir de mes paupières commence à rougeoyer doucement.

- Ar-rête ! J'articule. Arrête, je –

Mais ça a pas l'air de l'déranger, puisqu'il continue, imperturbable, alors qu'il a dû m'entendre. Bon, j'l'aurai prévenu…

Il va jusqu'au bout, même quand j'crie et que j'descends d'un cran, les jambes à moitié coupées par l'orgasme, il continue. Même après, il continue doucement, pendant quelques secondes, avant de m'laisser enfin et de s'redresser. Il m'enlace et se colle contre moi, sa propre ardeur butant contre ma cuisse. J'ai le souffle court et j'passe paresseusement mes bras autour de sa taille. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés.

- Je sens ton cœur qui bat…, il me dit doucement.

J'resserre un peu mon étreinte. C'est mignon, mais ça m'étonne pas. Mon cœur cogne comme un fou dans ma poitrine, pas encore apaisé… Il dépose un baiser tendre sur ma clavicule et tend une de ses mains derrière moi pour tourner le mitigeur. L'eau cesse de couler. On reste immobiles un instant.

- Tu as été très sage, il me dit d'une voix taquine en s'écartant. J'peux pas le voir puisque mes paupières sont toujours baissées mais j'entends le sourire dans sa voix. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant…

Le temps qu'je m'exécute, tout c'que j'peux voir c'est la porte qui s'referme. J'reste immobile un instant, étourdi, avant de commencer à me sécher. J'vais laisser quelques longs cheveux rouges sur ses serviettes immaculées, mais c'est pas un drame…

Au moment ou j'vais pour me rhabiller – enfin, pour remettre mon caleçon, parce que rhabiller, c'est beaucoup dire – j'me rends compte que le sous-vêtement en question n'est plus sur le panier à linge. Il n'est plus nulle part dans la salle de bain, en fait.

Le petit monstre !

J'entortille une serviette autour de mes hanches avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

La porte donne directement dans sa chambre. Le lit est ouvert, les lampes de chevet assorties diffusent une lumière tamisée. La pièce est confortablement chauffée, les rideaux tirés, et au milieu de cette ambiance tout ce qu'il y a des plus propices à ce qu'on est en train de faire ensemble, Roxas qui m'regarde, assis en tailleur sur son lit avec son boxer et deux bracelets en tissu noir aux poignets, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main et le sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux encore humides sont un peu plus ébouriffés, plus sombres aussi. J'm'adosse au chambranle de la porte de la salle d'eau et j'le regarde, les bras croisés, en essayant d'avoir l'air goguenard.

- Je crois qu'on m'a volé mon caleçon, je théorise ironiquement. Il me rend mon regard moqueur.

- Quelle dommage…, il me répond. Tu comptes aller déposer plainte ?

- J'sais pas encore… ça dépend du voleur, en fait. S'il me rend mon bien et qu'il fait un effort pour se faire pardonner…

Il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre et je vais m'assoir au bord du lit. On se sourit, un peu timidement – ce qui, compte tenu de ce qui vient de se passer, est un comble.

- J'peux t'poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'en prie, recommence.

- Pourquoi tu avais écris en Anglais au dos de la carte que tu m'as laissée ?

Il hausse les sourcils, apparemment surpris par ma question.

- Je trouvais que _call me_, ça faisait moins cliché que « appelle-moi ».

J'médite sa réponse quelques secondes et j'me dis qu'il n'a pas tort. Lui ne semble pas songeur, il me tire sur le lit et me couche dans ses draps et ses oreillers d'une propreté éclatante. Il s'allonge sur moi, entre mes jambes et accoudé de part et d'autre de ma tête, il me regarde un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je lève une main pour caresser sa joue.

- T'es trop beau, tu sais ? J'lui dis. J'essaye pas de te flatter. Tu l'es _trop_. C'est pas normal. … - Pas normal ?

Il fronce le nez, et j'regrette mes paroles. J'essayais juste d'exprimer mon sentiment, cette impression qu'il donne d'être… pas de ce monde. J'ai pas envie qu'il change d'humeur maintenant… Je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et j'l'attire dans un baiser à mon initiative pour une fois. C'est moi qui l'embrasse, et il commence d'abord par me laisser faire avant de se laisser entraîner et de reprendre le contrôle de l'échange. J'l'ai déjà dit, j'suis plutôt d'une nature passive, alors je lutte pas pour avoir la position de force, au contraire…

Il s'échauffe, moi aussi. Je laisse mes mains courir sur son corps, découvrir ses lignes sinueuses et ses creux doux, le désirant à nouveau. J'replie les genoux et serre sa taille entre mes jambes et ses lèvres quittent ma bouche pour partir à la découverte d'autre territoires.

C'est à cent lieux de… Enfin, vous voyez quoi. Reno me connaît tellement bien qu'il sait parfaitement quoi faire, quand le faire et comment le faire pour me faire voir des étoiles. Roxas ne m'connaît pas, et il me caresse d'une façon qui, si elle n'est pas la plus précise ou la plus adroite, est inédite et mon corps s'émeut sous ses doigts, je frissonne quand il caresse mes bras, qui n'ont pas l'habitude de bénéficier d'un tel traitement.

J'ondule contre lui, et seul le bruit de nos respirations qui s'accélèrent se fait entendre dans la chambre.

Il a qu'un geste de la main à faire pour dégager la serviette autour de ma taille – dire que j'le trouvais angélique, c'est un démon, plutôt… - et il m'empoigne, je gémis. J'porte une main sur la sienne pour l'immobiliser, et il me lâche. J'ai déjà joui une fois tout seul comme un égoïste et j'ai pas envie de remettre ça. J'mets mes mains sur sa taille et j'lui enlève son boxer.

Je me cambre en soupirant de plaisir quand il vient en moi, lentement, et je serre ses hanches entre mes jambes repliées.

Quelques instants plus tard, il me sourit, l'air contrit.

- Menteur ! Il me jette.

Je hausse les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Un peu agacé, je remue doucement contre lui. Il a arrêté de bouger et c'est frustrant.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus eu personne depuis deux ans. Tu m'as menti, je le sens bien.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il se remet à bouger en moi, sans guère de ménagement et de toute façon j'ai pas besoin qu'on me ménage puisqu'il a raison, il ne m'fait pas mal. J'proteste vaguement entre les gémissements qu'il m'arrache à chaque poussée.

- J'ai dit… que j'avais plus eu personne - depuis deux ans, pas que – Hn ! – j'avais plus _couché_ avec personne depuis… ah !

Je le serre dans mes bras. Il se fout éperdument de mes explications et c'est très bien comme ça…

J'suis allongé sur le lit, seul, depuis plusieurs minutes. J'me demande si je vais rester ou partir… J'me vois mal dormir ici, je n'suis pas son petit ami alors j'ai pas à faire ça. Et puis j'ai pas prévenu Reno que je rentrerais pas… Il est foutu d'encore s'endormir avec une de ses foutues clopes à la menthe allumée et de bouter l'feu aux couvertures du clic-clac. C'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé… et après c'est moi qu'on traite de pyromane.

Et puis j'crois que Roxas attend plus ou moins que j'm'en aille. Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes depuis près d'un quart d'heure et il me répond par monosyllabes quand j'lui parle.

Finalement, je m'lève du lit et j'vais récupérer mes fringues dans le grand sac en plastique. J'me rhabille.

J'ai pas à m'imposer et j'en ai pas envie de toute façon, ça sert à rien de forcer les choses. S'il refuse de m'laisser entrer dans sa vie privée, j'respecte ça. C'est comme les marques pâles à l'intérieur de ses poignets, que j'ai aperçues sans surprise alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il a surpris mon regard, j'le sais, mais j'ai rien dit et j'ai fait comme si j'avais rien remarqué. Ça l'regarde, j'ai pas à me mêler de c'qu'il veut garder pour lui. Même si j'ai pensé à lui dire que cacher ses poignets de façon aussi ostentatoire, ça a plutôt tendance à attirer l'attention…

Après avoir revêtu ma défroque puante, j'vais toquer doucement à la porte des toilettes.

- Oui ?

Sa voix est morne et je grimace. Ce timbre indifférent me rappelle l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage la toute première fois que j'l'ai vu.

- Roxas… J'vais rentrer.

- D'accord.

J'attends qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais rien ne vient alors je dis :

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à passer m'voir au boulot, si tu veux…

Pas de réponse. Je m'sens con, tout à coup, et j'm'enfuis presque de son appartement.

Le froid de la nuit mord mes mains, mon cou, mon visage, mes oreilles. Mon corps encore douillettement engourdi par la chaleur de l'appartement et le sexe proteste contre ce contraste trop brusque… Désolé, j'y peux rien ! J'me hâte vers chez nous, et j'arrive presqu'en courant. Je sais maintenant que Roxas habite à vingt minutes à pied de chez nous, en marchant vite.

Je marque un bref arrêt devant la porte, pris d'une hésitation subite. Qu'est-ce que j'dis à Reno s'il me pose des questions ? L'idée de lui raconter ça me met étrangement mal à l'aise… Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que j'ai une aventure d'un soir depuis qu'on a établi les Règles… J'ai rien fait de mal mais j'ai l'impression d'pas être droit dans mes bottes… Finalement, je rentre en espérant qu'il ne pose pas de questions…

Sitôt que j'ai ouvert la porte, je sais quelle scène m'attend dans le salon. La lumière de la lampe de lecture jette un large rectangle doré sur le mur. Après m'être débarrassé de mes chaussures et de ma veste, je gagne la salle de séjour. J'avais raison.

Reno dort sur le divan pas déplié. Un livre est posé retourné sur son torse et un filtre de cigarette pendouille mollement entre ses doigts. Il a de la cendre plein son T-shirt et son autre bras repose à moitié sur le sol. Je soupire.

- Reno, j'te jure… j'peux vraiment pas te laisser seul deux minutes !

Je dépose son livre sur la table du salon. Il ouvre lentement les yeux.

- 'l'est quelle heure ? Il bafouille.

- L'heure d'apprendre à écraser tes clopes avant de pioncer, mon vieux. J'sais bien qu'on est assurés mais c'est pas une raison…

Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se lève. Il s'époussette distrairement puis on déplie le clic-clac. Pendant qu'on rajuste vaguement les draps, côte à côté, une odeur aigre me parvient.

- Hé, t'as bu ? Je lui demande.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, il s'offusque sans grande conviction.

- Mon cul ! Reno, tu pues le vin jusqu'ici.

Il fronce le nez en me regardant.

- Parle pour toi ! Il me réplique. Tu _empestes_ la bière !

Je ris un peu, mouché.

- Ouais, je sais… J't'expliquerai.

- Hun.

J'me déleste de mes vêtements sales et me couche sur le clic-clac. Reno me toise, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu vas arrêter un jour de me piquer mes calcifs ?

- Ouais. Le jour où toi t'arrêteras de me chouraver mes chemises blanches.

Il ricane, se déshabille à son tour et se couche. J'éteins la liseuse et l'obscurité et le silence nous enveloppent. Après le froid de l'extérieur, je m'sens merveilleusement bien. Délicieusement fatigué. Mais j'éprouve comme… un vide.

- Ren' ?

- Mmmmmmmh ?

- J'peux…

- Quoi ?

J'me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête près de son épaule. Il soupire et m'ouvre les bras. J'me colle à lui, il emmêle ses jambes aux miennes et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Tu sens pas comme d'habitude…, il murmure.

- Je sais…

On n'dit plus rien. Lentement, je sombre dans le sommeil, soulagé qu'il ne pose pas de questions, et en éprouvant une intense sensation de bien-être… à laquelle, je pense, ses bras autour de moi ne sont pas étrangers.


	7. Il ne faut jamais dire: fontaine

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

* * *

_That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_That boy is a monster…_

(Lady Gaga_ – 'Monster'_)

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_ _Il ne faut jamais dire : « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau »_

Il n'est pas venu me voir. Je suis franchement déprimé, et ça m'étonne moi-même. Allez comprendre !

Trois jours ont passé depuis. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il ne vient pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que tout ça n'a été que le fruit de mon imagination. Sauf que quand je rentre chez nous et que je passe dans la salle de bain, l'odeur aigre qui monte du panier à linge me confirme que j'ai pas rêvé et que j'ai bien reçu une douche de bière… Si ça, c'est vrai, alors tout le reste doit l'être aussi.

Trois journées relativement normales, en soi. Je vais travailler, je rentre à la maison, je passe mes soirées avec Reno. On a remporté la bataille contre l'Ennemi et regagné nos pénates respectifs depuis quatre jours. J'fais mon boulot en me retournant à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre en espérant reconnaître ses cheveux blonds. Et à chaque fois, quand j'me rends compte que c'est pas lui, je m'fais pitié.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On s'est pas fait de promesses, on s'est engagés à rien. On a juste passé une soirée ensemble. Ça arrive tous les jours, des gens se rencontrent, se plaisent, passent un moment agréable et puis ne se revoient jamais. C'est ce qui est arrivé, à Roxas et à moi, c'est aussi simple que ça**, **mais… une partie de moi n'arrive pas à l'admettre. Parce que j'me rappelle toute la soirée dans les moindres détails, et autant j'avais pas seulement envie de coucher avec lui – bon, j'en _crevais_ d'envie, okay, mais pas seulement ! – autant j'ai eu l'impression que de son côté c'était pareil, qu'il recherchait pas que ça. Sa façon de se justifier au téléphone quant au fait qu'il laisse pas sa carte à n'importe qui n'était pas feinte, j'en suis sûr. Le courant qui passait entre nous, ce sentiment constant de compréhension muette… ça, c'est pas possible que ça aie été faux. Il se passait vraiment un truc, et je _sais_ qu'il l'a ressenti aussi. Et puis, il voulait me prêter des fringues… il pensait me revoir.

Mais il n'est pas venu, il n'a pas appelé. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner hier après-midi, pendant ma pause, mais apparemment son numéro est en dérangement. J'ai pas rappelé. Pas question de le harceler de coups de fil ! Et ma fierté alors ? Déjà qu'il m'ignore après ce qui s'est passé… C'est pas rien, quand même ! Peut-être que j'ai fait quelque chose de travers, ce soir-là ? Mais quoi ? En tout cas, ça me prend tellement le chou, cette histoire, que je suis de mauvaise humeur et inquiet. D'ailleurs, j'crois que Reno commence à en avoir sa claque. Hier soir il a dit qu'il savait pas ce que j'avais mais qu'en ce moment j'étais chiant et agressif… et il avait pas tort…

Pour me rattraper un peu, j'suis sorti lui acheter des clopes. Par le froid qu'il fait, c'est une sacrée preuve d'amitié, croyez-moi… Lui, il est pépère dans le salon en train de regarder _Desperate Housewives_ en bouffant des nacho's avec des tomates séchées… J'suis trop bon. Tout ça pour lui ramener cette saloperie mentholée qui lui sert à se bousiller la santé… Comme si rouler à moto sans casque était pas déjà suffisamment dangereux… J'crois pas que Reno mourra dans son lit… Ou alors si, mais pas de vieillesse, plutôt parce qu'il y aura foutu le feu !

Il m'a plus touché depuis le soir où je suis rentré de chez Roxas. J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis plutôt content, parce que je ressens comme un malaise… Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé dans ses bras, j'sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression de faire un truc vraiment nul. Y a pourtant pas de raison, vu que j'suis engagé ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Enfin, peut-être qu'il le sent, aussi. Parce que depuis une semaine il était remonté comme une montre suisse et puis du jour au lendemain, plus rien ! Les mécanismes de la libido restent une chose mystérieuse.

Enfin soit, je suis donc sorti bravement par ce froid polaire pour aller lui acheter ses clous de cercueil à la menthe. J'ai acheté deux, trois autres trucs histoire de pas avoir perdu mon temps à venir jusqu'à la supérette pour rien –rien que pour ça, en tout cas. Surtout que c'est pas la porte à côté, rapport à chez nous. Faut marcher un quart d'heure – comptez dix minutes en marchant vite et vu le temps de chiottes qu'il fait je vous assure que j'y vais au trot - mais plus près, un dimanche à neuf heures du soir, y a rien d'ouvert…

J'arrive à la caisse et je dépose mon panier. La caissière me fait un grand sourire, comme toujours, mais j'engage pas la conversation. Pas envie. Elle pointe mes articles. Une bombonne de mousse à raser – on en a plus – et un paquet de café – on est presqu'au bout. J'ai aussi pris du chewing-gum et de l'essence à briquet. Tout ce petit monde va rejoindre le paquet de Pall Mall menthol – berk, vraiment ! J'en ai déjà fumé quelques-unes, en général après... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A force de voir Reno s'en allumer une à chaque fois… Mais j'aime pas ça. Déjà, la clope, j'aime pas, mais alors ces machins-là, ça me donne l'impression de fumer un Menthos… Enfin, j'suppose. J'ai jamais essayé de fumer des pastilles à la menthe en ce qui m'concerne.

J'prends le sac en plastique, j'me prépare psychologiquement à retourner dans le froid, j'rentre la tête dans les épaules et j'passe les portes automatiques. A peine j'ai posé les pieds sur les dalles du trottoir que je tombe en arrêt, pétrifié par ce que je vois. Incrédule, sidéré, mortifié.

Sur le trottoir en face, à la lumière jaune des lampadaires, un couple passe, inconscient de mon regard rivé sur eux. Roxas est là, à trois mètres de moi, et il ne m'accorde pas un regard. Il tient la main d'un grand type brun. Je peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent d'où je suis mais je vois qu'ils discutent avec animation. L'autre lui sourit, il lâche sa main et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Une pensée folle traverse mon esprit, qui refuse d'admettre ce que mes yeux voient – _ce n'est pas lui !_ Mais c'est inutile de me voiler la face, je le vois très bien et je le reconnais parfaitement. Personne ne peut lui ressembler à ce point ! Je reconnaîtrais son visage entre mille, sa taille, ses cheveux qui refusent de se soumettre aux lois de la pesanteur… Je sais, même si je veux pas le savoir. Bien sûr que c'est lui.

Mon cœur se fend.

J'pourrais presque l'entendre tellement je le sens. Ils passent comme au ralenti, et ils continuent de marcher et d'avancer jusqu'au coin de la rue, ils tournent et sortent de mon champ de vision. Mais je suis toujours cloué sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le monde a cessé de tourner, tout est comme figé. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, comment c'est possible d'avoir mal à ce point ? Je sais que j'connais la réponse à cette question, mais pourquoi ? Je le connais à peine…

- Monsieur, excusez-moi ?

Je sursaute. C'est à moi qu'on parle ?

- Je peux passer s'il vous plaît ?

L'univers se remet en branle, le temps recommence à s'écouler. Je me retourne, hagard. Une fille me regarde, un sac en plastique à la main, debout derrière moi. Je l'empêche de sortir. Je m'écarte sans rien dire, hébété. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous allez bien ? Elle me demande.

- Oui, je réponds. Ma voix est bizarrement neutre. Tout va bien, merci.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler quelqu'un d'autre. Elle passe son chemin et mes jambes commencent à bouger. Mon corps marche comme un automate et mes pieds prennent le chemin de chez nous. Ma tête tourne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ment aux gens qui nous demandent si ça va quand ça va pas ? La question tourne folle dans mon cerveau. Je me concentre dessus.

Mon Dieu, j'ai mal… Je veux voir Reno. Je veux – AÏE !

**Mais c'est quoi cette porte en plein milieu du chemin ?**

… Oh merde. C'est _notre_ porte ! Je suis tellement à l'ouest que j'ai même pas vu que j'étais arrivé…

J'ouvre. Le trousseau de clés tinte, mes doigts sont affreusement gourds mais j'ai pas la sensation d'avoir froid. Pourtant j'devrais. Je crois.

Je rentre et j'avance dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte du salon sans enlever mes pompes ni ma veste. Mon cœur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine, écrasé par la pression d'une angoisse irraisonnée. De quoi j'ai peur ?

Je m'immobilise dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de crever, mais Reno est bien là, assis sur le divan, en train de regarder Catherine Mayfair et Susan Mayer tomber à la renverse dans une baignoire pleine de bain moussant en se crêpant le chignon. J'éprouve un soulagement si intense à le trouver là que mon cœur, bouffi de souffrance et devenu énorme, se dégonfle comme un ballon et que ma vision se brouille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il commence, pourquoi t'as cogné dans la – Axel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi. J'dois avoir une sale tête parce qu'il se lève et rapplique direct.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu… pleures ?

Je cligne des yeux, sans comprendre. Il passe une main sur son visage et je sens la chaleur de sa peau sur ma joue. C'est la première chose que j'arrive à sentir depuis que… je les ai vus. Il retire sa main et je vois que le bout de ses doigts brille d'humidité. Il a raison. Je pleure.

- Axel, explique-moi ! Tu m'fous les jetons !

Je suis désolé, vieux. Je fais pas exprès, j'veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ma langue est clouée à mon palais, j'arrive pas à desserrer les dents. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Qu'un mec que j'ai rencontré y a même pas deux semaines m'a brisé le cœur ? Je me trouve déjà tellement ridicule, j'ai pas envie qu'en plus mon meilleur ami sache quelle loque je suis. Je ne lui ai pas dit non plus que j'avais couché avec lui, et j'ai pas envie de le faire.

Il s'affaire autour de moi. Il force mes doigts à lâcher le sac en plastique – j'avais oublié que je le tenais toujours. Mon poing est tellement serré que quand il parvient enfin à me l'enlever, mes ongles ont laissé des marques dans ma paume. Des demi-lunes qui saignent un peu. J'm'en étais pas rendu compte – tout comme j'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais. J'essuie mes larmes, puis il m'enlève ma veste avant d'aller la ranger.

Je m'écroule sur le divan, complètement hébété, et je regarde la télé sans la voir. Reno reviens s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Axel, il me dit doucement.

J'l'avais encore jamais entendu parler comme ça. J'dois _vraiment_ avoir une putain de sale tronche.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Je secoue la tête. Non.

- Axel.

Plus ferme. Mais je réitère mon geste. J'veux pas.

- Axel, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je m'inquiète, là !

- Non. Reno, s'il te plaît…

- Y a pas de s'il te plaît qui tienne ! Tu peux pas rentrer à la maison en tirant une gueule pareille et t'attendre à ce que j'te pose pas de question ! T'es sûr d'avoir envie que j'te tire les vers du nez ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne plaisante pas… Alors je me force à ouvrir la bouche, à bouger les lèvres et à produire des sons, à formuler ce que je viens de voir et ce qui m'arrive.

- Je suis amoureux.

Je recommence à pleurer, et cette fois-ci je m'en rends compte. Sans sanglots, sans bruit, rien que les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Je me laisse envelopper dans son étreinte rassurante.

- Sérieux ? Il me demande.

- Ouais. Et je le connais à peine, et je viens de le voir avec un autre, et j'ai le cœur en miettes !

Je ferme fort les yeux, je m'agrippe des deux mains à son T-shirt et j'enfouis mon visage dedans. Quelque chose _craque_ à l'intérieur de moi, je le sens aussi nettement que j'ai senti mon cœur se fendre tout à l'heure, comme un barrage qui cède sous trop de pression.

- Axel…, il chuchote en me serrant dans ses bras.

Maintenant que j'ai ouvert les vannes, j'peux plus m'arrêter de parler.

- Il m'a laissé sa carte, il m'a fait du charme sans aucune vergogne, il a couché avec moi ! Ça, à la limite, je m'en fous, mais… Mais il se passait _vraiment_ un truc ! Et j'ai cru… On en a pas parlé, on a rien planifié, on s'est rien promis, quand je suis parti de chez lui il m'a à peine adressé la parole ! Pourtant, je… Je me sens tellement _con_ ! J'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su qu'il avait quelqu'un ! Pourquoi il m'a menti ?

J'ai crié. Je suis fou de rage, je suis vert, vert, vert ! Reno me serre fort contre lui. Il s'allonge contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et je me laisse entraîner sur lui. Il laisse un bras autour de mes épaules et glisse son autre main dans mes cheveux. Il me masse le crâne du bout des doigts. J'ai toujours adoré ça, ça me calme magnifiquement. Même maintenant, alors que j'ai tellement mal, ça m'apaise…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller tomber amoureux alors que j't'ai, hein ? Je demande à voix basse.

Il reste silencieux un instant avant de me répondre, d'une drôle de voix, comme s'il devait forcer les mots à sortir :

- C'est pas ta faute. L'amour, ça se contrôle pas…

Il est terrible. C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit, mais quand même… J'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait m'arriver, et j'avais encore moins imaginé en souffrir comme ça un jour. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau »…

Saloperie de fontaine… j'avais même pas soif moi, bordel ! J'avais rien demandé ! J'ai jamais voulu de ça !

On reste sur le divan, moi vautré sur lui, son bras autour de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux. J'ai envie de m'endormir. On regarde la fin de _Desperate Housewives _– en tout cas en ce qui me concerne, je suis passionné et je n'en perds pas une miette. Tout ce qui peut m'occuper l'esprit est plus que bienvenu, et ça plus la présence attentionnée de Reno, ça assourdi beaucoup la souffrance qui pulse dans ma poitrine. Je pourrais presque l'oublier…

L'émission touche à sa fin. Je redoute de recommencer à y penser, et je passe mes bras autour de la taille de Reno, je le serre fort contre moi en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ferais sans toi ? Je chuchote. J'avais pas vraiment l'intention qu'il m'entende mais il me répond :

- On s'en fout, puisque tu seras jamais sans moi, imbécile.

- …Merci.

J'entends les pubs défiler à la télé.

- Reno ?

- Mmmmmh ?

- J'peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ?

- Evidemment. J'tiens pas à te retrouver pendu dans ta chambre demain matin…

Je ris sans joie. J'entends bien dans sa voix qu'il arrive pas à plaisanter complètement. Il y a de la tristesse dans son timbre. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour sa compassion, mais je le lui dis pas – je sais que le sentimentalisme, ça le gonfle, il doit déjà avoir sa dose pour ce soir.

On reste devant la télé un moment encore, mais on bosse tous les deux, demain, et il faut bien qu'on aille se pieuter… même si je suis claqué, j'ai pas envie. Je sais bien que je vais me mettre à penser et déprimer à mort. Je voudrais oublier que j'ai rencontré Roxas. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant le jour où il est venu pour la première fois à la Taverne. Je voudrais avoir déchiré sa carte en petits morceaux et l'avoir jetée dans la corbeille à papier sans même lire son nom, direction le recyclage. Ne pas avoir retrouvé sa gourmette coincée dans la banquette, ne jamais l'avoir appelé pour lui la lui rendre, ne pas lui avoir proposé ce rendez-vous. J'ai eu des tas d'occasions de n'pas faire cette connerie, et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je le déteste. Mais ça me fait un mal de chien de le détester. Ça fait quoi, deux heures ?, que je suis rentré. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des jours, des semaines, que j'ai passé la porte de la supérette pour acheter des clopes en étant juste déçu de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. C'était _avant_.

- On va se coucher ? Reno me demande.

- Mmh.

- Quelle éloquence, vieux, tu devrais te lancer dans la politique…

Vous le trouvez peut-être insensible de ne pas être plus gentil, mais en fait, ça me fait du bien qu'il me chambre comme si de rien n'était. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin. Il le sent, c'est tout. J'ai besoin qu'il me rappelle que c'est pas si grave que ça, que la vie continue même si une ordure au visage d'ange m'a arraché le cœur avant de le bouffer tout cru. Sel et poivre sur ma blessure à vif. Je suis Reno dans sa chambre, sa main dans la mienne. J'ai pas envie de le lâcher, j'ai besoin de contact. Si je le touche plus, ce sera pire.

J'me fais vraiment pitié.

Plus tard, allongé à ses côtés dans le noir, mes doigts sont toujours entrelacés aux siens et mon cœur est atrocement serré. Couché sur le dos, je fixe l'obscurité en direction du plafond, des larmes coulent le long de mes tempes. Elles se perdent dans mes cheveux, tombent dans mes oreilles, et celles qui arrivent à descendre tout en bas sont bues par l'oreiller. C'est pour beaucoup dans la douleur qui me plombe la poitrine. Vous avez déjà essayé de pleurer sans bruit ? Ça fait _super_ mal.

Malgré la fatigue et mes yeux qui me brûlent, malgré le début de migraine qui menace de rapidement me scier la tête, j'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je veux pas que Reno m'entende pleurer, et l'effort que je dois faire pour que il se rende pas compte que je suis de nouveau en train de chialer comme une gamine exige bien trop de concentration pour espérer m'endormir. J'ai envie de me retourner et d'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller…

- Axel… Faut que tu dormes.

Je bascule ma tête vers lui une larme coule de mon œil droit, traverse mon arête nasale et s'échoue dans mon œil gauche, qui déborde à son tour. Il pleut sur mon coussin.

- Je sais.

C'est limite si je m'étrangle pas en lui répondant. Je m'essuie les yeux d'un revers de bras rageur. Maintenant, c'est plus la peine d'essayer d'être discret, je peux m'inonder tout mon soûl.

- J'peux pas dormir.

Dès que je ferme les yeux j'le revois. Son sourire insouciant, sa main dans celle de l'autre, la proximité entre eux, qui semblait si naturelle… Ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble, alors pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il l'a trompé avec moi, pourquoi il m'a menti ? A quoi ça rime ?

Accoudé sur le lit, Reno me regarde. Ses cheveux détachés retombent sur son torse. Il tend le bras vers moi, me prend par l'épaule et m'attire à lui. Je me roule en boule dans ses bras et il glisse ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon T-shirt-usé-informe-et-trop-large. Il les fait bouger, paumes à plat et doigts écartés, en dessinant des cercles approximatifs et des lignes sinueuses sur mes reins, mes omoplates, mes hanches et mes épaules. Ses caresses sont tellement apaisantes que je finis par me détendre. Mes yeux sont secs. Je sens mon mal de têt qui palpite doucement quelque part au nord est dans mon crâne, prêt à battre en retraite. Il me masse la nuque, et ses gestes m'envoient des frissons dans l'échine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de faire ça alors qu'il sait parfaitement quel effet ça me fait ?

Il finit par m'arracher un gémissement que je tâche d'étouffer sans grand succès. Vaincu, je me déplie et je me colle contre lui en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et je ferme les yeux. Je me sens apaisé.

- J'ai envie de toi, je murmure contre ses lèvres.

J'ai l'impression diffuse d'être un salaud quand il m'enlève mon T-shirt, et que ses caresses se font plus précises. Pourquoi je devrais me sentir mal, en fait ? On est toujours des adultes célibataires et consentants… Qu'est-ce qui a changé… ?

Il m'étreint doucement et me couvre de baisers. Il a toujours su être un amant attentionné, quand il le voulait ou qu'il sentait que je le voulais, mais là… c'est différent. Il est tellement tendre que, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai vraiment le sentiment de faire l'amour. Et _j'adore_ ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais fondre dans ses bras.

Quand on se sépare, je regarde l'heure sur son réveil. Il est presque une heure du matin. Je grimace à l'idée de devoir me lever tôt pour aller travailler. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se lève pour aller s'allumer un de ses tubes à cancer mentholés mais il le fait pas. Il reste couché et il continue de me tenir dans ses bras. Au Diable les Règles, pour ce soir en tout cas… J'ai trop besoin de son contact. J'ai trop besoin de _lui_.

- Ça va mieux ? Il me demande d'une voix somnolente.

Je passe un bras en travers de sa taille et je me serre contre lui.

- Merci.

- Me remercie pas, idiot. On dirait que j't'ai rendu service.

- C'est un peu le cas, j'crois.

- J'trouve pas. J'vois pas en quoi ce serait une corvée de te faire l'amour…

Un battement de cœur douloureux. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit ça, sauf que ce soir, je l'ai pensé aussi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on s'engage sur un chemin glissant.. J'aimerais bien jeter un œil à son visage pour regarder quelle expression il a, mais j'ose pas. J'ai trop peur de lire dans ses yeux un écho de ce que je ressens en ce moment. De toute façon, c'est sûrement qu'une illusion due à ce qui vient de se passer. Il m'a réconforté alors que j'me sentais vraiment très mal. C'est normal d'être reconnaissant.

C'est la bonne explication. De toute façon, c'est la seule qui soit acceptable. Notre promesse avant tout.


	8. Tomber sept fois

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir ! )

Note de l'auteur : Y a un poll sur l'histoire dans mon profil ! Si vous l'avez pas encore fait ça me ravirait que vous y répondiez !

_What can I say?_

_I don't want to play anymore_

_What can I say?_

_I'm heading for the door_

_I can't stand this emotional violence! _

_Leave in silence_

_Leave in silence…_

(_Depeche Mode 'Leave in silence'_)

_Chapitre 8 :__Tomber sept fois, se relever huit_

En me réveillant ce matin, j'avais pas envie de me lever. Déjà, j'étais pas frais – pas assez dormi, et pas franchement d'un sommeil qu'on pourrait qualifier de réparateur, 'voyez ? J'avais encore un reliquat de migraine qui m'a toujours pas lâché, aussi. Et puis j'étais bien là. Au chaud, dans les bras de Reno, à savoir le froid qu'il faisait dehors. A penser à la journée que j'allais devoir affronter. J'étais exténué d'avance.

Mais faut avancer, aussi. Pas se morfondre. Et pour ce qui est de mettre des coups de pied au cul, vous trouveriez jamais mieux que lui. Il m'a forcé à me lever, forcé à m'habiller, forcé à avaler deux tasses de café et forcé à sortir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le froid a fini de me réveiller complètement. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que connaissant Reno comme je le connais, il m'aurait botté le cul jusqu'ici pour que je vienne travailler, quitte à ce que mes yeux sortent de mes orbites. C'est un truc qu'il aime bien dire… « Si tu continues » (par exemple) « j'vais te botter le cul tellement fort que tes yeux vont jaillir de tes orbites et que tu seras bien obligé de te bouger pour aller courir derrière ». Il est poète, c'est dingue…

Sur le pas de la porte, il m'a serré dans ses bras avant que je ne parte, et il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de lui. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, mais ça m'a quand même fait du bien de l'entendre. Je mérite pas un ami pareil.

En attendant, la journée passe comme dans un brouillard – heureusement que Tidus est là. J'ai cassé deux verres, déréglé la machine à café en la nettoyant et j'ai été obligé de m'enfermer pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans les chiottes pour éviter de fondre en larmes devant toute la clientèle parce que Tidus m'a demandé de presser un jus d'orange pour la sept. Une journée infernale. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à penser à comment je réagirais si Roxas entrait, et l'autre à m'efforcer de ne pas y penser. J'ai la tête comme un seau.

Quand je rentre, l'appart' est vide. C'était ma journée courte de la semaine, alors j'essaye de m'occuper. Je prends un bouquin, et je le referme cinq minutes plus tard après m'être rendu compte que j'avais relu six ou sept fois le même passage et que je n'avais rien saisi. De toute façon, j'aime pas lire. Ça c'est le truc de Reno, pas le mien. Je me lève pour prendre la manette de la console mais le temps que je me rasseye dans le divan, l'envie de jouer s'est envolée et je l'abandonne sur la table. Finalement, je vais dans la boîte à pharmacie, je gobe deux aspirines avec un reste de café froid de ce matin et je vais me taper dans le lit de Reno. Je m'enroule dans l'édredon, j'enfonce mon visage dans son oreiller. J'inspire à fond. Ça sent lui, et ça me rassure. Parce que ça me prouve d'une certaine façon que je ne rêve pas qu'en fait je n'suis pas seul, ça prouve qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui va rentrer. Je reste blotti en boule dans les couvertures. Le cocon moelleux se réchauffe lentement, et je finis par m'endormir.

Reno me réveille quelques heures plus tard. J'me sens reposé, j'ai plus mal à la tête. Je m'excuse d'avoir squatté son lit et puis je lui demande depuis quand il est rentré.

- Une demi-heure, il me répond. J'ai déjà mis dix minutes à m'apercevoir que t'étais là. T'as faim ?

- Ouais.

On mange un morceau, puis la soirée est un peu une répétition de ce qui s'est passé hier, les larmes en moins – et c'est très bien parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir les yeux qui brûlent et la tête lourde. Je me vautre dans ses bras, on regarde la télé jusqu'à l'heure d'aller se coucher. J'ose pas lui demander si je peux encore dormir avec lui, par contre, mais il me suit dans ma chambre, se couche avec moi et me reprend dans ses bras. Je m'endors presque tout de suite, malgré ma sieste de cet après-midi. J'essaye d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur quand je me blottis contre lui. J'suis sûr que ça va finir par passer.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Je vais travailler, je travaille, je rentre à la maison, je passe mes soirées avec Reno et je dors avec lui. Ces derniers temps, j'avoue que j'ai un peu envoyé les Règles voir ailleurs si j'y suis. J'en ai trop besoin. Ça fait cinq jours, maintenant, et j'me sens presque bien. En fait, quand j'y repense, je me demande pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violemment. Parce que sans déconner, j'ai vécu _l'Enfer_ pendant vingt-quatre heures. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie, quoi ! Ma réaction a probablement été un peu excessive…

Bon d'accord. Plus que probablement. Et pas juste un peu.

L'autre soir, chez nous, j'ai demandé son avis sur la question à Reno et il m'a répondu en me posant une autre question. Il m'a demandé à quand remontait la dernière fois que j'étais tombé amoureux. Il a fallu que je réfléchisse une minute, parce que j'ai pas été amoureux d'Isa, alors j'ai dû remonter plus loin.

En fait, plus loin, c'était il y a cinq ans, quand j'étais en apprentissage à l'école hôtelière, j'étais raide dingue de mon prof de cuisine… Hé, vous moquez pas ! Il s'est jamais rien passé, déjà, il était marié – en tout cas, il portait une alliance – et en plus, je passais tellement de temps à soupirer après lui et à le regarder au lieu d'écouter ses cours que j'avais des notes épouvantables et du coup, il m'aimait pas beaucoup et il faisait que m'engueuler… Résultat des courses, aujourd'hui, si je suis capable de faire cuire un steak, faut pas essayer de me préciser saignant, bleu ou bien cuit, parce que je serais incapable de vraiment cuisiner même si ma vie en dépendait. D'où les pizzas, vous voyez ? Quant à Reno, c'est pas pendant ses stages de commercial qu'on allait lui apprendre à préparer à bouffer… Enfin, soit, c'est pas le sujet.

J'ai donc répondu à Reno que ça remontait à mes dix-huit ans et il m'a dit que c'était normal, que ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça m'était plus arrivé que je le vivais comme si c'était ma première déception amoureuse. Enfin, il a pas formulé ça comme ça, dans sa bouche, ça donnait plutôt un truc dans ce genre : « T'es tellement attardé sentimentalement parlant que t'as eu un coup de cœur et que tu réagis comme un gamin de dix ans qui vient de se faire envoyer sur les roses par son premier amour. »

Après, il m'a demandé si je me souvenais de mon premier amour. Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse, mais on a discuté toute la soirée en évoquant des souvenirs qu'on connaît par cœur, ce qui n'enlève rien au plaisir de le faire.

J'ai pas pensé des masses à Roxas ces deux derniers jours. Encore heureux, vous allez me dire, et vous aurez raison. Ça me va très bien comme ça. Le seul truc qui m'embête, en fait, c'est qu'il habite pas vraiment loin de chez nous. Je pourrais très bien le recroiser par hasard et c'est rien de dire que l'idée n'm'enchante pas. Mes sentiments sont mitigés. La vérité, c'est que je lui en veux à mort d'avoir menti. Je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de ne pas comprendre. Tout était si crédible, de son embarras quand je l'ai appelé à son appartement de célibataire – trop propre et net que pour être croyable. Il ressemblait trop à un de ces endroits où personne ne vit et qui ne sont qu'entretenus, et je crois que c'était ça. Il n'habite pas là. Mais quelle préparation ! Quel mensonge élaboré, quel soin apporté aux détails ! Et tout ça juste pour me mettre dans son lit ? Non… J'étais sûrement pas le premier et je serai certainement pas le dernier.

Et je repense au couple que j'ai vu. Ils avaient l'air tellement serein et heureux, leur façon de se tenir les épaules et de s'enlacer si naturelle qu'elle trahissait une longue histoire… J'ai de la pitié pour ce pauvre type qui doit avoir des cornes telles qu'il peut plus passer les portes et qui le sait sans doute pas… Et tout ce calcul qui se cache derrière son visage d'ange ! Un manipulateur faux et sans cœur. Oh, on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession, à Roxas ! Mais j'ai bien compris que c'est un vrai monstre à l'intérieur.

Oui, je suis mauvais. Mais quoi, ça me défoule ! Au fond il peut pas savoir ce que je pense, et si en penser pis que pendre me soulage, j'vais pas me priver ! Moi, ça me fait du bien et lui, ça lui fait pas de mal.

Je gratte une tache sur mon pantalon en buvant mon café. C'est la pause et je souffle un peu dans l'arrière boutique. L'Ennemi a sournoisement retenté une percée dans le courant de la semaine, mais j'ai étouffé ses velléités belliqueuses dans l'œuf. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a soûlé d'avance de penser à la bataille acharnée qui nous attendait et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai mis en pratique ce truc que ma mère m'a répété depuis que je suis en âge de le comprendre : « Il ne faut jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même. ». Quand Reno m'a vu avec la corbeille dans les bras il m'a dit une connerie du genre « Qui être vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Axel Lee ? ». Mais bon, le panier à linge est vide et le restera jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison et que j'y jette mon pantalon du jour sur lequel cette foutue tache de sauce tomate s'accroche. Et même s'il est venu faire mine de prendre ma température et de s'assurer que ma santé mentale n'était pas en danger, j'ai bien vu que ça lui faisait vachement plaisir. Tu m'étonnes…

- AXEL ! Y'a quelqu'un pour toi !

Je fais un bond sur ma chaise. Heureusement que ma tasse était vide… C'est Tidus, ça. Tout en finesse. J'espère qu'il y avait personne de cardiaque dans la clientèle parce que là, on risque de se retrouver avec un infar' sur les bras. Sur le beau plancher de la Taverne, ça ferait désordre… Enfin bon, ma pause est terminée, alors allons-y. Et puis au passage, j'emporte la vaisselle qui traîne dans le coin pour la mettre à la plonge, ça sera pas perdu…

C'était pas un bon plan, en fait. Le plateau chargé de trois verres, deux tasses et une assiette manque de m'échapper des mains quand je vois qui est ce « quelqu'un ».

Non mais sans _déconner_, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ?

Je suppose que vous l'aurez reconnu, avec ses airs d'enfant de chœur et son fichu verre de jus d'orange pressée. Roxas dans toute sa splendeur, assis au comptoir et qui me regarde avec un grand sourire.

Je vais l'étrangler.

Non. On se calme. Je vais pas le tuer, juste… Je sais pas. En tout cas, pas question de me donner en spectacle sur mon lieu de travail. Ouais, c'est ça, c'est le bon état d'esprit. Zen. Je le casserai en morceaux plus tard.

- Salut, il me dit quand je dépose le plateau à côté de l'évier. Ça va ?

- Ça va.

Putain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir jamais entendu ma voix si froide. Je ferais geler un iceberg en soufflant dessus. Ah, ah. Et je lui rends pas la politesse, mais il a pas l'air de s'en offenser. Tidus est en salle, moi je suis préposé au bar aujourd'hui – c'est bien ma veine… Je commence donc à faire la plonge, avec ange-dehors-monstre-dedans accoudé sur le comptoir au-dessus de mon évier.

- Tu fais quelque chose après le travail ? Tu finis à dix-huit heures, c'est ça ?

Je lève les yeux de ma vaisselle pour le regarder, incrédule.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Je cherche pas à masquer pas ma surprise, ni le fait que je trouve plutôt désagréable qu'il connaisse mes horaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, au bout d'un moment ?

- Je suis passé hier et ton collègue m'a dit que tu travaillais jusqu'à six heures du soir aujourd'hui.

_Merci_, Demyx ! Il a perdu une superbe occasion de la fermer, sur ce coup-là !

- Oui, je réponds sans aménité.

- Je vais t'attendre alors.

Et re-sourire éblouissant. Oh putain qu'il _m'énerve_ ! Je vais me le faire. Après mon service. Je vais juste lui dire que je sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais qu'il compte pas sur moi pour le lui donner. Ça lui a pas suffit ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? Il croit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il a fait comme ça et se pointer comme une fleur, la gueule enfarinée, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il a pas remarqué que je l'avais vu, ce soir-là, mais même sans ça ! Dix jours ! Dix jours sans un coup de fil et le voila qui se ramène la bouche en cœur comme si on s'était vus la veille ? Non, même si je savais pas ce que je sais, même si j'étais pas au courant qu'il a quelqu'un, je serais vert.

Il sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds. Il a eu tort de me mettre en colère, parce qu'il va me le payer. Très cher.

Reste juste à trouver comment.

- Ben Axel, tu fais des heures sup' ?

De quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il est quart, là.

Je regarde Tidus, incrédule, puis ma montre, et je tombe littéralement des nues. L'heure de travail qu'il me restait a filé à la vitesse de la lumière.

- J'attends que Dem' arrive. Je vais pas te jeter tout seul dans la fosse aux lions ! Je dis pour donner le change.

- Dem' travaille pas ce soir, je suis tout seul. Et puis tu sais, j'apprécie ta sollicitude mais niveau fosse aux lions, on a connu pire…

Mer-de. C'est vrai que c'est calme. Le monde entier est contre moi, aujourd'hui…

Une seconde plus tard – en tout cas on dirait, le temps vous donne aussi cette impression de piquer un sprint là ? – je me retrouve dehors avec Roxas. J'essaye de pas penser à quel point je peux le trouver beau malgré ma hargne.

- Je suis content de te voir, il me dit.

Sourire pêchu et regard limpide. Je le déteste.

- Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais j'ai dû partir à l'étranger pour mon travail et je ne suis revenu qu'hier. Et mon téléphone a un gros problème avec les appels internationaux, émis ou reçus, alors je n'ai pas pu te joindre.

C'est ça, j'te crois. Il ébauche un geste pour me toucher mais je recule et je continue de le regarder durement. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je vois une ombre passer dans son regard et il prend un air triste. Si je savais pas ce que je sais j'y croirais presque… Manque de bol pour lui, s'il y a bien un truc que je supporte pas, c'est qu'on me prenne pour un con. Et même son regard blessé, aussi convaincant soit-il, n'arrivera pas à calmer la brûlure dans mon ventre.

- Ecoute, je lui dis d'une voix neutre.

Pourtant Dieu sait que je suis pas neutre là. Je bous. Littéralement.

- Je sais pas ce que tu cherches ou ce que tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi. Jouer les briseurs de ménage c'est pas mon truc.

Il joue la surprise et l'incompréhension avec un art consommé : ses grands yeux s'écarquillent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, ses sourcils se haussent. Tout à coup, je trouve qu'il ressemble à une poupée, sans doute parce que son visage a l'air parfait – sa peau a l'aspect de la porcelaine, ses dents sont blanches comme des perles et le rose pâle de sa bouche et le bleu de ses iris semblent avoir été peints. C'est bon, tu peux arrêter ton cinéma muet puisque je _sais_.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Sa voix tremble un peu. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest. Merde, il est beau… et il fait trop bien semblant. Je me force à conserver mon ton tranchant en répondant.

- Je t'ai vu, dimanche dernier. Avec ton copain.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, l'air perdu, puis un truc change dans son regard.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai.

- Si. Je suis désolé mais je…

- Non, écoute. S'il te plaît… Je n'ai personne. Et dimanche dernier, j'étais à Londres. Je te promets que c'est la vérité.

Il mérite un oscar, parce que si je l'avais pas vu de mes yeux vu marcher au bras de ce type, je le _croirais_. Une partie de moi aimerait le croire mais je peux pas effacer le souvenir. Il s'est imprimé trop nettement dans ma mémoire.

- Roxas, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, je l'admets, personne ne peut te ressembler à ce point, et j'ai pas envie d'une histoire aussi compliquée ni de foutre la merde dans un couple. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Vous aviez l'air bien ensemble, pourtant.

Je devrais sans doute pas me donner la peine d'essayer de comprendre, c'est lui le salaud dans cette histoire et c'est moi qui ai morflé, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Il a l'air super mal. Enfin il avait encore l'air super mal y a deux secondes, là, il a l'air résigné.

- Tu veux bien m'accorder une heure, s'il te plaît ? Une heure, et si après tu ne veux plus me revoir, alors je te jure que tu ne me reverras jamais.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Comment c'est possible d'avoir cette expression d'une honnêteté limpide en soutenant un mensonge pareil ? Comment c'est possible qu'alors que j'ai vu la preuve qu'il ment, j'aie encore envie de le croire ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête…

- Bon, d'accord.

S'il faut ça pour que me laisse tranquille… Rien qu'une heure et ce sera définitivement terminé. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, il compose un numéro et il a l'air d'hésiter une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la touche verte.

Je compte mentalement deux sonneries avant qu'il se mette à parler d'une voix un peu bizarre.

- Oui, c'est moi… Oui… Je sais... Je sais, excuse-moi… Merci. Dis…

Il marque une courte pause et ferme les yeux, comme s'il rassemblait son courage.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais tu es où, là ? Je voudrais te voir… C'est important… Je t'expliquerai. Tu es seul ? … Ah, dans combien de temps ? … D'accord. On peut peut-être tous se rejoindre dans le parc à côté ? … D'accord, je me mets en route maintenant. …Oui …Oui, toi aussi. A tout de suite.

Il raccroche et me regarde.

- Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.


	9. Impossible n'est pas Français

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore voté au poll, dernière chance ! Il sera clôturé demain ! Les résultats resteront affichés un ou deux jours et un nouveau poll sera mis en place pour Noël !

_Je t'aimais d'amour_

_Je t'aimais, mon amour_

_Et je voulais te le faire savoir_

_Te dire que j'étais prêt à construire_

_Que je voulais y croire…_

_(The Wiggles – 'Juste avant que je…')_

_Chapitre 9 : __« Impossible » n'est pas Français_

Je le suis sur le trottoir sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un trousseau de clés de sa poche et actionne le verrouillage central d'une petite voiture. Sans surprise – hormis celle de le voir avec une voiture en fait – le véhicule est d'une propreté éclatante dedans comme dehors et il a l'air neuf. Je m'assieds sur le siège passager. Il met le contact, on boucle nos ceintures. Je lui ai pas demandé où il m'emmène. À la réflexion, c'est pas très malin mais bon, il m'a demandé une heure, ça peut pas être à l'autre bout du pays. Je vais écouter ses explications, même si je sais que je n'y croirai pas, et lui rappeler sa promesse.

Mettre fin à tout ça, retrouver ma vie. Tout ça me touche beaucoup trop.

Le trajet passe en silence. J'ai pas envie de parler de toute façon, et lui n'a clairement pas l'air d'humeur. Il a l'air d'être au supplice, mais j'vais pas le plaindre. Après tout, il est infidèle. Alors quoi qu'il souffre, je crois qu'il l'a mérité…

Finalement, je ne suis pas complètement en terrain inconnu là où il m'emmène. C'est le quartier étudiant de la ville, il passe devant les grands bâtiments universitaires avant de s'arrêter devant un parc. Un chemin de gravier sablonneux fait le tour d'une pelouse ronde au milieu de laquelle une fontaine de pierre grise ne crache pas d'eau. Sans doute qu'il fait trop froid et qu'ils cherchent à éviter que les canalisations ne gèlent. En descendant de la voiture, je vois l'arrière d'une espèce de roulotte surplombée d'une énorme gaufre en plastique, et la file qui s'étire sur le chemin. C'est vrai que par ce froid, si j'avais faim, j'adorerais une gaufre chaude…

Roxas passe à côté de moi et se dirige vers quelqu'un, assis sur un banc tout près, et je serre les poings en voyant de qui il s'agit. C'est quoi, le plan ? Il veut que je me jette sur lui pour lui casser la gueule ou juste s'amuser à voir la tête que je fais en rencontrant son mec ? Le grand brun se lève et vient vers nous, il serre la main de Roxas, un air grave sur le visage.

- Comment ça va ? Il demande.

- Bien… Et toi ?

- Ça va. Un peu étonné de te voir, je dois l'avouer.

- … Je sais. Mais j'avais mes raisons.

- Ça vous regarde, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais.

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Je te présente Axel, un ami à moi. Axel, voici mon beau-frère, Terra.

Son _quoi_ ? Super Beau-Gosse me tend la main, je la serre avec réticence. J'ai du mal à croire… Soit ils font semblant, soit y a comme un malaise entre eux. Mais il me sourit et me dit : « enchanté ». Ouais, c'est ça, moi aussi…

- Où est-il ? Demande Roxas.

Terra lâche ma main et désigne du menton la baraque plus loin.

- Parti acheter des gaufres.

- Je vais le rejoindre. Axel, tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes s'il te plaît?

Et maintenant il veut me laisser seul avec lui… Mais il me supplie du regard, alors j'accepte. Vivement qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire, qu'il tienne parole et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Parce que j'arrive vraiment pas à lui dire non, même dans des circonstances pareilles…

Je m'assieds sur le banc, et l'autre – Terra, qu'il s'appelle donc apparemment – s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde en souriant. C'est quoi ce tordu ?

- Merci, il me dit.

Ah ben v'la autre chose…

- De quoi ?

- Pour Roxas. Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais plus vu. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ils me mentent tous ? En plus, c'est une conspiration ou quoi ? Roxas lui a même pas demandé de le faire, je l'aurais entendu…

- Alors vous êtes amis ?

Si on considère que se retrouver au lit avec quelqu'un en fait un ami…

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, rien. C'est juste que Roxas n'est pas quelqu'un de très… sociable.

Pas très sociable, hein ? C'est pas les mots que j'aurais choisis pour décrire un mythomane qui couche dès le premier soir et se balade main dans la main avec un autre trois jours plus tard. Mais je le dis pas, je me contente d'un « Ah bon. » et de me lever pour faire les cent pas. Toute cette histoire me prend la tête. Son beau-frère ? Genre le fils de son beau-père ou genre le mec de sa sœur ? J'en sais rien. Il m'a pas parlé de sa famille… et puis je sais pas ce qui serait le pire en fait.

- Axel ?

Je pivote pour faire face à Roxas et… hein ?

Vous voyez ce que je vois ? J'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête. Il est parti seul et il revient avec… un deuxième lui ? Même visage, même cheveux, le tout rigoureusement identique, jusqu'à la façon de se tenir droit, le pied gauche légèrement en avant, quatre mains levées qui portent quatre gaufres qui fument dans le froid. Et puis dans un geste similaire et parfaitement synchrone, leurs mains gauches se tendent vers nous et leurs voix - les mêmes ! - disent en chœur : « Tiens.»

Ils se regardent, gênés, se sourient timidement. Okayyyyyy, c'est bon, je sais pas pour vous mais je commence à avoir ma dose de la Quatrième Dimension pour aujourd'hui…

Terra prend la gaufre que lui tend Copie Conforme en le remerciant et j'accepte celle de Roxas sans rien dire, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je suis trop estomaqué pour sortir un seul mot. Quel truc de fou…

- Axel, je te présente mon frère, il me dit.

Mon cerveau se remet en marche et se met à assimiler les informations. Son frère, son beau-frère, son jumeau, le…

Roxas bis me tend sa main libre.

- Ventus Seren, il me dit.

Je prends sa main tendue, il serre la mienne fermement.

- Appelle-moi Ven. Tout le monde m'appelle Ven. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Axel.

Il me gratifie d'un long regard franc en me serrant la main. J'ai un peu l'impression de revoir les yeux de Roxas tout à l'heure, quand il m'a demandé de lui accorder une heure. Ils ont la même façon d'appuyer leur regard quand ils veulent donner du poids à leurs paroles, ses yeux semblent me dire que c'est pas juste une formule de politesse, qu'il est sincère.

- Moi aussi, Ven. Enchanté.

Je mords dans la gaufre que Roxas m'a apportée. C'était gentil de sa part, surtout que j'ai été vraiment dur avec lui, alors que contre toute attente il me disait la vérité…

Je le regarde discuter avec le couple – puisque c'est un couple – et je trouve qu'ils ont tous l'air super gauche et emprunté. Je me mêle pas à la conversation, c'est trop bizarre de toute façon, je préfère rester sur le côté et manger ma gaufre tant qu'elle est chaude. C'est vrai que son beau-frère m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient plus vus depuis longtemps… En fait, ce sont surtout les jumeaux qui discutent. C'est un peu troublant à regarder - quand on est pas habitué, en tout cas. Comme si Roxas parlait à son reflet dans un immense miroir et que le reflet lui répondait. Même leurs cheveux font des épis identiques, il n'y a que leurs vêtements qui sont différents. Et si c'est bizarre de les regarder parler, quand ils s'étreignent, c'est à la limite du perturbant.

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, et leurs expressions diffèrent : celle de Roxas a quelque chose de douloureux et de tendu, Ventus, par contre, a l'air heureux et soulagé.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, j'entends – je suppose que c'est Ven qui parle, parce que je vois pas sa bouche mais celle de Roxas oui et ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi…

- Je te demande pardon. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

Euh… Je me sens à peine de trop là, pas v… Ah ouais, quand même. Nan mais rasseyez-vous normalement, ok, c'est personnel leur truc, mais de là à tous tourner le dos, c'est pas terrible. Vous allez me foutre le cafard.

Le frère et le beau frère viennent me saluer. Ils me sont tous les deux très sympathiques maintenant que j'ai compris là situation. Même Terra, que j'avais envie d'étriper y a dix minutes. Je lui serre la main avec plus d'entrain que la première fois.

- Il faudra qu'on se revoie plus longuement à l'occasion, il me dit en souriant.

- Oh, oui, ajoute Ven en me saluant à son tour. J'ai hâte de mieux te connaître.

Il me fait de nouveau un long regard pénétrant en serrant ma main dans la sienne. J'essaye de pas m'y arrêter – j'ai pas encore le décodeur pour le langage des yeux – et j'accepte leur proposition avec plaisir. Après tout, c'est la famille de Roxas. Ils sont sympa, et je serai content de les connaître.

Finalement ils partent, et on reste seuls. On s'assied côte à côte sur le banc, je chiffonne le papier qui enveloppait la gaufre et le jette droit dans la poubelle.

Roxas a l'air à l'ouest. Il regarde le sol, l'air déprimé, sans toucher à la sienne, de gaufre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié que je suis là.

- Tu devrais manger avant que ça devienne tout à fait froid.

Ses yeux vont du sol à sa gaufre sans passer par moi, sans changer d'expression non plus.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Il se tourne finalement vers moi, et je constate que son regard n'est pas vraiment déprimé, il a l'air plutôt triste.

- Tu la veux ?

- Ça dépend, elle ira à la poubelle si je dis non ?

- Oui, sans doute.

- Alors donne-la-moi.

J'aime pas qu'on gâche la nourriture. Je prends la gaufre – elle est encore un peu tiède – mais j'ai plus non plus le cœur à la manger. J'en prends une bouchée.

- Roxas, je suis désolé. J'ai été dur avec toi, et j'avais aucune raison valable pour ça.

Ah, un sourire… pâle et un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Tout ça, c'est tellement… cliché. C'est le genre de choses qui arrive dans les films. Comment aurais-tu pu penser que ce n'était pas moi que tu avais vu ? Et puis, est-ce que tu m'aurais cru si tout à l'heure je t'avais dit : « ce n'était pas moi, c'était mon jumeau. » ?

- … Sans doute pas.

- Et c'est normal. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que tu le rencontre. Parce que si j'avais essayé de t'expliquer, tu m'aurais pris pour un irrécupérable menteur. Tu ne savais même pas que j'ai un frère.

C'est mon tour de lui faire ma version du sourire doux-amer.

- Je n'sais quasiment _rien_ de toi, Roxas.

Ses lèvres s'étirent et son regard perd enfin cette expression malheureuse, il sourit pour de vrai en plantant ses yeux dans les miens avant de me répondre :

- On a tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaître.

- C'est vrai.

Il se déplace un peu et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus vu Ven, il me dit.

- Deux ans ?

Ça me semble si long ! Voila qui remet en question tout ce que je croyais savoir sur la gémellité. J'ai toujours pensé que les jumeaux et les jumelles étaient inséparables… Et en voilà une paire qui a été séparée pendant deux ans ! Mais je fais pas de commentaire – il me parle de lui, alors je l'écoute…

- C'est moi qui suis parti en claquant la porte et il a respecté ça pendant tout ce temps. Mais ça lui a fait mal qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre, et à moi aussi.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, alors ?

Il reste silencieux un moment avant de me répondre.

- Il le fallait. Je pense qu'il fallait… couper le cordon.

- Deux ans, c'est long…

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tellement surpris que je demande à le voir. C'est pour ça que Ven t'a remercié, aussi. Parce que sans toi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on se serait revus…

Je gamberge un peu…

- Il m'a remercié ?

Terra m'a bien dit merci, mais pas son frère.

- Si, quand vous vous êtes serré la main. Son regard voulait dire « merci ».

Ah, c'était donc pas qu'une impression…

- Dis, Roxas.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu restais sans le voir ? Puisque ça fait deux ans maintenant, et que ça te faisait mal.

Il passe mes bras autour de ma taille et me serre doucement.

- Précisément : parce que ça faisait mal. C'est que j'ai encore trop besoin de lui, si j'ai mal quand on n'est pas ensemble.

Je l'enlace. Il a l'air tellement fragile, pourtant à première vue on dirait pas. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit – à nous voir étroitement enlacés sur un banc public, tous les passants doivent nous prendre pour un couple. Sauf qu'on en est pas un, et ça me fait un pincement au cœur de me le dire.

- Alors t'étais à Londres pour ton travail ? Je lui demande pour changer de sujet.

Il s'est assez ouvert comme ça, j'ai pas envie qu'il se sente mal non plus… La diversion fonctionne. Il s'écarte de moi – je fais un effort pour pas le retenir – et commence à me raconter les jours qui viennent de passer.

- Je suis parti avec tout un groupe qui travaille dans la même agence que moi. C'est pour un spot publicitaire pour un flash – tu sais, ces boissons alcoolisées en cannette qui n'ont pas le goût d'alcool ?

Je hoche la tête en réprimant un froncement de sourcils. Oui, je connais, et je suis contre le principe. Ça accoutume les adolescents à boire de plus en plus tôt, une vraie crasse.

- Le slogan c'est « _Keep up the party anywhere, anytime_ ». On a fait des photos et tourné des mini-scènes un peu partout dans des villes célèbres. On est allés à Londres, à Paris, à Berlin, à Ibiza…

Il compte sur ses doigts.

- … et plusieurs quartiers de New York. Je n'avais jamais autant pris l'avion de ma vie ! Pas moins de huit vols en une semaine.

- Hé ben. Moi, j'ai encore jamais pris l'avion.

- C'est vrai ?

Son regard pétille. Pour une fois, sa tendance à passer d'une humeur à l'autre me fait plaisir, il a l'air joyeux.

- Ouais. Jamais eu l'occasion.

- C'est une première fois qu'il te reste à vivre, alors. C'est bien d'avoir des choses à découvrir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. T'as raison, j'avais jamais réfléchi à ça.

- Réserve-moi ton baptême de l'air ! D'accord ?

Il a l'air heureux comme un gosse.

- Ecoute… J'sais pas… J'ai pas tellement envie d'essayer, en fait.

- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Pardon ?

Il a oublié qui je suis maintenant ?

- Ton nom de famille, c'est comment ?

- Ah ! Lee, pourquoi ?

- Axel Lee, il me dit, sérieux, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais peur à l'idée de prendre l'avion ?

- Genre ! Complètement pas ! Je proteste.

J'en entends qui se marrent, au fond… Oui, vous, là ! Regardez pas par-dessus votre épaule c'est à vous qu'je parle ! Ouais, arrêtez de vous payer ma fiole ou vous pouvez sortir et vous saurez pas la suite. Et toc !

Roxas se bidonne. J'ai pas été assez crédible, j'ai plus qu'à passer aux aveux.

- OK, d'accord, je pense que si l'homme était fait pour voler il serait né avec des ailes, je préfère le plancher des vaches. Et te moque pas, j'ai déjà assez avec Reno pour ça !

- Reno ?

Il me regarde, l'air intrigué.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est mon meilleur ami, on vit ensemble. J't'avais pas dit son nom ?

- Non. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Presque dix ans.

- Vous vous êtes connus comment ?

- T'es bien curieux, toi…

- On doit apprendre à se connaître, non ? Je viens de te présenter mon frère, et tu as vu mon appartement, j'ai pris de l'avance.

Roxas : 1 – Axel : 0. Echec au roi.

- D'accord. On s'est rencontrés au lycée. On se ressemble beaucoup physiquement et tout le monde croyait qu'on était de la même famille, ça a fini par nous rendre curieux. On s'est super bien entendus et puis voilà.

- Tu me le présente ? Et puis j'aimerais bien voir l'endroit où tu vis.

Sourire éblouissant. Le traître. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais laisser ce maniaque de la propreté entrer dans le capharnaüm dans lequel on vit ? A moins de faire le ménage à fond… Quelle horreur. C'est pas parce que j'ai vaillamment affronté l'Ennemi tout seul la semaine dernière que je me suis transformé en fée du logis…

- Tu sais, je…

… cherche mes mots pour éviter cette chausse-trappe. Quelle excuse lui donner ? Il me regarde, l'air réprobateur.

- Axel, comment est-ce que je peux apprendre à te connaître si tu refuse de me laisser entrer dans ta vie ?

… Roxas : 2 – Axel : 0. Echec et mat.

- T'as gagné. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

- Super.

- Donnes-moi quand même un… délai, tu veux ? Parce que chez nous c'est… comment dire ? Pas comme chez toi ?

Il me donne une bourrade dans l'épaule.

- D'accord, Cro-Magnon, j'ai compris. Moi laisser à toi temps qu'il faut pour préparer ta caverne à accueillir moi.

… Mais c'est qu'il a la langue acérée quand il se met à faire de l'humour, le blondinet.

- Trop aimable.

- Oh, allez, fais pas la tête va…

- Mh.

Je boude.

- Et si je te raccompagne jusque chez toi pour me faire pardonner ?

… J'arrête de compter les points là. Il a gagné, c'est bon.

- Okay.

- On y va ?

- D'accord.

Même si j'ai envie de rester avec lui, il fait super froid, on sera pas plus avancés ni l'un ni l'autre si on chope la crève…

Heureusement qu'il y a le chauffage dans sa voiture. En général je suis pas fan – quand on met le chauffage d'une voiture en route, je trouve que ça dégage une odeur que j'aime pas, même si je saurais pas la décrire. Mais il a un de ces petits trucs en forme de sapin qui pend à son rétroviseur et qui embaume. C'est pas le parfum vanille – écœurant – ni le sapin – classique mais on s'en lasse, hein ? J'attrape le machin qui oscille entre deux doigts pour pouvoir lire le mot écrit dessus : « orange ».

- Tiens, je savais même pas que ça existait à l'orange, ces trucs-là.

- Tu aimes ? Prends-en un dans la boîte à gants si tu veux, je les ai eus par mon boulot… C'était un essai pour une nouvelle gamme, aux agrumes, mais ça a pas terriblement marché. Comme moi j'aimais bien, j'ai récupéré une boîte.

- Ah ? Mais j'veux pas te priver. D'autant que j'ai pas de voiture.

- Et ton colocataire ?

- Reno ? Il roule en moto.

- Ça a l'air de te mettre en joie !

- Pas vraiment. Il roule sans casque et à chaque fois que je monte avec lui j'ai l'impression que ma dernière heure est arrivée… Il finira dans une chaise roulante s'il se tue pas tout simplement.

- Vous avez l'air vraiment proches, tous les deux, quand je t'écoute. Tu t'inquiète pour lui ?, il me demande après un instant de silence.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Je réprime une grimace. J'aime pas parler de Reno avec lui. J'aime pas non plus beaucoup l'idée qu'ils se rencontrent.

- Mais prends-en, je t'assure, tu ne me prives pas ! J'en ai plein la boîte à gants, et encore une flopée à la maison. Ils périmeront avant que j'aie pu tous les utiliser, tu n'auras qu'à les distribuer.

- D'accord. Merci.

J'ouvre la boîte à gants et de fait, elle est blindée de pochettes en plastique transparent – et ça me dégringole même pas sur les genoux, comme ça aurait été le cas si on avait été dans ma voiture. C'est rangé soigneusement. Par moments, il me donnerait presque froid dans le dos, le Roxas…

- Citron, pamplemousse, orange… Pomelo ? Eûrk…

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ceux-là non plus.

C'est enveloppé par paquets de cinq. Je prends un sachet au citron – parce que ma mère adore et qu'elle sera ravie – et un au pamplemousse.

- Voilà, je dis en refermant la boîte à gants (qui, comme dans quatre-vingt dix pourcents des voitures aujourd'hui ne contient pas la moindre paire de gants). Merci.

- Oh, de rien, d'une certaine façon tu me rends service. Ça évitera de gaspiller.

Un silence confortable s'installe, un de ceux qu'il y a eu le soir de notre rendez-vous. Pas envie de parler, pas besoin non plus. Je suis juste bien avec lui, et il a l'air bien aussi. Sa conduite lui ressemble comme tout ce qui à trait à lui – sa voiture, son physique, son appartement – nette et parfaitement contrôlée. L'aiguille ne dépasse jamais les limitations de vitesse, il s'arrête aux feux même orange et aux stops, respecte les priorités, utilise ses clignotants et surtout – ça devient rare – il est courtois. Il fait signe de la main aux gens à qui il cède le passage ou qui le laissent passer, aux piétons qui le remercient d'un sourire quand il s'arrête devant un passage clouté. Je lui indique le chemin au fur et à mesure, et j'éprouve un sentiment de malaise diffus. Je lui ai quasiment reproché le fait que je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, mais en fait je suis réticent à l'idée de le laisser savoir où j'habite. L'éventualité de le trouver un jour sur le pas de ma porte sans avoir été prévenu au préalable me déplaît profondément. L'appartement est un peu notre sanctuaire, à Reno et à moi. Je crois qu'une intrusion ne lui plairait pas. Moi, j'aimerais pas qu'il ramène quelqu'un. Il faudra que j'en parle avec lui.

- C'est là, juste derrière le coin, je dis à mon chauffeur.

Il braque et s'arrête le long du trottoir sans couper le contact.

- Bon, je dis. On s'appelle, alors ?

J'essaye de sourire mais j'ai la gorge un peu nouée – ce n'est pas ça que j'aurais envie de dire. Il hoche la tête, l'air contrit. Finalement je me tourne vers la portière, mais au moment où je vais pour l'ouvrir, il m'attrape le poignet gauche.

- Attends !

Je me retourne et je le regarde, étonné. Impatient, aussi.

- Axel, je…

Il tient toujours ma main et il détourne le regard. Ça doit être la première fois que je le vois faire ça – éviter de me regarder parce qu'il est… embarrassé ? Tout à coup, je _sais_ que j'ai devant moi le Roxas que j'ai eu au téléphone, celui qui était gêné de sa propre audace à l'idée de m'avoir laissé sa carte. Il est adorable…

- Ecoute, je sais bien que tout va trop vite et qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître mais je…

Il s'interrompt. J'attends la fin de sa phrase, le cœur battant.

- Je veux être avec toi. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre…

Il me regarde enfin. J'adore la gêne que je lis dans son regard, ça lui donne un air vulnérable et mignon à croquer.

J'enroule ma main autour de son poignet.

- Moi aussi.

L'atmosphère est comme épaissie autour de nous, comme pour m'empêcher de sortir de la voiture, pour me retenir. Le moteur qui tourne emplit notre silence d'un ronronnement régulier. Il se penche au dessus du frein à main et du levier de vitesse, sa main gauche toujours posée sur le volant, et je l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

J'ai l'impression de revivre notre premier baiser, sauf que celui-ci ne dégénère pas, il reste tendre. Chaste. Je ferme les yeux et je glisse une main derrière sa nuque.

Dire que ce matin je voulais jamais plus le revoir, je souhaitais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, je regrettais d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Je suis tellement heureux maintenant que j'ai du mal à y croire.

On se sépare, on reste penchés l'un vers l'autre, front contre front.

- Allez, il me murmure. Rentre chez vous. Et appelle-moi vite…

- Tu peux aussi m'appeler, je le taquine.

- Mh.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois sur les lèvres avant de descendre de la voiture. Je me retourne pas quand je l'entends repartir. Je rentre à la maison.

J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je rebondis sur les escaliers plutôt que de marcher dessus – en tout cas, j'ai l'impression. Je rentre dans l'appartement après avoir lutté avec la serrure pendant deux minutes.

- Reno ? T'es où ?

- Dans la cuisine !

Je me débarrasse de mon équipement de lutte contre le froid et je vais le rejoindre. Mais arrivé à la porte, je tombe en arrêt devant une scène d'une incongruité si totale qu'elle doit bien me faire griller deux ou trois neurones dans l'effort mental que j'ai à faire pour l'assimiler.

- Reno ? Je demande, incrédule. Est-ce que tu es en train de _cuisiner_ ?

Faut dire qu'en dehors des pizzas, quand notre alimentation se limite pas à des plats tout préparés et à des surgelés (ce qui fonctionne le plus chez nous après la Machine-A-Café c'est le four à micro-ondes), c'est moi qui m'y colle, même si je suis loin de faire des étincelles. Et _lui_, depuis neuf ans que je le connais, dont trois années de vie commune, je l'ai jamais vu se faire cuire même un œuf ! Son plus grand exploit culinaire à ce jour, à ma connaissance, c'est d'avoir ajouté de la mozzarella et de l'huile d'olive sur une pizza surgelée…

- Non, je joue à la pétanque, ça se voit pas ?

Il me regarde. Il a la figure un peu rouge et les sourcils froncés. Manifestement, son expérience ne se déroule pas comme il le voudrait…

- Et c'est quoi ?

Il regarde sa préparation, l'air un peu perplexe.

- Pour l'instant, je suis pas sûr, mais normalement ça devrait être du poulet au curry…

Je me rapproche pour jeter un œil dans les casseroles. Du riz en train de cuire – y a de la flotte partout sur le gaz mais bon. Dans une poêle à côté, des cubes approximatifs de viande blanche mijotent dans une sauce très liquide et jaune vif. C'est vrai qu'à première vue, ça ressemble plus à de l'encre fluorescente qu'à un truc qui se mange.

- T'as goûté ?

- … Non. J'ai pas osé.

- Okay, j'me sacrifie alors !

Je trempe un doigt dans la poêle avant de me le fourrer dans le bec.

- Alors ?

Air angoissé dans l'attente de mon verdict. Je re-goûte.

- Ben c'est bon. Un peu trop liquide, mais c'est doux.

Il se fend d'un grand sourire.

- Merci. Tu rentres à temps parce que je sais absolument pas quand ce riz de l'Enfer doit arrêter de cuire…

- Tu veux que je termine ?

- Avec joie !

Il me cède la place devant les fourneaux. Je goûte le riz avec une fourchette, circonspect. Il est un peu trop cuit, mais ça ira très bien, avec le curry.

- D'où t'es venue cette soudaine envie de t'essayer à la becquetance ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- T'as bien fait la lessive.

- Aaaah, remue pas ces douloureux souvenirs !

J'égoutte le riz.

- Tu me donnes deux assiettes, s'il te plaît ?

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur, il me dit en me tendant la vaisselle en question.

- J'ai vu Roxas.

Il tique.

- Ah ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je t'expliquerai en mangeant, attends…

Je sers le riz et le curry et on va s'assoir dans le salon avec nos assiettes pour manger.

- C'est vraiment bon, tu sais !

- Je sais que c'est un compliment, mais avec l'air incrédule que t'as sur la tronche, j'arrive pas à trouver ça gentil…

- Oh, arrête de faire ta mijaurée, tu veux ?

- Toi-même ! Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ou mange en silence.

- Ben dis donc, t'as bouffé un clown toi, ce matin.

- En poudre dans mon café. Accouche !

- Hé bien, je dis en avalant ma bouchée de curry, il s'est pointé à mon boulot une heure avant la fin de mon service. C'est Demyx qui lui avait dit à quelle heure je finissais.

- Il a manqué une superbe occasion de se taire, lui…

- J'ai pensé la même chose. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler quand je l'ai vu. Quand on s'est retrouvés dehors, je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu avec son mec et que je savais pas ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il fallait pas qu'il compte pas sur moi.

- Il est parti ?

Je mange pour me donner une contenance avant de répondre – après la semaine que je lui ai fait passer, je sais pas trop comment il va réagir. Mon Dieu, quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un ami comme lui, qui me supporte !

- Tu manges pas ?

- Occupe-toi de ton assiette ! Allez, crache ta pilule.

- En fait… Il vient de me déposer.

Haussement de sourcils plus écarquillement des yeux, Reno joue la stupéfaction mortifiée. Ce serait presque drôle si je me sentais pas aussi ridicule – mais une fois qu'il aura entendu toute l'histoire il comprendra.

- Tu déconnes ? Après ce qu'il a _fait_ ?

- En fait, c'est pas lui que j'ai vu, c'était son jumeau.

Bouche entrouverte, regard atterré, Reno joue la consternation incrédule, le regard qui dit « j'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi stupide ! ».

- Il t'a dit _ça_, et toi tu l'as _cru_ ? C'est une blague !

Et c'est là que j'arrête de passer pour un con… Je suis soulagé d'y être.

- Non, il m'a rien dit parce qu'il savait que je l'aurais jamais cru. Il me l'a présenté.

Il a l'air de plus en plus sidéré.

- J'ai dû faire à peu près la même tête que toi quand je les ai vus l'un à côté de l'autre. Son frère s'appelle Ventus. Je te jure que ça fait un effet bœuf, ils se ressemblent comme… bah, comme des jumeaux, quoi. Jusqu'au moindre détail. Des lithographies !

Il a l'air sonné.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est juste… tellement _gros_ comme plan !

- Ouais, et y a plus !

Je lui raconte tout, ce que Roxas m'a dit, Terra, les retrouvailles avec son frère. Il m'écoute jusqu'au bout – je lui donne pas le détail de ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure dans le voiture, j'oublie aussi de mentionner le fait qu'on s'est embrassés. Au fur et à mesure que je raconte ces deux dernières heures, j'ai l'impression de dire des énormités. Tout ça est surréaliste et complètement tiré par les cheveux, alors inutile de rajouter de la guimauve par-dessus, quoi…

- Bon, ben c'est une bonne nouvelle, il me dit finalement en terminant son assiette. Félicitations.

Comme c'est solennel ! Il m'avait jamais parlé comme ça.

- … Merci.

Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, embêté, et elles touchent quelque chose. Les sapins parfumés ! Je les sors de mon pantalon et pour les montrer à Reno.

- Il m'a donné ça. T'en veux un ? C'est au pamplemousse…

Il regarde le bidule cartonné comme s'il venait d'insulter sa mère et toute sa famille.

- Axel, t'es bien gentil mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'en _fasse_ ?

Je remets le petit paquet dans ma poche.

- T'as passé une mauvaise journée, Ren' ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Allez, raconte-moi ! Tu t'es encore fait draguer par une stagiaire ?

- Je ne déteste pas me faire draguer par des stagiaires. Je trouve ça flatteur et mignon. J'aime pas avoir à leur dire que je suis gay, c'est tout. Comme si tout le monde le savait pas, à mon taf!

- Alors quoi ?

- Le poste que je brigue depuis un an va se libérer, et je suis pressenti pour remplacer celui qui s'en va.

- Oh, mais c'est super ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

- Parce que je suis pas le seul. On est quatre, on sera mis à l'épreuve jusqu'à ce que mon supérieur parte. Ils choisiront plus tard. Ça me gonfle de devoir faire mes preuves alors que ça fait trois ans que je bosse pour cette boîte et que je fais les meilleurs chiffres quatre-vingt pourcents du temps.

- Ah, je comprends. T'as pas tort.

Mais ça m'étonne quand même. C'est un compétiteur-né, le Reno, il adore ça, devoir se battre pour gagner. Enfin, peut-être que cette fois-ci il a juste pas envie. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il fait très bien son boulot. Il serait capable de me convaincre d'acheter une poubelle s'il essayait vraiment.

- Il est pour toi, ce poste. Fais comme d'habitude et tu l'auras ! C'est toi le meilleur, ils peuvent pas ne pas le savoir.

Sourire aigre-doux.

- Merci, Axel.

Il se lève pour débarrasser la table et je reste pensif. J'ai été tellement égoïste, ces derniers temps. J'étais tellement obsédé par Roxas que j'ai pas vu qu'il allait pas bien. Je suis lamentable, comme meilleur ami.

Je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre quand il revient dans le salon.

- Hé, Ren'.

- Quoi ?

Je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre fort. Il se rebiffe et il essaye de me repousser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? J'dois te rappeler la Règle Numéro I ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis ton ami, et que j'aie quelqu'un ou pas, ça change rien.

Il arrête d'essayer de se dégager et me regarde avoir un sourire de guingois.

- Vraiment rien ?

- Non, pas d - hmpf ! Hé ! C'est pas du jeu, ça !

Il m'a embrassé sur la bouche ! Il m'a eu par surprise, l'enfant de salaud !

- Peau de vache !

Il s'écarte de moi en riant.

- Ouais, ouais, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais crie moins fort, les voisins vont t'entendre.

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre des voisins !

Il se laisse tomber sur le divan et me regarde fulminer par en-dessous.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais quand est-ce que tu me le présentes, le petit prince ? Que je sache au moins à cause de qui je vais devoir me trouver quelqu'un quand j'aurai besoin de…

- Ça va, ça va, le plan-cul a compris !

C'est pas possible ! Ils se sont passé le mot, ou quoi ?


	10. Equilibre précaire

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

**Note : **Il y a une nouvelle référence à une illustration de Nijuuni dans ce chapitre )

* * *

_Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful_

_Everyday of my life I'm more in love with you_

_Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

_And everytime I breathe, oh, I'm more in love with you_

(_Minnie Riperton 'Loving you'_)

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 10 : __Equilibre précaire_

Alors la première rencontre Roxas/Reno, j'vous raconte même pas le cauchemar !

… Bon, allez, si, j'vous raconte. Au fond, ça s'est bien passé, quand même… Dans une certaine mesure.

Déjà il faut savoir qu'il s'est passé exactement ce que je redoutais : Roxas s'est pointé chez nous sans prévenir un dimanche matin à onze heures. L'horreur, j'vous dis.

Ça faisait deux semaines depuis la première fois qu'il m'avait – ou plutôt qu'ils m'avaient tous les deux – demandé de les présenter. J'étais encore en train de me préparer psychologiquement à l'idée qu'ils se voient. Et puis je suis pas comme Reno, moi, je suis pas allé lui déclarer de but en blanc que je couchais souvent avec mon meilleur ami avec lequel je vis. Bonjour le malaise. A sa place j'aimerais pas savoir ça. Donc il est pas au courant.

On s'était revu deux ou trois fois, tous les deux. On a beaucoup parlé. Je sais pas si c'est dû à moi ou au fait d'avoir repris contact avec son frère, mais il est joyeux quand je le vois. Il sourit, il est de bonne humeur. On a revu Terra et Ven, on a passé une après midi ensemble à quatre. Ça a été coincé au début, mais j'ai fini par réussir à briser la glace – oui, moi ! J'suis fier ! – en leur racontant notre premier rendez-vous. Oh rassurez-vous, j'ai parlé que de l'épisode douche. Mais ça les a fait hurler de rire, surtout que Roxas en a rajouté une couche en disant que j'avais eu un air de chat mouillé, à ce moment-là, déconfit et dépité – ce sont ses mots. C'est sans doute vrai, et puis bon, après que tout le monde se soit bien foutu de ma gueule, l'atmosphère a été beaucoup plus détendue et on a tous passé un bon moment. Ils doivent venir à la maison un de ces jours.

Donc dimanche matin, je venais de me lever, je buvais tranquillement un café, vautré en caleçon sur le divan – mode décomatage, quoi. Et là, tout à coup, on a toqué à la porte. À ce moment-là, j'ai pas stressé, j'ai pensé à la voisine du dessus qui vient souvent nous demander de lui ouvrir des bocaux trop durs pour elle et d'autres trucs qu'une femme seule demande à ses voisins – une fois Reno est même monté chez elle pour déloger une grosse araignée de sa baignoire. Les femmes… En contrepartie, elle nous donne parfois des biscuits faits maison qui sont canons – surtout les cookies chocolat-noisette !

C'est donc en rêvant d'un muffin ou d'un sablé pour accompagner mon café que je suis allé vers la porte sans me méfier. J'ai regardé distraitement par le judas et là… _Là_, je me suis dit que j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. Puis j'ai pensé qu'en fait je dormais encore. Du coup, je me suis convaincu que j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, j'ai tourné les talons pour retourner me coucher…

Et là, je me suis explosé l'orteil contre la boîte à outils qui était ouverte par terre.

Vous pourriez compatir un peu au lieu de vous marrer ? Rien que d'y repenser j'ai encore mal… Vous vous demandez pourquoi y avait une boîte à outils au milieu du hall d'entrée, hein ? La réponse est simple, parce que je suis un gros bordélique et que j'ai pas écouté Reno quand il m'a dit de la ranger après que je m'en suis servi pour retaper un des tiroirs de la table du salon. A partir de maintenant, je ferai toujours ce qu'il me dit.

J'ai donc poussé un rugissement de douleur qui a dû s'entendre jusqu'en Sibérie – faut dire que ça m'a fait mal jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et avant que mes yeux aient eu le temps de finir de se remplir de larmes de douleur, j'ai entendu Roxas derrière la porte qui m'appelait d'une voix inquiète.

Bon, à ce moment-là, j'avoue que j'avais un peu eu l'intention de jouer les abonnés absents. Après la gueulante que je venais de pousser, c'était fumé. Alors j'ai ouvert en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

- Axel, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

J'ai eu envie de lui dire « Non, sans blague ? » mais je me suis retenu. Après tout, c'était pas sa faute.

- Oh non, tout va bien.

J'ai tenté l'air stoïque sans grand succès. Il m'a regardé, perplexe.

- Ah bon, c'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme une tomate et que tu as une grosse veine qui palpite sur ton front et les yeux qui pleurent ?

J'ai senti qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue, quant à la veine, je suppose qu'elle battait la mesure de la douleur qui pulsait dans mon pied. J'étais en train de regretter amèrement de n'pas être né cul-de-jatte en affichant un essai d'air décontracté – j'essayais plus ou moins de lui barrer la porte mine de rien. Je suppose que j'espérais gagner du temps pour que l'appart' se range tout seul ? J'avais pas les yeux tout à fait en face des trous à ce moment-là…

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

J'ai craqué face à son regard inquiet et j'ai levé mon pied pour le lui montrer. Mon orteil ressemblait à une prune – taille et couleur. Bien mûre, la prune.

- Aïe ! Il a dit.

- M'suis cogné.

Il m'a souri.

- Désolé de passer à l'improviste mais j'étais dans le quartier et bon… comme j'avais du temps, je me suis dit…

Pfffff. Le regard de l'innocence-même, je vous jure, ce comédien ! Mais c'était ma faute, aussi, j'aurais dû prendre les choses en main, j'aurais évité ça.

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

J'ai cherché mes mots, une excuse, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne m'est venu alors j'ai simplement dit :

- Ne… Essaye de pas regarder le désordre, s'il te plaît…

J'ai refermé la porte derrière lui et j'ai commencé à le guider vers le salon en boitant. J'aurais voulu rentrer dans un trou tellement j'avais honte – comme si ça suffisait pas de claudiquer comme un papy, il fallait qu'en plus je le fasse dans l'appart' qui m'avait jamais donné autant l'impression de ressembler à une décharge publique. Je sais que ce sentiment a été renforcé par ma gêne sur le moment, mais quand même !

Mais Roxas a été parfait. Il m'a pris par la taille et soutenu pour m'aider à marcher – je suis plus grand que lui mais il a un peu plus de carrure, il pourrait me soulever et me porter, je crois. Il a rien dit quand on a failli se casser la gueule parce qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans un jean qui traînait au milieu du couloir. On a tourné, et il m'a laissé m'assoir dans le divan. En fait, il n'a pas eu tellement l'air de s'intéresser à l'endroit, au début, il s'est surtout occupé de moi.

- Montre un peu ton pied.

En grand blessé stoïque – _arrêtez_ de rire ! – j'ai levé mon pied pour le déposer entre nous, sur les coussins du fauteuil. Il l'a regardé avec intérêt et circonspection, fallait voir la couleur du truc aussi…

- Tu peux le plier ?

- J'en sais rien et j'veux pas le savoir !

Qui m'a traité de mauviette ? Ça faisait un mal de chien !

- Si jamais ça enfle et que ça vire au bleu, c'est que c'est cassé. Tiens ça à l'œil, d'accord ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre et… Vous croyez que la situation pouvait pas être pire ? Grosse erreur. Devinez qui a débarqué dans le salon pile au moment où j'allais répondre à Roxas que je risquais pas d'arrêter de penser à mon orteil vu le mal de gueux qu'il me faisait, d'autant qu'il était déjà violet et qu'il avait aussi déjà doublé de volume ? Avec sa tête « tombé-du-lit », vêtu uniquement d'un de _mes_ caleçons, exactement le même que celui que je portais ?

Evidemment ma question est purement rhétorique. Vous savez très bien de qui je parle.

Y a eu un gros blanc. Reno, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement figé, le regard fixé sur nous, moi, pétrifié d'horreur – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pointe presqu'à poil, avec MON calcif, et pourquoi, bordel, fallait-il qu'il soit aussi _canon_ ? – et Roxas dont le regard allait de lui à moi et de moi à lui avec stupeur. Quoique j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plutôt nos sous-vêtements qu'il regardait, mais passons. J'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais expliquer ça – non, parce que Roxas sait que je vis avec mon meilleur ami, ok, mais je lui ai pas précisé que, petit un, il est gay, petit deux, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai couché avec lui pendant des années, et jusqu'à tout récemment encore, petit trois, qu'il est super beau et petit quatre, qu'on se pique mutuellement nos fringues depuis qu'on se connaît et qu'on le fait parce qu'on est fichus pareil et que c'est tout simplement pratique ! - quand tout à coup, au milieu de ce silence de mort, un bruit de gloussement réprimé s'est fait entendre, et on s'est tous les deux tournés vers Roxas. J'en ai pas cru mes yeux : une main plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux rivés sur la tête de l'autre énergumène, il essayait de se marrer en silence. Il a fini par laisser tomber et par éclater de rire. Il en pleurait, les yeux fermés, renversé dans le divan en se tenant les côtes.

- Haaaaaaaaaah, non ! C'est t-trop…

Il était en train de s'étouffer. J'en suis resté baba pendant quelques secondes, c'était la première fois qu'il riait devant moi – vraiment rire, comme ça, aux éclats. Puis comme je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait finir par s'asphyxier s'il continuait à se poiler, je me suis tourné vers Reno :

- Mais reste pas comme ça enfin, va t'habiller !

Ce qui a eu pour effet de redoubler l'hilarité de Roxas. Reno a tourné les talons et il est sorti, l'air hagard. Le pauvre, quel réveil, un dimanche matin…

Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait, habillé. Roxas s'était calmé, même s'il avait encore les joues très rouges, les yeux brillants et les coins de la bouche qui tressautaient convulsivement. Ils se sont serré la main et je les ai présentés. Roxas s'est excusé d'avoir ri, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé la scène irrésistible et que je l'avais prévenu qu'on se ressemblait mais qu'il s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit à ce point-là. Puis, je les ai regardés commencer à discuter. Reno était assis en face de nous. J'ai été très surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient à l'aise, après quelques minutes ils parlaient boulot comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, on aurait vraiment pas cru qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Je me suis même pas mêlé à la conversation, j'étais pensif. J'avais tellement craint qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ! J'avais du mal à y croire. Surtout que bon, autant Reno est une bonne nature, ouvert et aimable avec tout le monde, autant Roxas, c'est une autre paire de manches… Il est compliqué, et difficile à approcher. C'est le genre de mec qui devrait être fourni avec un mode d'emploi, sans déconner. Moi j'ai toujours l'impression, comment dire ? C'est comme si en restant naturel, j'avais appuyé complètement par hasard sur les bons boutons, avec lui. Un énorme coup de chance.

Au bout d'un moment, J'ai fini par juger que je pouvais m'absenter deux minutes pour aller m'habiller sans les mettre mal à l'aise – ils s'en sortaient très bien tout seuls. Je me suis donc levé et mon orteil s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir dès que j'ai posé le pied par terre, mais j'ai mordu sur ma chique – je savais que Reno pourrait pas s'empêcher de me faire une remarque quand il saurait que je m'étais niqué le pied sur la boîte à outils alors qu'il m'avait prévenu.

Quelques instants plus tard, en repassant habillé devant le salon, je les ai entendus rire, alors j'en ai profité pour aller servir deux cafés. En revenant, je me suis efforcé de boiter le plus discrètement possible. Ils m'ont remercié en prenant les tasses, et une fois que je me suis assis, Reno m'a souri, moqueur, avant de désigner mes pieds nus – j'avais bien essayé de mettre des chaussettes mais j'avais vite renoncé.

- Je t'avais bien dit de la ranger ! Il m'a dit.

J'ai jeté un regard noir à Roxas qui s'est contenté de me sourire, l'air innocent.

- Oui, maman, j'ai répliqué à Reno qui a ricané avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

- Fais-moi voir ?

J'ai posé mon pied sur la table du salon et il l'a regardé avec le même air inquisiteur que Roxas un peu plus tôt.

- Il faut faire désenfler cette horreur. Je vais chercher de la glace.

J'ai grimacé mais pas répliqué – il avait raison. J'allais devoir aller bosser avec mon pied comme ça, le lendemain, donc…

Une fois qu'il a eu quitté la pièce, je me suis tourné vers Roxas qui affichait un air parfaitement dégagé.

- Traître ! Je lui ai dit sans élever la voix. Judas ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

- Tu crois que ça lui aurais échappé ? Tu vis avec lui ! Et tu peux à peine marcher.

J'ai grogné en guise de réponse. Pourquoi c'est jamais moi qui ai réponse à tout ? Si ces deux-là s'entendent trop bien, je vais peut-être le regretter, finalement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il te ressemblait autant.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on s'est connus comme ça. On se ressemble tellement qu'on nous prenait pour des frères. C'était…

Je me suis interrompu, surpris par des bruits de coups sourds qui venaient de la cuisine. Un instant plus tard, Reno revenait et me tendait un essuie propre un peu humide.

- Mets ça dessus, il m'a dit en se rasseyant.

Je me suis exécuté avec réticence – l'idée des cubes de glaces durs et pleins d'arêtes et de coins sur mon orteil martyrisé ne m'emballait pas, mais quand j'ai posé le baluchon glacé sur mon pied, il en a épousé la forme et je n'ai eu que la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la glace.

- Tu l'as pilée ?

- Un peu.

- T'es génial !

- Je sais.

A moins que je me plante de proverbe, et je crois pas que ce soit le cas, vous savez ce qu'on dit du naturel. Dans notre cas, celui de Roxas a fait son comeback au triple galop quelques minutes plus tard. Ça a commencé doucement d'abord, quand il a ramassé deux mégots de clopes qui traînaient sur la table pour les mettre dans le cendrier tout en discutant mine de rien – je crois même pas qu'il l'aie fait consciemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a machinalement vidé ledit cendrier dans la petite poubelle qui est posée à côté du divan. Quand il s'est levé pour aller vider cette poubelle dans la grande de la cuisine, en emportant au passage deux verres vides, Reno m'a regardé, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, là ? Il m'a demandé à voix basse. J'ai ri sous cape en entendant Roxas ranger les verres dans le lave-vaisselle.

- C'est vrai que j'te l'avais pas dit. Il est maniaque ! C'est pour ça que je voulais pas qu'il vienne ici.

Il est revenu de la cuisine et s'est rassis après avoir remis la poubelle en place. C'est là que ça a commencé à devenir vraiment gênant. Il était distrait, regardait sans cesse autour de lui, les mains crispées. Je pouvais presque le voir suer ! On aurait dit qu'il était en train de prendre conscience de son environnement, de se rendre compte du désordre sans nom qui l'entourait. Il ne fait jamais vraiment _sale _chez nous. Y en a toujours un qui va se dévouer pour passer l'aspirateur quand il le faut vraiment. Par contre, laisser traîner nos fringues là où on les a enlevées – je pense notamment aux tas de sapes qui ont encombré la table de la cuisine – ne pas ranger ce qu'on utilise au point de plus rien retrouver, laisser le courrier s'empiler pendant deux semaines et l'ouvrir que quand on commence à recevoir des rappels de factures, ne faire les poussières que quand l'écran de la télé en devient presqu'opaque, ça, c'est un peu notre mode de vie.

Pauvre Roxas ! Une vraie crise d'angoisse, il avait l'air d'être au supplice… Il faisait peine à voir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il a craqué. Il s'est excusé, il s'est levé et il a ramassé tous les vêtements qui traînaient dans le salon, soit un pantalon, sept chaussettes dépareillées, deux chemises et un T-shirt. Il a demandé où se trouvait la salle de bain et on l'a plus revu pendant cinq minutes. Ni Reno ni moi n'avons osé aller voir, mais plus tard ce jour là, après son départ, on a retrouvé nos lits faits au carré et plus aucun vêtement ne traînait par terre. Le panier débordait – cote d'alerte atteinte, je vous avais dit que mon accès de courage face à l'Ennemi avait été passager ! – mais rien ne traînait par terre, il s'était arrangé pour que ça aie l'air relativement en ordre quand même…

- Il est entré dans ma chambre ! A protesté Reno à ce moment-là, avec un sourire incrédule.

- Je suppose qu'il a fait les deux parce qu'il savait pas laquelle était la mienne…

Ce soir-là, mon orteil avait bien désenflé et j'ai pu aller travailler le lendemain. J'ai souffert le martyre, mais j'ai pu !

Je vous parle de ça, c'était il y a plus d'un mois. J'ai perdu l'habitude de le ramener chez nous parce qu'à chaque fois c'est la même chose. J'ai son attention quinze minutes, puis il se met à ranger et à faire le ménage. A chaque fois il me dit « je ne fais que ça », ou « juste une minute » puis le temps passe et il rentre chez lui. Une après midi, il a changé les draps des lits – et quand je dis les lits, c'est le mien (depuis, il sait où est ma chambre…), celui de Reno et même le clic-clac ! – et il a fait toutes les poussières de l'appartement. La fois d'après, il a affronté l'Ennemi, avec une vaillance qui imposait le respect. Il a même décroché et lavé les rideaux – on l'avait jamais fait ! – redressé tous les cadres pour qu'ils soient droits et retapé les coussins des fauteuils. En deux semaines, il a démêlé tous les câbles dans le meuble télé, rangé tous les placards, y compris les armoires de la cuisine, trié la pharmacie qui contenait deux tiers de produits périmés, et replié et re-rangé tous nos vêtements. Reno lui avait donné sa bénédiction, « si ça l'amusait ». Plus rien ne traînait nulle part.

C'est après qu'il aie passé deux heures à classer tous les livres de la bibliothèque dudit Reno par ordre alphabétique et de taille que j'ai fini par décider de ne plus l'amener chez nous tant que ce serait pas tout à fait rangé et propre. Parce que le temps que je devais passer avec lui, il le passait avec l'aspirateur et les produits ménagers entreposés sous l'évier de la cuisine et auxquels on touchait si rarement Reno et moi. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que cet évier n'a jamais été si propre ? Il est désespérant. En plus on ne retrouve plus rien ! Il a donné son numéro de téléphone à Reno. Bien obligé ! Puisque maintenant c'est lui qui sait où sont nos affaires ! La première fois qu'on a eu un problème de ce genre – enfin, « on », c'était pas moi ! – c'était le lendemain de sa troisième visite (ou « La terreur des garde-robes en désordre et des vêtements froissés ») quand Reno s'est rendu compte qu'il avait rangé ses cravates. Et quand je dis rangé, ça veut dire déplacé ! Et comme la fois d'avant il avait fait la lessive, il ne pouvait même pas dire d'en récupérer une dans le panier à linge, il était pour ainsi dire vide. Alors il m'a appelé (j'étais déjà parti travailler), j'ai appelé Roxas qui m'a dit où trouver les cravates en question et s'est excusé. Il était penaud, c'était mignon… Il m'a demandé le numéro de Reno pour pouvoir l'appeler à son tour (on aurait dit qu'on se renvoyait la balle à tous se téléphoner à qui mieux-mieux), ce qu'il a fait. Du coup, ils se parlent régulièrement. Je me suis demandé si ça n'allait pas finir par me rendre jaloux, mais j'ai pas l'impression.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à la maison je fais le ménage à fond – j'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour, comme quoi l'amour nous change vraiment – avec l'aide de Reno quand il est là. En fin de compte on aime bien comme ça, alors c'est pas une mauvaise chose. Avec Roxas, on se voit à l'extérieur.

On est allés au cinéma, il y a deux semaines. Ça a été… bizarre.

A la base on voulait aller voir un blockbuster qui faisait tête d'affiche et qui venait de sortir, mais on a été ralentis sur le chemin à cause du verglas. Autant Reno est le dernier des casse-cous quand il roule – heureusement quand y a du verglas il prend le bus ! – autant Roxas est un conducteur prudent. Mais quand on est arrivés au cinéma y avait plus de place pour le film qu'on voulait voir et la séance suivante était deux heures plus tard. Alors on a regardé quels films commençaient à ce moment-là et on a eu le choix entre un dessin animé pour jeunes enfants et une… comment ils appellent ça déjà, ces films cousus de fil blanc avec des acteurs « jeunes et branchés » dans le rôle du couple qui fait l'objet de l'histoire ?

Ah ! oui, une comédie romantique. Bon, force m'est faite d'avouer que j'en ai déjà vu des _vraiment_ drôles, mais quand on est passés au comptoir pour acheter les tickets, je me suis senti profondément ridicule. Ça fait tellement cliché, le couple d'homos qui va au cinéma pour regarder un film dans ce genre…

Mais bon, au fond qu'importe le film tant qu'on peut se goinfrer de pop-corn et profiter de l'obscurité? Au début je voulais pas mentionner la deuxième partie de cette phrase, mais je savais que vous le penseriez de toute façon, alors c'est pas grave, j'assume ! J'adore le cinéma.

Sauf que ça a été un peu bizarre. J'ai pas franchement trouvé que ça cassait des briques, ce film, mais Roxas, lui, n'a pas arrêté de rire, et à certains moments je comprenais même pas pourquoi. C'est même pas que le gag ou la réplique n'était pas drôle, c'est juste qu'il riait alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Il a piqué un vrai fou rire au moment où l'héroïne, qui est dans le cabinet d'un médecin, lui dit un truc du genre « il est beau ce vase, vous l'avez acheté où ? ».

Aux deux tiers du film plus ou moins, il s'est calmé. Moi j'avais fini le pop-corn – Roxas, en bon mannequin qu'il est, n'en a que très peu mangé, il allait pas s'avaler cinq cent grammes d'un truc qui abîme les dents et fait grossir, hein… Mais il était super bon, ce pop-corn.

Je m'étais complètement désintéressé du film depuis un moment déjà, par contre, au moment de la scène tire-larmes coutumière – celle qui annonce que la fin du film est pour une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et dans laquelle les deux protagonistes se sentent trahis/seuls/abandonnés/au bord du suicide chacun de leur côté (rayez les mentions inutiles, de toute façon ils vont quand même se retrouver et s'aimer pour toujours à la fin !) – j'ai regardé Roxas et Dieu m'en soit témoin, il _pleurait_ ! J'ai cru avaler mon certificat de naissance en voyant ça, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, brillant légèrement dans la faible lumière que la toile réverbérait vers nous, il avait l'air tellement triste !

- Hé, Roxas…, J'ai chuchoté en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi et l'enlacer et il s'est blotti dans mon étreinte sans un mot.

J'ai toujours pas compris ce qui l'a rendu si triste à ce moment-là. Il a refusé de me le dire. On a pas regardé la fin du film – de toute façon ça cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. Il continuait de pleurer doucement dans mes bras et j'ai commencé à caresser son dos, ses bras et ses épaules comme Reno l'a fait avec moi quand j'allais mal, et ça a marché pour lui aussi. Il s'est calmé et je lui ai fait relever la tête pour baiser ses paupières puis sa bouche. On s'est embrassés longtemps, et quand les lumières se sont rallumées j'ai été déçu. J'aurais voulu rester encore, mais la sensation enveloppante d'obscurité humide et chaude s'était dissipée et Roxas semblait naturel, comme s'il n'avait pas pleuré dans mes bras à cause d'un film à l'eau de rose.

Bien sûr, je me doute qu'il n'a pas été ému par le film en lui-même, que ça a dû remuer en lui un souvenir douloureux, je sais pas, j'ai même pas capté ce qui se passait à l'écran à ce moment-là, mais j'ai essayé de lui en parler et comme je vous l'ai dit, il a dit qu'il préférait ne pas en parler. Je respecte ça.

… Bon, d'accord, je suis _bouffé_ de curiosité ! Mais moi aussi je lui cache des choses, et pas des petites. Si ça devient sérieux entre nous, il faudra que je lui dise un jour pour Reno et moi – même s'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu un « Reno et moi », je vois pas bien comment y référer autrement… Et j'ai vraiment aucun moyen de savoir comment il le prendra. Alors je file doux, 'comprenez ?

Il est resté un peu déprimé, cet après-midi là, mais la fois suivante où je l'ai vu, il était de nouveau de bonne humeur et souriant. Il venait de recevoir les photos et les cut-scenes de ses shootings à l'étranger et on est allés chez lui pour les regarder.

Les photos étaient belles, bien sûr, et lui aussi, évidemment. Mes préférées sont celles qui ont été prises en boîte de nuit – il m'a dit que c'était à Berlin. Les éclairages vert, rose et bleu lui donnaient une apparence encore plus irréelles que d'habitude et j'adorais les vêtements qu'il portait dessus – jean taille basse et débardeur noir – et les bâtonnets fluorescents qu'il tenait au bout des doigts. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Ces espèces de petites éprouvettes en plastique remplies de liquide fluo qu'on distribue dans les soirées.

- Je les ai ramenés, il m'a dit en allant les chercher dans un tiroir pour me les montrer. Prends-en un !

J'ai pris un rouge et j'ai regardé la photo à regret. Elle était vraiment, vraiment belle – il était seul à l'avant plan, et le photographe avait vraiment réussi à saisir son mouvement alors qu'il dansait. J'avais envie de la garder, à la fois pour l'avoir et aussi pour empêcher d'autres de la voir.

- Tu la veux ? Il m'a dit en souriant. J'ai ri un peu.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Tu la veux, juste pour toi ? Il a insisté.

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu fais ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

- L'instinct. J'ai un droit de veto sur mes photos et je peux aussi avoir des doubles si j'en demande. Alors prends-la et je demanderai à ce qu'elle ne soit pas utilisée pour la campagne, il y en a assez d'autres…

Il m'a fait un regard qui a fait battre mon cœur beaucoup plus fort.

- Je te trouve bien trop sexy sur cette photo.

- Oh, jaloux ?

- Peut-être.

Je l'ai remercié, et il m'a embrassé. On a refait l'amour pour la première fois et j'ai réalisé que j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement dingue de lui. J'ai dormi chez lui, ce soir là, pour la première fois aussi, et quand on s'est embrassés pour se dire bonne nuit, j'ai eu des papillons plein l'estomac. Sur le moment j'en ai eu trop envie, et l'instant m'a semblé tellement parfait, tellement idéal, que j'ai pas cherché à résister. Je l'ai retenu dans mes bras et je lui ai dit :

- Je t'aime.

Il m'a regardé longuement, et son expression était indéchiffrable. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et il s'est appuyé contre ma paume, les yeux fermés.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça à quelqu'un avant toi. Pas sérieusement, en tout cas.

C'était presqu'un aveu, mais je voulais qu'il le sache. Il a rouvert les yeux.

- Tu es sérieux, alors ?

- Oui.

Il m'a souri, l'air un peu ému, puis il a déposé un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Axel. Moi aussi.

Et même s'il était avec moi depuis un certain temps déjà, ça m'a rendu vraiment, vraiment heureux de l'entendre. Parce qu'au fond, je m'étais posé la question, et que j'avais éprouvé des doutes et le besoin de savoir.


	11. Réunions de famille

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

**Note :** Pour la chanson, je cite évidemment l'original de Depeche Mode mais si vous êtes plus musique moderne, je peux vous conseiller la sublime reprise d'Hooverphonic. On n'a pas beaucoup d'orgueil national avec la musique en Belgique, alors un petit coup de placement de produit...

* * *

_Here is a plea from my heart to you_

_Nobody knows me as well as you do_

_You know how hard it is for me_

_To shake the disease that takes hold of my tongue_

_In situations like these_

_Understand me…_

('_Shake the disease_ ' Depeche Mode )

* * *

_Chapitre 11_: _Réunions de famille_

Bonne année!

J'ai rencontré Roxas en octobre, ça fait trois mois maintenant. Les fêtes sont finies.

Comme chaque année on les a passées en famille. Nos parents ont pris il y a des années déjà l'habitude de le faire ensemble, Noël chez ceux de Reno, Nouvel An chez les miens.

À Noël, on est allés chez lui, et Roxas lui, est retourné dans sa famille pour la première fois depuis deux ans, et ça s'est bien passé. Ce soir-là, à minuit deux, son SMS de "Joyeux Noël" a fait battre mon cœur très fort et m'a rendu heureux, ça m'a fait plus plaisir que tous les vœux que j'avais reçus dans ma vie jusque là.

À Nouvel An, il est venu avec nous chez mes parents. Quand je lui ai proposé, il était ravi mais gêné, et moi aussi, un peu. On a tourné autour du pot pendant dix bonnes minutes et de fil en aiguille on a fini par se dire qu'on préférait tous les deux ne pas dire à mes parents qu'on était ensemble. On était soulagés, on avait tous les deux eu un peu peur que l'autre le prenne mal.

Le soir du réveillon je l'ai donc présenté comme un ami. Nos familles lui ont fait un super accueil et il a rapidement été à l'aise avec tout le monde, même si celui avec qui il a passé le plus de temps à discuter – on s'est efforcés de ne pas rester collés l'un à l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu ado, à l'époque ou Reno et moi on se planquait derrière les portes et les rideaux pour s'embrasser discrètement – c'est Reno. Ce qui a donné lieu à une scène parfaitement bizarre et surréaliste.

C'était après le repas et avant le dessert, je donnais un coup de main à ma sœur pour débarrasser la table, et à un moment elle m'a retenu dans la cuisine.

- Hé, Axel…

J'ai déposé ma pile d'assiettes sur le buffet.

- Oui, ma puce?

Elle m'a filé un coup de coude dans les côtes. Bon, elle risquait pas de me faire bien mal, avec ses petits bras de fille, mais y avait de l'idée. On a eu une mauvaise influence sur elle…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus dix ans!

- C'est pas ta majorité qui change quoi que ce soit. Même quand t'auras quarante berges tu seras encore ma _petite_ sœur. Sur mon lit de mort je t'appellerai encore comme ça, _ma puce_.

Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est en rogne, Ciss. Quand elle était petite et qu'elle faisait une colère, elle tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Maintenant elle essaye encore mais bon… C'est pas très féminin. J'espère que ça lui passera.

- Regarde un peu ça au lieu de raconter des conneries…

Elle a désigné d'un mouvement de tête le salon, et Roxas et Reno assis dans le canapé, en grande conversation. Ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de les voir s'entendre aussi bien.

- Ouais, ils parlent, et quoi?

- Ils sont ensemble?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

- Quelle drôle d'idée… Pas du tout.

- T'es sûr? Moi je jurerais que si!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Je trouve juste qu'ils s'entendent vachement bien. Et ils se sont pas lâchés de la soirée!

Bon, ça je suppose que c'était un peu ma faute, à absolument vouloir que la famille ne capte pas pour nous, on en a peut-être tous un peu trop fait… C'est un fait qu'ils s'entendent très bien, mais je sais que Roxas m'aime et je sais comment il se comporte quand il est attiré par quelqu'un, quant à Reno, je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. C'est sûr qu'ils ont plein de points communs et des centres d'intérêt que je partage pas, ils ont ensemble des discussions auxquelles je ne peux pas vraiment prendre part sur des sujets qui sont loin de me passionner, mais rien dans leur attitude ne laisse supposer autre chose. Rien dans leurs regards ou leur langage corporel ne suggère une attirance…

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à devoir convaincre ma sœur que mon meilleur ami et mon mec ne sortent pas ensemble. C'est sûr que c'est ridicule, quand on y pense, le but de la manœuvre était qu'on ne se doute pas de ce qu'il y a entre nous, pas qu'on soupçonne quelque chose entre eux.

- Non, crois-moi. Je connais trop bien Reno pour qu'un truc pareil m'échappe.

- T'es sûr?

- J'en mettrais ma main au feu!

- Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis…

- Je le dis.

- Okay. Tu sais, Kairi a eu la même impression.

Oh les vilaines petites fouineuses…

- Vous avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation, bande de pipelettes?

- Hey!

Elle a encore essayé de me frapper mais je l'ai esquivée sans problème.

- Allez, viens, on finit de débarrasser, ma puce.

- Axel!

J'ai pas parlé de ça à Roxas et Reno. J'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un malaise entre eux, la situation est parfaite comme elle est. Ils s'entendent à merveille, c'est totalement à l'opposé de ce que je redoutais. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant, mais notre relation était purement basée sur notre célibat endurci, et allait forcément changer si je lui imposais mon petit ami. Mais rien n'a changé. Ces derniers temps Reno est crevé, cette histoire de promo à son boulot lui pourrit la vie, et il a le visage pâle et les traits tirés, mais en dehors de ça il est fidèle à lui-même et passer des moments avec eux deux, c'est que du bonheur. C'est bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Parfois j'ai l'impression de rêver tellement je me dis que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Alors je veux que rien ne change.

A minuit, tout le monde est sorti dans le jardin pour regarder les feux d'artifice. Roxas et moi on est restés à l'intérieur en prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid et on en a profité pour se souhaiter une bonne année à notre façon. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée et la façon qu'il a eue de s'abandonner entre mes bras à ce moment-là… c'était un peu nouveau pour moi. Quand on s'est écartés, j'ai sursauté en trouvant Reno assis en tailleur, accoudé de l'autre côté de la table basse du salon, le menton posé dans ses mains. Il nous regardait en souriant bizarrement.

- Reno! Putain, tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Il a ricané, l'air de trouver la situation super marrante. Roxas était un peu rouge mais il souriait.

- J'ai pensé que vous risquiez de pas calculer le temps qui passait et de pas capter qu'on revenait… Et j'ai eu raison. Ça fait trois minutes que je suis là et vous étiez tellement dans votre truc que vous avez rien remarqué…

Roxas a ri et moi je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur qu'il m'a rendu assorti d'un superbe sourire moqueur. J'adore ce mec.

Roxas est rentré avec nous le soir de Noël et il a dormi là pour la première fois. Et pour celles que je vois glousser, là-bas, il s'est rien passé ce soir-là. J'ai l'impression que ce serait dégueulasse de faire ça dans ce lit que j'ai souvent partagé avec Reno.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide et j'ai croisé un Reno hagard comme toujours au réveil à la porte de la salle de bain. Roxas n'était nulle part mais une odeur de café flottait dans l'appartement. On s'est attablés dans la cuisine tous les deux, encore bien dans le cirage, et on a entrepris de se réveiller à grands renforts de tasses de café. Cinq minutes plus tard Roxas a refait surface avec un sac en papier plein de croissants et de pains au chocolat. Il avait emprunté mes clés.

- Oh, il a dit, déçu, en nous voyant levés, je voulais vous faire une surprise!

Il a déposé le sac sur la table et s'est servi un café avant de s'assoir avec nous.

- T'inquiète, f'est réuffi, l'a raffuré – euh, pardon rassuré! – Reno la bouche pleine.

- Merci, Roxas!

J'avais _super_ envie d'un croissant, en plus. Finalement il a été ravi de nous voir engloutir le contenu du sac presqu'à nous tout seuls – taille mannequin oblige, il n'a mangé qu'un pain au chocolat. Par contre, il boit autant de café que nous et on en a refait deux fois.

Maintenant, on est le six janvier et c'est l'Epiphanie. Ce soir c'est galette des rois et Roxas vient avec Terra et Ven. Depuis le temps qu'on leur avait proposé de venir ! Et puis ma réticence d'avant, quand je redoutais tellement que Roxas et Reno se rencontrent, s'est complètement évaporée. J'ai juste hâte maintenant que tout ce beau monde se connaisse.

L'appart' est nickel, et finalement c'est sympa comme ça… Une fois qu'on s'y est retrouvés dans le rangement de Roxas et qu'on a repéré où étaient toutes nos affaires, on a trouvé que c'était mieux… Qui a dit "Tu m'étonnes!"? … Ouais, c'est ça, jouez les innocents!

On attend donc les "invités", et accessoirement la fameuse galette puisque c'est Roxas qui l'apporte.

- Axel, aide-moi s'il te plaît. J'arrive pas à fermer ces foutus boutons de manchettes…

Reno me tend ses bras. Je prends un de ses poignets et je ferme les boutons incriminés.

- Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de t'habiller classe…

- Je porte une chemise, c'est pas comme si je mettais un noeud pap', non plus. Merci.

- De…

DRIiiiiiIIIiiIING!

On fait tous les deux un bond.

- Putain, ce que cette sonnette est crispante!

Il a raison. On dirait qu'elle pousse un hurlement d'agonie à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'utilise, avec des graves, des aigus et des trémolos… Je crois que je vais faire un double des clés à Roxas, ça évitera ça à l'avenir…

- Je vais ouvrir.

- C'est toi le boss, boss!

Je lui colle un pain dans l'épaule, il se marre et je vais ouvrir.

Terra dépasse les jumeaux d'une demi-tête – ce type est aussi grand que nous !

- Salut, ils me disent.

- Entrez, entrez, vous pouvez laisser vos chaussures et vos manteaux ici.

Je vous ai pas dit qu'il y a maintenant des crochets libres au portemanteau ? Hé ouais ! C'est une des choses qu'on a faites avec Reno pendant les deux semaines où j'ai arrêté de ramener Roxas ici – le tri !

Terra porte une bouteille de vin blanc et Roxas une boîte de pâtisseries qu'il me donne en m'embrassant sur les lèvres, sous le regard attentif de son frère. Je lui serre la main avec celle qui ne tient pas la boîte.

- Salut, comment ça va ?

- Bien!

Il sourit. Roxas sourit pas comme son frère, le sourire de Ven est plus… comment dire ? Décontracté ? Quand Roxas sourit, on dirait parfois qu'il a une sorte de réserve, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment lâcher une manifestation de joie sincère.

Ils ont coordonné leurs vêtements, les jumeaux. Jean noir et pull à col roulé vert bouteille. Je les emmène au salon pour faire les présentations. Reno fait une tête comique en les voyant côte à côte et j'aperçois Terra essayer de réprimer un petit sourire.

- Désolé, si tu comptais sur leurs fringues pour les différencier…, je lui dis.

Ven lui tends la main et il la serre.

- Bonjour, je suis Ventus. Mais appelle-moi Ven. Tout le monde m'appelle Ven.

- Reno, répond mon coloc' qui essaye de cacher sa déconfiture.

Terra se présente à son tour et Roxas me dédie un de ses sourires réservés.

J'ai pas pris de risques culinaires pour ce soir – comme j'vous l'ai déjà expliqué**,** mes talents dans une cuisine sont limités. Je me suis contenté de faire ce que je réussis le mieux, à savoir un grand plat de lasagnes maison. Reno a voulu m'aider mais je l'ai juste laissé mettre la table. Son poulet curry assez réussi de la dernière fois ne suffit pas à effacer le souvenir des cataclysmes qu'il a déjà provoqués en essayant, je cite dans l'ordre, de faire du pudding (avec les poudres instantanées – il ne savait pas que le lait, ça _monte_), de faire des frites (il a réussi à foutre le feu à la friteuse _et_ à jeter de l'eau dessus, après on a dû repeindre le plafond de la cuisine… Maintenant quand on veut des frites, on va se les chercher au coin de la rue) et du pop corn (ça… il y a des cadavres qu'il vaut mieux de pas déterrer.) Il n'avait plus jamais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit avant le curry de la dernière fois – et j'étais pas là, parce que l'aurais pas laissé faire. Il est peut-être classe et supérieurement intelligent mais c'est aussi un vrai danger public – entre ça et sa manie de s'endormir avec les clopes allumées…

- Axel, tu veux bien aller chercher le sommelier, s'il te plaît ?

- Ah, oui pardon. J'étais dans la lune…

On sert le vin – sauf pour Roxas, mais cet après-midi je suis allé au magasin et j'ai acheté un litre de jus d'orange frais. Vous savez, avec les oranges pressées dans la machine, le truc hors de prix ? J'vous dirai pas combien j'ai payé cette bouteille.

Plus tard…

- Elles sont super bonnes, tes lasagnes !

- Merci, Ven.

- De rien, c'est vrai.

- C'est pas super compliqué à faire…

- Arrête de jouer les faux modestes.

- Je _suis_ modeste !

- Mais oui, c'est ça !

Les autres nous regardent, l'air amusé.

- Vous faites un sacré numéro, à vous deux…

Ça, c'est Terra qui commente… Il parle pas beaucoup mais les jumeaux rient un peu à sa remarque. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je devine que Reno fait pareil.

On a fini de manger et la conversation glisse sur le travail. Ven et Terra sont tous les deux étudiants en Histoire, dans des sections différentes. Terra a l'âge de Reno, plus que Ven qui en est à sa troisième année de fac, et il est assistant. J'ai jamais bien compris ce concept d'assistant de fac, mais je vais pas me prendre un bide en posant la question, oh non. Surtout que tout le monde a l'air de très bien savoir de quoi il s'agit. Motus donc.

Les jumeaux se lèvent pour débarrasser la table. Je proteste, c'est pas aux invités de faire ça, je mets Reno à contribution et Ventus nous accompagne à la cuisine pour disposer la galette sur un plat et la remporter à table. Reno a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je demande. Ça te ressemble pas de faire la gueule comme ça.

Ça pourrait ressembler à un reproche mais c'en est pas un. Je suis sûrement le seul à m'en être aperçu. Il range les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, l'air morose.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste cette histoire à mon boulot. Ils nous mettent la pression, ça me gave.

Je souris et lui tapote l'épaule pour le réconforter.

- Je comprends. C'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de faire tes preuves, toi… Tu l'auras, ce poste. Te bile pas trop…

Il remet la porte du lave-vaisselle en place en soupirant.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète. Je voudrais pas gâcher ta soirée en famille, mon vieux.

Il ajoute ça avec un sourire que j'interprète comme un « je suis fatigué et pas d'humeur mais regarde comme je suis héroïque, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! ».

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, il dit.

Je ris.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Parce que je savais que t'allais dire ça. Je te connais trop bien.

- On est des âmes sœurs, toi et moi, non ?

- Si. Des âmes frères.

Ça sonne mal, mais bon. Il prend la pile d'assiettes à dessert presque pas dépareillées et les couverts à desserts, moitié petites fourchettes, moitié petites cuillères - on a passé dix minutes aujourd'hui à sélectionner la vaisselle qu'on allait utiliser, cinq personnes c'est beaucoup trop pour espérer un service assorti chez nous… - avant de regagner le salon.

- Je coupe ! Annonce Reno en brandissant le grand couteau à découper et en regardant la tarte avec un air oscillant entre le clown pas doué et le fou homicide. C'est son truc, ça, faire le pitre quand il va pas fort.

- Bon ! Je dis. Pendant qu'il s'arrache les cheveux à découper ça en cinq parts égales – et tu triches pas, hein – J'ai une question importante pour les jumeaux.

Regards intéressés de l'assistance.

- On t'écoute, dit Roxas, l'air distrait.

- Lequel de vous est né le premier ?

J'assiste à une réaction surprenante et parfaitement synchrone. Terra serre les dents et fait la grimace comme s'il s'attendait de recevoir un coup sur la tête, Roxas _s'illumine_ littéralement et je vois Ventus croiser les bras et dire sans bruit « gnagnagna » avec de se mettre à _bouder_. Bouder, c'est le mot… Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin de douze ans.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, mon amour, dit mon blond à moi avec un petit air supérieur et satisfait.

- Oh ta gueule le vieux ! Râle Ven en s'appuyant contre Terra qui regarde de part et d'autre d'un air mi-accablé mi-résigné mi-amusé – ou je sais ça fait trois demis. T'es sorti le premier uniquement parce que je t'ai poussé !

Reno rit, Terra pousse un soupir désabusé qui laisse entendre qu'il a déjà vécu ça et moi je reste bouche bée une minute. Première fois que j'entends une grossièreté sortir de la bouche d'un Seren.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu aimerais bien croire, Ven-Ven, dit Roxas d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non, ça c'est ce que je sais, _Roxie_.

Plutôt fielleuse, de ce côté, la voix. Un silence pesant s'étire.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais Ventus, si tu veux bien passer sous la table…

Ça, c'est Reno. Nos trois invités se tournent vers lui sans comprendre. Comme je suis gentil, je leur explique.

- A l'Epiphanie, la tradition veut que le plus jeunes des convives présents se mette sous la table pour faire la distribution des parts. Comme ça, aucune tricherie possible ! Allez, Ven !

Terra le pousse un peu en souriant, et il lève les yeux au ciel mais il y va. Reno dispose les morceaux de gâteau sur les assiettes et je vois la fève qui dépasse du bord d'une des parts. C'est pour ça que c'est pratique, cette méthode. Reno prend une des assiettes, pas celle avec la fève.

- Tu peux y aller, il dit.

La voix de Ven sort de dessous la table, maussade.

- Pour Terra.

- Ah, l'amour, soupire Reno en déposant l'assiette devant son destinataire.

- Suivant.

- Axel.

J'hérite d'une part sans fève. Tant mieux, j'ai jamais aimé les postes à responsabilités.

- Suivant.

- Pour toi.

La voix de Ven a l'air plus enjoué. Est-ce qu'il s'amuserait ? Reno prend sa part – toujours pas celle avec la fève – en disant merci, puis il prend le morceau gagnant. Je me mords les joues pour ne pas rire. Personne d'autre ne l'a vue et je me demande la tête qu'il fera si c'est Roxas qui en hérite.

- Suivant ?

- Pour moi.

Reno distribue les deux dernières assiettes, devant la chaise vide puis à Roxas qui continue de sourire un peu narquoisement.

- Voilà, tu peux sortir, annonce mon colocataire en se rasseyant. Ven sort d'en dessous de la table et se brosse les genoux avant de s'assoir. On se met à manger et il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne trouve la fève dans sa part. C'est au tour de Roxas de bouder et de son frère de sourire triomphalement. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux.

- La couronne ! Réclama Terra en riant.

Elle est jolie, la couronne. C'est pas un de ces trucs en carton qu'on trouve dans les boîtes de galettes de supermarché – pas que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre les galettes de supermarché, hein ! Celle-ci est faite en métal doré, léger, sans doute du laiton ou de l'aluminium. Elle est faites de tiges et de charnières et ça se plie et se déplie et dépendant de combien on tire ou pas dessus elle peut aller de la petite couronne style princesse qu'on pose sur le haut du crâne au bandeau qui ceint la tête et le front. Pour Ven, ce sera la couronne classique. Terra relève le défi de la poser sur sa tête avec sa coiffure pas pratique pour ça. Sur moi ça aurait été pire encore…

Reno re-remplit les verres pour porter un toast en l'honneur du couronnement. Et là, c'est le drame. Ça devait arriver, c'est sûr, parce que ça arrive _toujours_ quand on passe une bonne soirée, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on s'y attend, et c'est pour autant que c'est moins catastrophique.

- Y a plus de vin !

Et de fait. Un verre rempli et un autre à moitié, et une dernière goutte de vin qui pend du goulot, qui hésite à tomber, on dirait qu'elle crie à Reno qui tient la bouteille : « Non ! Je veux pas y aller ! Il y en a déjà dans celui-là, fais pas le con, partage-moi entre les autres verres ! »

Mais on va pas partager une goutte de vin en trois pour porter un toast, quand même…

- Non ! Je veux mon toast, moi !

Ça, c'est Ven qui proteste. Et Terra qui se lève et qui dit :

- Le Roi a parlé ! En quête, braves compagnons ! Partons chercher de la boisson !

- Je viens ! dit tout à coup Roxas. Et Reno vient avec !

C'est là que je commence à trouver ça bizarre, tout à coup. Roxas se pend au bras de Reno qui a l'air de rien calculer, et je sens qu'on me tire – Ven qui s'accroche au mien.

- Je suis le Roi, je ne bouge pas ! Et je garde Axel !

Trois secondes plus tard, je vois Terra sortir, suivi de Roxas lui-même suivi de Reno – ou plutôt traînant Reno à sa suite, je devrais dire. Il a l'air de plus en plus hébété. Déjà qu'il était pas en forme, le monde est cruel avec lui… La porte claque et leurs éclats de voix continuent de se faire entendre un instant avant que le silence ne tombe.

Et me voilà seul avec Ven. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la cible d'une conspiration… ?


	12. les règles sont faites pour

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

* * *

_« LUI » est plus vieux_

_Je porte son pull marine_

_L'eau de ses yeux_

_Est bleue, d'un bleu des mers de Chine_

_« IL » est mystérieux_

_Dans sa stratosphère_

_Entre les deux, je voulais_

_Les deux_

( _Alizée_ « _Lui_ _ou_ _toi_ »)

* * *

_Chapitre 12: __Les Règles sont faites pour être transgressées_

Je regarde la porte du salon par laquelle tout ce beau monde vient de prendre la poudre d'escampette dans l'intention la plus cousue de fil blanc du monde de me laisser seul avec Ven. J'ai même pas l'impression qu'ils aient essayé d'être discrets. Je serais vraiment une belle truffe si j'avais pas capté un truc aussi énorme… J'espère juste qu'ils ont pas pensé que j'allais tomber dans le panneau, parce que sinon j'ai du souci à me faire quant à l'opinion que Roxas se fait de moi et de mes capacités intellectuelles… Son frère me regarde en essayant de réprimer un sourire. Raté. Je vois le coin de sa bouche qui tremble.

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches en prenant un air inquiet.

- C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu viendras me refaire le portrait si je fais du mal à ton frère ?

Il arrête d'essayer de ne pas sourire et glousse. La couronne vacille sur sa tête.

- J'avais plutôt pensé à utiliser l'expression « dévisser la tête ». Mais refaire le portrait ira très bien.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai que les plus louables intentions en ce qui le concerne.

On échange un regard et un sourire, puis il s'installe dans un des divans.

- Le roi a soif !

Et il dit ça d'un naturel… Je prends les deux verres pleins sur la table et je vais le rejoindre. Après une gorgée de vin, il se tourne vers moi, l'air plus sérieux.

- En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… Je voulais être seul avec toi, c'est tout. J'ai des choses à te dire – des choses vraiment personnelles.

Ah, ça c'est, euh… inattendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me dire, à moi en particulier ?

- Déjà, je voudrais expliciter mes remerciements, parce que je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait avant, et aussi te transmettre ceux de mes parents.

Ça doit se voir sur ma tête que je pige que dalle à ce qu'il raconte, je me trompe ?

- Pour Roxas. Sans toi, ce n'est pas maintenant que nous l'aurions revu.

Je ne lui dis pas qu'il bien raison, Roxas lui-même me l'avait dit.

- Il n'y a pas qu'avec moi qu'il avait coupé les ponts… Avec mes parents aussi. Deux années sans un seul coup de fil, tu imagines ? Deux fois Noël, Nouvel An, la fête des mères, la fête des pères et les anniversaires sans aucune nouvelle… Et du jour au lendemain il nous est revenu. C'est grâce à toi. Bien sûr, mes parents ne m'ont pas demandé de te remercier pour eux, mais je voulais que tu saches que tu leur as rendu un fils, et qu'ils en sont éperdument heureux.

Je baisse le nez, intimidé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a – oups !

Il s'est penché pour essayer d'attraper mon regard et a dû retenir la couronne pour qu'elle dégringole pas de sa tête.

- C'est moi qui suis reconnaissant, tu sais. Qu'il ait posé les yeux sur moi et qu'il ait trouvé en moi quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Y a jamais eu le moindre calcul de ma part parce que j'étais incapable de le saisir, de comprendre comment il fallait le prendre, et donc aussi incapable de savoir quoi feindre pour lui plaire. Alors j'ai juste été naturel, cent pourcent moi, en me disant ça passe ou ça casse, et si ça casse tant pis, c'est que c'était perdu d'avance. On construit pas une relation sur du faire-semblant.

Il hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il me suit.

- Alors tu vois… Que vous me remerciiez de vous l'avoir ramené, je trouve ça complètement surréaliste. Parce que j'ai souvent du mal à en croire ma chance et que je conçois mal d'être remercié de l'avoir rencontré. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu le plus énorme coup de bol de l'histoire de l'humanité.

J'ai le visage qui chauffe. Je risque un œil vers Ven qui me regarde en souriant, l'air un peu… attendri.

- Désolé, putain que c'était mièvre…

Il rit.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que tu l'aimes à ce point !

- Ah…

Un moment de silence suit, je bois une longue gorgée de vin.

- Lui, moi et Terra, on est amis depuis très, très longtemps. On était des inséparables, c'était comme si on avait eu un troisième frère et à l'époque, Roxas et moi on était plus proches de caractère qu'aujourd'hui. Il était plus bavard et il avait le rire plus facile. Et puis un jour, Terra et moi on s'est rapprochés, comme tu t'en doutes. Mais Roxas l'a très mal pris.

Ah bon ? Je me demande si en réalité il n'y avait pas même un infime fond de vérité dans ce que j'ai cru concernant ces deux là…

- Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être espéré quelque chose avec lui, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ça, le problème.

Ah, autant pour moi.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Roxas est mon frère, mon jumeau, et je l'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire. Mais j'étais bien avec Terra. Il me plaisait depuis longtemps et je savais que j'avais une vie à construire et que je ne devais pas la construire autour de ma relation avec mon frère. Roxas n'avait pas vraiment compris, lui. Il s'est senti trahi, il m'en a voulu à mort, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui… ça a duré pendant des semaines, des mois. Jusqu'au jour où il est parti de la maison en claquant la porte.

Je me mordille les lèvres. Je me sens un peu mal de recevoir ces confidences, parce qu'elles concernent Roxas et que j'ai l'impression que d'une certaine façon, j'écoute son frère dire du « mal » de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis vraiment heureux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Il est tellement secret…

- Il n'y a que son amie Olette qui s'arrangeait de loin en loin pour nous donner des nouvelles – elle m'envoyait un mail la plupart du temps. Elle était très loin de nous raconter sa vie, mais on savait l'essentiel, dans les très grandes lignes. On savait dans quel quartier il habitait mais pas l'adresse, par exemple. Des informations très vagues sur son travail, assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dans le besoin… Elle n'a pas trahi sa confiance en le balançant à nos parents, mais d'un autre côté elle a fait une vraie bonne action car sans elle, nous serions restés dans l'ignorance totale. Tu peux imaginer ça, pour des parents ? Et moi… c'est mon jumeau, tu comprends ? Je me sentais vide à être aussi loin de lui. Incomplet. Ça a bien failli tout foutre entre l'air entre Terra et moi. Arrivé à un certain point j'en étais presque venu à penser que c'était Roxas qui avait raison, que c'était lui qui comptait le plus, que c'était nous d'abord et les autres ensuite. C'est parce que Terra a tenu le coup et qu'il m'a secoué les puces quand il le fallait qu'on est toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Roxas ni même de lui mais uniquement de moi. Que je ne devais pas choisir entre vivre pour mon frère ou vivre pour celui que j'aimais, mais seulement vivre pour moi. Il m'a apaisé. Je suis heureux et soulagé que Roxas ait aussi trouvé la personne avec qui il pourra se construire sans moi.

Et vlan ! Regard limpide et lumineux dans ma face. Quand ils me regardent comme ça, l'un comme l'autre, j'ai l'impression d'être à poil – et les deux mains attachées dans le dos.

- Ta confiance me touche, j'articule, mort gêné.

Finalement un moment passe où il ne dit rien et moi non plus. D'une lampée je vide mon verre et je cherche un truc à dire pour meubler le silence.

- Tu sais tous ces trucs qu'on dit sur les jumeaux ?

Il me regarde d'un air incertain.

- Que vous pouvez sentir la douleur de l'autre, savoir ce qu'il pense à distance, ce genre de choses.

- Ah, ça. Oui, quoi ?

- C'est des légendes urbaines ou c'est vrai ? Je me suis souvent posé la question, et encore plus depuis que je vous connais tous les deux.

Il se tortille un peu sur les coussins et me décoche un regard en coin.

- Mmmmh… Comment te dire ? Il y a un fond de vérité, je suppose. On n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, mais on ne communique pas par télépathie non plus. Et je n'ai jamais eu de vision de lui quand il n'allait pas bien, ni senti sa douleur. Il y a de l'empathie entre nous, plus que la moyenne, mais je ne me sens pas mal avec lui si on n'est pas ensemble. Il y a juste une fois…

Il s'interrompt et regarde au fond de son verre, l'air songeur.

- Une seule fois, j'ai senti quelque chose… d'anormal. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, pendant un ou deux jours, je me suis senti affreusement oppressé, sans aucun raison. J'avais du mal à respirer et mal au cœur, impossible de fermer l'œil, cette nuit là. J'avais… peur. Et pas moyen de savoir pourquoi. Et quand je dis peur, c'est la vraie peur, la pure angoisse qui te prend les tripes et qui te les tord, quand ça fait _mal_. Et puis d'un seul coup ça s'est arrêté, plus rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé. J'ai déjà interrogé Roxas à ce sujet, par curiosité, pour savoir si lui aussi il avait senti ça, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je lui ai dit à quelle époque plus ou moins c'était arrivé, mais lui n'a rien remarqué. Alors je ne sais pas si ça avait un rapport.

- Je vois.

… Ou pas je suis perplexe mais bon. Tout ça me dépasse.

- C'était pas très sympa de votre part de coordonner vos vêtements. Vous l'avez fait exprès ?

Je pense à mon pauvre colocataire qui a appelé Roxas Ven et Ven Roxas trois ou quatre fois sur la soirée. Ven sourit d'un air penaud.

- C'était l'idée de Roxas…

- Vous l'avez bien fait tourner en bourrique, tous les deux.

- Ah, les revoilà !

J'entends des voix dans le couloir, ils arrivent, en effet. Coup de chance pour Ven qui saute sur l'occasion pour aller leur ouvrir la porte.

…Mon Dieu, Reno a vraiment l'air mal.

- A boire, mon Roi ! Annonce Terra en brandissant deux bouteilles de vin en direction de Ven qui lève les deux pouces en disant « A la bonne heure, mon brave chevalier ! Venez quérir votre récompense ! » et en lui tendant les bras. Roxas a une main posée sur le bras de Reno, l'air un peu inquiet. Y a de quoi. Il est en état de décomposition avancée, là…

On ressert à boire et tout le monde s'installe dans le salon. Roxas reste près de Ren, et ça me fait plutôt plaisir qu'il s'occupe de lui. Ce serait grossier de ma part de m'isoler avec lui pour lui parler.

La soirée se poursuit. Finalement, les deux bouteilles sont vides. Ven a les joues bien rouges de rire et de vin et Terra, lui, aurait plutôt l'alcool brumeux. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à focaliser son regard, mais bon, même sans parler du vin, il est une heure du matin. Roxas se lève.

- Allez, debout les morts. Je vous ramène.

- T'es un frère, dit Terra d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Roxas n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool de la soirée, évidemment. Le Bob idéal… Reno souhaite une bonne nuit à nos invités et part se terrer dans sa chambre. Roxas le regarde partir, l'air contrit. Puis Ven et Terra vont dans le hall enfiler leurs vestes. Je me rapproche de Roxas pour le prendre par la taille.

- Tu reviens, après… ?

- Tu m'attends ? Il me demande.

- Bien sûr. Je vais ranger, et puis réchauffer les couvertures, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il me sourit et mon ventre se réchauffe. J'adore son sourire…

- Ça me va très bien, il chuchote en se haussant sur ses pieds pour m'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Ok. A tout de suite alors.

- A tout de suite.

Il part dans le vestibule rejoindre son frère et Terra. J'entends un coup sourd puis des rires étouffés puis la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Fais attention sur la route, hein !

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Et la porte se referme.

Le silence tombe sur l'appart' comme une chape de plomb. Une atmosphère désagréable et lourde, je comprends pas bien pourquoi…

Je commence à ranger, mais il y a pas grand-chose à faire, en fait. Et une fois toute la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et le salon remis en ordre, j'éteins les lumières avant de rejoindre ma chambre et d'ouvrir le lit.

Sur le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, je vois une lueur diffuse. Probablement une lumière allumée dans la chambre de Reno, qui filtre par en dessous de sa porte… S'il ne dort pas, je devrais aller lui parler. Je m'inquiète pour lui…

J'hésite devant sa porte. Finalement je frappe avant d'entrer.

La lampe de chevet est allumée. Il est couché sur son lit, torse nu, les bras croisés derrière la tête et ça a pas l'air d'aller mieux. Il se tourne vers moi.

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Il me demande d'une voix morne.

Je secoue la tête et je vais m'assoir sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- Non. Je venais voir comment tu allais. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu devrais pas. Ça va tu sais, j'ai juste le cafard, et le stress du taf qui me pourrit la vie…

- J'te crois pas. Et c'est pas la peine de me faire ton numéro de sourcils, ça prend pas avec moi.

Il me regarde, l'air contrarié. Sans aucun doute, il s'était attendu à ce que je cherche pas plus loin… Mais c'était sans compter sur ma culpabilité. J'ai tellement l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber ces derniers temps… Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu mens ? Et à moi, en plus, alors que tu sais que ça sert à rien ! Je te connais trop bien pour avaler que c'est seulement à cause de ton boulot, mon vieux. Y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi, en ce moment. Alors parle-moi, s'te plaît.

Il me regarde et soupire.

- Ecoute, Axel… C'est important. Je voudrais te jurer que je vais bien, te promettre que tu dois pas te faire de soucis pour moi. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi ? Ne fais pas attention, ça va aller mieux.

Je suis perplexe, limite incrédule.

- Tu me dis que tu vas pas bien et que tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

Il sourit, morose.

- C'est ça. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami.

- Désolé, mais c'est non. Et je vais tâcher d'oublier que tu m'as un jour demandé ça.

- Axel, je t'en _prie_. T'as confiance en moi non ?

- Oui.

- Super confiance ?

- Oui.

- Alors si je te demande sincèrement de ne pas me demander ce qui va pas… Si je te jure sur ma tête que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je t'en parle pas, que c'est super, super important…

- … Tu peux super, super aller te faire foutre. Non, Reno, on a jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre. Je veux pas qu'on commence aujourd'hui, alors que t'es au trente-sixième dessous parce que tu me caches un truc. Je suis ton meilleur pote, t'es un frangin, pour moi et c'est hors de question que je te lâche.

Il se met un bras en travers de la figure et pousse un soupir.

- Axel, il vaut vraiment, _tellement_ mieux que tu ne saches pas…

- T'es pas mon père, t'as pas à décider ce qui est mieux pour moi. Quel que soit le problème, je t'aiderai. On est toujours plus forts ensemble que seuls, pas vrai ?

Il vire son bras et plante son regard dans le mien. Un long, très long regard, sans dire un mot, et tout à coup j'ai une impression bizarre, comme un pressentiment. Je me dis que je vais peut-être regretter d'avoir insisté pour savoir. Je _sens_ que ce qu'il a à dire, quand il l'aura enfin dit, va tout bouleverser. Que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Mais ça change rien. Même si c'est grave, même si je peux rien y changer, je veux le soutenir et l'aider de mon mieux. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je voulais pas t'en parler, parce que j'espérais que ça allait passer. S'arranger tout seul, avec le temps…

Il continue de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Mais en fait, non. Ça n'a été qu'en empirant, et là, je suis complètement dans la merde. Tout ça parce qu'on a pas respecté les foutues Règles !

Sa voix gronde. Je réponds rien parce que je me doute que je vais comprendre plus tard.

- Ça date d'il y a quelques mois, déjà. Mais ça a vraiment commencé le jour où t'es rentré après avoir vu Terra et Ven pour la première fois… La semaine qui a suivi.

Je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, et une chaleur gênante me monte aux joues. Il me regarde encore, l'air désolé.

- Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, on a été… on a complètement oublié qu'on avait mis des lois sur notre vie à deux. Pendant cette semaine où t'as été si mal… complètement vulnérable, tu t'es totalement reposé sur moi. T'as pleuré dans mes bras, on a dormi ensemble et passé tout notre temps collé l'un a l'autre. J'ai pris soin de toi et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te réconforter parce que j'avais mal pour toi. J'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait ça de te voir souffrir et pourtant, c'était insupportable. Je voulais…

Il s'interrompt, et il finit enfin par détourner le regard. Tant mieux, parce que je n'arrive plus à soutenir le sien. J'ai le cœur que bat la chamade, la gorge serrée d'émotion, je sais où il veut en venir et merde, il avait raison. J'aurais dû le laisser gérer ça tout seul parce que moi aussi, au fond…

- Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras et te mettre à l'abri du reste du monde. Te protéger. Et malgré tout, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant cette semaine… Il y a comme des barrières qui sont tombées. Et pouvoir être aussi proche de toi, ne pas faire attention à garder une certaine distance, ça a comme changé un truc.

Je me mords les lèvres. Pendant cette semaine-là, on a vraiment complètement zappé notre « charte de vie quotidienne ». On a été plus proches qu'on ne se l'était jamais permis avant… Et moi aussi, j'ai aimé ça, sur le moment.

- Ça a vraiment changé quelque chose pour moi. Et j'ai commencé à penser… que peut-être, on avait eu tort de se fixer ces Règles. Qu'on s'interdisait peut-être de vivre quelque chose de _parfait_, et sans aucune raison…

Je baisse les yeux. Je suis sûr d'avoir le visage totalement empourpré, mais il continue :

- Plus j'y pensais, plus ça semblait évident… J'ai voulu t'en parler à ce moment-là, et finalement j'ai pas pu, parce que le soir où j'avais prévu de le faire… T'es rentré et tu m'as dit que tu avais revu Roxas. Et t'avais l'air heureux.

Il marque une pause, et finalement j'ose regarder vers lui à nouveau. Son regard est très dur, mais je le connais, je sais qu'il se blinde pour pas montrer qu'il souffre.

- J'avais préparé tout un discours, tu sais. Avec des arguments. J'avais l'intention de te dire que j'étais prêt à essayer de construire quelque chose d'autre avec toi. Quelque chose de sérieux. J'avais vraiment envie d'y croire, surtout qu'une fois que j'ai eu cette idée en tête, elle y a tourné encore et encore jusqu'à se superposer à tout le reste et qu'à ce moment-là, tout m'a semblé… limpide. Evident. Comme si c'était… Tu sais que je crois absolument pas au destin et à toutes ces conneries. Rien n'est couru d'avance, on peut toujours changer les choses et faire ses propres choix mais toi et moi… A ce moment-là, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu cette impression qui te fait dire : « C'était écrit ». Qu'on était… faits pour être ensemble et qu'on s'était toujours interdit de le comprendre. Mais vous vous étiez… réconciliés. T'étais heureux. Alors je t'ai rien dit et j'me suis dit que ça allait finir par passer. C'est pas passé.

Il soupire. Moi, j'ai les tripes nouées, je sais pas quoi lui dire. Tout ce qu'il décrit, je l'ai pensé aussi, ressenti aussi… mais ça avancerait à quoi de le dire ? Je _suis_ avec Roxas aujourd'hui. Et je l'aime. Sincèrement. Mais Reno…

- Y a des moments…

Sa voix est descendue d'une octave. Il détourne le regard de nouveau et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux brillent un peu plus, dans la lueur de l'ampoule économique.

- Y a eu des moments où j'avais envie de t'étrangler. Des moments où j'aurais voulu prendre ta tête et la cogner sur le sol. Et même avant cette fameuse semaine. Le jour où t'es allé à votre premier rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

Quand je suis rentré ce soir-là, il s'était endormi avec une cigarette allumée, et il sentait le vin.

- Je savais même pas encore ce que je ressentais, mais je sais qu'il y avait déjà ce quelque chose de différent, ce truc qui avait commencé à… à changer. Parce que ce soir-là, t'es rentré d'un rencard avec un mec que tu connaissais à peine, et t'étais allé chez lui, et tu sortais de sa douche… T'es rentré et tu t'es mis au lit avec moi et je me suis dit : « Il croit qu'il peut coucher avec un autre et venir dormir dans mes bras après ? ». Je t'ai détesté d'être ce mec-là, parce que c'était un comportement de salaud. Je t'en voulais à mort, et j'ai rien dit parce que je comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère.

Il s'assied sur le lit. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, malgré ma honte.

J'ai honte de moi parce que je sais qu'il a raison, je sais qu'à ce moment-là, ce soir-là, quand je me suis blotti dans ses bras alors que mon corps était encore tiède des caresses d'un autre, j'ai eu l'impression de faire un truc vraiment moche… et que j'ai fait taire ma conscience.

J'ai honte de ma faiblesse parce que tout ce qu'il me dit me fait plaisir, au fond, que tout ça trouve un écho en moi alors que j'aime Roxas et qu'il y a quelques heures à peine je jurais mes grands dieux à son frère que je lui ferai jamais de mal et pourtant je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Pas même son visage, ça ce serait encore excusable. C'est les ombres que la lumière tamisée jette sur son corps qui me fascinent. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je réalise à quel point il est beau. La lumière souligne les creux de ses muscles, donne à sa peau une couleur chaude, et c'est un appel au toucher.

Je me force à m'arracher à cette contemplation – déjà, parce que c'est un véritable supplice, il est parfaitement hors de question que je fasse **ça** – et ensuite parce qu'il me voit le regarder, et c'est pas terrible, compte tenu des circonstances. Mes pensées doivent se lire sur mon visage. Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

Mauvaise idée. C'est pire. Comme si je tombais dedans. On se regarde et c'est comme si tout le reste disparaissait dans le brouillard autour de nous. Il lève la main et touche mon visage. Je sursaute légèrement. Le contact se fait plus appuyé. Il caresse ma joue, je voudrais fermer les yeux, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée, je sens que si je fais ça, il va se passer un truc grave, quelque chose qui doit pas arriver. Mais j'arrive plus à me souvenir quoi, ni pourquoi ce serait si grave. Quelque chose de chaud et de douloureux monte en moi et il fait glisser son pouce sur ma peau. Il me regarde d'une façon presque intolérable tant je sens sur moi le poids de tout ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux.

- J'ai compris, maintenant. Et je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais jamais, jamais dû mais je…

Sa main descend de ma joue vers le côté de ma gorge, puis se glisse dans ma nuque en caressant la racine de mes cheveux. Je frissonne et les sensations qui m'oppressent la poitrine, font battre mon cœur si vite et tourner ma tête gagnent encore un degré d'intensité. Il m'attire vers lui et appuie son front contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux, les sourcils froncés comme s'il avait mal.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, Axel, et je sais pas depuis quand…

Mon cœur cogne un **grand** coup, si fort que ça fait mal – vraiment mal – puis il accentue la pression de sa main sur ma nuque, et finalement je ferme les yeux.

Je l'entends murmurer juste avant que ses lèvres touchent les miennes :

- Pardonne-moi…

Mais je veux pas lui pardonner. Je veux juste, juste qu'il m'embrasse enfin. Et quand il le fait, c'est vertigineux… le baiser le plus intense qu'on ait jamais échangé. Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et maintient fermement ma tête dans la position qui l'arrange le mieux. J'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire mais je me soumets sans résistance. J'aime être docile. J'aime qu'il prenne les commandes et j'adore sa bouche sur la mienne, avide et impérieuse mais en même temps _si tendre_... Mon cœur pompe à toute vitesse et le sang bat à mes oreilles comme un tambour, marche lancinante et assourdissante.

Pas tout à fait assez assourdissante, quand même, pour m'empêcher d'entendre trois coups légers frappés sur le panneau de la porte restée ouverte, pas assez pour cacher le bruit d'une toux discrète et le son d'une voix familière qui dit :

- Euh… Je dérange, peut-être ?


	13. Question de confiance

**Auteur :** Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly u

**Genre :** Romance, threesome, humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing :** RAR (Moi aussi, je me serai laissé avoir !)

**Note:** Un nouveau poll vous attend sur mon profil. Merci d'avance pour votre participation, et merci tout court à ceux qui ont déjà voté! Et si vous voulez me dire dans vos review pour quel couple vous avez voté ça me ferait plaisir x)

**Note bis: **Je vous recommande vraiment d'écouter cette chanson, elle est sublime. Le refrain (ci-dessous) me colle encore des frissons dans le dos.

_It's a question of lust_

_It's a question of trust_

_It's a question of not letting _

_What we've built up_

_Crumble to dust_

_It is all of these things and more_

_That keep us together_

(Depeche Mode _'A Question of Lust'_)

_Chapitre 13 : __Question de confiance_

Freeze.

Je crois que je viens de saisir le sens de cette expression. Quand j'entends la voix de Roxas derrière moi, mon corps se raidit comme s'il gelait jusqu'à l'os en un clin d'œil. Si je pouvais en mourir, ce serait cool…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce _qu'on_ a fait ?

C'est Reno qui s'écarte de moi. Moi je suis trop figé pour faire le moindre geste. Mon cœur qui battait si fort y a même pas une minute me donne l'impression pure et simple de s'être arrêté.

Mes yeux fixent un point invisible, je regarde le vide mais je vois rien. J'entends seulement Roxas dire :

- Reno, tu veux nous laisser seuls deux minutes, s'il te plait ?

Et son ton est neutre. Je sens Reno se lever du lit, il quitte la pièce et le silence retombe. Je reste assis là, les yeux écarquillés, une main plaquée sur la bouche, à ne pas oser me retourner. Je veux pas le regarder. Je veux pas voir son regard déçu et blessé. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour effacer ce qui vient de se passer…

Le lit bouge. Il s'assied à côté de moi sans rien dire. Je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais lui ne se tourne pas vers moi : il regarde droit devant lui, l'air pensif. Je me mords la lèvre – son indifférence est intolérable.

- Roxas… Je…

Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je voudrais me jeter à ses genoux pour implorer son pardon, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il ait l'air d'avoir envie d'entendre des excuses – que ça l'intéresse. Là, j'ai l'impression de même pas être là. Je touche son épaule du bout des doigts, histoire qu'il me regarde, ce qu'il fait. Ses grands yeux bleu marine se posent sur moi avec une expression indéchiffrable. J'aimerais mille fois mieux qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il me hurle dessus et m'insulte. Mais il reste stoïque, à me regarder comme s'il se demandait simplement ce que je vais dire. Comme s'il venait pas juste de me surprendre en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami.

- Je peux ramper à tes pieds et te supplier de me pardonner, s'il te plaît ?

Ma voix est étranglée. J'ai la gorgé si sèche que ça fait mal de parler, mais j'ai besoin de tirer quelque chose de lui, là. Je peux pas rester comme ça à attendre qu'il finisse par dire quelque chose – j'ai le sentiment que je risquerais d'y passer la nuit.

Mais il réagit à ma question. A mon grand soulagement, quelque chose vient animer ses yeux. Il a l'air de sortir d'une longue rêverie. Le moment est mal choisi pour se perdre dans ses pensées… Il me regarde et parle.

- Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Il a parlé gentiment. Il _sourit_ doucement. C'est… anormal, non ? Vous trouvez pas ça déstabilisant, vous ? Il se comporte comme si… Non, parce qu'il n'y a aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, pas de déception, il n'a même dit ça de façon résignée, il l'a dit comme s'il le _pensait_.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai fait une énorme connerie !

Il me regarde d'un air… Je crois que le mot qui conviendrait pour décrire son regard est « bienveillant ».

- Je n'appellerais pas ça une connerie. Axel, c'est normal d'avoir envie d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime.

De _quoi_ ?

- Mais c'est _toi_ que j'aime !

Son sourire s'élargit et moi je flippe complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je suis pas encore assez perturbé comme ça, putain ? Si c'est sa façon de se venger c'est vachement tordu !

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais toi et Reno… C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ce qu'il y avait entre vous avant qu'on ne se rencontre toi et moi… Et ce que vous continuez d'éprouver l'un pour l'autre.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi il dit ça ? J'arrive pas à croire que tous ces mots sortent de sa bouche, c'est pas possible !

- J'ai su tout de suite, quand je t'ai connu, qu'il y avait cet Autre dans ta vie. Même avant de le rencontrer et de vous voir ensemble, je savais. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lutter contre ça.

J'ai du mal à comprendre où il veut en venir. Une partie de moi veut protester, pousser de hauts cris et jurer que je n'aime personne d'autre que lui. Une autre m'en empêche, une petite voix qui me dit que ce serait un mensonge. Alors je me tais, la tête et le cœur en vrac. Finalement il se lève et redresse mon visage d'une main douce.

- Je vous accepte comme vous êtes, ne t'en veux pas. Je te jure que je savais très bien dans quoi je mettais les pieds.

Et il embrasse doucement mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, le cœur battant. Puis il me lâche et va pour quitter la chambre.

- Où tu vas ?

Je m'inquiète de le voir s'en aller, mais il s'arrête, une main posée sur le chambranle de la porte, il me regarde.

- Au salon. Je crois que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul. Pour réfléchir ?

Il hausse un sourcil qui ressemble assez à celui de Reno, celui qui vous met au défi d'essayer de le contredire. Je réponds pas et il s'en va.

Je regarde autour de moi. La chambre est rangée à fond, comme d'habitude depuis que Roxas est là. Rien de bien intéressant à observer et puis il a raison, il faut que je réfléchisse… Pas que je trouve un truc pour me distraire.

Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche pour faire un truc qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années : me ronger les ongles. J'avais arrêté, et c'est sans aucun doute aussi difficile que d'arrêter de fumer. Voir plus : tu peux ne pas avoir de clopes sur toi, les ongles, à moins de te couper les doigts, hein… J'étais devenu très fier de mes mains, à force. J'en prenais soin. Mais mes dents retrouvent vite leurs vieux réflexes, c'est impossible de se défaire complètement de ses mauvaises habitudes. Et j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose – si j'avais un paquet de cigarettes à portée de main il y a fort à parier que je les fumerais toutes, même s'il est sûr que ça me rendrait malade.

En quelques minutes j'ai déjà ravagé le pouce, l'index et le majeur de ma main droite et j'ai le bout des doigts qui pulse de douleur. Ça m'éclaircit un peu les idées. Sans sortir mes doigts de ma bouche – j'en suis donc à l'annulaire droit – je me vautre sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller de Reno qui sent bon lui et de nouveau mon cœur s'emballe. Oh putain.

Comme dirait Tidus, _I'm so screwed_…

Peut-être que Roxas a raison ? Peut-être que ce serait vraiment mentir de dire que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à lui. Reno et moi on se connait depuis si longtemps… Et je sais bien qu'au fond j'ai déjà désiré partager autre chose avec lui qu'une profonde amitié et un lit…

Efforçons-nous de nous remettre dans le contexte… Cette fameuse semaine. Reno a raison… On a été proches. Trop, sans doute. Fuck the Rules. Le premier qui fait un commentaire du genre « _Fuck_ tout court », il peut sortir tout de suite. …

Je me sentais relativement bien quand Roxas est revenu. Cette impression de fin du monde n'a pas duré longtemps. Alors imaginons… S'il n'était pas revenu, et que Reno m'avait dit ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Objectivement, comment est-ce que j'aurais réagi ?

… Est-ce que j'aurais été heureux d'entendre qu'il m'aimait ?

_Oui_.

Est-ce que j'aurais accepté sa proposition, d'essayer qu'on soit autre chose que des amis – essayer de former un _couple_ ?

_Oui_.

Est-ce que j'aurais réellement, complètement oublié Roxas si j'avais été avec lui ?

_Oui_.

Merde, l'honnêteté, ça craint… Parce qu'autant si j'avais refusé d'écouter Roxas ce jour-là et que j'avais jamais vu Ven et Terra j'aurais pu être heureux avec Reno, autant je peux pas regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Je l'aime, et je veux pas le perdre. Je veux pas les perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'avais peur qu'ils se rencontrent au début, que j'étais si heureux qu'ils s'entendent. Parce que je voulais à tout prix éviter de me retrouver dans une situation qui les opposerait. Parce qu'une part de moi savait que si je devais faire un choix, j'en serais pas capable… Je suis mortifié de ma propre faiblesse.

Et dire qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux ! Je les ai mis dans une situation épouvantablement gênante. Il n'y a pas d'éclats de voix, mais c'est pas vraiment le genre de Roxas de _s'engueuler_ avec quelqu'un. Mais le malaise quoi… Bon, c'est un peu la faute de Reno, aussi. Mais un tout petit peu. Après tout, si j'avais pas fait le malin avec mes « je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive ! » et que je l'avais écouté quand il m'a demandé de pas m'en mêler on en serait pas là. Moi et ma grande gueule !

D'un autre côté… j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux en même temps. C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas vraiment regretter de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez.

On est pas dans la merde…

Bon. Ça sert à rien de rester là à mariner, ça tourne en rond de toute façon. C'est pas comme si je pouvais décider et m'y tenir de pas avoir de sentiments pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Autant confronter la réalité. Dans d'autres circonstances, je sais que ce serait un moment idéal pour que Reno me menace de me botter le cul jusqu'à ce que les yeux m'en tombent pour me forcer à faire face à mes responsabilités. Je vais le faire tout seul.

… Au sens figuré. Parce que bon, si j'essaye de me botter moi-même le cul, je risque juste de me vautrer.

… Vous voyez comment je digresse ? Comment je saute sur la moindre petite occasion de m'éloigner du sujet ? Putain, je suis vraiment une blatte…

J'hésite à la porte de la chambre. J'hésite dans le couloir. J'hésite à la porte entrouverte du salon. Je jette un œil d'où je suis.

Je vois Roxas assis sur le divan, le menton appuyé dans les mains, accoudé à ses genoux. Il regarde quelque chose, et il a la même expression que celle qu'il avait tout à l'heure en me disant « c'est normal de vouloir embrasser celui qu'on aime. » J'entends un piétinement, puis Reno entre dans mon champ de vision avant de faire demi-tour et d'en ressortir. Donc Roxas le regarde faire les cent pas.

Pas vraiment ce que je m'attendais à trouver…

Vous allez dire que je suis sans vergogne mais je m'en tape. Je me recule de l'autre côté du couloir en me décalant un peu, de manière à voir un maximum de la pièce. Oui, j'espionne ! Ce soir j'ai pour ainsi dire trompé mon mec, alors épier un peu, c'est pas _franchement_ dramatique. Disons que je suis pas à ça près.

- Mais dis quelque chose !

Je fais un bond de surprise. Ça, c'était Reno. Il redevient visible et il est visiblement nerveux.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Encore une fois, le calme de Roxas me stupéfie. Ça a vraiment quelque chose de… dérangeant ? C'est juste bizarre. Reno répond avec de grands gestes.

- J'en sais foutre rien ! Hurle-moi dessus, insulte moi, je sais pas ! Merde, Roxas, mets-moi ton poing sur la gueule, je répliquerai même pas ! Je le mérite mais réagis !

Ah ben je suis pas le seul à trouver ça anormal… Mais Roxas secoue la tête.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Axel tout à l'heure : je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Il y a un bout de temps déjà que j'ai compris ce qu'il y a entre vous et jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de m'y opposer. Vous êtes heureux ensemble, et vous ne sauriez pas l'être autrement.

- Mais… mais _non_ !

Reno a l'air d'être au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le divan en se couvrant le visage des deux mains.

- Comment tu peux réagir comme ça ? J'te comprends pas…

- Je vous aime quand vous êtes ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ?

… ! Il… _quoi_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Reno a enlevé ses mains de son visage et regarde Roxas, l'air ébahi. En même temps il y a de quoi. Je suis pas très sûr de saisir où il veut en venir moi non plus.

- Tous les deux, vous êtes comme deux parties d'un tout. Il ne serait pas complet sans toi, et toi tu ne serais pas le même s'il n'était pas là.

- Sans doute… Mais je crois que tu fais fausse route. Pour lui, le soleil se lève et se couche sur toi, Roxas.

La douleur dans sa voix me serre le cœur. Mais moi-même je sais plus où j'en suis.

- Et moi je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il éprouve pour _toi_. Je n'ai rien que tu n'aies pas. Et ce n'est pas la question. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait qu'il t'aime, je sais ce que c'est que d'être attiré par deux personnes… en même temps.

Reno le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Roxas lui, ne détourne pas le regard, malgré ce qu'il vient juste de lui avouer – je crois que tout le monde a compris la même chose que moi, là… Alors Ciss avait raison… ?

A l'évidence oui, parce que là, soit j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, soit il…

Je rêve… Il se passe un truc là, je comprends rien… j'ai une hallu ou vous voyez la même chose que moi ? Je viens de voir Roxas l'embrasser. Enfin, je viens de, non, je le _vois_ faire. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres juste posées sur les siennes, et Reno qui est aussi figé que moi quand Roxas est rentré dans la chambre tout à l'heure, le regard écarquillé et fixe. Mais ça dure qu'un temps, il ferme les yeux aussi, je vois d'ici qu'il se met à l'embrasser à son tour.

Je devrais les interrompre, je crois. Je suis censé débouler dans la pièce et les incendier, là… Ce serait la réaction _normale_. Mais en fait… J'ai envie que de les regarder. J'ai juste… chaud.

Reno pose une main sur son visage pour l'attirer plus près et Roxas noue ses bras autour de son cou et j'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau de toute ma vie. Et je sais que c'est pas ce que je devrais penser. Je devrais être jaloux. Je devrais être deux fois jaloux. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce je suis **pas** jaloux ? Pourquoi j'ai seulement envie de me rapprocher, d'enregistrer les moindres détails de ce qui se passe, pourquoi le seul truc qui m'inquiète là, c'est comment en garder un souvenir parfaitement net ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange pas de les voir s'étreindre comme ça, de voir les mains de Reno se crisper sur sa nuque comme elles l'ont tellement souvent fait sur la mienne, de voir Roxas passer une jambe par-dessus ses genoux pour s'y assoir comme il l'a fait avec moi la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés ?

Je devrais être hors de moi de voir leurs mains commencer à s'égarer, et tout ce que je fais c'est me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Mon cœur bat vite à m'en faire mal. Et puis Reno le repousse, à bout de souffle. Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, et Reno enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Roxas en le serrant fort. Roxas le prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux, sa tête contre la sienne. Et ils se disent des trucs que je comprends pas – j'entends la voix de Reno mais pas assez pour saisir ce qu'il raconte.

Roxas continue de lui caresser les cheveux, il lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, comme pour l'apaiser ou le réconforter, je sais pas. Et tout à coup – à vous de me dire si c'est pas surréaliste – j'ai l'impression de me mêler de quelque chose qui me regarde pas. Comme si je violais l'intimité d'un couple, alors je me rapatrie vers la chambre de Reno et je m'écroule sur son lit. Putain, j'en ai marre de me presser le citron, je voudrais dormir, mais j'ai cette image imprimée dans ma rétine, comment je pourrais ne pas y réfléchir…

Très crédible, Reno, quand même. Faire ça juste après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça fait pas vraiment sérieux… Je lui en veux pas - je leur en veux pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre – au fond, parce que ce soir moi aussi j'ai déconné. Mais j'espère qu'il viendra m'en parler. Parce que ça va être le méga-malaise, j'ai pas hâte d'y être, mais s'il le fait pas… S'ils me disent rien, je pourrai plus jamais leur faire confiance. Même si Roxas s'était pas pointé tout à l'heure, je sais que je lui en aurais parlé. J'aurais pas pu garder ça pour moi, ça m'aurait bouffé de l'intérieur. Mais j'ai confiance en Reno, je sais qu'il me cachera jamais un truc pareil.

Mais Roxas… qui parlait d'attirance tout à l'heure. Reno lui plaît, en fait. J'avais jamais envisagé ça, même avec les conneries de Kairi et Cissnei à ce sujet. C'est normal, dans un sens – je connais pas franchement de gens à qui Reno ne plairait pas, il est juste… bref. Mais il m'en a pas parlé, et j'avais rien remarqué. Mais bon. C'est pas vraiment important.

L'important, c'est que je les ai vus ensemble, et que j'ai juste trouvé ça _magnifique_. L'important c'est que je me suis senti ni jaloux ni trahi ni même en colère. L'important c'est que j'ai _aimé_ les voir ensemble.

Merde, il est grand temps que cette nuit se termine. Ça suffit, le bordel…


	14. In aqua sanitas

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama (je change le genre…)

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

**Note: Jé dédicace ce chapitre à Nayru, comme cadeau de fiançailles (tu me diras ce qui te plairaît comme cadeau de mariage?). En espérant que la petite boule s'en aille avec ce chapitre un peu moins angst.**

_And you look at me and say_

_I'm your best friend every day_

_But I wish for something, wish for something more_

_Oh I love you like a friend but let's not pretend_

_How I wish for something, wish for something more._

_Now the grass is so green_

_But I can't see anything, past your eyes_

(Amy McDonald '_A wish for something more '_)

_Chapitre 14 :__In aqua sanitas_

… Oh putain, il me semblait pourtant pas que j'avais bu autant hier soir, si ? J'ai mal aux cheveux jusque dans mes ongles, bordel, et les nerfs optiques qui tirent comme si mes yeux essayaient de se faire la malle… J'ai pourtant pris qu'trois verres de vin, c'pas…

Aïe, ouais, j'me souviens en fait… J'arrivais tellement pas à dormir hier soir que je suis allé dans la cuisine chercher la bouteille de whisky au tiers pleine rangée dans le placard sous l'évier et que j'l'ai vidée tout seul. Pas grand-chose, en fait, mais tout de suite, ajouté aux trois verres de la soirée…

Beûargh… Ouais, j'me disais aussi, le vin ça te laisse pas un tel goût de chiottes le lendemain de la veille… Et ça te donne pas non plus l'impression qu'ton cerveau est une grosse éponge qui dérive dans ton crâne et qui va se cogner dans les parois, et que ça fait maaaaaaaaaaal… !

J'ai _soif_.

Toutes ces lamentations n'arrangent rien au problème principal. Ç'arrive même pas à m'en distraire, en fait. On croirait pas, mais la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'me suis réveillé, c'était pas du tout ma gueule de bois. Non, c'était c'que j'ai vu cette nuit. Merde, le whisky n'arrange rien. L'image continue de me poursuivre, et maintenant, en plus, c'est le matin. Il faut que je m'lève – génial, que j'aille au salon - trop cool, et que j'essaye d'endormir ma gueule de bois en attendant que mon meilleur ami qui m'a avoué être amoureux de moi et mon mec qui a lui avoué être attiré par mon meilleur ami – vous suivez ? Parce que même moi j'ai du mal, putain c'que j'ai soif ! – bref, l'un ou l'autre ou bien les deux, m'avoue que hier soir ils se sont embrassés. Ouais, embrassés, m'sieurs dames, geeeeeeeenre vous êtes pas au courant !, et pas un smack, c'est moi qui vous l'dis. Nan c'était plutôt la pelle du siècle, le genre j'ai-envie-de-toi-ici-et-maintenant. Supeeeeeeeeeeeeer. Ça va être la folle ambiance au p'tit déj', j'ai hâte d'y être ! Le meilleur moment, ça va être quand je leur dirai «Z'en faites pas trop, les mecs, c'était cool, vous remettez ça quand vous voulez ! » Personne aurait un magnum de vodka sous la main par hasard ?

… Qui a dit qu'j'en tiens encore une couche ? C'est pas vrai ! Je m'rappelle très bien à quelle heure j'm'appelle, j'vous signale !

Bon alors, cette vodka ?

Bande de rapiats… De toute façon j'me lève pas. Si je fais ça mon cerveau va aller s'éclater derrière mon front et ce sera la mort cérébrale… Dodo.

~….~

Oh mon _Dieu _! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller chercher cette bouteille hier soir ? Je suis pas bien moi… Ooooooh ce que je me sens m – Ah mais vous êtes là, vous ?

… Désolé, je m'excuse pour mon état mais… j'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir et j'ai essayé d'arranger ça en me bourrant la gueule. J'ai dormi, mais par contre là… Mon cerveau est comme figé, comme une éponge toute sèche et toute dure et j'ai la gorge rêche comme du papier de verre. Putain, j'me rappelle maintenant pourquoi j'ai arrêté de me cuiter, je sais plus quand…

Bon. Mode post-murge – mise au point par Reno et moi y a de ça quelques années – enclenché. Cinq étapes.

Petit 1 : Où est-ce que je me réveille ?

Petit 2 : J'ai bu quoi, quand, où et avec qui ?

Petit 3 : Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie ? Et avec qui ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre en a-t-il fait une ? Si oui, passer à l'étape 5.

Petit 4 : Boire un grand verre d'eau.

Petit 5 : Arranger les problèmes sans attendre.

Bon, alors… Je suis dans le lit de Reno. Ça pourrait être vachement pire. J'ai bu du vin et une bonne dose de whisky. Pas beaucoup-beaucoup mais les mélanges ça fait toujours mal. J'ai d'abord bu avec Reno, Terra, Ven et Roxas, hier soir, puis cette nuit, le whisky tout seul. La bouteille vide a dû rouler quelque part. Enfin, au moins j'ai pas la gerbe.

C'est l'étape trois qui pue du cul, si j'ose dire. C'est pas vraiment que j'ai déconné, mais y a des problèmes à régler, c'est sûr. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Reno me parle de ce qui s'est passé. C'est tout ce que je demande mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer après…

Bon, hé bien… Etape 5. Mais d'abord le verre d'eau. Très important. Go salle de bains…

J'utilise le gobelet à brosses à dents, l'eau à un vague goût mentholé de dentifrice. J'en bois deux gobelets, puis trois. C'est comme si ça partait directement dans ma tête, réhydrater mon épon... euh, cerveau. Puis le reste de mon corps, ma gorge. Ça atténue aussi beaucoup ma migraine.

Rien ne soulage la gueule de bois mieux que l'eau. Ah, j'y pense… J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Reno. Où est-il ? Et où est Roxas ?

Je remonte le couloir et je jette un œil dans le salon…

Il est assis dans le divan, Reno. Plus pâle encore qu'hier, et ses yeux sont plus cernés que jamais. Il se tourne pour me regarder quand j'entre.

- Salut, il me dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

A le voir comme ça on dirait que c'est lui qui a essayé de s'assommer avec une bouteille de whisky pour arriver à dormir.

Ou alors que ne trouvant pas ladite bouteille, il a pas dormi ? Ce serait pas la première fois qu'on a la même idée presqu'en même temps.

- Salut, ça va ?

Je suis mal à l'aise, ça s'entend dans ma voix. Mais ça passe très bien, j'aurais de quoi être mal à l'aise même sans ce que j'ai vu.

- Non, il me répond sombrement. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle.

Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil en face de lui, un peu inquiet quand même. J'ai beau savoir, quand même il a une tronche à faire peur.

- Je t'écoute… ?

Il triture le bord de son T-shirt tout en me regardant bien en face, et me dit :

- D'abord, je veux te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. J'ai eu tort, et j'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Hmpf, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de dire, là ?

- Tu le pensais pas ?

Merde. J'ai entendu la déception dans ma voix, pas vous ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. N'en doute pas une seconde, je pensais chaque mot de ce que je t'ai dit, c'était la pure vérité. Mais ça change rien au fait que j'aurais pas dû, c'était une belle connerie… j'aurais dû m'écouter et garder ça pour moi.

Je peux pas vraiment protester. Ce serait malvenu de lui dire qu'au fond ça m'a fait plaisir parce que ça changerait rien à la situation sinon la rendre plus pénible pour lui – je quitterai pas Roxas, et ça c'est certain.

- C'était pas cool pour toi, parce que ça te met dans une position vraiment délicate, et mal à l'aise, ce qui est normal. J'ai rompu la promesse qu'on s'était faite y a des années et en plus je t'oblige à en subir les conséquences, alors je suis désolé. C'était dégueulasse pour Roxas parce qu'on… s'entend bien tous les deux. Et malgré… malgré le fait que d'après lui il ne m'en tient pas rigueur, c'est comme si je lui avais planté un couteau dans le dos. J'ai horreur d'être ce genre de connard. Je veux pas l'être, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne saurais pas m'excuser suffisamment. Et c'était aussi vraiment très nul pour moi… Parce que penser que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, ça allait encore tant que ça ne changeait rien entre nous et que je me battais pour le nier. J'arrivais parfois à l'ignorer. Mais le fait de t'avoir dit que je t'aime… ça a donné à ça une autre dimension, une réalité différente. Et maintenant je peux plus ne pas y penser.

J'essaye de rester stoïque mais c'est dur, parce que j'ai des frissons et le cœur qui bat vite et fort et l'estomac qui danse la gigue, si j'essayais de me lever je passerais à travers mes jambes tellement mes genoux flageolent. Quoi ! Je voudrais vous y voir ! Comme si ça pouvait ne rien me faire quand il me dit « je t'aime » en me regardant comme ça droit dans les yeux…

Je l'ai déjà dit, en dehors de son boulot, Reno est quelqu'un d'intègre. Il regarde toujours les gens en face… et il dit toujours ce qu'il a à dire. Je suis sûr de rien en ce qui me concerne, parce que je… Non, on parle pas de ce qui me concerne. Mais lui… il partage ma vie depuis des années, il me connaît par cœur et on a été… amants pendant si longtemps, avec nos Règles et nos promesses de ne jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit quelque chose d'heureux. Mais au lieu de ça, il a une tête de déterré de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit, moi je me suis aidé d'une bouteille de whisky pour y arriver et Roxas a…

Merde, il est où en fait, Roxas ?

- J'ai un autre truc à te dire. Et j'ai… jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir. Si quand j'aurai terminé tu veux que je m'en aille je le ferai.

Son visage dit tellement qu'il est réellement bouffé de remords, et qu'il pense sincèrement ce qu'il dit, que je me sens mal tout à coup. Je devrais peut-être lui épargner ça et lui dire que je sais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il m'en parle, là je suis prêt à considérer qu'il l'a fait. Mais…

- Hier soir, j'ai… J'ai embrassé Roxas.

Et le voilà qui me regarde comme si j'allais me jeter sur lui et lui arracher les yeux avec mes ongles, comme je n'sais quelle nana en furie. Mais c'est la réaction que je devrais avoir, non ? C'est ça qui serait normal ? Crever de jalousie, leur en vouloir à mort…

Putain j'en ai marre de pas savoir quoi faire ! J'ai juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que c'est pas grave mais je peux pas, parce que je serais égoïste au-delà des mots si je cédais à mes envies… Je ferais que lui donner l'impression que je réponds à… Enfin, je peux _pas_. Et je reste planté là comme un con à rien trouver à dire, à pas savoir comment réagir, à pas savoir quelle expression afficher… Mais il n'a pas l'air de vraiment s'en rendre compte, il continue de parler.

- Je sais… que dans le genre crédible on fait plus sérieux, après ce que j'ai t'ai dit hier soir. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes… que toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble, je me disais que j'étais un foutu veinard, que tu étais la perfection faite à ma mesure, et que jamais je trouverais quelqu'un qui me convienne aussi bien que toi. Et que le mieux, c'était qu'on sortait pas ensemble, qu'on pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air… Et jamais deux fois de suite mon regard s'est posé sur quelqu'un dont j'aurais eu envie. Personne ne m'avait intéressé depuis des années. Peut-être que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je m'en étais jamais rendu compte… personne ne me plaisait, personne ne valait la peine. Toi et moi… notre équilibre, notre entente, tout ça m'avait fait placer la barre bien trop haut pour que qui que ce soit me plaise. Et il y avait des années que sincèrement, personne ne m'avait plu. Et puis tu m'as présenté Roxas.

Il continue de me parler en me regardant en face, malgré le calvaire évident que ça représente pour lui de me dire tout ça. Finalement, je l'interromps pas, je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte. Il en a besoin, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il garde tout pour lui…

- Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je l'ai détesté. Mais ça a pas duré plus de quelques secondes, parce qu'il s'est mis à rire et que j'ai trouvé ça… je sais pas comment dire… complètement désarmant. On s'entendait bien, vraiment bien, et petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que la seule personne que j'avais jamais rencontrée qui aurait éventuellement pu être susceptible de me faire passer à autre chose… c'était lui. Alors je me suis mordu la langue et je vous ai laissé tranquilles parce que… tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'ai pas le droit d'être attiré par celui que tu aimes, et parce même si je le _suis_, je crois que Roxas et moi, on était vraiment en train de devenir amis. Alors l'inverse est aussi vrai. Et hier soir… hier soir j'ai fait une deuxième connerie.

Il s'interrompt. Il a l'air encore plus lessivé qu'avant, si c'est possible. Il me fait de la peine… Il soupire.

- Je vous ai trahis tous les deux. Je m'aviserai même pas de demander pardon, je mérite aucune grâce.

- Ren…

Il secoue la tête et pour la première fois ses yeux quittent les miens. Il baisse la tête et il reste comme ça. Moi aussi, un moment. Y a un truc qui cloche, et je viens de percuter ce que c'est – j'étais là, hier soir. Il le sait pas, alors pourquoi il dit pas que c'est Roxas qui l'a embrassé ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu…

Peut-être que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, qui a commencé. Il cherche encore à me préserver.

- Reno, écoute, je… J'étais déjà au courant.

Il relève la tête et me regarde. Mon Dieu, il faut vraiment qu'il dorme…

- Hier soir, je vous ai vus.

Il a l'air mortifié. Je me lève et je vais m'accroupir devant lui, je prends ses mains dans les miennes et elles tremblent à mon contact. Une pensée me harcèle depuis tout à l'heure… ce serait tellement simple de faire disparaître cette souffrance de son regard. J'aurais qu'un mot à dire… et j'aimerais tellement le faire mais je peux pas.

- Pourquoi… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'étais là hier soir, et je vous ai vus vous embrasser. J'ai aussi vu que t'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire s'il faut vraiment que fautif il y ait. Pourquoi tu te charges comme ça ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi t'es pas intervenu ?

Aïe… je la redoutais celle-là, mais il fallait s'y attendre… Je détourne le regard et je résiste à l'envie de faire comme hier soir et me laisser distraire par n'importe quoi. La brûlure de cigarette sur le tapis, le glouglou de la machine à café et l'odeur qui se répand… Non, non, non !

- Je sais pas trop, je… C'est juste que d'une certaine façon ça… m'a pas dérangé. Alors évidemment que je t'en veux pas… et je veux surtout pas que tu t'en ailles… Enfin, si tu veux.

Je comprendrais qu'il puisse pas vivre avec moi comme ça.

- Je veux… malgré tout, j'ai besoin de vivre là, avec toi. Parce que même comme ça, tu me manques. Je veux pas penser à ce que ce serait si je te voyais plus…

Je serre ses mains dans les miennes, et il m'imite, fort. Admettons que les choses puissent continuer, qu'on puisse essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il reste un truc qui me chipote là…

- Il est où, Roxas ?

Reno se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ils font les épis qui disent qu'il a besoin de prendre une douche et je crois que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

- Il a dormi dans ta chambre. Tu étais dans la mienne, j'ai pas voulu te déranger alors je suis resté sur le divan.

- Ça t'a pas fort réussi, on dirait.

Il fait la grimace, puis il pointe un index inquisiteur sur mes doigts.

- Dans quel état sont tes mains !

Je sursaute et j'essaye de les cacher mais c'est trop tard. Essayez un peu de deviner qui m'a emmerdé, engueulé et pas lâché pendant des semaines pour que j'arrête de les ronger… ?

- Il va de nouveau falloir que je te les attache ? Ne me tente pas !

Son sourire est malicieux. Ce sont des bons souvenirs, mais je suis surpris qu'il les évoque, vu les circonstances… C'est vrai qu'à l'époque il s'était foutu en rogne parce que quand j'y tenais plus et qu'à chaque fois que je portais ma main à ma bouche il me disait : « Tes doigts ! », j'allais me planquer dans les toilettes pour me défouler un bon coup. Un jour, il m'a attendu devant la salle de bain et il m'a dit « Prends-moi encore _une_ fois pour un con et je t'attache. ». Evidemment, j'ai recommencé. Et il m'a bien attaché. En traître. Il a attendu que je dorme et je me suis réveillé les deux mains solidement liées dans le dos. C'était le week-end et il m'a laissé comme ça toute la journée, et bon… il en a pas mal profité. S'il peut parler de ça librement et en rire, c'est que la situation n'est pas aussi grave que je le croyais…

Il me regarde toujours avec son sourire de sale gosse, je lui colle un pain dans l'épaule. Il riposte, on s'empoigne, on dégringole du divan en se battant sans grande conviction et en riant à perdre haleine. Mes yeux piquent de larmes de soulagement, et la pression de son corps contre le mien – c'est lui qui gagne, évidemment, je suis un peu plus carré que lui, mais lui il _sait_ se battre, il suivait des cours de karaté dans le temps – me chauffe le ventre et j'essaye de l'ignorer. Finalement, il arrive à se saisir de mes poignets et à m'épingler sur le tapis. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Si je savais pas ce que je sais, je pourrais presque ne pas voir l'éclat de douleur au fond de son regard. Je pourrais presque croire qu'il est simplement fatigué, comme je l'ai pensé jusqu'à hier soir, mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il cache avec ce sourire en coin et son assurance.

- Tu déclares forfait ?

Nan. A ce petit jeu-là, je capitule pas, moi, monsieur… Mais faudrait pas qu'il bouge de trois centimètres vers la gauche, parce qu'il est que à moitié sur moi mais s'il me touche, je…

Feu Céleste. Est-ce que je vais devoir apprendre à vivre comme ça, maintenant ? Ne pas pouvoir le toucher sans éprouver des choses que je devrais pas ? Ne surtout pas le montrer parce que ce serait dégueulasse pour Roxas et que ça ferait du mal à Reno ?

- Tu peux te brosser.

Cool. Ma voix tremble presque pas… Il se penche un peu et son regard devient presque mauvais, ses paupières s'étrécissent. Il a l'air d'un démon à forme humaine, avec ses tatouages…

- Faut-il que j'utilise l'Arme Secrète ? Il persifle.

Oh merde. Le fils de… hum, sa maman.

- Reno, je suis très sérieux. Si tu fais _ça_, tu seras obligé de me lâcher au moins d'une main. Et je jure que je te cognerai tellement fort que ta tête fera trois tours complets avant de s'arrêter.

Son sourire s'élargit. On dirait celui de ce foutu chat de Cheshire, et je _sais_ que ma menace n'a pas eu l'effet voulu.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? On parie que je suis plus rapide que toi ?

Je soutiens son regard… Je sens sa prise sur mon poignet gauche se desserrer légèrement, je ferme le poing et…

- Euh… Temps mort ?

On tourne la tête et Roxas est là. Resplendissant, de sa coiffure sans un cheveu qui dépasse à ses vêtements impeccables. Toujours la même beauté surnaturelle et soignée, le même teint de pêche, le même regard clair, comme si tout était normal. Comme si mon meilleur ami et anciennement amant qui m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour la veille avant de lui rouler la pelle du siècle n'était pas présentement couché sur moi dans une position franchement équivoque… Une tasse dans chaque main, il nous regarde, un sourcil haussé.

- Si vous devez vous mettre sur la gueule, j'aimerais mieux que vous attendiez que je sois parti, je ne vais pas tarder. Ça vous va si je déclare le match nul et que vous gagnez tous les deux un café ? Reno, noir et un sucre, Axel, un peu de lait… on fait affaire ?

Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il sache comment Reno aime son café ?

… Ok, bête question.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? Je demande.

- Hmmm… Assez pour me demander quelle est cette « arme secrète » qui a l'air drôlement efficace ?

Je grimace et Reno rit. Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Alors, marché conclu ? Il insiste.

- C'est bon pour moi, répond Reno.

- Lâche-moi, alors.

- Ne fais pas de geste brusque…

- Bon, vous avez fini ?

Finalement, on se rassied dans le divan. Je me masse les poignets. Puis on reçoit nos cafés et Roxas s'installe en face de nous et nous regarde d'un air hautement amusé. Il tapote ses lèvres du bout de l'index, comme s'il hésitait à poser une question. LA question. Pitié, ne…

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette arme secrète ?

Trop tard. Reno ricane. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il peut crever la gueule ouverte.

- En fait, il…

- Ta tronche.

- J'vais me gêner.

- Si tu fermes pas ta gueule une de ces nuits tu vas te réveiller avec des glaçons dans ton t-shirt et faudra pas demander d'où ça vient.

- T'oserais pas !

- T'es sûr d'avoir envie de vérifier ?

- Je ferai attention…

- Tu seras bien obligé de dormir à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je fermerai la porte à clé !

- T'as le sommeil tellement lourd que tu m'entendras même pas la démonter, la porte…

- T'es un grand malade.

- Je me fous de tes avis, et si tu l'ouvres je t'en colle une, efface tout de suite ce petit sourire de ton visage, trou du cul.

- Axel, enfin ! T'as pas honte ? De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche !

Il joue les effarouchés, le salopard, mais on rigole PAS avec ça.

- Craindrais-tu les chatouilles, mon amour ?

Je sens que je deviens tout blanc. Je vais mettre les choses à plat tout de suite, c'est très grave, ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Bon, écoute Roxas. C'est important.

Je chope Reno par ses cheveux longs pour le tirer vers moi. Il pousse un cri de protestation mais je m'en tape, et je lui démanche la tête pour découvrir l'endroit où sa nuque et son épaule gauche se joignent.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Il dit, ironique.

- Ta gueule, j't'ai pas sonné, traître. Donc, Roxas, tu vois ça ?

Je tire sur le t-shirt de Reno pour lui faire observer deux pâles cicatrices en forme de croissant, légèrement irrégulières. Reno bouge pas, il attend que ça passe, je suppose.

- Oui, c'est une cicatrice. Quel est le rapport ?

- Le rapport, c'est que ça, c'est la marque de la morsure que je lui ai faite la dernière fois qu'il m'a chatouillé.

Je lâche Reno et Roxas ouvre de grands yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hm-hm. Je suis pas un mec violent, mais quand on me chatouille, je frappe où je peux, je me contrôle plus. Quand on était plus jeunes, j'ai presque cassé le nez de ma sœur comme ça. Je supporte pas ça. Je voudrais pas te faire de mal, Roxas, alors n'essaye jamais ça, parce que quand on me chatouille je me _contrôle_ plus. Je me débats, je cogne, et quand je peux pas, je mords. C'est pas drôle.

Je suis pas sûr que le message soit bien passé. Je capte bien qu'il se mord les joues pour pas rire. Reno, lui, il est toujours affalé à côté de moi, inerte. Je crois que la fatigue le rattrape, il va s'endormir là.

Bon. Roxas est mannequin. Il risquerait pas sa petite gueule pour quelques chatouillis, hein… ?

- Le café est très bon, merci.

Voix pâteuse du colocataire en voie d'extinction des feux qui pose sa tasse sur la table du salon. Roxas se lève.

- Je dois y aller, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous donner avant.

- C'est quoi ?

Je prends des papiers qu'il me tend – des tickets cartonnés.

- Des billets pour une exhibition, la semaine prochaine. Je vais défiler sur un podium, c'est la première fois.

Je remarque la note de fierté dans sa voix. Il est mignon.

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez.

- Ok, d'accord, je… on s'arrangera.

Reno est dans les choux. Comme je pensais, il s'est endormi, complètement avachi, la tête penchée sur le côté et la bouche entrouverte. Très sexy… Roxas étouffe un rire.

- Faudrait le mettre au lit, non ?

- C'est clair.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il soutient mon regard sans ciller, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sait que je sais, il a sans doute entendu toute notre conversation. Mais il n'y a rien de faux dans ses iris bleu marine. Ils ont toujours la même limpidité cristalline.

- Non merci. Je vais l'emmener s'échouer sur son plumard, il a du sommeil à rattraper… et si au passage je lui cogne la tête dans une porte – sans faire exprès bien sûr ! – ça lui apprendra à jouer avec les chatouilles…

A nouveau, Roxas rit doucement. A nouveau, je pense que je donnerais ma vie pour ce rire. Il s'incline pour m'embrasser et contre mes lèvres murmure :

- Je t'aime, Axel…

Je frotte le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et puis je le vois, comme au ralenti, s'écarter de moi, se pencher sur Reno et déposer un baiser rapide sur sa bouche. Reno bouge pas. Je suis pétrifié – parce que ce sont exactement les mêmes sensations qu'hier qui m'envahissent. Puis il me sourit, et il s'en va.

Pardonnez mon vocabulaire mais je suis sur le cul. Ça me prend bien deux minutes après que la porte se soit refermée sur lui, pour arriver à bouger. Je laisse les billets sur la table basse et j'enfonce un bras entre le dos de Reno et le dossier du divan, je glisse l'autre sous ses genoux et je le soulève.

Oh c'est bon, arrêtez un peu ! Je suis maigre mais je passe mes journées à porter des plateaux chargés et à changer de fûts de bière lourds à crever, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Je le largue en douceur sur son lit, et à peine dessus il enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller, mais pas assez pour que je puisse pas l'entendre murmurer mon prénom. Ça me noue les tripes et mes yeux se brouillent de larmes que j'essuie rapidement. Je le couvre. Sa main se serre sur l'édredon, effleure la mienne et mon estomac fait un autre bond. Je me mords les lèvres.

Je ramasse la bouteille vide qui se trouvait par terre près de la table de chevet, finalement. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je me tourne pour le regarder. Y a que quand il dort qu'il a cet air vulnérable, et là ça me fait mal au cœur. Mal à en pleurer. Mais ça change rien.

- Pardonne-moi…


	15. Catwalk

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama (je change le genre…)

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

**Note** : Voici les résultats du poll à présent clôturé. Un nouveau poll attends ceux qui lisent « _And Burn We Will Until The Day We Die_ ».

Quel est le couple que vous préférez dans cette histoire ?

**- Axel et Roxas. AkuRoku forever 3 *nosebleed* 10 » 62% **

**- Axel et Reno, bien sûr. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! *kicke Roxas* 6 » 37%**

- Reno et Roxas, je n'attends que ça. D'ailleurs, tu te grouilles d'écrire au lieu de faire des quizz à la con? *rictus de fou homicide* 0 » 0%

- Terra et Ven 8D Comment ça, c'est pas le sujet ? 0 » 0%

**Remarques :** L'AkuRoku triomphe malgré ce qui avait au début semblé être une unanimité en faveur de l'AkuNo. Notons le remarquable vautrage du RokuNo, mais quoi, ils vous plaisent pas ensemble ces deux là ? Oh, mais vous allez aimer, vous verrez… Vous aurez pas le choix, vous allez v…

* SBAF !*

Reno : Arrête, t'en dis trop.

**Dédicace : Je dédie ce chapitre à Lady Von Ebstein qui m'a laissé les plus longues reviews de toute ma vie XD**

Chapitre 15

_Catwalk_

_You told me you're lonely  
Can't hear you, can't feel you  
I'm frozen in pose and  
There's no way you move me  
Watch me, dress me, can't impress me  
I'm not changing, adjust_

_You can cry your eyes out of your head_

_Baby, baby, I don't care_

_You can cry, cry, cry again, again_

_My face like a mannequin_

_(_Britney Spears_ 'Mannequin')_

…Vous me haïssez, hein? Tout ce temps sans vous donner de nouvelles… Je suis une blatte, je sais, je…

- Axel, tu branles quoi?

Je me tourne vers Reno. Toujours aussi châtié, son vocabulaire…

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu peux réfléchir en bougeant ? Parce qu'on va être en retard, là.

- Oui, j'arrive, public adoré…

- Ta cravate est nouée n'importe comment.

- Ben t'as qu'à le faire, alors.

- Mais volontiers.

Il est sept heures vingt, et le défilé commence à huit – en tout cas c'est ce qui est écrit sur les cartons d'invitation que Roxas m'a donné. Tenue un-peu-plus-que-correcte exigée – d'où la cravate. Il la dénoue et recommence le nœud, l'air concentré.

Ouais, je sais, vous attendez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois, hein ?

Ma vie est de plus en plus bizarre sans pour autant avoir concrètement changé. Je vis toujours avec Reno, il est toujours amoureux de moi et on en parle pas. Ça a quand même l'air de lui avoir fait du bien de cracher le morceau. Après la soirée, la dernière fois – c'était il y a une semaine, je sais que pour vous ça a semblé plus long – il a dormi quinze heures d'affilée et il a l'air d'aller mieux. De temps en temps je capte un truc dans son regard mais ça dure jamais plus d'une seconde. Nos relations sont les mêmes, je m'efforce de rien changer.

Roxas a passé deux soirées à la maison, deux soirées extrêmement étranges. Quand on est tous les trois, l'entente est toujours aussi bonne et spontanée, mais y a un truc en plus, une espèce de tension difficile à définir. C'est entre eux deux et entre nous trois et je me remets toujours pas d'avoir vu Roxas l'embrasser sur la bouche spontanément, devant moi, comme s'il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas du tout m'embêter – mais comment il l'aurait su ?

J'ai l'impression permanente que quelque chose va se produire, un truc dans le même genre, et que cette tension c'est simplement l'attente. On est tous les trois en train d'attendre qu'il se passe ce _truc_. Mais quoi ? Et puis, où ça nous mènerait ? À part à rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ?

- Prends une veste, 'fait froid.

- Oui, maman…

- Dit celui qui meurt d'angoisse à l'idée de me savoir sans casque à moto.

- J'ai peur que t'aies un accident et qui tu finisses entre quatre planches ou hémiplégique. Je m'en tape si tu sors sans veste et que t'attrapes la crève.

- Cherche des excuses !

Roxas a laissé sa voiture, c'est moi qui conduis. C'est bien, parce que monter à moto derrière Reno, je sais pas trop, je me fais pas _confiance_ vous voyez ? Me coller à lui comme ça, l'idée m'angoisse un peu.

Un des petits sapins pend au rétroviseur, comme toujours. Il en a sorti un au pomelo parce qu'il faut bien les utiliser.

On arrive sur place. L'endroit est très classe, avec un tapis vert foncé sur le trottoir devant. J'attends que Reno ait garé sa moto et il me rejoint. Je donne nos invitations au pingouin à l'entrée qui déchire un coin et nous les rend puis on entre.

Dedans, c'est encore plus rupin… c'est brillamment éclairé, y a partout des gens en tenue de soirée qui discutent et rient et boivent du champagne. Reno attrape deux flûtes sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passe par là et m'en tend une. Je me fais éblouir par le flash d'un appareil photo et je manque de la laisser tomber.

- Ben dis donc, il me dit. C'est quelque chose. Ça fait un peu festival de Cannes, un truc du genre, tu trouves pas ?

- Si, complètement.

Puis une fille vient nous accueillir et nous prendre les cartons d'invitation avant de nous guider jusqu'à nos places. Il y a un long podium qui s'avance comme un bateau dans son port entre une foule de rangées de chaises en bois-qui-coûte garnies de coussins en velours-qui-coûte-encore-plus. Le champagne est délicieux.

Je me sens comme un éléphant dans un jeu de quilles. Les seuls gens auxquels je me sente vaguement apparenté en tant qu'être humain, là, maintenant tout de suite, c'est les serveurs. Et Reno, mais lui il a déjà l'air un peu plus dans son élément. Je vais pas dire qu'il est habitué aux soirées mondaines, mais avec son boulot il lui arrive d'y participer, genre une ou deux fois par an.

Lentement, les rangées se remplissent. C'est plein de gens comme on en voit à la télé : des vieilles dames avec deux fois leur poids en diamants autour du cou, des femmes en robe de cocktail, des hommes en costume ou alors en tenues colorées avec petit foulard noué autour du cou et cheveux gominés… Bienvenue dans la Quatrième Dimension ! Y a même des photographes et des journalistes.

Reno regarde autour de lui en sirotant son champagne. Moi aussi, je bois le mien à mon aise, parce qu'après la murge que je me suis pris la semaine dernière je suis pas près de remettre ça… Rien que d'y repenser j'ai le cuir chevelu qui se crispe !

Au bout d'un instant, un gars fringué en clown s'avance sur l'es-

Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Comment ça, j'ai aucune sensibilité artistique ? Non mais j'vous emmerde ! Je suis peut-être homo, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, pour moi, à partir du moment ou un ensemble combine trois couleurs criardes différentes, du vinyle et des paillettes, c'est un costume de clown, et lui il est pas triste. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Donc nous avons un artiste sur l'estrade maintenant, qui débite un speech auquel je pige pas un mot. Y a comme un truc qui me gêne depuis tout à l'heure mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je m'efforce de pas regarder Reno pace que je me doute qu'il doit fixer le type avec une tronche qui me fera péter de rire si je la vois. Rester zen et sérieux. Ils ont tous l'air vachement sérieux, les gens…

Puis l'artiste s'en va et les lumières s'éteignent. Une musique électronique punchy que je trouve bizarrement déplacée pour un truc du genre – mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose non plus… – envahit la salle, des projecteurs s'allument et se braquent sur l'estrade.

Une fille rousse s'avance, juchée sur des talons tellement vertigineux qu'à chaque pas tu paries mentalement qu'elle se pète une cheville. Mais en fait non, Rouquine et ses aiguilles à tricoter font une petite pause au bout du podium et se remballent dans les coulisses sans encombre. Dommage, ça aurait été marrant. Et puis là mon franc tombe, je sais c'est quoi le truc qui me gêne. Un défilé de mode. Un _défilé de mode_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va se faire chier !

Une autre fille arrive, blonde et pâle, tellement maigre que ses genoux saillent au milieu de ses jambes. On dirait une campagne de sensibilisation sur les dangers de l'anorexie. Ça par contre, ça me fait pas rire. J'en ai l'estomac retourné.

Un autre squelette ambulant s'avance, et en plus ce qu'elle porte, une espèce de collant bleu électrique en dessous d'une minirobe à motifs psychédéliques migraineux, renforce encore cette impression. Ajoutez à ça sa tête de déterrée – pâle comme un cachet d'alka-seltzer, les joues creuses et je parierais sur de grands cernes noirs sous le maquillage – et il lui manque plus que la pancarte avec marqué « La drogue c'est mal ». Et Roxas bosse dans un milieu pareil ? Putain, il fait attention à ce qu'il mange mais ça…

Je me tourne vers Reno. Lui aussi, il a l'air mal à l'aise. Les gens autour de nous chuchotent leur approbation ou leur dédain, mais ils regardent pas ces pauvres filles, seulement ce qu'elles portent. Je trouve ça dégueulasse. Les flashes des appareils crépitent mais elles ont l'air de pas les voir. Leurs visages restent froids, leurs regards vides. Je veux pas voir Roxas sur ce podium.

Un douzième fantôme de femme vient faire son allée et venue sur l'estrade. Ses poignets sont tellement fins qu'on dirait que ses mains vont se détacher et tomber. Et puis c'est un homme qui s'avance.

Je suis soulagé en voyant qu'il est pas aussi maigre que les mannequins féminins. Il a des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleu-vert, et il tire une gueule de six pieds de longs. À chaque fois que je suis tombé sur un défilé de mode à la télé et que c'étaient des mecs qui faisaient leur show, j'ai été frappé par ça. On les paye à faire la tronche ? On dirait que ce visage a jamais souri de sa vie. Et ceux qui le suivent sont pareils. Il y en a qu'un qui a une étincelle dans les yeux, un brun aux yeux bleus.

Reno bouge sur sa chaise et son genou entre en contact avec le mien. Puis il reste là. Tout mon corps se tend et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. J'ose ni bouger ni le regarder, alors j'essaye de me concentrer sur le défilé. C'est rien de dire que ça marche pas. On se ferait presque chier, et moi j'ai juste envie de le toucher. Je me mords les lèvres. Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, penser à – héééééé mais il met sa main où lui ?

… Ouais, bon, ok, sur son genou. Mais du coup elle touche aussi le mien. Putain, vivement que ça se termine…

La musique change. Là, je reconnais. C'est du violon, l'instru de « _Everything's Gonna Be Alright _». Et puis Roxas arrive enfin.

Dans un bel élan synchrone, Reno et moi en se redresse et on se penche en avant. Le contact entre nous est rompu mais c'est à peine si je m'en aperçois.

Roxas porte des vêtements faits d'un tissu qui doit être du lin – mais encore une fois, j'y connais rien – couleur crème. Un manteau cintré à col mao, fermé devant mais fendu des deux côtés jusqu'à la taille, et dont le bas flotte autour de ses chevilles, au dessus d'un pantalon droit fait de la même matière. Il marche sur le podium jusqu'au bout avant de s'arrêter une seconde.

Il n'a rien à voir avec tous ceux qui sont passés avant lui. Son regard vit, même si son visage est neutre, et sa démarche à quelque chose d'impérial. Puis il pivote sur lui-même, et les pans du manteau tourbillonnent autour de ses jambes, et il repart dans les coulisses.

Les lumières se rallument. Il était le dernier, apparemment. Tout le monde se lève en discutant, on les imite, pas fâchés que ce soit fini. Franchement, c'était nul. Sauf la fin.

- Tu m'étonnes que Monsieur était fier ! S'exclame Reno en s'étirant, pendant qu'autour de nous la foule se disperse en bourdonnant.

- T'as vu ? Le clou du spectacle, rien que ça !

- Je m'attendais à ce que ça dure plus longtemps que ça…

- Tu vas pas te plaindre quand même ?

- Ah, non… ça c'est clair que non. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ben je suppose qu'il va venir ici. Il va pas rester en coulisses maintenant, je suppose… Peut-être juste le temps de se ch –

- _OH MON __**DIEU**__ !_

Aaaaah !

Heureusement que j'ai pas de coupe de champagne en main pace que je l'aurais lâchée, là ! C'est quoi ce cri là ?

- C'est pas Roxas, là-bas ? Reno me demande.

Et effectivement, il est là. Il vient vers nous, l'air embarrassé, sur les talons d'une fille qui nous regarde d'un air… inquiétant. Elle est jolie – mince, brune, les yeux verts, elle porte une robe taille empire gris perle mais vu sa façon de presque courir à notre rencontre, c'est pas le genre de fringues qu'elle doit porter d'habitude parce qu'elle trébuche tous les deux pas. Pendant qu'ils s'approchent j'entends Roxas lui dire : « Mais je t'avais prévenue, quand même ! », et les voila devant nous. La demoiselle ouvre la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, mais son regard passe de Reno à moi puis de moi à lui et elle finit par rester coite. J'entends le rire de Roxas, léger.

- Désolé pour cette agression… Je vous présente ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi mon agent –

La fille semble reprendre ses esprits et lui coupe la parole :

- Violette Hewitt, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Olette, elle nous dit, en nous tendant la main.

Je la serre, Reno aussi, puis elle reste là, l'air d'attendre. Finalement, c'est Roxas qui reprend la parole. Tout ça est vachement bizarre…

- Olette, voici Axel et Reno.

- Je sais bien, elle ronchonne, l'air gênée, et je commence à comprendre. Je suppose qu'il lui a parlé de moi, et qu'il lui a dit que j'étais grand, mince, avec les cheveux rouges et en pétard, et qu'il lui a aussi parlé des tatouages sur mes joues sans lui donner plus de précisions… Je décide de voler à son secours, elle me fait de la peine.

- Je suis Axel Lee, je lui dis en me retenant un peu de rire. Et voici mon meilleur ami, Reno Lace.

Reno fait un petit signe de la main avec un sourire en coin. Ça me gêne toujours autant de dire « mon meilleur ami », j'ai en même temps l'impression de le dénigrer et de mentir.

- Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Je manque de peu de lui faire remarquer que si c'est mon meilleur ami ça peut difficilement être mon frère mais je dis rien. C'est la meilleure amie de Roxas, donc respect. Je laisse Reno répondre.

- Non. Mais on nous le demande souvent, et nous avons grandi ensemble comme si nous étions des frères. Pas vrai ?

Voilà qu'il se met en mode mondain, j'aime pas quand il parle comme ça… En plus, c'est quoi ce discours ? Comme des frères ! C'est vachement naturel, à son avis, pour des frangins de coucher ensemble ? C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus, il dit ça devant Roxas… Enfin bon, lui, il a pas l'air gêné. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prends la tête ?

… Parce que c'est moi qui suis au centre de tout ? Merci pour l'info, ça me fait une belle jambe !

Roxas a pas changé de vêtements, il porte toujours la tenue dans laquelle il a défilé. Les deux tiers de la salle le regardent en douce – enfin, ils essayent d'être discrets. Mais c'est sans compter le super-sixième-sens du mec amoureux.

Reno a engagé la conversation avec Violette, je capte qu'elle lui demande s'il a déjà travaillé comme modèle. Je me penche vers Roxas pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Elle est un peu allumée, ta copine.

- Je sais. Je l'avais pourtant prévenue.

- Prévenue de quoi ?

- Que vous étiez tous les deux sublimes, gays et non, pas mannequins.

Je souris, le nez dans son oreille.

- Roxas ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te prendre tes mes bras ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi me demandes-tu la permission ?

- Ben… y a des gens… Tu préfèrerais peut-être…

- Embrasse-moi, idiot.

Bon ben vu comme ça, je vais pas me faire prier… Je le prends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse sur la bouche. Y a comme un raté dans les discussions autour de nous, puis elles reprennent. Il s'écarte de moi avec un petit sourire malin.

- Jaloux, qu'il me dit.

- C'est ça… c'est ta faute aussi. T'as qu'à pas être aussi… enfin... ça te va très bien, tout ça…

D'un geste vague je désigne ses vêtements, embarrassé. Je suis en train de rougir, bordel. Je l'ai déjà vu nu, et comme personne ici ne l'a jamais vu – en tout cas y a bien intérêt ! – et voila que j'me mets à rougir juste parce que je lui dis qu'il est beau. Merde c'est juste la vérité en plus…

On se retourne finalement vers les deux autres. Trente personnes détournent le regard en même temps et font semblant de rien. Par contre, le regard blessé que j'aperçois dans les yeux de Reno au moment où il se détourne me crève le cœur. Je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, son expression où le fait qu'il me regarde pas en face. C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'il me regarde pas droit dans les yeux. Putain, j'suis trop con. Comment je peux être bête à ce point ? Embrasser Roxas comme ça devant lui… À sa place, je chialerais comme une fille.

Putain, j'suis dégueulasse.

Encore une fois, c'est Roxas lui-même qui sauve la situation. C'est un ange. Habillé en ange. Et si j'arrive à voir lequel d'entre vous se fout de ma gueule – oui, j'entends ! – je lui ferai bouffer des cailloux. Il va vers Reno et engage la conversation avec lui, et dans le brouhaha ambiant j'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais je compte deux secondes avant qu'il ne lui sourie. Un véritable sourire, sincère et franc. En le regardant bien en face. Je me sens misérable.

Puis la copine de Roxas me tombe dessus.

- Axel ?

- Oui ?

J'ai droit à un grand sourire qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celui de Roxas quand il est dans ses meilleurs jours.

- Ça ne vous intéresserait pas de travailler comme modèle pour notre société ? Elle me propose à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle perd pas le Nord elle, je suppose que Reno vient juste de lui dire niet.

- C'est gentil, mais non merci, je réponds. Quand je vois ce que fait Roxas, je suis plein d'admiration mais je m'en sens pas capable.

Et c'est vrai. Rester des heures sans bouger sur des spots brûlants, fréquenter à longueur de journée ces espèces de cadavres ambulants que je viens de voir, ne pas pouvoir manger ce que je veux – j'ai jamais eu de mal à rester maigre mais le mot « régime » m'inspire à peu près autant d'enthousiasme que l'idée de faire du sport. Et j'ai _horreur_ du sport. Sans parler du gel douche gommant avec du sable dedans et du gant de crin… Brrrr !

Elle soupire.

- C'est bien dommage. Vous auriez fait de magnifiques sujets, tous les deux, surtout ensemble. Votre ressemblance est très étonnante.

Je suis son regard. Elle est en train de dévorer Reno des yeux et tout à coup, une douleur brûlante éclate dans ma poitrine, tellement violente que j'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est ce que j'aurais dû ressentir quand je les ai vus ensemble, quand Roxas l'a embrassé devant moi. La jalousie, puissante, qui me mord le cœur à pleines dents et _mâche_. Je veux pas qu'elle le regarde comme ça, je veux que personne au monde le regarde comme ça à part moi ou Roxas. Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme. Et pourtant…

La charmante Olette continue de me parler, et quelque chose dans ma tête – un truc vachement intelligent et pratique, probablement ce qui commande les réflexes qui peuvent vous sauver la vie – à enclenché le pilote automatique. Ma tête remue toute seule, se hoche ou se secoue et par moments, même, des mots sortent de ma bouche mais consciemment, j'imprime pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je regarde Reno et Roxas. Il sont à deux pas de nous mais c'est comme si une dimension nous séparait.

Il reste aucune trace d'amertume ou de tristesse dans l'expression de Reno. Il a simplement l'air naturel. Souriant, versatile, beau, il sourit et il fait rire Roxas. Leurs rires et leurs sourires sont comme l'expression de leur complicité. Mon cœur se tord. Je les aime.

Je les aime mais je peux pas. Je suis obligé de choisir parce que si je le fais pas ils seront malheureux tous les deux. Mais quand je les vois comme ça, j'me dis que c'est peut-être ensemble qu'ils seraient le plus heureux. Comme est-ce que je réagirais si ça arrivait ?

Franchement, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est à quel point je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'eux. Je me sens coupable de tout le mal que je fais à Reno. C'est mon meilleur ami, il a toujours été là pour moi, et maintenant mes choix lui brisent le cœur. Et je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Roxas parce que malgré tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, je suis incapable de ne pas ressentir ce que j'éprouve aussi pour Reno.

Pourtant je regrette pas, parce que les voir comme ça, rire ensemble comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, ça me rend paradoxalement vachement heureux.

Avec l'amie de Roxas, on va les rejoindre. En arrivant près d'eux, j'entends Reno lui dire qu'il est magnifique dans cette tenue. Roxas éclate de rire et mon cœur se gonfle de mille émotions positives.

… Quelle merde. On est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Finalement, le temps s'écoule tranquillement. Violette – Olette, pardon - est sympa comme tout, et même si elle met un point d'honneur à draguer Reno pendant toute la soirée, j'arrive à maîtriser mes pulsions meurtrières et à pas lui hurler _d'arrêter_ de lui faire ces yeux là. Je me réconforte en me répétant que c'est pas demain la veille que Reno rejoindra les rangs du fan-club des Spice Girls, qu'il a toujours été du côté des Backstreet Boys et que même s'il se montre charmant, je devine sans mal qu'elle mange râteau sur râteau, même si c'est fait avec la plus exquise courtoisie – mode mondain, j'vous ai dit. Ça a pas l'air de la déranger, visiblement elle s'amuse. Roxas est ravi qu'ils s'entendent bien. Moi, je passe quand même un bon moment, parce que c'est nettement moins guindé que ce que je craignais – surtout grâce à Olette, j'avoue. Plusieurs personnes viennent parler à Roxas, pour le féliciter ou lui dire des trucs que je comprends qu'à moitié. À chaque fois, si elle y est pas déjà, sa main se retrouve dans la mienne.

Comme quoi, en fin de compte, je suis _quand même_ jaloux.

**Bon, je sais bien que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'était une transition nécessaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais pas très motivée à l'écrire, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais un peu traumatisée par l'écriture de « **_**Criminal**_** », que j'ai commencé et terminé en un mois, j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir pressé tout ce que j'avais dans la tête pour l'écrire. Mais je vais mieux, maintenant ! Donc la suite ne se fera plus attendre si longtemps. Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire ! J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu ^^ **


	16. Spleen Hivernal

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR

_You've always been just like a riddle_

_I found you so hard to figure out_

_I could just wonder till forever_

_Still there's something I don't know about_

_I don't know what you've been through_

_I see it on you, I don't know_

_How does it feel?_

_Let me in it's now or never_

(Cinéma Bizarre '_How does it feel? __'_)

_Chapitre 16 : _Spleen Hivernal

Quel temps de merde.

Salut les gens. Comment ça va ?

Moi ? Bof, pas terrible. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il fait dégueulasse. Il pleut, il fait lourd, sombre du matin au soir. Des jours qu'on a pas vu un rayon de soleil, y a une ambiance de merde.

Roxas doit faire partie de ces gens qui subissent l'influence de la météo. L'hiver a été froid mais vif. Il a neigé mais pas beaucoup plu. Là, c'est début février et ça arrête pas, et on dirait que son humeur baisse avec le baromètre, il fait la gueule comme c'est pas permis – on se voit presque pas, et quand c'est le cas, il a une tronche pas croyable. La totale, regard sombre et front barré de plis – c'est pas terrible pour sa peau, ça, non ? – même ses épaules sont voûtées et pour lui faire desserrer les dents faut s'accrocher. Même ses cheveux on l'air trop déprimés pour pointer aux quatre vents comme ils le font d'habitude.

Reno, ben il a pas tellement de raisons de sauter de joie, on va pas revenir dessus. Il fait pas à proprement parler la gueule mais le temps le rend mélancolique en plus du reste.

Avec Roxas qui vient moins – et en plus, il n'a même plus la motivation du rangement et du ménage, c'est vous dire dans quel état de déprime il est ! – même l'appart' commence à faire grise mine. Il revient à son état d'expérience darwiniste, quoi.

Et moi, dans tout ça, j'ai pas la grande forme non plus. Pas vraiment de quoi faire la fête, hein ? Même mon boulot me soûle en ce moment. Vivement qu'il arrête de pleuvoir. Plus les années passent et plus j'aime pas l'hiver. Je croyais pas ma mère quand y a quelques années elle me disait qu'avec le temps, ça me ficherait le cafard, mais je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis décidé à me remuer un peu, et Roxas aussi, par la même occasion. Il a pas de boulot pour l'instant – son contrat du moment le met au chômage technique à cause du temps justement, foutue météo – et c'est mon jour de congé. Reno est au boulot, tant mieux, ça l'occupe. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se goupille, son histoire de promo, il en a plus parlé depuis la dernière fois...

Donc aujourd'hui ! Plan de bataille :

Etape 1 : Aller chez Roxas.

Etape 2 : Le forcer à se bouger pour qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ça lui fera du bien (et à moi aussi).

Etape 3 : Trouver une idée de truc à faire…

Parce qu'avec le temps qu'il fait**,** on va pas aller se promener dehors, non plus.

Je quitte l'appartement pour la rue – oh, chouette de la boue et de l'obscurité – putain mais il est onze heures du matin, quoi ! – et oh, surprise, devinez quoi !

Il pleut.

Enfin bon, ça sert à rien de râler, hein ? De toute façon si je m'y mets moi aussi ça va finir en foire à la déprime ici.

J'avance d'un bon pas vers chez Roxas, et au fur et à mesure que la pluie trempe mes fringues une idée se forme. Le temps se prête bien à une après midi cocooning. Je pense douche pour se réchauffer et se détendre, je pense canapé et couvertures tièdes et douillettes, je pense film d'horreur et rideaux tirés, je pense café. Mmmmmh… ça serait cool si y avait un orage en fait. Pour l'ambiance… J'ai jamais regardé un film d'horreur avec Roxas. Si ça se trouve il est du genre impressionnable et collant ? Ça me plairait bien.

…Nan, parce que niveau « matage de films d'horreur sérieux et possiblement romantique » avec les câlins derrière, Reno et moi c'est juste un drame. On sait le faire séparément. Quand j'avais quatorze ans je me suis bien foutu les miquettes devant _l'Exorciste_. Ma sœur dormait à côté donc j'ai du le regarder en écoutant au casque, il faisait tout noir, j'étais pas loin de me pisser dessus. Mais Reno et moi devant un film d'horreur, même le truc le plus flippant du monde, on peut pas s'empêcher de commenter et on se marre comme des baleines. _SAW_ ? Ça nous a plus fait marrer que la scène de la nourriture au début de la saison 5 de _Doctor Who_– et pourtant on en a pleuré, si ma mémoire est bonne. _Paranormal Activity_ ? Des crampes dans les côtes pendant trois heures après. _Insidious_ ? Déjà, un épisode de _Supernatural _fait plus peur que ça, et alors le méchant qui ressemble à Darth Maul à qui on aurait greffé des pattes de chèvre, ils ont essayé de faire de la concurrence à la _Quatrième Dimension_ ou quoi ? Quant au _Projet Blairwitch_ j'aime autant pas aborder le sujet.

Donc je tenterais bien le film d'horreur avec quelqu'un qui fera pas comme moi et tournera pas le truc en dérision.

Quand j'entre dans le hall chez Roxas**,** je suis complètement mouillé mais j'ai le moral. La perspective de l'après-midi qui s'annonce m'a redonné le sourire. Quand je sonne pour qu'il m'ouvre, la voix qui sort du parlophone pue la motivation à dix mètres, mais je m'en tape : j'en fais mon affaire.

- Rapunzel, Rapunzel, je chantonne dans l'interphone, descends tes cheveux ~

Gros blanc.

- Euh, Roxas ? J'appelle.

Non, parce que je voulais le faire sourire, pas l'achever…

- _Oui, oui, je suis là. J'hésite à t'ouvrir, là, tu me ferais presque peur._

… Epic fail.

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, laisse-moi monter.

Pas de réponse, mais un bourdonnement m'indique que je peux pousser la porte.

- J'arrive.

Dans l'ascenseur, je peaufine mon approche et je réfléchis à un film. Mais on aura qu'à voir sur place.

Il est encore plus renfrogné que la dernière fois quand j'entre.

- Je te préviens, si tu m'appelles Cendrillon, tu t'en vas.

- Pas de problème, Princesse Roxanne.

Il essaye mollement de me frapper et j'esquive sans mal avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'attirer dans mes bras.

- Arrête un peu de râler tu veux ? J'vais te remonter le moral moi.

La seule réponse que j'obtiens est un grognement (ça ressemble à « Mmmmmmgneuh ») sans qu'il se détende. Je le serre et j'embrasse le haut de sa tête. Ses cheveux sont moins doux que d'habitude.

- Allez, viens. Faut que tu bouges, c'est pas bon de rester cloîtré comme ça.

- Pas envie de sortir.

Sa voix est morne.

-M'en fiche, j't'emmène.

- T'as un peu vu le temps qu'il fait ?

Je désigne du pouce ma veste humide accrochée au portemanteau.

- J'suis au courant. On aura qu'à prendre ta voiture, on va pas aller faire les boutiques non plus.

- Je l'ai prêtée à Olette, la sienne est en révision pour le contrôle technique.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est pas un peu de pluie qui va me décourager !

- C'est pas grave. On se séchera chez moi. Laisse-moi te donner le programme et on y va.

- J'ai pas envie, Axel.

- J'te demande pas ton avis.

- Je suis très bien là, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu parles, t'as le regard, la mine et les _cheveux_ du mec miné par la grisaille qui s'emmerde comme un rat mort chez lui en attendant que le soleil se montre. Ça fait combien de jours que t'es pas sorti ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai prêté ma voiture.

- Hun hun, pas une excuse.

- Je ne travaille pas en ce moment.

- Mauvaise réponse ! T'es pas un de ces gars qui vivent que pour leur boulot, je l'sais très bien.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix ?

- Nan. Mets une veste. On va louer un film et cocooner dans le divan et après on écoutera la pluie qui frappe les vitres pendant qu'on sera au chaud et au sec. Quitte à t'ennuyer, autant t'ennuyer dans mes bras, non ? Moi, j'préfère.

Je le repousse pour pouvoir croiser son regard, et un pâle sourire, hésitant, étire un peu ses lèvres comme à son insu. Ouverture !

- Allez !

Je le fais tourner et je le pousse vers la porte.

- On y va !

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, j'ai perdu. J'ai le temps de mettre un manteau et des chaussures ?

Je perçois un rien d'amusement dans sa voix – mais vraiment un chouïa.

- T'as dix secondes !

Cinq minutes plus tard, sur le point de sortir de son immeuble, j'ai le plaisir – ah , ah, ah, ironiiiie – de constater que la pluie s'est transformée en véritable déluge. Il tombe des hallebardes.

Ni une ni deux, histoire de pas laisser le temps à Grincheux de changer d'avis et de demander grâce pour sa mise en plis (qui de toute façon laisse à désirer aujourd'hui, même s'il est toujours aussi… hum), je l'attrape par la main et je l'entraîne dehors.

Les rues sont désertes et alors qu'il est midi – heure à laquelle le soleil est quand même supposé être à son putain de _zénith_ ! - il fait carrément noir. Nos pas éclaboussent les trottoirs et Roxas proteste d'abord en essayant de se dégager mais ça dure qu'une minute parce que rapidement, manteau ou pas, je suis complètement trempé et il doit l'être aussi. Il aurait plus rien à sauver en retournant chez lui de toute façon. Alors on continue de courir sous la pluie, et par moments entre les bruits de gouttes qui s'écrasent au sol et de l'eau qui ruisselle partout j'ai l'impression d'entendre des éclats de sa voix. Ça fait comme un fantôme de rire dans la pluie. Mes cheveux se plaquent à mon visage et dégoulinent abondamment, l'intérieur de mes chaussures est devenu spongieux (à chaque pas ça fait « pouic » entre mes orteils), mes vêtements sont tellement trempés qu'ils me collent à la peau et la main de Roxas est glissante dans la mienne mais ses doigts sont serrés autour des miens.

Finalement, quand on arrive au vidéo club, on dirait qu'il vient d'échapper à la noyade et je dois pas valoir mieux. Mais il est adorable comme ça, des mèches plaquées sur le front et les joues, la peau luisante **;** ses fringues lui font comme une seconde peau et j'ai pas imaginé son rire, dehors. Il sourit pas vraiment mais son front est lisse et son regard plus clair.

Le temps de se décider sur le film qu'on choisit, on s'égoutte d'un litre et demi de flotte chacun et l'employé – qui va sûrement pas voir beaucoup d'autres clients, aujourd'hui – regarde sombrement la traînée d'eau boueuse qu'on laisse derrière nous et les flaques qui marquent les endroits où on s'est arrêtés pour lire les résumés au dos des boîtiers.

Une fois la boîte en plastique rangée dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson – pas qu'elle y sera au sec mais j'aime mieux ça que de la tenir à la main – on repart courageusement dans les Ténèbres. On court pas cette fois, on est tellement trempés, de toute façon, un peu plus ou un peu moins ça fera aucune différence alors autant ne pas se fatiguer hein ? Main dans la main, on se laisse inonder par l'averse. Je lui jette un regard et je vois qu'il a la tête inclinée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés, il offre son visage à la pluie qui le baigne.

- Tu ressembles à une pub pour …

Il ouvre les yeux et il me regarde et mes mots s'évaporent et putain, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire. Comment ses yeux arrivent à être aussi bleus alors qu'il fait noir comme dans un four et qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse ? Merde, y a pas un rayon de soleil et quand je regarde ses yeux j'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la Méditerranée. J'aime pas être déstabilisé comme ça.

- Pour quoi ?

Ah oui, ça parle aussi. Est-ce qu'un jour il va arrêter de me faire cet effet-là ? Y a comme ça des moments où j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un être humain, Roxas. Que c'est autre chose, quelque chose de… plus.

- Je sais pas, je lui réponds. Un truc très beau et pur et en même temps vachement sexy.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, je vois un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres – victoire ! Et on est même pas arrivés chez moi.

Puis il lâche ma main et il me prend par le devant de ma veste. Il m'attire à lui et il m'embrasse, il noue ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que je le prends par la taille et je sens que sa bouche s'est ouverte parce que, de froide l'humidité est devenue chaude, et a envahi la mienne et j'ai la tête qui tourne. L'eau continue de couler sur nos visages et nos mains, le long de ma nuque jusqu'entre mes omoplates. Ses lèvres se réchauffent, j'ai envie de lui maintenant. Mais même si la rue est hyper sombre et déserte, je garde mes pensées impures pour moi. C'est pas prévu dans le Plan – pas comme ça en tout cas – et je tiens à suivre le Plan. Jusqu'ici ça a plutôt bien marché, non ?

Si dans votre vie, vous avez jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger un baiser sous la pluie – un vrai baiser, avec la bonne personne, sous une vraie pluie et de préférence dans une rue déserte, ce qui amplifie encore plus l'impression qu'on est plus que deux au monde – si vous l'avez jamais fait, donc, je vous jure, faut essayer. Mourir sans l'avoir fait au moins une fois ce serait vraiment trop con. Conseil d'ami. Finalement, on repart vers chez moi, main dans la main.

Arrivés à destination, on est tellement trempés qu'on inonde la cage d'escaliers comme deux bonshommes de neige en train de fondre. J'ouvre la porte de l'apart' et on commence à se déshabiller sur le pallier – égoïstement, je préfère me répandre là que chez moi. On se marre en essayant d'être discrets et on trébuche presque l'un sur l'autre. Moi, je prie le p'tit Jésus et tout ce que vous voulez pour que personne ne passe. La petite dame aux chats ou la voisine pour qui on chasse les araignées, ça serait gênant – ça pourrait aussi être marrant, ceci dit…. – mais je pense plutôt au gardien de l'immeuble. C't'espèce de taré qui campe dans sa loge au rez-de-chaussée, il a un putain de contentieux avec nous…

Pause anecdote ? … Bon, Roxas galère avec les boutons de sa chemise – la flotte a resserré les trous… Allez, disons qu'on a le temps. Mini-pause anecdote. Je sais que vous adorez ça.

Le type du rez-de-chaussée, donc. Van Führer, qu'on l'appelle. D'une part parce qu'on arrive jamais à retenir son nom, et d'autre part parce que c'est type le plus fasciste que j'ai jamais vu. Pas chercher pourquoi y a que des Blancs dans notre immeuble, la dernière fois qu'une famille d'étrangers à essayé de s'installer – c'était un couple de Vietnamiens avec un bébé – ils ont déguerpi après deux semaines. Je sais pas ce qu'il leur fait mais c'est toujours pareil, il fait fuir tout ce qui n'entre pas dans ses petits critères. Reno et moi, on est gays et on s'en cache pas vraiment, même si on a pas non plus un paillasson aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel devant la porte. Après qu'on a eu emménagé, on a remarqué qu'il nous regardait de traviole parfois, puis avec le temps les regards sont devenus noirs. Et un jour j'ai percuté que c'était à chaque fois qu'on le croisait après avoir… Hum, vous voyez, quoi. On était pas toujours très bruyants non plus, mais c'était à croire qu'il écoutait à la porte – dans le genre flippant on fait difficilement mieux. Je suppose qu'au bout d'un moment il a plus pu douter du fait qu'il y avait jamais de fille chez nous, et encore moins à ces moments-là, alors les regards noirs sont devenus des tentatives d'assassinat oculaires et au bout d'un moment, Reno en a eu marre. Moi, depuis que j'avais compris le manège du taré ( qui devait plus être un homo refoulé qu'un homophobe s'il passait comme ça son temps à nous gay-tter – ouais, elle était facile, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher) j'essayais de la mettre en sourdine. Ça me foutait la gerbe d'y penser, mais y a eu un soir où… bon, sans rentrer dans les détails, il m'avait fait crier - et quand je dis ça, je veux vraiment dire qu'il l'avait fait _exprès_ et que c'était pas possible de m'en empêcher – et il y était aussi allé de sa petite collaboration vocale alors qu'il est plus du genre à gronder qu'autre chose – oh, ça suffit dans le fond, sinon je raconte pas la fin !

… j'aime mieux ça.

Donc ce soir-là, juste quand on avait eu fini, il avait roulé sur le dos et il avait gueulé - pas assez fort pour réveiller les voisins mais suffisamment pour que ça s'entende dans le couloir :

« Payes toi un porno ou un professionnel, mal baisé ! ».

Depuis, le type, il nous évite comme la peste et quand on le rencontre quand même, il baisse les yeux comme si croiser notre regard pouvait lui donner le typhus. Ou le SIDA.

Voila pourquoi j'ai pas très envie de le voir débarquer alors que Roxas et moi on est toujours en train de s'égoutter en boxer dans le couloir. Vous voulez un mouchoir mademoiselle ? Vous pissez le sang par le nez, là…

On rentre dans l'appart' et je claque la porte. On rejoint la salle de bains et on laisse tomber nos fringues dans la baignoire. J'attrape une serviette et je me frictionne les cheveux. Lui il enlève son boxer.

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

Est-ce bien la peine de demander ? Non, tu restes à poil. J'pourrais lui répondre ça… ça ferait peut-être un peu plus briller les paillettes dans son regard. Son sourire me désarme, il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Me voila payé pour l'eau chaude.

Je transvase les vêtements de la baignoire au panier à linge que j'embarque, juché sur une de mes hanches. Au moment où je vais pour sortir de la pièce – si je mets pas une porte entre lui et moi dans les trente secondes il va se passer des trucs autres qu'une douche dans cette baignoire et c'est pas prévu au programme pour l'instant, j'y tiens – il me rappelle.

- Axel ?

- Oui ?

Les paillettes dans son regard brillent pour de bon. Il a le sourire et la lumière dans ses yeux ferait presque oublier que dehors malgré le printemps qui s'amène, il fait un temps d'Apocalypse. Quinze secondes.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? - De m'avoir fait voir le bon côté de l'hiver. De m'avoir montré que je pouvais aimer la pluie.

Et vlan ! Triple combo de la bouche-baise-moi, du regard angélique et de la démoniaque nudité qui promets à la fois le Septième Ciel et les feux de l'Enfer. Il me tuera.

Je fais un bruit de gargouillis – pas possible d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible, mon cerveau est court-circuité par les phéromones– et je ferme la porte après avoir cogné la corbeilledans le chambranle. Je l'entends se marrer doucement.

Je la largue dans le séjour et je finis de me sécher les cheveux avant d'aller me chercher des fringues. Pendant que je m'habille, j'entends l'eau qui commence à couler dans la salle de bain. De retour dans le salon, je fouille dans la pile de vêtements mouillés pour extirper de mon blouson le boîtier du DVD. Je prépare tout le truc – nid de couvertures rapatriées et coussins, DVD dans le lecteur et café qui coule. Une fois que tout est en place, je me plante au milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches, et je prends une profonde inspiration aromatisée au café…

… Et j'entends un bruit.

C'est comme la fusion d'une voix noyée et d'un « Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! » et ça vient du panier à linge. Zarbi.

… Un téléphone qui sonne ? C'est pas con ça. J'vais regarder.

Finalement, après m'être re-mouillé jusqu'aux avant-bras, j'arrive à tirer du jean de Roxas son portable qui vibre en faisant de la brume.

- _… how, tell me now, I need to knoooooow, tell me how_ ~

C'est peut-être important? Je décroche.

- Allô ?

- Allô, bonjour, c'est le cabinet du docteur Master à l'appareil. Pourrais-je parler à monsieur Seren, s'il vous plait ?

J'hésite une seconde avant de répondre.

- C'est son compagnon à l'appareil. Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, je peux prendre un message ?

J'entends qu'on farfouille dans des papiers et puis la secrétaire me répond d'une voix absorbée.

- Simplement lui demander de rappeler le docteur Master assez rapidement, elle souhaite lui parler.

- Il y a un problème ?

Non parce que c'est moi ou c'est inquiétant, là ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, monsieur.

… Pétasse.

- Je comprends. Je passerai le message.

- Merci monsieur, bonne journée.

- Vous de même.

Clic sur la ligne. « Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, monsieur », et gnagnagna … Quoi, le secret médical ? Je m'en tape, moi. Roxas est malade ?

Nan, parce que le médecin qui prend contact avec toi, c'est jamais bon signe. Il a peut-être passé des radios ou fait des analyses et c'est pour lui donner les résultats… Mais des examens? Pourquoi ? Il m'a rien dit…

Ah ben, le voila justement. Coiffé et habillé nickel – il a des fringues de rechange dans ma garde-robe, hé ouais ! C'est – mon – mec ~ ! Je le retrouve plus fidèle à lui-même que ces deux dernières semaines et c'est agréable, mais ma belle humeur s'est envolée, chassée par l'inquiétude.

- Tu parlais avec qui ? Il me demande, l'air désinvolte.

- Roxas, t'as des problèmes de santé ?

… Merde. Le voila raide comme une planche et j'aime pas son regard. C'est le même, fixe et carrément bizarre, qu'il a eu le soir de notre premier rendez-vous quand il m'a vu saloper sa belle moquette en dégoulinant dessus.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sa voix est froide, dure, les syllabes sont sorties comme s'il avait dû les expulser, mais ça me fait pas rire du tout – pas comme cet autre soir, oh non, parce que là il s'agit pas d'un peu de bière et de soda mélangés en train de menacer la propreté d'un tapis, il s'agit de lui. De sa santé. Et sa réaction là, c'est tout sauf rassurant. C'est même un peu flippant. On dirait qu'il est en rogne. Enfin je crois. Parce que je l'ai jamais vu se mettre en rogne, être en colère pour de vrai.

Hum, et j'ai pas envie… C'est donc d'une voix pas aussi assurée que je le voudrais que je lui réponds en lui tendant son portable.

- T'as eu un appel et j'ai décroché. Ton médecin… Le docteur Master, elle veut que tu la rappelles dès que tu peux. Roxas pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ma voix a pris des accents angoissés sur la fin mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se passer un truc vraiment grave.

Je me trompe pas.

Son visage se transforme en une espèce de masque grimaçant de colère au milieu duquel ses yeux étincellent carrément, on dirait que ses iris sont passés du bleu marine au noir glacé des abysses. Le genre de profondeurs qu'on a pas envie d'explorer, en fait. Putain, ce _regard_ ! Il marche vers moi d'un pas rapide et je vous jure que je réprime un mouvement de recul – cette manière qu'il a de me fixer c'est flippant ! Je crois que s'il avait un couteau en main, là tout de suite, il me le logerait entre les côtes.

Mais il a pas d'arme – heureusement – et il se contente de m'arracher son portable des mains. Brusquement, sans cesser de m'assassiner du regard.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sa voix est froide et tellement tremblante de colère que les mots sortent par à-coups, comme un disque rayé. Il a l'air d'un robot à comportement humain en train de disjoncter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de suffisamment grave pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?

- Je voulais juste…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est _ma_ vie, et je ne t'ai rien demandé !

… En plus de m'inquiéter je commence à légèrement m'énerver, là.

- Je _fais_ partie de ta vie, Roxas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je _t'aime_.

- Ça te donne pas le droit de te mêler de mes affaires. Je t'interdis de décrocher mon téléphone ou de faire des trucs de ce _**NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! **_

Je sursaute et, de fait, le lâche. J'ai juste voulu lui prendre le poignet, j'avais juste envie de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts parce que j'ai besoin de m'assurer que je suis pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve tellement je le reconnais plus. Mais il m'a arraché sa main, il s'est écarté et maintenant il me regarde en reculant et c'est plus de la colère, c'est même plus des regards assassins c'est de la furie, de la rage. Je reste muet et pétrifié de stupeur face à ce spectacle – j'ai déjà vu Roxas dans bien des états, il a ce truc bizarre avec son humeur et son caractère dont il change comme de chemise mais à part quand il se met à rire ou à pleurer à des moments complètement improbables c'est toujours quelqu'un de réservé, et qui perd pas son calme. Parfois il est même bizarrement inexpressif ou _trop_ calme et j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent rien du tout mais jamais je l'avais vu crier ni se montrer agressif.

Là c'est au-delà de l'agression, et c'est pas des cris mais des hurlements qui sortent de sa bouche tordue par la rage – mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui arrive à son si beau visage ? Comment est-ce que la beauté angélique de ses traits peut être à ce point déformée ? Il est en furie et ça le défigure, il hurle sans s'arrêter, on doit l'entendre jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble, on dirait qu'il va s'étouffer tellement il s'énerve et je pige même pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, mais en substance, je discerne qu'il me reproche encore plusieurs fois de me mêler de choses qui me regardent pas, qu'il m'interdit de m'occuper de ses affaires et alors que j'esquisse un geste pour tendre la main vers lui, il recommence à m'invectiver et à m'interdire de le toucher, de l'approcher, il m'ordonne de me taire, il ne veut pas m'entendre.

J'aime pas qu'on me parle mal, je suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds mais là je suis juste au-delà de ça, l'agacement que j'éprouvais il y a deux minutes s'est envolé. J'ai plus que cette peur, cette angoisse qui me noue les tripes quand je le regarde parce que je comprends pas ce qui se passe, je le reconnais pas et putain qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si grave pour qu'il se mettre dans des états pareils alors que j'ai juste décroché son téléphone ? Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'on puisse discuter, je voudrais comprendre parce que là c'est impossible. On est ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour ça, quand même – j'ai des vêtements chez lui, il a la clé de chez moi, je l'ai présenté à ma famille et je connais une partie de la sienne, jusqu'ici tout ça évoluait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, naturellement, alors pourquoi…

Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le médecin ou un problème de santé qu'il me cacherait ?

Il a l'air essoufflé, on dirait qu'il est arrivé à court de reproches, de hurlements. Il se tait quelques secondes, haletant légèrement, le teint sombre et les yeux braqués sur moi avec quelque chose dans le regard qui dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup prendre ma tête et là cogner contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate comme une pastèque, puis il tourne les talons et je comprends qu'il s'en va. Non !

Par réflexe, je saisis son poignet pour le retenir mais il se dégage encore et se retourne vers moi et son regard venimeux et sa voix sifflante de rage me clouent sur place quand il parle :

- Lâche. Moi. Ne me suis pas, ne m'appelle pas, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux ni te voir, ni te parler.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Mais j'ai pas parlé assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Il a tourné les talons et il est parti et la porte d'entrée claque.

Le silence tombe sur l'appartement, lourd comme une chape de béton armé après tout ce boucan, et je reste planté seul comme un con dans le salon, cloué sur place, incapable de décoller mes pieds du sol, comme si son dernier regard m'avait bel et bien pétrifié là. Je comprends rien. Il y a un vide immense qui se creuse dans ma poitrine, un gouffre blanc de silence – ce calme plat après la tempête a quelque chose d'encore plus angoissant. Tant qu'il était là à me hurler dessus ça allait encore, mais maintenant qu'il est parti tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est constater les dégâts. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

La pluie redouble dehors. Le tonnerre craque encore plus fort. Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le médecin ?

Feu céleste, qu'est-ce qu'il me cache pour se mettre dans un état pareil simplement parce que j'ai décroché son téléphone ?

**Pas de Reno dans ce chapitre mais il aura la vedette dans le suivant (en quelque sorte).**

**Vous haïssez Roxas ? Vous cherchez en ce moment même à acheter de l'anthrax sur Amazon pour m'envoyer un courrier piégé pour me punir ? Ne faites pas ça ! Si vous avez envie de passer votre colère à l'égard de Roxas, de moi-même, d'Axel (ça pourrait se comprendre) ou de Reno (Là par contre… je lui ai trouvé des défauts, faut juste que je les exploite), filez sur mon profil : un poll vous attend pour exprimer votre état d'esprit suite à ce chapitre !**


	17. La Proie et l'Ombre

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR

Résultats du poll, **quel****était****votre****état****d****'****esprit****après****la****lecture****du****chapitre****précédent?**

1 Rapunzel, Rapunzel, j'vais te démonter ta face ~ **4****»****20%**

2 Il est où, Reno? **3****»****15%**

3 Il est malade, Roxas? **3****»****15%**

4 Putain Axel, mais te laisse pas faire t'as vu comment il te parle! Plaque-le (et enfuis toi avec Reno) ! **3****»****15%**

5 *Je suis actuellement trop enragé contre Roxas pour émettre un avis cohérent. Veuillez réessayer plus tard.* **2****»****10%**

6 T'avais qu'à pas décrocher son portable, ça t'apprendra à t'occuper de tes fesses. **2****»****10%**

7 Bon, c'était bien. La suite? **2****»****10%**

8 *En mode secret story* J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir trouvé le secret de Roxas! (informez-moi par MP) **1****»****5%**

**Je vois que Roxas en prend de nouveau plein les dents… Pour ceux qui réclamaient Reno (quelle surprise…) vous voilà servis avec ce chapitre riche en émotions ! **

_Chapitre 17 : Laproieetl'ombre_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
Right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn!_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here…_

(Avril Lavigne_ "__Wish__you__were__here__"_)

Je reste planté au milieu du salon pendant un bon moment, sous le choc et la gorge nouée d'angoisse. Je sais pas trop ce que j'attends – pas qu'il revienne en tout cas, ça c'est sûr. Il m'a foutu la trouille, je préfère largement qu'il prenne son temps pour se calmer avant de lui reparler. Mais s'il s'imagine que je vais le laisser tranquille après ça il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la rétine. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a, je veux savoir ce qu'il me _cache_.

S'il est malade, je dois le savoir, il peut pas me laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Merde oui, j'ai le **droit** de savoir !

On est ensemble, c'est clair depuis le début… Il fait partie de ma vie et il compte pour moi, jamais il m'a donné de raisons de penser que c'était pas réciproque… Il s'imagine peut-être que je le laisserais tomber ? J'peux pas le croire, il me connaît mieux que ça… Ou alors ce serait un truc contagieux ?

… Ça fait un bout de temps déjà qu'on prend plus de précautions, tous les deux. On s'est protégés pendant les trois premiers mois, et quand je lui ai parlé de faire le test il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

… Enfin, plus exactement, il m'a sorti son sourire penché de circonstance et il m'a dit, je cite : « J'ai en vous deux la confiance la plus absolue. ». Sous-entendu j'ai pas besoin de vous préciser quoi. Sur le moment je me suis demandé s'il croyait que j'avais pas arrêté de coucher avec Reno et j'ai pas relevé, vu l'ambigüité de notre relation, comme quoi déjà à l'époque j'étais pas sûr de moi-même. Moi, j'ai eu envie de lui rendre la pareille et de lui témoigner ma confiance, surtout que maniaque comme il est j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à pas faire gaffe, que du contraire, alors je lui ai pas demandé de le faire.

J'ai peut-être eu tort.

Ou alors ça a strictement rien à voir avec sa santé et il me cache des trucs, tout simplement. Peut-être qu'il me trompe ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est tellement compréhensif sur le chapitre de mes sentiments pour Reno. Quand même… je vis avec un mec qui a été mon amant pendant des années, qui est amoureux de moi et j'ai bien assez prouvé que c'était réciproque, malgré tous mes efforts pour lutter contre ça. Et ça le dérange pas. Je vis avec mon ex-amant, il m'aime et je ressens là même chose que lui et ça le dérange pas.

Putain. Il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il _sort_ avec quelqu'un d'autre ? _**QUI ?**___

Quoi ?

Comment ça, « Il est peut-être juste fâché parce que j'ai décroché son téléphone » ? J'avais qu'à pas m'occuper de ses affaires ?

… C'est pas le moment de me faire des remarques à la con. Déjà, même sans remettre sur le tapis la question de la confiance mutuelle et blablabla, et le fait que moi j'en aurais rien à foutre qu'il réponde au mien, de portable, je conçois très bien qu'il aime pas ça mais il aurait pu simplement le _dire_. Au lieu de ça il m'a fait une crise de folie furieuse qui était juste démesurée. Ça aurait été que ça il m'aurait dit de plus le faire et à la rigueur il aurait peut-être fait la gueule. Mais sa réaction était totalement excessive, s'il a fait ça c'est qu'il y a forcément autre chose, alors vos commentaire vous vous les carrez là où je pense ou vous vous cassez parce là c'est pas _du__tout__le__moment._

Donc j'ai trois options.

Un : Il est malade et il me fait pas assez confiance pour me mettre au courant. C'est forcément grave sinon son médecin le contacterait pas, et il réagirait pas comme ça pour une bête prise de sang de contrôle. Il s'imagine peut-être qu'il peut pas compter sur moi pour le soutenir et l'aider, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers jusqu'ici pour lui donner l'impression que je serais pas là pour lui… ?

Deux : Il m'a refilé une saloperie de maladie vénérienne, peut-être depuis des mois, et si j'ai pas de symptômes, si ça se trouve c'est une hépatite ou le… Non. Putain, _non_. Il aurait pas fait ça. J'le crois pas.

Trois : Il me trompe. Et si ça se trouve c'est les deux.

Bordel, j'ai besoin d'un joint. Où est cette foutue boîte ?

Je retourne la moitié du salon sans retrouver ce que je cherche, Pourquoi c'est pas à sa place, dans le tiroir de la table basse ? Mais faut dire aussi que je me rappelle même pas de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai fumé, c'est très rare. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et les yeux qui brûlent, je flippe à mort et cette foutue boîte qu'est nulle part ! Rah ! J'appelle Reno.

Allez, décroche, décroche, déc…

- Allô ?

- Où t'as foutu le putain de kit d'urgence !

- Le… Axel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La _boîte_ !

- Au-dessus de la bibliothèque, derrière le cadre.

Je fouille sur le sommet du meuble et je trouve le coffret en bois planqué derrière des photos. C'est notre cadre-souvenir, y'a une quinzaine de photos dedans, de pleins de moments importants, ou pas tellement. La première photo avec nos tatouages, le jour où on a emménagé, Reno en costume lors de son premier jour de travail à la SHINRA, moi dans mon premier uniforme de serveur avec gants blancs et tout le bordel. Notre vie.

- Merci.

- Oh non, non, non, pas « merci », qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je m'affaisse sur le divan, dans les couvertures - le nid douillet si soigneusement préparé – et je pose la boîte sur la table avec le DVD. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, ma voix tremble un peu.

- Je… On s'est… Enfin, Roxas m'a engueulé.

- Il t'a engueulé ? Tu veux dire, vous vous êtes engueulés !

- Non, j'ai pas pu en placer une et j'ai juste rien compris. Il a pété un fusible, il m'a hurlé dessus et il s'est barré en disant qu'il voulait plus me voir.

Ma voix tremble de plus en plus.

- Mais pourquoi ?

J'entends qu'il s'alarme. Je vais pour répondre que je sais pas, que j'avais simplement répondu au téléphone pour lui parce qu'il était sous la douche, sauf que ce qui sort c'est des larmes.

- Je crois qu'il me trompe.

Accoudé à mes genoux, j'appuie une main sur mes yeux pour essayer de refouler mes larmes mais j'ai la gorge serrée à m'en faire mal.

- J'arrive.

- Ren…

Trop tard, il a déjà raccroché, et j'ai pas le courage de le rappeler pour lui dire de pas venir, ni de lui envoyer un message parce que de toute façon j'y vois pas clair. J'ai pas envie de lui dire ça, non plus. J'suis vraiment qu'une loque, j'ai besoin de lui alors que je devrais assumer un peu tout seul pour une fois. Mais de toute façon c'est trop tard.

Je délaisse la boîte posée sur la table, de toute façon mes mains tremblent trop pour envisager de tenter de rouler quoi que ce soit, ce serait juste du gaspillage. Je m'enroule dans une des couvertures et j'essaye de me calmer mais la panique court dans mes veines comme si je cavalais pour sauver ma peau. C'est limpide pourtant, comment je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ? J'arrive pas à le croire et pourtant ça semble tellement logique, comment il aurait pu accepter aussi facilement ce qu'il y a entre Reno et moi ? Et je l'ai quand même vu embrasser Reno, au passage, alors même si ça m'a clairement pas dérangé, c'est clair que c'est pas la fidélité qui l'étouffe. Et pourtant je peux pas l'admettre.

Au bout de dix minutes j'ai trop chaud, je vire mon pull et mon T-shirt et je me ré-enroule dans les couvertures. Ça me fait du bien cette espèce de cocon, je me sens un peu mieux comme ça. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'édredon et j'essaye de plus penser. Putain de merde, Roxas, pourquoi ? C'est pas possible…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'entends le bruit d'une moto dans la rue. Elle s'arrête, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui claque, silence, puis des pas dans la cage d'escalier. Quand la clé tourne dans la serrure j'voudrais l'avoir pas appelé, qu'il me voie pas dans cet état lamentable une fois de plus mais c'est trop tard alors je reste roulé en boule dans les couvertures. Un instant plus tard je sens son poids s'ajouter sur le divan.

- Axel, sors de là.

J'obéis. Il me regardé, l'air inquiet, ses fringues sont mouillées, ses cheveux détrempés.

- T'as roulé sans casque et sans blouson, toi, je lui reproche.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça?

- Pour moi c'est toujours le moment de penser à ta sécurité, crétin. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si… t'étais…

Il m'attire dans ses bras et je cache mes larmes au creux de son épaule.

- Shhhhhhhh… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je serai toujours là. Je te laisserai jamais tomber, de toute façon j'ai pas le temps de mourir. Comment j'pourrais te laisser derrière moi ? J'reviendrais te hanter, mon pote.

J'ai une désagréable impression de déjà vu.

- J'suis qu'un minable, Reno. Pourquoi tu restes avec moi, franchement ? Tu devrais te tirer. J'le dis comme j'le pense, je t'apporte que des emmerdes, pourquoi tu t'en vas pas ?

- Arrête de raconter des conneries, Axel, jamais j'te laisserai tomber j't'ai dit, et je vois pas pourquoi je partirais. Je reste parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, c'est mon taf de te soutenir et d'être l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux t'appuyer.

- Sauf que ça, c'est supposé marcher dans les deux sens. T'as jamais besoin de moi, c'est toujours toi qui es là pour moi.

- Arrête. Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

- Mais c'est pas juste, putain !

Je me redresse, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant envie de l'engueuler mais c'est ce que je fais, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- C'est pas juste que tu sois toujours là pour moi, que tu répondes toujours présent sans que je puisse jamais te remercier ! Tu devrais m'envoyer me faire foutre, bordel Reno je me sers de toi ! T'as pas encore compris !

Il a même pas l'air ébranlé, il secoue juste la tête.

- T'as tort, Axel. Si c'était le cas je serais plus là.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que je fais ! Même moi je m'en rends compte, t'es toujours la pour moi parce que… parce que…

J'arrive plus à parler. Les larmes remontent et je peux pas les retenir…

- Parce que je t'aime ? Il demande doucement.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains sans répondre.

- Tu crois que je serais pas là sans ça, Axel ?

- Comment tu peux rester là, stoïque, à me regarder de nouveau pleurer pour celui qui nous sépare ?

Ma voix est sortie bizarrement calme, mais je l'ai dit. Ça faisait un bon moment que j'avais besoin de lui poser la question.

- T'es un putain de martyre, Reno, et moi je suis ton foutu bourreau, et tu restes quand même là, à mes côtés sans jamais faillir et ça me fait juste me sentir encore plus mal de pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux et que tu mérites et que je…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Je relève la tête. Il me regarde plus, il fixe la table, l'air impavide mais il y a ce tic nerveux qui lui tord le sourcil gauche et que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Je veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu me veux mais que tu peux pas. T'as jamais demandé à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi, on s'était fixé des règles et je les ai pas suivies. Je suis là pour toi en tant qu'ami, j'y serai toujours, peu importe ce que je ressens pour toi, ça change rien. Je supporte de t'entendre parler de Roxas et pleurer pour lui malgré tout parce que c'est pas ta faute si je t'aime, j'encaisse parce que j'avais qu'à pas finir par éprouver ça pour toi. Y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je me maudisse de pas avoir réagi avant, Axel, pas une nuit où je m'endors pas en me demandant à quel moment j'ai fait la connerie de pas me rendre compte que je t'aimais quand il était encore temps. Je porte ma croix et elle est déjà assez lourde du poids de mes erreurs. Rends pas les choses plus difficiles en me rappelant à quel point ce que je veux est à ma portée. J'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Je veux pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimes parce que si tu le fais je pourrai plus supporter tout ça. Alors oublie ça et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire qu'il va voir ailleurs ?

Je ravale ma douleur parce qu'il a mille fois raison et que je suis vraiment qu'un connard, et je lui explique ce qui s'est passé, ce que Roxas m'a dit et à quelle point la violence de sa réaction m'a laissé sans voix. Pendant ce temps, il roule un carton, éventre une cigarette et effrite une demi-gousse d'herbe sur le tabac. J'évite de regarder sa langue quand il mouille le papier parce que c'est un truc que j'ai toujours trouvé impossible ment sensuel et que si je cédais à la monstrueuse envie que j'ai de l'embrasser je serais même plus un connard, je serais juste une pauvre merde. Je crois qu'au fond je savais déjà tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais l'avoir entendu sortir de sa bouche, ça me donne juste l'impression qu'il vient de me fermer cette porte-là au nez et que malgré tout, ça me déçoit. Il supporte tout sans broncher et moi, je sais que s'il oubliait et qu'il trouvait quelqu'un, je serais fou de rage. Je suis tellement égoïste que je m'écœure.

Il allume le joint, tire une bouffée et me le passe en recrachant la fumée. La première taffe me brûle un peu la gorge mais ça me fait du bien.

- T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Non. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas m'entendre, j'ai peur d'encore empirer les choses.

La pensée de Roxas me fait aussi mal au cœur que ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Je vais tenter le coup, moi. S'il décroche je ferai comme si j'étais pas au courant. Et bouffe pas tes doigts.

Je repose ma main sur mon genou et je le regarde sortir son téléphone et appeler. Il le repose presqu'aussitôt.

- Il est en messagerie.

- Fait chier.

On termine le joint en silence. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est un silence plein de malaise et de non-dits, je déteste ça.

- Tu vas pas avoir de problèmes au boulot, d'être parti comme ça ?

Je me sens quand même coupable.

- Il me restait des heures de récup à prendre et y avait urgence. Te bile pas pour ça.

Il prend le boitier noir sur la table et l'ouvre.

- T'as loué un film ?

- Ouais, mais bon, comme Roxas s'est barré je sais pas si…

- Tu veux qu'on le regarde ?

Je hausse les épaules, il enclenche le film, et le temps passe. Il faut bien mais c'est lent, très lent. Être assis comme ça à côté de lui sans le toucher – en sachant que je _dois__pas_ le toucher – c'est une torture. Je suis même pas sûr que j'en aurais autant envie s'il m'avait pas clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas. Il veut pas que je le touche, et il a parfaitement raison.

Reno dresse des barrières entre nous, et Roxas couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toute ma vie fout le camp…

Après le film, dont j'ai évidemment rien suivi ni retenu, le silence retombe, glacial. Il me parle finalement, et sa voix est normale, à croire que l'ambiance qui me gèle les sangs c'est juste un effet de mon imagination.

- T'as pensé à appeler le médecin pour lui poser la question ? T'as son nom ?

Je soupire. Ouais, j'y ai pensé mais…

- C'est le docteur Master, et c'est une femme.

- Doit pas y en avoir cinquante, tu crois pas ?

- Si, je pourrais sans doute faire ça mais il m'a déjà fait un scandale parce que j'avais répondu au téléphone, appeler son médecin ce serait _vraiment_ me mêler de ses affaires, pour le coup.

- Mouais… t'as pas tort mais quand même…

- Ben… Je m'inquiète.

J'entends bien l'hésitation dans sa voix, et je comprends bien aussi qu'il croit pas que Roxas me trompe. Mais il peut pas me rassurer là-dessus ou essayer de me convaincre que c'est pas son genre dans la mesure où ils se sont embrassés… Et si… nooooooooooon.

- Je couche pas avec ton mec, si c'est la question que tu te poses, il me dit soudain.

- Je sais, ça m'a à peine traversé l'esprit.

Et en plus si c'était ça, je serais soulagé, ça me dérangerait pas.

- J'te connais, je dis. Tu me ferais pas ça, tu peux déjà pas lui faire ça à lui.

- Bien vu… Tu veux jouer ?

- Mouais.

Ça me change pas beaucoup les idées, même si on oublie le fait que le personnage avec lequel je joue me fait furieusement penser à Roxas. La ressemblance s'arrête aux cheveux blonds en pétard mais ça suffit largement. Je me gave de café, aucune envie de manger.

Le soir venu, j'ai mal au ventre, _évidemment_, et en plus je cuve mon humiliation. Comme à son habitude, Reno m'a écrasé encore et encore sur tous les jeux auxquels on a joué. Je supporte de toute façon pas qu'il me laisse gagner, alors bon…

Finalement, je quitte le divan, saoulé de tout et décidé à aller me coucher, même si le taux de caféine que j'ai dans le sang rend l'idée carrément irréaliste.

- Bonne nuit, il me dit simplement en éteignant la console.

Pendant une seconde, j'espère qu'il va me suivre ou me proposer de dormir dans sa chambre, et même si je sais que ça a pas de sens, et quand il se met à zapper et qu'il s'arrête sur une chaine d'info, j'ai une boule grosse comme un œuf qui m'obstrue la gorge. Je dois vraiment me forcer pour arriver à répondre :

- Toi aussi.

Putain de merdier.

**Je me permets une fois encore de vous rappeler que si vous m'assassinez vous connaîtrez jamais la suite ! Alors, Axel s'est pris un râteau (fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment où à un autre, hein…) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**RAR please ! ^^**


	18. Secret Médical

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

_Chapitre 18 : __Secret médical_

_Strangelove_

_Strange highs and strange lows_

_Strangelove_

_That's how my love goes_

_Strangelove_

_Will you give it to me ?_

_Will you take the pain I will give to you_

_Again and again _

_And will you return it ?_

(_'Strangelove'_ Depeche Mode)

Non mais franchement, à quoi je pensais ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais attendu de lui, putain, qu'il reste là à m'attendre comme un chien, qu'il soit à ma disposition en permanence sans jamais se plaindre ni protester ? J'suis trop con, merde, mais quel _égoïste_, évidemment qu'il a raison et que je fais qu'empirer les choses pour lui en étant aussi indécis ! Je voudrais qu'il soit toujours près de moi, qu'il arrête pas de m'aimer parce que c'est facile, il donne sans compter et moi je prends sans donner et derrière je voudrais encore qu'il m'ouvre grand les bras avec un immense sourire et qu'il me réconforte sans me soucier du mal que ça lui fait. Quel con ! Quel con, quel con, quel…

- Axel, tu comptes frotter cette assiette encore longtemps ? Parce que là tu vas finir par passer au travers !

Et Tidus qui me regarde comme si j'étais complètement taré… C'est vrai que j'étrille cette assiette depuis quelques minutes là… Et tout le reste de la plonge qui attend… Bordel…

Je range l'assiette sur le dressoir et j'attaque les verres.

Ça fait trois jours que Roxas s'est barré en claquant la porte derrière lui. En me levant le lendemain matin, j'ai trouvé Reno parfaitement normal, comme si la discussion qu'on avait eue n'avait été que le produit de mon imagination. Il se comporte complètement naturellement, il a strictement rien changé mais moi, si. J'ose plus le toucher, et paradoxalement j'en ai jamais eu autant envie. J'analyse mes moindres gestes, nos doigts qui se touchent quand on se passe une tasse de café, quand on se croise dans le couloir et que nos épaules s'effleurent, quand je l'ai croisé torse nu au sortir de la salle de bain et que j'étais tellement gêné que je me suis engouffré dans la chambre alors que j'avais rien à y foutre. Le plus anodin des contacts prend une signification différente, toute une dimension de sous-entendus dont il ne veut pas. J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas la tournure que prend notre relation mais le moins que je puisse faire c'est de le laisser tranquille. Je lui dois bien ça, et peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'à force de me plier à cette discipline on arrivera à passer au-dessus de tout ça et à redevenir comme avant, avant que tout devienne aussi compliqué. Une part de moi ne veut pas de ça et se rebelle contre l'idée de ne jamais plus le considérer autrement que comme un ami mais j'ai pas le choix. C'est la chose à faire, la chose juste, même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire. C'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse si je veux pouvoir un jour pouvoir me regarder à nouveau dans un miroir sans envie de m'arracher la tête et de la bouffer. Et de la vomir après. Je me déteste, en ce moment.

Le téléphone de Roxas est toujours éteint. Je lui ai envoyé un SMS avant-hier pour lui demander pardon et lui demander de me rappeler quand il se sentira prêt à me parler, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu l'accusé de réception. Je suis aussi allé jusque chez lui et j'ai sonné deux fois sans avoir de réponse. J'arrive toujours pas à admettre le fait qu'il me trompe, même si c'est d'une logique imparable et que je sais que ça doit être le cas. Je peux pas faire une croix sur lui comme ça, je crois pas que je pourrai un jour.

- Axel, tu peux me préparer deux cafés s'te plaît ?

- Ouais, tout de suite.

C'est moi qui suis au bar aujourd'hui, c'est pas plus mal. Je suis trop distrait par toute cette histoire pour assurer le service. Je fais couler les deux tasses et je prépare les petits plateaux avec lait, biscuit, sucre, cuillère et napperon en papier. C'est des automatismes, comme la plonge, j'ai même pas besoin d'y penser et je continue de réfléchir en même temps. C'est pas forcément une bonne chose, mais je peux pas faire autrement.

Qu'est-ce que je ferai si je découvre qu'il m'a réellement trompé ? J'arrive pas à l'imaginer alors même que ça tombe sous le sens, et ça me fait tellement mal d'y penser que c'est comme si mon cerveau refusait carrément de traiter l'information. Ça bloque dès que j'essaye de l'envisager concrètement.

Tidus vient prendre ses plateaux et je soupire. Demyx est assis au bar et joue les baladins, grattant les cordes de sa guitare et chantant. Il est pas de service aujourd'hui mais il est quand même là. On a coupé la sono, il fait ça souvent. Il était venu pour voir Ienzo mais comme notre comptable est un bourreau de travail, il l'a proprement jeté hors de son bureau. Pas rancunier, le Dem reste là à attendre qu'il ait fini sa journée, c'est bientôt l'heure. Moi je suis encore là pour un bout de temps.

J'ai suivi le conseil de Reno et j'ai cherché le médecin de Roxas dans l'annuaire, par acquis de conscience. J'ai trouvé cinq docteur Master en ville, dont deux seulement sont des femmes. Le docteur Marcy Master qui est une spécialiste en dermatologie – et je pense que je connais suffisamment Roxas – physiquement en tout cas, parce que pour le reste j'ai des doutes - pour estimer que je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait des problèmes de peau. Et puis il mannequin, quand même… Il a une peau magnifique, donc je vois pas ce qu'il irait faire chez une dermato. L'autre docteur, Aqua Master, est psychiatre. Ce que j'ai pu voir de Roxas, de ses sautes d'humeur à sa crise d'hystérie en passant par les cicatrices sur ses poignets, me pousse à croire que cette hypothèse est beaucoup plus plausible. Je les ai jamais revues, les marques, il porte toujours des bracelets par-dessus, et depuis le premier soir il m'a plus jamais laissé d'occasion de les voir. Pas que j'en aie eu envie de toute façon. Mais ça me conforte encore dans mon idée de base, que sa colère était pas liée au fait que j'ai su qu'il allait voir un médecin. La secrétaire appelait sans doute pour reporter une séance, quelque chose comme ça, et s'il a envie de voir un psy, ben grand bien lui fasse, je crois que ça ferait le plus grand bien à pas mal de gens. Pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil, donc.

- Ça va pas, Axel ? Me demande Demyx, me sortant un peu brutalement de mes réflexions. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, depuis quelques jours… Tu t'es engueulé avec ton mec ?

Passée la seconde déchirante pendant laquelle je me demande s'il me parle de Roxas ou de Reno, je me force à faire un sourire qui doit être plutôt contrit.

- T'es chiant à être aussi perspicace.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux pas continuer à jouer les ravissants idiots ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il hausse les épaules et se détourne en pivotant sur le tabouret.

- Comme tu voudras, mon pote.

Et de se remettre à jouer d'une main distraite et à fredonner.

- _Things could be so different now… it used to be so civilized… you will always wonder how… it could have been if you'd only lied… it's too late to change events… _

En fait, je crève d'envie d'en parler, les mots remontent dans ma gorge comme de la bile et je dois vraiment serrer les dents pour les empêcher de sortir. C'est juste que pour moi, la vie privée a ça de caractéristique que justement elle est _privée_. Je suis serveur et barman et les gens qui viennent s'assoir au comptoir aiment bien croire qu'un barman c'est comme un psy. Ils étalent leur vie sur le bois et nous demandent notre avis, comme si on pouvait les aider et les conseiller. Demyx se prête toujours à ce petit jeu avec un plaisir discret, l'air sincèrement intéressé et compréhensif. Tidus s'en tape. Moi, j'aime pas ça et nos clients habitués savent que quand je suis au comptoir c'est pas la peine d'essayer, ça me gave. Donc je vais pas aller déverser ma rage sur un collègue de boulot, aussi bon pote et bonne oreille soit-il, parce que c'est pas son problème, déjà, et qu'il arrive assez souvent à Roxas de passer par ici donc j'aimerais autant éviter que Demyx le juge. Pas tant que je connaîtrai pas le fin mot de l'histoire, en tout cas.

Ienzo sort de son bureau, un énorme classeur sous le bras.

- On peut y aller, il annonce à Demyx qui se lève et range sa guitare dans son étui.

- Appelle-moi quand même, si jamais t'as besoin, il m'offre.

Je réponds que d'un signe de tête, et il prend le comptable par les épaules avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Ienzo moufte pas, comme toujours, comme si c'était naturel. Comme ça l'était entre Reno et moi à une époque. Avant que tout prenne un nouveau sens et qu'il faille se casser la tête sur les moindres détails de notre attitude. Je sais pas s'ils sont ensemble, franchement, parfois j'ai l'impression, parfois complètement pas.

Mais eux, ils s'emmerdent pas avec ce genre de conneries, en tout cas. Ça c'est clair…

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, je trouve Reno assis dans le divan. Il lit un bouquin, tellement concentré qu'il m'a même pas entendu rentrer. Je prends une minute pour le regarder. Il a l'air paisible et ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu le bonheur de le voir comme ça. Il a même mis ses lunettes. Elles lui vont bien. Il les met parfois, pour lire ou pour bosser, parce que ses yeux ont tendance à se fatiguer trop vite et il chope la migraine, sinon. Reno, il est capable de lire des trucs qui m'assomment en deux pages tellement je trouve ça soit ultra compliqué soit totalement sans intérêt. J'ai toujours trouvé ça amusant de le voir comme ça, parce que c'est tellement en contradiction avec son attitude désinvolte habituelle, cet air sérieux et absorbé…

Enfin, ça l'était. Je l'ai pas vu rigoler ou déconner très souvent, ces derniers temps. Et je sais bien que c'est ma faute.

Il est assis, les jambes repliées sous lui, le livre posé sur les genoux, accoudé au bras du divan et la joue appuyée dans sa main. Ses cheveux sont pas attachés et de l'autre main il joue avec une des longues mèches qui pendent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Puis, il lâche la mèche, tourne une page. Il est beau à m'en faire battre le cœur plus vite. Ça loupe pas.

Finalement, je bouge avant qu'il se rende compte que je suis là à l'observer – bonjour le malaise s'il me capte maintenant. Je me débarrasse de mes pompes à grand bruit dans le vestibule et je rentre dans le salon.

- Salut, il me dit en refermant son livre.

Il le pose sur la table basse avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les mettre dessus.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Des mots polis, une conversation bateau. J'aime pas ça. De bêtes questions, de bêtes réponses, il s'étire et ramène ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour les démêler avec ses doigts.

- J'ai essayé d'appeler Roxas aujourd'hui, son téléphone est toujours éteint, il finit par dire.

Je me fais la remarque que ces derniers temps nos vraies conversations tournent toujours autour de Roxas et ça me fait un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine.

- Je sais.

- T'as pensé à essayer de contacter son frère ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler.

Je secoue la tête.

- Non. Lui et Terra sont partis, tu savais pas ?

- Partis ? Où ça ?

- A Prague, pour six mois. Pour leurs études.

- J'étais pas au courant.

Je soupire.

- Je l'étais pas non plus jusqu'à y a quelques jours. Roxas a mentionné ça comme ça, dans la conversation. Il avait l'air étonné que je le sache pas. Y a trois semaines, il est allé les déposer à l'aéroport. Et puis même, de toute façon, il est furax parce que je me suis mêlé de ses affaires, je crois qu'impliquer son frère là-dedans, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qu'il faudrait que je fasse.

Il se tait une seconde, l'air pensif, avant de répondre.

- T'as pas tort, mais tu devrais vraiment appeler son médecin. Ça fait trois jours, je commence à trouver ça vraiment inquiétant. Et si c'est toi qui a raison et qu'il y a un souci sans aucun rapport avec son état de santé, alors mieux vaut crever l'abcès. Ça te servira à rien d'attendre. Par contre, si y a un problème, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui de rester injoignable aussi longtemps, tu crois pas ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- Ouais, je finis par lâcher. Okay, t'as raison. Si demain j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, j'appellerai.

- Vaut mieux. C'est pas bon pour toi non plus, de te prendre autant la tête. Si tu continues de creuser comme ça, tu vas finir par nous trouver du pétrole…

Il se lève et passe à côté de moi sans rien dire de plus. La porte de la salle de bain se referme sur lui. La discussion est terminée.

Je hais ma vie.

Évidemment la journée s'écoule sans que Roxas se manifeste si peu que ce soit. Pas d'accusé de réception, pas d'appel. Ça me rappelle l'époque avant qu'on sorte ensemble, ces longs jours passés à attendre qu'il donne signe de vie, en vain. Ça me fait pas vraiment plaisir de passer des journées pareilles une fois de plus. Alors en rentrant à la maison, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je décide de suivre le conseil de Reno. À part en matière de sécurité routière, il est toujours de bon conseil, Reno…

Je récupère le post-it sur lequel j'ai noté les coordonnées d'Aqua Master et après une demi-minute d'hésitation, je vais m'assoir sur le divan et je compose le numéro. Trois sonneries avant que ça décroche.

- Cabinet du docteur Master, bonjour.

Je prends une grande inspiration, soulagé. Je reconnais la voix de la fille ou bout du fil, c'est bien la même que la dernière fois, quand j'ai décroché. Je suis au bon endroit, c'est déjà ça.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je dis. Je voudrais parler au docteur Master, s'il vous plaît.

- Elle est en rendez-vous, je peux prendre un message ?

Elle aussi sympathique que la première fois que je l'ai entendue, elle…

- Non, c'est très urgent, il faut vraiment que je lui parle. C'est à propos d'un de ses patients

- Et vous êtes ?

Hmpf. Zen.

- Je m'appelle Axel Lee, vous m'avez eu en ligne il y a quelques jours, vous m'aviez demandé de dire à Roxas Seren que le docteur Master voulait qu'il la rappelle au plus tôt.

Ce qu'il aura pas fait, je parie...

- C'est vraiment une urgence, j'ajoute pour faire bon poids. Il a…

- Patientez un instant s'il vous plaît, monsieur.

Et musique d'attente. Non mais je _rêve_, elle m'a coupé la parole en plus ! Putain, c'est pas permis d'être aussi désagréable, c'est un coup à ce que les gens rappellent jamais !

Je me fourre un doigt dans le bec avant de l'en retirer presqu'aussitôt. J'aurais juré avoir entendu la voix de Reno me dire « sors tes doigts de ta bouche ! ».

- Merci pour votre patience, monsieur, me dit soudain l'horrible pétasse au bout du fil (elle me rappelle l'ex de Reno, c'est pour vous dire. Même quand elle me dit « merci » j'ai l'impression d'entendre « va te faire foutre, connard ».). Je vous transfère.

- Mer…

Et re-musique. Pffffff. Paysanne.

- Allô, monsieur Lee ?

J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle monsieur Lee. Je tiens pas un restaurant chinois…

- Oui. Docteur Master ?

- C'est moi-même.

La voix est déjà nettement plus aimable, ça fait plaisir.

- Je vous écoute.

De nouveau, inspirer profondément, expirer, expliquer.

- Je suis le compagnon d'un de vos patients, Roxas Seren. Je suis sans nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours et je m'inquiète.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle me demande.

Elle l'air détendu, à entendre sa voix, mais j'ai l'impression de percevoir un rien d'inquiétude derrière, quand même.

- Ce jour-là, votre secrétaire l'a appelé pour lui demander de prendre contact avec vous le plus tôt possible, et c'est moi qui ai décroché. Quand je lui ai transmis le message, il s'est mis dans une fureur noire et il est parti en claquant la porte. Depuis, son portable est éteint et soit il n'est pas chez lui, soit il ne répond pas quand on sonne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter, et j'avais espéré que vous auriez eu de ses nouvelles.

J'entends un soupir navré au bout du fil.

- Malheureusement pas. Il n'a pas rappelé et ne s'est pas présenté à sa dernière visite de contrôle, c'est pour ça que je lui avais demandé de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

C'est sorti plus brusquement que je l'aurais voulu, mais les mots « visite de contrôle » ça fait vraiment suivi médical. Comme avec des médicaments. C'est maintenant que je percute que c'est un psychiatre que j'ai en ligne. Pas un psychologue. Un psychiatre.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, monsieur Lee.

Contrairement à son employée, sa voix est pas dédaigneuse quand elle me le dit, mais ça n'empêche pas ça d'être _foutrement énervant !_

- Comment je peux l'aider si personne ne veut me dire ce qui va pas ?

Tout à coup, je crois plus du tout qu'il me trompe. Maintenant j'ai juste peur, je veux juste qu'il aille bien…

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? N'importe quoi mais qu'on me laisse l'aider.

- Il est sans aucun doute chez lui depuis là dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, et n'en a probablement pas bougé. Il faut que vous alliez jusque là et que vous l'emmeniez aux urgences psychiatriques.

J'ai un pavé qui me dégringole au fond de l'estomac.

- Les urgences psychiatriques ?

- Oui, et de force s'il le faut mais il est impératif qu'il ne reste pas seul chez lui. Il doit absolument être remis sous traitement. Évitez d'y aller seul, par contre, parce qu'il est fort possible que vous le retrouviez dans le même état que la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu.

De force. L'emmener de _force_ ?

- Est-ce que faire ça ne risquerait pas d'envenimer encore les choses ? Il s'est énervé parce que je m'étais mêlé de ses affaires, ça va être encore pire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'essentiel est que vous l'ameniez aux urgences, ça s'arrangera tout seul après.

C'est pas pour autant que la perspective d'avoir à le maîtriser et à l'embarquer contre sa volonté pour le faire interner m'emballe. Il va me haïr…

- D'accord, je finis par dire. D'accord, je le ferai. Je serai chez lui d'ici une heure, deux maximum.

- Merci. Je m'occuperai de lui une fois qu'il sera là-bas, je suis de service ce soir. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le chercher.

- Je comprends.

Foutue éthique, et putain de secret médical ! Sans tout ça j'aurais su bien plus tôt et j'aurais pu intervenir plus rapidement aussi…

Reno rentre une demi-heure plus tard. Il bronche pas quand je lui fais le résumé de la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec le docteur Master, pas non plus quand je lui demande de m'accompagner, et ce malgré le fait que je lui ai pas du tout caché qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on doive enfoncer la porte de Roxas et le forcer à nous suivre. On part tous les deux sur sa moto, et malgré l'angoisse qui me broie le cœur, le contact, inévitable dans cette situation, de son corps contre le mien me procure une sensation de sécurité très réconfortante.

**Ça va de mal en pis… mais ça ira mieux. Un jour. Peut-être. *Esquive une poignée de châtaignes* Bien essayé. Allez, soyez pas fâchés, quand on touche le fond on peut que remonter, hein ? Et puis j'ai inclus Aqua, c'est pas chouette ? Quoi ? Vous vous en tapez ?**

**Bwah, bande d'ingrats !**

_Things could be so different now… it used to be so civilized… you will always wonder how… it could have been if you'd only lied… it's too late to change events… _**(Depeche Mode, 'Policy of Truth')**


	19. Etrangers

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

_Chapitre 19 : __Etrangers_

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

(_'Undisclosed Desires' _Muse)

* * *

Le temps d'arriver devant chez Roxas, j'ai eu tout le loisir d'imaginer les pires des scénarios. Dans ces moments-là, y a jamais rien que vous puissiez faire pour empêcher votre cerveau de formuler des dizaines d'hypothèses toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres et de former des images beaucoup trop nettes. Vous voudriez fermer les yeux pour les effacer mais quand vous le faites c'est pire, ça ne s'en projette que plus précisément sur l'écran noir de vos paupières.

Reno me suit sans dire un mot dans le hall d'entrée. Je regarde le panneau et puis j'enfonce une sonnette au hasard au douzième étage. Une voix répond rapidement :

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir monsieur Gray, j'improvise en lisant le nom affiché à côté du bouton, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'habite au troisième et j'ai oublié mes clés. La concierge n'est pas là pour l'instant, vous pourriez m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

La porte se déverrouille avec un bourdonnement. Reno la pousse et passe derrière moi.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Gray.

- Je vous en prie, passez une bonne soirée.

Dans l'ascenseur, je regarde les étages défiler avec anxiété, Reno toujours à côté de moi.

- C'était bien vu, il me dit.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Dans ce genre d'immeubles, personne peut connaître tout le monde, si t'es poli c'est pas compliqué.

- Ça va aller, il me dit tout à coup.

Je croise son regard et je me dis que je dois avoir une sale gueule, il a l'air tellement inquiet... Ses yeux me parlent comme ils l'ont plus fait depuis longtemps, et puis tout à coup il y a plus toute cette tension et toute cette gêne, il y a juste un problème commun et nous deux pour y faire face. Il prend ma main et la serre.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le même couloir immaculé. À côté de la porte de son appartement je vois le même meuble à chaussures rangé avec la même netteté obsessionnelle. Sauf qu'en m'approchant un détail me retourne l'estomac. C'est presque rien, une bricole que personne d'autre que moi aurait remarqué. Mais moi, je connais bien assez Roxas pour savoir que c'est pas normal qu'une des baskets rangées en bas à gauche soit de travers comme si on avait tiré dessus et qu'on l'avait laissée comme ça, en vrac.

Sans y croire, je prends la chaussure et je la secoue. C'est là-dedans qu'est censée se trouver la clé de secours mais c'est vide. Je la remets soigneusement en place, comme Roxas l'aurait fait s'il avait été dans son état normal.

Sans clé, pas la peine de penser à entrer normalement, c'est le genre de porte avec une poignée qui tourne pas, qui s'ouvre que comme ça. On toque et on attend, une fois, deux fois. À la troisième fois, Reno qui n'a pas lâché ma main la serre encore et on échange un regard.

- On va attirer tout le voisinage, il remarque.

- On s'en branle.

Il hoche la tête.

- Un, deux...

Le chambranle en bois vole en éclats avec un bruit d'enfer la deuxième fois qu'on shoote dans le panneau. J'ai déjà vu ça cent fois à la télé mais dans les séries policières ils te montrent pas que le choc fait carrément trembler tes os et qu'après tu crèves de mal au pied.

Des portes s'ouvrent dans le couloir et j'entends une voix dire :

- J'appelle la police !

- Bonne idée, merci ! Répond Reno.

On rentre dans l'appart et je tire la porte derrière moi. Elle ferme plus mais j'aime autant mettre quelque chose entre nous et les fouines qui vont pas tarder à envahir le couloir. Je fais deux pas dans le salon en regardant autour de moi. Il y a un bordel pas possible, meubles renversés, bibelots cassés et éclats de verre et de porcelaine sur le tapis, fringues jetées un peu partout et livres en vrac par terre.

- Axel, att-

Et tout à coup, quelque chose me percute. Quelque chose de blond et de furieux qui me roue de coups de poings et me hurle dessus. Je suis tellement choqué que je mets un moment à comprendre ce qu'il dit et quand l'information arrive enfin à mon cerveau y a Reno qui essaye de s'interposer mais Roxas est tellement hors de lui qu'il a l'air de même pas l'entendre. Il pleure et il crie sans arrêter de me frapper et je reste complètement statufié, incapable de bouger. Un de ses coups m'atteint au visage et un goût métallique se répand sur ma langue.

- Sors de chez moi ! T'as rien à faire ici, j't'ai dit que j'voulais pas te voir ! Fous le camp !

J'essaye de l'attraper par les poignets pour le maîtriser mais son regard me cloue sur place.

- ME TOUCHE PAS !

On dirait qu'il me hait, où qu'il me reconnaît même pas, ça me fait tellement mal... Malgré le soulagement que j'ai d'abord éprouvé en le voyant en vie après avoir eu tellement peur qu'il ait fait une connerie, je me sens complètement désarmé et désespéré.

Tout à coup, une voix se fait entendre, et je vois qu'un attroupement de voisins dans le couloir a poussé la porte.

- Tout va bien ? Demande un mec, l'air inquiet.

Roxas se tourne vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Tu trouves que ça à l'air d'aller, connard ! Occupez-vous de vos oignons et cassez-vous ! Allez tous vous faire foutre et _**FERMEZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE**_!

Les pauvres voisins se tirent sans demander leur reste. Roxas se tourne de nouveau vers moi, les yeux étincelants de rage, le visage rouge et déformé comme la dernière fois, un véritable masque de furie et de haine. Mais au moment où il lève les bras, poings fermés, en ouvrant la bouche pour me déverser un nouveau torrent d'injures, Reno l'attrape par les poignets, lui tord les deux bras dans le dos et l'immobilise avec une rapidité et une efficacité qui me rappellent qu'il est je sais plus quel dan de karaté. Roxas essaye de se tourner vers lui et comme il y arrive pas il commence à se débattre avec des protestations outragées.

- Reno ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Arrête de gueuler et calme-toi, il réplique d'un air étonnamment posé. Il a toujours eu un don pour gérer les situations de crise.

Roxas me jette un regard plein de rancœur. Je voudrais lui demander ce que j'ai fait de si grave mais Reno me coupe la parole d'un regard.

- Où est la chambre ? Il demande, et je sais pas si sa question s'adresse à moi ou à Roxas mais comme il répond pas c'est moi qui le fais.

- Au fond du couloir à gauche.

Un nouveau regard - "Laisse-moi faire." - et il l'entraîne dans le couloir, toujours en lui maintenant solidement les mains dans le dos. Un instant plus tard j'entends la porte se refermer, puis le silence.

Je reste planté debout dans le salon pendant un instant, sonné, le visage, le torse, les épaules et les bras endoloris. Finalement, je bouge jusqu'à la salle de bains pour me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie me renvoie le reflet de mon front égratigné et de ma pommette gauche rougie qui sera violette demain. J'ai du sang dans la bouche et ma lèvre est enflée ,là où elle s'est fendue contre mes dents, sous l'impact. Sur une impulsion, j'ouvre la porte de l'armoire, et ce que j'y trouve correspond assez à ce que j'avais imaginé.

Somnifères, calmants, antidépresseurs, et plusieurs flacons d'un truc qui s'appelle « carbonate de lithium ». Quand je les regarde de plus près je vois que tous les tubes sont vides. L'estomac en vrac, je referme la porte et je retourne dans le salon en suçotant ma lèvre douloureuse.

Je crois que j'avais pas réellement assimilé les implications de ce que le docteur Master m'a dit. Pas que j'y croyais pas, non, c'est plutôt comme si, avant, dans mon esprit, le diagnostic « trouble psychologique » avait flotté autour de Roxas, s'était superposé à son image sans l'intégrer. Mais maintenant, j'ai vu les médicaments, j'ai vu l'état dans lequel il est parce qu'il les prend pas, et tout ça donne une dimension différente à son problème. Un problème psychiatrique, ça explique tellement bien toutes ses sautes d'humeur, son caractère changeant et sa personnalité fluctuante... Même ses crises de furie et ses réactions démesurées. Il est _malade_.

Je repousse le divan pour le remettre à sa place et m'y assoir. Par terre, à mes pieds, un gros album photo traîne. Je le ramasse et je l'ouvre. Non, j'apprends pas mes leçons. Roxas m'en a voulu à mort d'avoir 'fouillé dans sa vie' – peut-on réellement dire ça ? non, c'est juste qu'il avait des choses à cacher… - et là, je vais recommencer. Je tourne la couverture et je regarde la première page, étonné.

Deux petits garçons blonds me retournent mon regard avec de magnifiques sourires timides. Roxas et Ven, assis tous les deux en pyjamas de flanelle (un bleu pour Ventus et un vert pour Roxas, et oui, évidemment que j'arrive à les différencier ! Pas vous ?) au milieu d'un tas de coussins aux couleurs vives. La photo a été prise d'en haut, on voit leurs jambes étendues, leurs mains posées sur le sol et leurs visages levés vers l'objectif. Il y a des annotations sur la page en carton crème, qui m'indique qu'il s'agit d'une publicité pour des pyjamas pour enfants et qu'ils avaient sept ans à l'époque. J'avais jamais vu Roxas sourire de cette façon. Mais il était si petit… Je tourne la page.

Manifestement, l'expérience top-model-pour-pyjama n'avait pas suscité de vocation précoce chez les jumeaux – ou de volonté d'en voir une chez les parents, ce qui aurait été nettement moins sympa. La photo suivante montre un Roxas presqu'adulte. C'est une série de clichés qui le montrent nu – mais seulement jusqu'à la taille – couché sur du sable blanc avec le bleu de la mer et l'azur du ciel en arrière plan. Sa peau est un peu plus brune que ce à quoi je suis habitué, du sable blanc y est collé, accentuant encore son bronzage par un contraste très fort. Ses cheveux sont plus courts que maintenant, sa peau est parsemée de gouttelettes d'eau qui scintillent au soleil. Ses yeux restent la chose la plus bleue dans cette photo, alors même qu'ils sont mi-clos à cause du soleil. Elle respire la chaleur, la détente et les vacances… C'est une pub pour un parfum qui s'appelle s'appelait _Aqua Blue._ Il a fait fureur chez les adolescents il y a quelques années, à l'époque de cette photo. Le petit ami de ma sœur en portait.

Je tourne les pages jusqu'à la publicité suivante. Il y a une demi-douzaine de clichés qui sont des publicités pour des produits visant clairement un public jeune – des baskets, des vêtements, une boisson énergisante, un parc qui venait d'ouvrir, lieu de rendez-vous parfait pour un jeune couple en quête de coins discrets. Sur tous ces clichés, il affiche un air parfaitement heureux, ou donne l'impression de beaucoup s'amuser. Sur la

Photo suivante, il apparaît marchant sur une allée de gravier proprement ratissée, une jeune fille accrochée à son bras. Je tourne encore la page.

Je reste pantois devant cette photo-ci. Ses cheveux sont soigneusement coiffés en arrière, comment ils ont réussi à faire ça ? Les cheveux de Roxas sont comme les miens, ils mènent leur propre existence, ont leur propre indépendance et ne se laissent pas avoir par des coups classiques du genre gel à fixation extra-forte ou visite chez le coiffeur… En tout cas, il dégage comme ça, avec son costard et sa cravate noirs sur chemise blanche. Je regarde les annotations au bas de la page. Il y a un an et demi, publicité pour une ligne de boutiques qui vendent des vêtements de ville, des collections classes et des accessoires à des prix abordables pour le commun des mortels. Roxas arbore sur cette photo un air grave et sérieux, parfaitement serein, l'air sûr de lui.

Je me demande, en observant ce book et cette large variété d'expressions, si son physique est forcément un avantage. Sa beauté lui a permis de devenir mannequin – la solution de facilité, quelque part, ce qui était le plus évident – mais est-ce qu'il est pas en train de gâcher un réel talent d'acteur ?

La photo suivante me frappe, pas loin de me mettre carrément mal à l'aise. Elle est grande, elle occupe la page et il n'y a aucun commentaire. Un trottoir sale, un mur décrépit et une benne à ordures constituent un décor qu'on s'attend pas à voir dans une pub… Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, évidemment, c'est Roxas. Il est très, très maigre sur cette photo. Il a les joues creuses et ses clavicules sont saillent visiblement. Ses jambes sont gansées dans un jean râpé et sale aussi cintré qu'un legging, et l'effet est encore accentué par les chaussures qu'il porte, une paire d'énormes combat-shoes noires, qui comme le pantalon ont l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Ses pieds ont l'air carrément massif là-dedans, elles sont lâchement lacées jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets qui en émergent comme des baguettes cassées là où plient les genoux. Une jambe repliée appuyée contre lui, l'autre étendue, il est appuyé au mur sale, avec un T-shirt vert-de-gris déchiré. Sa peau est excessivement pâle, ses cheveux tellement ternes qu'ils ont une couleur de cendre, son regard totalement vide. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant les marques sur ses poignets – il ne les avait pas cachées ?

- C'était pour une campagne de sensibilisation sur les risques de la drogue.

- Roxas !

Lui et Reno se tiennent derrière moi, je les ai pas entendus arriver. Roxas fixe la photo comme pour éviter de me regarder, moi. Je veux dire quelque chose mais Reno me fait discrètement signe de la tête. Non. Alors je me tais. La boule dans ma gorge remonte d'un cran mais au moins j'ai plus l'impression qu'il veut me buter. C'est toujours ça.

Il s'assied à côté de moi et Reno en face et toujours sans me regarder, il se met à parler. Sa voix est éraillée et monocorde, il a l'air fatigué. De près je vois que quelques jours de barbe blonde lui voilent les joues. Avant j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pas de pilosité faciale du tout, c'est la fin d'un mythe.

- C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, il explique. Juste après ma tentative de suicide.

Il retourne ses poignets, exhibant les marques que j'avais déjà remarquées une fois. Reno, par contre, les avait jamais vues et un muscle se contracte dans sa mâchoire. Roxas s'abîme un instant dans leur contemplation. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a oublié qu'on est là au moment où il reprend :

- Personne n'a su, à l'époque. Je voyais plus ma famille ni personne à part Olette pour mon boulot. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et m'appelait tous les soirs pour me parler, mais elle le faisait pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, je l'ai su par la suite. Et puis un soir...

Et puis un soir, il a pas décroché. Je me rappelle ce que Ven m'a dit à propos de ce qu'il a ressenti au même moment, sans savoir. Il sait toujours pas, d'ailleurs... C'est donc vrai, ces trucs qu'on raconte sur les jumeaux...

- Elle a débarqué tout de suite après avoir essayé de me joindre. J'avais éteint mon téléphone et elle s'est précipitée ici. Elle m'a trouvé dans la baignoire.

Encore une pause. Je sais pas pourquoi il raconte tout ça maintenant, après tous ces mois sans rien dire à ce sujet, après les reproches qu'il m'a fait. Je voudrais le toucher, simplement poser une main sur son épaule, mais j'interroge Reno du regarde et la réponse, muette est toujours la même. Non.

- Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, elle était là. J'y suis resté des semaines, et elle m'a couvert. Elle a rien dit à personne, comme je le lui avais demandé. Au travail elle a raconté que j'avais eu un accident et que je ne pouvais voir personne, et elle n'en a fait aucune mention dans les mails qu'elle envoyait de temps en temps à ma famille. À cette époque je ne savais pas qu'elle le faisait. J'aurais été furieux, mais elle avait raison.

Il fixe toujours ses poignets en parlant et j'ai comme l'impression de pas être là, comme s'il parlait comme ça à voix haute, juste pour lui-même. Comme s'il m'ignorait totalement. Je me demande si je préférais pas encore quand il m'insultait en hurlant comme un possédé, finalement... Au moins j'avais l'impression d'exister.

- Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'étais sous traitement. J'allais bien, mais j'avais l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Olette m'a trouvé ce contrat et m'a dit de transformer cet acte désespéré que j'avais commis en une expérience de vie, d'en tirer quelque chose d'utile. Alors j'ai posé pour cette campagne.

Il touche la photo du bout des doigts.

- Une sacrée réussite. Personne n'a jamais pensé que mes cicatrices étaient des vraies et la photo était parfaite, exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Après ça, je me suis remis rapidement et j'ai commencé à porter des bracelets en permanence. À part Olette, personne ne savait.

Une chape de silence tombe sur nous. Finalement, Reno se lève.

- On y va.

Roxas relève la tête et le regarde. Il a l'air extrêmement vulnérable, maintenant, tellement fragile. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le serrer dans mes bras, même juste un instant, lui dire que tout ira bien, mais c'est la main de Reno qu'il prend.

- Viens, on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Il hoche la tête et nous suit à l'extérieur.

Les voisins sont rentrés chez eux, apparemment. Ils n'ont pas dû appeler la police, je suppose que Roxas avait plus tellement un profil de victime après leur avoir gueulé dessus comme il l'a fait. Le couloir est vide. Dans l'ascenseur, on reste silencieux. On trouve la voiture de Roxas dans la rue et Reno me tend les clés. Je sais pas quand il les a prises.

- Prends le volant, il me dit.

On monte dans la voiture, eux deux sur la banquette arrière. Je mets le contact et je prends la route en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche, le cœur cognant violemment. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais il bat à m'en faire mal.

Je lève les yeux et je regarde dans le rétroviseur. Dedans, je croise le regard de Reno, toujours plein de ce même calme déconcertant. Son bras est enroulé autour des épaules de Roxas qui se recroqueville contre lui, une main agrippée à sa chemise.

Je ramène mes yeux sur la route et je soupire. J'ai mal partout.

Enfin bon... je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire.

**Review? : )**


	20. Comprendre enfin

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

**Je vous souhaite un bon mois de février, le prochain chapitre sera pour le jour de la Saint-Valentin. J'espère que celui-ci plaira plus que le précédent.**

_Chapitre 20 : __Comprendre, enfin_

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

"_Please, oh baby... don't go!"_

_Simple and clean is the way_

_That you're making me feel tonight_

(_'Simple and Clean' _Utada Hikaru)

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Reno sort Roxas de la voiture. Je ferme les portes, j'empoche les clés et on entre au service des urgences.

Une fois sur place, en fait, je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Le docteur Master m'a dit « urgences psychiatriques ». Moi, je veux bien, mais c'est pas comme si y avait une pancarte où un autre service...

Reno me tend le portefeuille de Roxas avant de l'emmener s'assoir sur les sièges en plastique de la salle d'attente et je vais à l'accueil. C'est calme, y a pas de file. La fille assise derrière le comptoir m'adresse un beau sourire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Parfois je me dis que je vais me faire faire un nouveau tatouage. « Je suis gay ». En lettres capitales sur le front, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. En règle générale je m'en tape que des filles me regardent ou même me draguent, mais ce soir je suis trop fatigué. Je lui tends la carte d'identité de Roxas.

- Excusez-moi, je sais pas si je suis au bon endroit. J'accompagne mon petit ami, son médecin a dit qu'il fallait qu'on l'amène aux urgences psychiatriques.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Roxas, un peu plus loin. Reno continue de le tenir dans ses bras et ils se parlent à voix basse. Roxas m'accorde même pas un regard. Le visage de la réceptionniste passe de la déception à la compassion en une demi-seconde. Je suppose que j'ai du bol, elle pourrait être homophobe ou mauvaise joueuse et décider de nous faire poireauter trois heures. Au contraire, elle insère rapidement la carte de Roxas dans un bidule informatique et pianote vivement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Roxas Seren, elle finit par annoncer. Un patient du docteur Master, elle a laissé une note dans son dossier.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était de permanence ce soir.

- Un petit instant, je vous prie.

Elle décroche un téléphone et compose un numéro.

Pendant qu'elle parle à son correspondant, je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Reno et Roxas qui continuent de discuter sur leurs sièges. Roxas a l'air déprimé, ses joues sont rouges et il le regarde pas. En me reconcentrant sur la réceptionniste, je me dis qu'elle est quand même nettement plus sympa que la pétasse qui sert de secrétaire à la psy. Être courtois, ça coûte rien, et cette fille-là fait pourtant un boulot autrement plus pénible que le sien. Les horaires, les drames, les gens qui s'impatientent et qui s'énervent... Qui crient ou qui pleurent.

- Le docteur Master sera là dans un instant, elle me dit en raccrochant.

- Je vous remercie, je réponds. Vraiment, vous êtes charmante.

Elle glousse.

- Merci du compliment. J'espère que ça se passera bien, elle me dit en regardant du côté de Reno et Roxas. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajoute : C'est votre frère?

- Non, mon meilleur ami. Il m'a aidé à l'amener, je crois que j'y serais pas arrivé s...

- Monsieur Lee?

Une jeune femme arrive de l'autre bout du couloir.

Tailleur-pantalon sous une blouse blanche avec un badge clipsé sur une poche pleine de bics, elle a les cheveux courts et bleus et elle est jolie, elle a l'air très sérieux. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle me tend la main pour que je la serre.

- Aqua Master.

- Bonsoir, docteur. Je suis content de vous voir.

- Moi de même. Où est-il ?

Je branle du pouce en direction des sièges.

- Oh, je vois. C'est votre frère ?

Putain, j'en ai marre.

- Oui.

- Comment ça s'est passé?

- Comme vous l'aviez prévu, vous aviez raison de me dire de pas y aller seul. Merci.

- Je vois ça. Il ne vous a pas loupé, dites donc.

Elle regarde mon visage. C'est clair que je dois pas avoir l'air très reluisant. Je sens que ma lèvre a déjà un peu désenflé mais je dois commencer à changer de couleur par endroits.

- Vous voulez qu'une infirmière vous examine?

- Pas la peine, je regarderai ça chez moi. Je veux juste que vous preniez soin de lui... s'il vous plaît.

Tous les deux, on regarde Reno et Roxas. Ils ont pas bougé.

- Vous pouvez toujours pas me dire ce qu'il a ? Je lâche sans y croire.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Il vous le dira sans doute lui même en sortant.

Je baisse la tête.

- Je crois pas, vous savez. Quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure, il s'est jeté sur moi et il s'est mis à me taper dessus en hurlant. Vous le connaissez, il est mannequin, il risquait pas de me faire très mal mais...

Ma voix se brise et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Doucement mais fermement, elle m'attire à l'écart, dans une chambre vide. Je me laisse tomber assis sur un lit j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, je sens qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi. Une main légère se pose sur mon épaule et je craque.

- Il... il m'a regardé comme si... comme si j'étais un étranger à qui il en aurait voulu à mort... comme s'il me détestait, il s'est rué sur moi, je le reconnaissais à peine ! Quand Reno l'a maîtrisé il s'est… il... il l'a emmené ailleurs et quand ils sont revenus...

Je me redresse et je rejette la tête en arrière. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixe le plafond.

- Oh, mon Dieu... Quand ils sont revenus, il était calmé mais il m'a totalement ignoré. Pas une fois il m'a adressé la parole ou même regardé. Comme si j'existais pas... ah...

Je secoue la tête avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, je finis par dire. Tout ça, c'est pas votre problème, je...

- Il n'y a pas de problème, elle me dit en souriant. À votre place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Il est extrêmement secoué, il faut simplement qu'il reprenne son traitement. Je vous assure que tout s'arrangera par la suite.

- Je veux pas... je veux pas penser qu'il m'aime simplement parce qu'il prend des médocs.

- Soyez assuré que ce n'est pas le cas, monsieur Lee. C'est quand il n'est pas sous traitement qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. D'accord ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'expire lourdement.

- D'accord. D'accord, allons-y.

Ils ont fini de discuter quand on arrive devant eux. Roxas se lève aussitôt qu'il voit le docteur Master et va vers elle, toujours sans me regarder.

- Roxas, elle lui dit. Il était temps.

- Je suis désolé, docteur, je... j'ai cru que je pourrais... que j'étais...

Il se tait, il fixe le bout de ses chaussures, l'air effondré. Elle le prend par la main et lui sourit d'un air réconfortant.

- Tout va bien maintenant. Venez avec moi.

Il hoche la tête. Tout à coup, une main se referme sur la mienne et Reno est debout à côté de moi. Le docteur Master nous remercie et le cœur lourd, je me détourne pour partir. Je veux pas le voir s'éloigner dans ce couloir en sachant qu'il se retournera pas...

- Axel...

Ça me cloue sur place. Quand je me retourne, c'est son dos que je vois, mais au moins il me parle. Un instant s'écoule.

- Je t'aime, il finit par dire.

Chute de tension.

Il nous faut bien deux heures, à Reno et à moi, avant d'être rentrés chez à la maison. On est retournés en voiture jusque chez Roxas, et on a appelé un serrurier pour qu'il trouve un moyen de faire fermer la porte. On a rangé l'appartement comme on a pu. Meubles, livres, vêtements, un brin de ménage - si on nous avait dit qu'un jour on ferait ça chez quelqu'un alors qu'on le fait déjà pas chez nous...

On a laissé la voiture là et on est repartis en moto. Enfin arrivés chez nous, je me laisse tomber dans le divan. Il est que dix heures du soir et j'ai l'impression de pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours.

Reno s'affaire à je sais pas quoi dans la salle de bain. On a à peine échangé trois mots depuis qu'on a quitté l'hôpital. J'ose pas lui parler parce que je sais que je lui demanderais de quoi ils ont parlé pendant tout ce temps et que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter s'il refusait de me le dire. Et je suppose qu'il refuserait, sinon il m'en aurait déjà parlé.

Je prends un livre sur la pile qui encombre la table à côté du fauteuil. La jaquette est usée et se déchire aux plis.

Ça s'appelle "_Sybil_", le sous-titre dit "_L'histoire vraie et incroyable d'une femme habitée par seize personnalités différentes_."... ça a l'air glauque. Je le feuillette, le marque-page m'arrête à un en-tête de chapitre intitulé "_L'enfant battu_".

Mouais. Super glauque.

Les autres bouquins traitent de troubles schizophréniques, de l'humeur et de la personnalité. Il se renseignait... depuis quand? Je rempile les livres là où je les ai pris.

- Je te le conseille pas, celui-là, dit la voix de Reno derrière moi. Il est passionnant mais c'est à la limite de l'insoutenable.

Je repose "_Sybil_" sur le tas et je lève les yeux vers lui. Les mains pleines, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi dans le divan et dépose ses trucs sur les coussins. Boules de coton, antiseptique et sparadrap.

- Il t'a bien amoché, il me dit.

Sa voix et son regard sont pleins de tendresse alors qu'il lève la main pour caresser du bout des doigts l'égratignure sur mon front. Il les laisse glisser sur ma pommette douloureuse et s'arrêter sur mes lèvres où la douleur palpite encore. Mon cœur se met à pomper, j'ai mal, me touche pas comme ça...

Embrasse-moi.

Il écarte sa main et imbibe un des morceaux d'ouate de désinfectant avant de commencer à m'en tamponner le front. C'est frais et ça pique un peu.

- Ça va? Il me demande.

- Aussi bien que je peux aller...

Il nettoie ma lèvre et me colle un sparadrap sur le front.

- Voilà.

Il me sourit, mais je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Ren, est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il avait?

C'est sorti tout seul. Je le savais que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de lui poser des questions. Il hausse les épaules.

- Pas exactement, mais il en a dit bien assez. J'ai lu des trucs là-dessus et j'ai beau pas être psy, il m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour mettre un nom sur ses symptômes. Ce qu'il m'a dit a confirmé ce que je pensais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Il est maniaco-dépressif. Ça s'appelle aussi un trouble bipolaire, c'est une forme aggravée de cyclothymie. Pour faire court, c'est une alternance de phases maniaques et de dépression plus ou moins longues, influencées par les saisons par exemple, ou d'autres trucs. Ça veut dire que les gens qui sont atteints peuvent être exagérément heureux ou malheureux alors que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas, avoir des réactions totalement excessives ou au contraire être complètement indifférents. C'est un trouble de l'humeur. Ça se déclare à la fin de l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte.

Je soupire. Il a beau faire simple et concis, j'ai l'impression de pas tout saisir, hormis qu'il m'énumère exactement tous les comportements bizarres, même les plus insignifiants, que j'ai remarqués chez Roxas depuis que je le connais. Et aussi que ça correspond avec ce que m'avait dit Ven le soir de l'Epiphanie.

- C'est quoi la différence entre une maniaco-dépression et une dépression normale?

- Les gens dépressifs n'ont pas de phases maniaques, ils sont « down » tout le temps. Et surtout, la maniaco-dépression, ça peut se soigner avec des médicaments. Les dosages sont extrêmement précis et ça demande un contrôle régulier et rigoureux pour être efficace, mais un maniaco-dépressif peut avoir une vie complètement normale en étant sous traitement. C'était son cas.

- Et il a arrêté de prendre ses médicaments.

Il hoche la tête.

- C'est aussi à ça que servent les visites de contrôle. Ça arrive à quasiment tous les maniaco-dépressifs. Le traitement au lithium est si efficace qu'au bout d'un moment, plus ou moins long, le malade finit par oublier, il s'imagine être guéri. Roxas a voulu essayer de vivre normalement, sans les médicaments, et tout ça. On a vu le résultat.

- Reno...

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a ignoré ? Il avait l'air d'être calmé et pourtant il était toujours en colère contre moi.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- C'est vrai?

J'ai l'impression qu'un ballon se dégonfle dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi refuser de me regarder, de me parler, pour finalement juste me dire qu'il m'aime avant de s'en aller ?

- En fait, une fois qu'il s'est calmé, il m'a surtout parlé de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait tellement honte de t'avoir traité comme ça... Il s'en voulait à mort et il avait peur que toi, tu sois en colère contre lui.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est complètement ridicule ! Il... il est malade, tout ça c'est pas sa faute ! Je voulais le lui dire, pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé lui parler ?

C'est sortit plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu et il a l'air blessé.

- Pardon, je voulais pas... je suis pas fâché contre toi, je t'assure, je...

Je soupire et je me laisse aller contre le dossier du divan.

- Je veux juste comprendre, tu vois.

Il hoche la tête.

- T'inquiète, je sais. J'ai juste pensé que c'était mieux d'éviter de risquer... de provoquer une rechute, voilà. Il pourra pas recevoir de visite tant qu'il sera là-bas, il me l'a dit. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ça avait déjà été le cas. Je me suis dit que c'était un coup à le perturber avec des problèmes que vous pourriez de toute façon pas régler avant qu'il sorte. Il doit rester au calme et se concentrer sur lui-même.

- T'as eu raison.

- Ouais. Putain de journée de dingue...

- Tu veux fumer un joint ?

- Ouais, ça me semble une excellente idée. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci.

- Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes.

- Okay.

On a un balcon. Un truc minuscule qui donne sur la rue depuis le salon. C'est à peine assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y tenir debout mais c'est quand même agréable d'avoir ce truc.

Une brise fraîche me caresse le visage, ça me fait du bien. Je m'accoude à la rambarde en fer forgé et je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Après un instant, j'arrive à distinguer quelques étoiles.

Souvent, quand on est en ville et qu'on regarde vers le haut pendant la nuit, on a l'impression qu'il y a plus d'étoiles, comme si elles s'étaient éteintes. En fait, c'est juste les lumières qui font ça. La nuit n'est pas noire, tout simplement.

J'entends Reno qui arrive derrière moi. Il vient me rejoindre et s'accouder à la barre métallique et il me tend le joint allumé. Je tire dessus et je recrache la fumée. Derrière le nuage, les étoiles pâlissent un peu plus.

- Tu m'as pas tout dit, hein? Y a autre chose.

- Ouais. Il m'a surtout parlé de nous.

- De nous?

- Ouais, de nous deux. Toi et moi.

- Il a dit quoi?

Je prends une autre bouffée âcre et épicée et je lui rends le pétard. Son profil se découpe nettement sur le décor nocturne quand il en prend une taffe. Il baisse la tête vers la rue en le laissant pendre mollement entre ses doigts.

- Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

- Et c'est tout ?

-... Non. Mais c'est très... C'était vraiment très, très gênant.

- Vide ton sac, il m'a déjà balancé des trucs très embarrassants aussi, sur toi et moi.

Il soupire et me tend le joint.

- Il s'est éteint.

Il me donne son briquet et je le rallume.

- Il m'a dit de veiller sur toi. De faire tout ce que je voudrais faire, tout ce qui me semblerait nécessaire. Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il savait très bien que je t'aimais, qu'il savait que tu m'aimais aussi et que ça le bouleversait de nous voir séparés à cause de lui.

- Il m'a déjà dit ça à moi aussi. Le soir où vous vous êtes embrassés. Qu'il avait jamais eu l'intention de se mettre entre nous, qu'il avait jamais voulu ça.

- C'est dingue.

- Ouais. En fait, je crois que...

Je m'interromps un instant. L'idée est toujours trop surréaliste pour que je puisse la formuler à voix haute, mais il le fait pour moi.

- Qu'il nous encourage.

- Mais ça a aucun sens !

- Je sais, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait. Reste à savoir ce que nous, on veut. Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi, que t'allais avoir besoin de moi et je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais que je peux t'aider, je peux être là pour toi pendant son hospitalisation comme je l'ai été pendant ces jours où t'as cru l'avoir vu avec Terra et où t'étais complètement effondré.

Je réponds rien, je sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire avant de répondre. C'est trop le bordel dans ma tête. Ça aussi, c'est une discussion qu'on doit avoir depuis très longtemps...

- Je peux le faire mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir. Comprends-moi, Axel, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être avec toi pendant quelques semaines et de te laisser partir de nouveau, après.

Je prends une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux.

- Je crois pas que ce soit ça qu'il a voulu dire, tu sais.

- Ouais... peut-être pas.

Il rentre dans l'appartement et me laisse seul. Je reste là, indécis, à terminer le pétard avant de le jeter dans le vide. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique depuis que je connais Roxas. J'arrive pas à décider ce que je veux vraiment. Enfin, je sais ce que je veux, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça pourra jamais marcher. Même si c'est possible, même si Roxas soutient que ça lui convient, qu'il trouverait carrément ça mieux, j'ai peur que ça finisse par merder, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comment ça pourrait bien se passer ?

Et puis Reno est de nouveau là. Il passe ses bras de part et d'autre de moi et s'appuie à la rambarde.

- Je peux faire ça, Axel, il murmure à mon oreille. Je peux être là pour toi pendant ces quelques semaines, je peux être là quand il sortira et même après et je peux te partager parce qu'aussi bizarre que ce soit, ça me va que tu sois avec lui. Ce qui me rend malade, c'est juste que tu sois pas avec moi. Seulement...

Il s'interrompt, la voix rauque. Je me retourne, le cœur et la gorge serrés, et je m'adosse au montant métallique. Ses bras sont toujours autour de moi, son corps toujours contre le mien, et la chaleur familière qui se répand en moi est incroyablement réconfortante.

- Seulement ?

- Seulement si toi ou lui vous finissez par décider que ça va pas... Il faudra que tu choisisses. Et si ça se produit et que tu le choisis, lui... alors moi, je partirai, et ce sera fini. Tu comprends ? C'est jamais moi qui t'imposerai ça mais si ça arrive, tu me perdras. La décision t'appartient.

Je ressens aucune culpabilité en l'embrassant. Y a comme quelque chose d'inextricablement mêlé en moi, comme s'ils étaient des couleurs, comme si Reno était le rouge et Roxas le bleu, comme s'ils étaient fondus en moi et éclatés l'un contre l'autre pour remplir mon cœur et teinter chaque fibre de mon être du plus magnifique des violets.

Je suis mauve d'eux, voilà ce que j'éprouve.

Il hésite une seconde avant de me rendre mon baiser mais quand il le fait, je sens même pas la douleur de ma lèvre fendue. Juste la chaleur humide de nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, de sa langue qui caresse la mienne, la sensation merveilleusement naturelle de son corps pressé contre moi, mais il s'écarte et me regarde, les yeux brillants.

- T'es sûr de toi ?

Il a le souffle un peu court et l'air ferme mais il y a une note de désespoir perceptible dans sa voix. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je le suis. Ça fait trop longtemps que je fuis tout ça. Et là, je peux plus...

Et tout à coup je me retrouve à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il me tire par le bras jusque dans le couloir.

- Reno, qu'est-ce que tu... Hmpf !

J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que je m'aplatis dans son lit défait. L'instant d'après, il est sur moi.

J'accueille ses baisers et ses caresses avec enthousiaste. Je défais sa chemise et je la lui enlève avant de me débarrasser de mon t-shirt aussi vite que mes mains me le permettent. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus pu le sentir comme ça, son odeur, sa langue, la chaleur rugueuse et douce de sa peau contre la mienne, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte _à quel point_ ça m'a manqué. Rapidement, on devient impatients, trop pour prendre notre temps, trop pour y aller doucement. Je le veux, je le veux _maintenant_, peu importe si ça fait mal. Je lui griffe le dos, je mords sa bouche, il me prend par les poignets et me plaque sur le lit.

- Je rêve ou tu te débats ? Il me demande, l'air de trouver la situation follement amusante, mais son regard brille de fièvre.

- Ta gueule, je réponds en essayant de me dégager.

Ça m'énerve qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

- C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? Sale gamin.

- Va te faire foutre !

J'essaye encore de me dégager mais il me maintient en place sans difficulté. Il se penche sur moi, jusqu'à mon oreille et ses lèvres la touchent et me font frissonner quand il me chuchote :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Axel? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Lâche-moi, je gronde.

Bordel, il m'excite, et son petit jeu arrange rien.

- Pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Ouais.

Il se redresse, toujours sans me lâcher, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Ouais, peut-être bien. Mais peut-être aussi que je veux te l'entendre dire...

Il se penche plus près, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien.

- Dis-le-moi, Axel. Je veux que tu le dises, je veux entendre ces mots _sortir de ta bouche_.

- Baise-moi.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Arrête ton putain de cinéma, Reno, et fais-le ! On aura d'autres occasions de prendre notre temps.

- Comme tu voudras, il me dit.

Et il me lâche.

**Et voila, c'est fait! Depuis le temps que certaines d'entre vous attendaient ce moment. Je sais que ça peut vous semblé précipité, mais je vous promets un plongée dans les tréfonds des pensées d'Axel dans le chapitre 21, histoire de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le moment ne se prêtait pas bien aux longueurs explicatives x)**


	21. 1,2,3

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Lyly u

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

**Note: **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin (en retard mais honte sur moi, hier j'ai _oublié_). Je reprends une période de hiatus pour travailler sur un event qui se clôture le 15 mars, c'est donc pour le White Day que vous aurez le chapitre suivant. Je travaille toujours d'arrache-pied à l'avancement de mes travaux en cours, si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez consulter ma page tumblr, le "Fil d'Ariani". J'y consigne toutes mes avancées au jour le jour, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil. Cliquez sur le lien dans mon profil pour plus d'infos ^^

_Chapitre 21 : __Un, Deux, Trois_

_Mothers weep, children sleep_

_So much violence ends in silence_

_It's a shame there's no one to blame _

_For all the pain that life brings_

_If you will just take me, it might just complete me_

_And together we can make a stand_

(_'Stand' _Jewel)

Bordel de merde.

Trois fois de suite. _Trois fois!_

- Comment tu te sens?

Je me tourne vers Reno. Les couvertures traînent en tas par terre, même le protège-matelas est entortillé au pied du lit. Vautré sur l'oreiller à côté de moi, il fume une de ses clopes mentholée. Je ricane.

- Très bien, merci.

- Tiens donc ? Je vais devoir remettre ça, alors.

Je croise son regard. Il me sourit d'un air légèrement moqueur.

- T'es pas encore calmé?

- Oh, non, j'ai la ferme intention de continuer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus marcher.

- C'est d'une classe!

- Est-ce que tu te plains?

- Pas du tout...

Je me redresse sur un coude et je prends une mèche de ses cheveux avant de commencer à jouer avec.

- Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai?

- Trop longtemps. Six mois et treize jours.

- T'as compté? Je m'étonne.

Il tire une taffe sur sa clope et hausse les épaules, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

- Je me rappelle la date, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Il me regarde, l'air ému, et puis il me sourit. Un vrai sourire, comme je lui en avais pas vu depuis très, très longtemps. Ça me rend heureux rien que de le regarder. Je me penche pour l'embrasser et il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet avant de me renverser sur le lit.

- Encore, sérieusement? Je ris.

Il s'allonge lentement sur moi et m'embrasse à son tour, avec plus de tendresse que de désir cette fois.

- Tu veux pas?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Moi aussi, je... Enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment arrêté d'avoir envie de toi, tu sais. Je luttais, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ça m'a tellement manqué, je voudrais...

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule et je le serre dans mes bras.

- J'ai été horrible avec toi, je suis tellement désolé de t'en avoir tant fait baver...

Je laisse un moment de silence s'étirer, avant d'ajouter ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

- Tu sais, parfois je me demande si on était pas mieux avant.

- Quand on était juste des potes qui s'envoyaient en l'air ensemble, tu veux dire ?

- Ouais. Tu regrettes pas?

Il se redresse sur les coudes.

- Non. Je peux pas regretter une époque où je savais pas que je t'aimais. Et toi?

- Pareil.

- Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre à ça, en fait, il reprend, souriant toujours. Une demi-année sans pouvoir te toucher...Merde, je suis toujours en vie!

Il rit. Il rit, comme c'est bon.

- C'est merveilleux de te voir comme ça, je lui dis en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il reste là un instant, puis finalement il roule sur le côté avec un soupir.

- Finalement, je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Je suis exténué.

- Sans blague...

Il se penche par-dessus le bord du lit pour attraper les couvertures et les ramener sur nous.

- Tu dors avec moi?

- T'en as beaucoup d'autres, des questions à la con dans ce genre?

Il tend les bras et éteint la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, sa bouche trouve la mienne et il m'embrasse encore une fois avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je me colle à lui avec gratitude.

- Non, il marmonne finalement. C'est la seule que j'ai de stock...

Le réveil est dur, le lendemain matin, mais j'arrive quand même à l'heure au boulot. Ce soir là, en rentrant chez nous, je trouve Reno détendu et naturel, comme avant, et ça me fait un bien fou.

Les jours passent tranquillement, je me sens étonnamment bien. On dirait que la vie a repris un cours normal. Par normal, évidemment, j'entends en ayant pas constamment envie de me taper la tête dans le mur de frustration ou d'angoisse. Je pense pas que ma situation puisse être qualifiée de quoi que ce soit approchant de la normalité. Mais les choses s'arrangent.

D'abord, concernant Roxas. On a pu faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider et quand il sortira, il ira bien et on pourra reprendre là où on s'est arrêté avant tout ce bordel. Il a pas le droit de recevoir de visites mais j'ai appelé le docteur Master le lendemain et elle m'a dit que je pouvais téléphoner de temps en temps, qu'elle me donnerait des nouvelles. Alors Reno ou moi on prend contact avec elle un jour sur deux pour savoir comment ça se passe. Apparemment son traitement lui fait l'effet escompté, il va déjà mieux. Elle dit qu'il a besoin de se recentrer, de se restabiliser, qu'il est encore trop fragile pour ressortir ou me parler mais que tout ira bien. On aurait pu arriver trop tard, ça aurait pu beaucoup plus mal se passer mais en définitive on a réussi à le mettre hors de danger, même si le danger venait de lui-même, et c'est rassurant de penser que là où il est, des gens formés pour ça prennent soin de lui et l'aident à se rétablir. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire moi-même mais comme il est clair que je peux rien faire de plus, je me réconforte en me disant qu'il y a pas de meilleur endroit pour lui que là où il est et que le docteur Master s'occupe de son dossier. Elle a vraiment l'air bien, et puis investie, aussi. J'ai su qu'elle s'était même occupée d'appeler Olette pour tout mettre au point pour son boulot. C'est bon de savoir que tout ça va s'arranger, j'en étais arrivé à un point où j'avais peur du moment où on allait se revoir. Maintenant, j'ai hâte.

Avec Reno, évidemment, ça va beaucoup mieux. On est redevenus comme avant, en fait. Comme s'il y avait jamais eu ces interminables semaines de malaise, ces mois d'éloignement, toute cette frustration. Depuis le soir où on a déposé Roxas aux urgences, on a plus parlé des sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. Lui,je sais pas, mais moi je sais que j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec Roxas à propos de tout ça. Ce jour-là ça me semblait parfaitement clair, et j'ai pas changé d'avis d'ailleurs. J'ai assez fui mes sentiments et mes responsabilités, j'ai assez pourri la vie de Reno avec mes hésitations interminables. Je l'aime et il mérite que je prenne soin de lui autant qu'il l'a toujours fait pour moi. La première fois que Roxas m'a dit qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous et qu'il avait pas l'intention de s'interposer, j'ai pensé qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était encore secoué de nous avoir vus nous embrasser, et j'aurais pas pu le prendre au sérieux, même si j'avais voulu considérer une éventualité pareille comme vraisemblable. Ça paraissait dingue. Ça l'est toujours autant d'ailleurs, mais qu'il ait dit la même chose à Reno, son insistance à ce sujet, ça m'a fait comprendre qu'il le pensait réellement, aussi délirant que ce soit. Alors je l'ai fait, j'ai fait ce qu'il dit vouloir que je fasse. J'ai suivi mon cœur parce que j'aime Reno autant que je l'aime lui, et j'ai juste besoin qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et de passer du temps avec lui à régler nos propres problèmes avant de mettre ça définitivement au clair. Le moment venu, on déterminera avec précision ce qu'il en est, tous les trois, et on arrêtera avec les non-dits, les sous-entendus et les je-t'aime-moi-non-plus. Ça a trop duré.

Cette conversation devra attendre le retour de Roxas. Par contre, Reno et moi, on passe absolument tout notre temps l'un sur l'autre, c'est atterrant. On dirait que je m'étais pas rendu compte moi-même combien ça allait loin, pour moi comme pour lui. La profondeur de ce gouffre de manque dont on touche à peine le fond me stupéfie. On essaye de le combler à chaque minute, à chaque instant qu'on passe ensemble, on peut pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Quand on est pas en train de faire l'amour quelque part, et est collés sur le divan comme des sangsues. Je me sens libéré, léger, tout semble facile, tout ce qui manque à mon bonheur maintenant c'est que Roxas sorte de l'hôpital et qu'on puisse mettre un terme à ces épisodes pénibles et repartir à zéro.

En attendant, j'ai la plus belle des occupations: redécouvrir mon meilleur ami, retisser les liens qui se sont rompus par ma faute et restaurer tout ce que j'ai abîmé entre nous.

Trois semaines plus tard. Je hais travailler le samedi.

Y a plusieurs raisons à ça. La première, c'est que personne n'aime travailler le samedi, mais c'est pas tout. Là raison numéro deux date de l'époque où après qu'on ait emménagé ensemble, Reno et moi on avait trouvé un boulot chacun de son côté. Lui il a des horaires de bureau, donc fixes, et il travaille _jamais_ le samedi. Le savoir à la maison en train de glander rend déjà le fait d'être là à bosser extrêmement pénible. La raison numéro trois, c'est que si toi t'es pas en week-end, tous les autres le sont, et on dirait qu'ils ont décidé de mettre leur jour de congé à profit pour te faire chier. Je m'explique.

Etre de service le samedi, c'est lourd de base, mais y a des métiers dans lesquels c'est pire que d'autres. Comme le mien. Parce que le samedi, c'est aussi la journée la plus chargée de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'est assez représentatif d'ailleurs: la Taverne est blindée. On dirait que la moitié de la ville a décidé de venir boire un verre, c'est plein comme un œuf et on arrive à respirer que grâce à la tournante des fumeurs qui entrent en sortent pour se griller leur clopes. Si c'était encore fumeur et que tout le monde restait à l'intérieur, on serait obligés de mettre au moins une dizaine de clients à la porte par manque de place. Il y a un boucan d'enfer et on a pas le temps de souffler une seconde.

- Hope, tu veux bien débarrasser la douze, s'il te plaît?

Dans le bordel ambiant, le môme se tourne vers moi. Il vient juste d'avoir dix-huit ans mais il a l'air d'en avoir seize, surtout quand il fait ce regard de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture - l'air prêt à détaler mais trop flippé pour bouger ni pied ni patte.

- La quoi? Il me dit.

- La table douze.

- C'est laquelle?

Il a l'air au bord des larmes, maintenant, tellement il panique.

- Celle-là, à côté de la fenêtre, je réponds gentiment. T'inquiète, cette numérotation n'a aucune logique, t'es pas censé savoir ça par cœur.

Bon, évidemment qu'il y a une logique, mais on peut quand même pas exiger de lui qu'il la comprenne, il est juste là aujourd'hui, comme extra. Rassurer les troupes, rassurer.

Le blond lapin s'en va vers la douze, l'air absolument terrifié.

- Tidus? J'appelle en déposant mon plateau chargé de vaisselle sur le comptoir.

- Oui?

La voix sort de nulle part puis sa tête émerge d'en dessous du bar. Il a les mains chargées de bouteilles de bière vides.

- Quand t'auras fini les vidanges...

- La plonge d'urgence ouais, je sais. Si les clients se tiraient pas avec les petites cuillères, aussi...

Je passe derrière le bar pour décharger mon plateau et vider ce qui reste au fond des verres dans l'évier.

- Ton frère est une truffe, je lui dis en regardant le pauvre gamin qui remonte vers nous avec les verres de la douze. Il a l'air aussi crispé que s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui tire dessus et je pense que si un client l'appelle, y a une chance sur deux pour qu'il en lâche son plateau.

- Une adorable truffe mais une truffe quand même. Regarde-le, il va nous faire un infarctus si ça continue.

- _Fuck you_, Axel.

- Ah, si seulement!

- Arrête tes conneries. C'est peut-être pas un pro, mais on est trop débordés pour se passer d'un extra, même s'il est pas doué.

- C'est clair, mais c'est pour lui que je dis ça. Son cœur va finir par lâcher…

- Tu veux qu'on parle de la fois où c'est toi qui nous avais ramené Reno pour donner un coup de main?

- Ooooooooooh, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette vaisselle? Je vais débarrasser!

Je commence à débarrasser les verres et les tasses qui encombrent le comptoir.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

_- Tid, where do I put these?_

Ça c'est Hope qui est finalement arrivé au comptoir sans rien casser.

_- Drop it here, thank you. I need you to do the washing up, if you don't mind._

_- I'll do anything you want me to as long as you don't send me back __**there**__! _

Et de désigner d'un geste de la main la salle qui, vue d'ici, est à peu près aussi engageante que la fosse d'un concert de U2. Quand on a pas l'habitude, j'admets que ça peut faire peur.

- _How in hell do you manage to get through __**this**__ every day? I can barely breathe!_

_- You're overreacting._

_- No, I'm not! _

_- Yeah, yeah, whatever… Just wash the glasses, would you? It'll help a lot._

_- Okay._

- Vous savez que c'est très agaçant quand vous faites ça?

- _You just mind you own business._

- Gnagnagna...

J'ai horreur de ça. Je sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous retrouver avec deux personnes qui parlent votre langue mais qui tout à coup se mettent à en parler une autre, devant vous. L'Anglais ça passe encore, mais quand c'est du Grec, de l'Espagnol ou de l'Arménien, c'est parfaitement horripilant. Ça vous fait vous sentir _à la fois_ exclus et visé.

Je tire mon téléphone de ma poche pour regarder l'heure et... oh merde, trois appels en absence? Foutu boucan... Avant que j'aie pu regarder qui a essayé de me joindre, mon portable se remet à sonner. C'est Reno.

- Allô?

- Axel! Ah ben quand même!

- Désolé, c'est samedi, tu sais bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Le docteur Master a essayé de te joindre et comme tu décrochais pas elle m'a appelé. Roxas sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

- Oh, cool! C'est trop con que je travaille...

- T'inquiète. Je vais le chercher et on viendra te rejoindre à ton boulot. T'auras qu'à prendre une pause pour discuter un peu avec lui et puis on t'attendra. Tu termines à quelle heure?

- La patronne arrive à six heures. Elle va sûrement me demander de faire des heures sup', par contre, c'est de la folie aujourd'hui.

- Ben tu diras non, pour une fois. On sera là d'ici une petite heure, je me mets en route maintenant.

- Okay, à tout de suite. Oh, et, Reno?

- Oui?

- Tu vas le chercher en moto?

- Mhmh.

- Okay, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu vois ces deux gros machins noirs, brillants et _très_ encombrants qui traînent dans le placard depuis des lustres et dont tu te sers _jamais_?

- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, ouais. Et?

- Je veux voir vos deux têtes enfoncées dans ces trucs quand vous arriverez ici, sinon je t'assomme à coups de chope. C'est bon, c'est retenu?

- Oui, chef! A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite.

Il était temps!

- Axel, tu pourrais arrêter de glander et te remettre au boulot, s'te plaît? Y a des gens qui attendent!

- J'arrive, j'arrive, public adoré!

L'heure passe étonnamment vite, en fait. Le fait est qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai sur les bras j'ai pas le loisir de voir le temps qui passe. Je suis vraiment content qu'il sorte enfin, j'ai hâte de le voir. Je suis occupé à préparer des bières quand Tidus m'interpelle.

- Axel, ils sont là. Prends ta pause, c'est pour quelle table?

- La trois, merci!

Ils sont à la porte. Roxas est un peu amaigri, il a l'air oppressé et il regarde la pièce comme s'il osait pas avancer. Après le calme de l'hôpital, ça peut se comprendre. Reno a un bras en travers de ses épaules. Je croise son regard et il me fait signe de les rejoindre dehors. Je laisse mes clients à Tidus et je me rue vers la porte.

Dès que j'ai mis le pied dehors, Reno passe à côté de moi.

- Je vais voir Tidus, ça fait un bail. Prenez votre temps, au pire je donnerai un coup de main.

- Ren, je crois qu'il...

Mais il est déjà parti.

- ...apprécie beaucoup l'idée.

Je me tourne vers Roxas. Y a un instant de silence gêné pendant lequel on se regarde sans oser se parler. Ses joues sont un peu rouges, j'ai envie de poser une main sur son visage. Finalement, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pas, alors je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux et suit ma caresse. Sa peau est brûlante contre ma paume.

- Tu m'as manqué, je lui dis, la gorge serrée.

- Axel, je...

Il s'interrompt, l'air misérable.

- Viens, je lui dis.

Je le prends par la main et je l'emmène vers le banc public le plus proche. On s'assied et en gardant ma main dans la sienne, il se met à fixer le sol à ses pieds. J'attends patiemment, et après un moment de silence, il se met à parler. Sa voix est altérée par l'émotion.

- Je suis tellement désolé, il me dit. Je suis... mortifié, quand je pense à la manière dont je t'ai traité, à toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, je...

Sa main tremble dans la mienne. Je la lâche et en le prenant par l'épaule, je l'attire contre moi, dans mes bras.

- Shhhhhhh... Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je t'aime et je t'en veux pas, rien de tout ça n'était ta faute. Tu es malade Roxas, t'étais pas dans ton état normal.

- Pour ça aussi, tu sais, je... J'aurais dû t'en parler mais... j'allais bien, je croyais que j'étais guéri. Je regrette d'avoir arrêté mon traitement, j'ai eu tort. Je vous ai fait vivre un enfer à tous les deux. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte...

Je le serre dans mes bras.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Il s'écarte et me regarde, et je vois la douleur qui assombrit ses traits.

- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé de te revoir...

Il tente un sourire mais ça sort plutôt comme une grimace. Du pouce, j'écrase la larme qui naît au coin de son oeil.

- S'il te plaît, mon amour, tu m'as fait tellement peur, je veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme ça. Par pitié, arrête de t'en vouloir, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien. Alors je t'en supplie, Roxas, souris-moi, dis-moi que ça va mieux et que tu m'aimes et embrasse-moi.

- Je t'aime. Et je vais beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant que vous êtes là... j'irai bien.

Je me demande si c'est le bon moment pour aborder le "cas" Reno, puisqu'il parle de lui, et puis ses mains glissent dans ma nuque, il m'attire vers lui et ses lèvres touchent les miennes et je décide que ce sera pour plus tard. De toute façon, il est encore très secoué. Une chose à la fois, ça vaudra mieux.

J'attendrai le bon moment.

**Chers lecteurs, je vous informe avec une certaine émotion que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. "A Coeur Fendre" s'achèvera bientôt. Consolez-vous, cependant: la fin est toujours un nouveau commencement : )**


	22. Putain de camion

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta**-**lecture** : Shangreela

**Genre** : Romance, threesome, drama

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix. Mon seul profit là-dessus réside dans vos reviews, plus que bienvenues.

**Pairing** : RAR (Regardez bien l'ordre des lettres…)

_Chapitre 22 : __Putain de camion_

_Putain c'est trop con,  
Ce putain d' camion,  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'y foutait là?  
Putain de vie d' merde...  
T'as roulé dans l'herbe,  
Et nous, tu nous plantes là._

(_'Putain de camion' _Renaud)

Roxas se remet rapidement. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il habite pour ainsi dire dans notre appartement. Son congé de maladie durait quelques jours de plus, et il a passé la moitié du temps où on était pas là chez lui à remettre le sien en état. Une fois qu'il a fait remplacer la porte et qu'il a eu fini le ménage, il est venu remettre ça chez nous. Sa déprime puis son absence s'étaient bien fait sentir. Ces derniers temps, quand je rentre, j'ai l'impression que des elfes se sont activés chez nous pendant que j'étais au travail. Il venait me chercher quand j'avais fini, aussi. Il viendra pas aujourd'hui, puisqu'il a repris le travail ce matin.

Ça fait une semaine, maintenant. On passe des moments précieux. C'est des conneries, rien d'exceptionnel, mais le soir quand on est tous les trois, je me sens incroyablement bien. C'est paisible. On a pris l'habitude de regarder la télé tous ensemble, Roxas assis entre Reno et moi. Il se déplace tout le long de la soirée, en maintenant toujours un contact avec nous deux. Le bras de Reno passé autour de ses épaules et sa main dans la mienne ou l'inverse, comme s'il cherchait à établir une connexion entre nous trois, ou à devenir un lien entre lui et moi. Tout ça a quelque chose de confortable, d'agréable et de naturel. Reno aussi se sent bien, il est souriant, détendu et attentionné, autant avec Roxas qu'avec moi, même si sur ce point, lui comme moi on se montre plutôt discrets.

On attend le bon moment pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Pas qu'on s'inquiète de le voir protester ou s'y opposer – vu tout ce qu'il nous a dit à ce sujet je pense qu'on doit juste s'attendre à ce qu'il nous offre des roses ou un truc du genre. C'est juste qu'il avait avant tout besoin de calme et de stabilité, le docteur Master l'a dit. Pour reprendre pied dans sa vie, reprendre le cours des choses. Mieux valait patienter avant de parler de ça.

Je pense que ça y est maintenant. Le moment est venu.

- Alors, Axel?

Ça, c'est Demyx, assis de l'autre côté du bar avec sa guitare.

- Quoi?

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Il gratte un air de Metallica et me regarde en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça s'est arrangé.

C'est calme aujourd'hui, je nettoie les verres en attendant qu'un des rares clients commande quelque chose.

- Alors, finalement, t'as décidé quoi? Il me demande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Qui est-ce que tu as choisi? Ton meilleur-ami-qui-n'a-jamais-été-ton-mec-même-si-tu-l'aimes, ou ton mec? La situation n'a jamais été simple, hein...? Euh, Axel, ça va pas? T'es tout bleu.

- Putain mais _comment tu fais ça_?

C'est qu'il a failli me faire avaler ma langue, ce con!

- Quoi? Voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, tu veux dire?

J'abandonne mon torchon sur le plan de travail et je le pointe d'un doigt que j'aimerais être menaçant mais qui doit juste être loufoque. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade comme si je venais d'échapper à la mort. Il est… Il savait depuis _le début_ ?

- C'est du délire! Je comprends pas comment tu peux être au courant, quelqu'un t'en a parlé, c'est obligé!

- Axel, écoute, sérieusement..., il me dit sur le ton de la confidence, l'air de bien s'amuser. La première fois que je t'ai vu avec Reno, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il y avait entre vous. Crois-moi – passe-moi l'expression mais c'est vraiment ça – ça crevait les yeux comme une bite au cul.

- Charmant.

Il pince quelques cordes d'un air désinvolte.

- Je suis un grand poète. Donc déjà à ce moment-là, je savais, et je trouvais ça plutôt marrant de vous regarder jouer à cours-moi-après-que-je-t'attrape en vous en rendant même pas compte. C'est pour ça que je te charriais avec ça, tu te rappelles?

- Ouais, évidemment.

Comment j'aurais pu oublier les mille cinq cent fois ou je me suis cassé le cul à essayer de lui faire comprendre que je sortais pas avec Reno, j'vous l'demande…

- C'était génial de t'asticoter là-dessus, t'étais tellement convaincu d'avoir raison que c'en était comique. Voir quelqu'un s'aveugler comme ça sur son propre...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai saisi le concept, tu peux passer à la suite?

Il m'agace.

- Hé bien, quand Roxas est arrivé, j'ai pensé que t'allais peut-être sortir avec lui un moment et que Reno finirait par se rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi et qu'alors, tu ferais un choix entre les deux. Je pensais que tu choisirais Reno, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Seulement, t'es resté avec Roxas et le temps passant, je me suis dit que je m'étais peut-être planté, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Ça a mis plus longtemps que je l'aurais cru mais finalement t'as commencé à avoir l'air d'aller vraiment mal. Beaucoup plus que je l'avais imaginé, et ça allait en empirant. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de t'en parler.

Ça aussi je m'en souviens.

- Ouais, excuse-moi de t'avoir rembarré comme ça, ce jour-là. Je voulais pas être aussi désagréable.

Il hausse les épaules.

- C'est rien. Je me suis bien rendu compte qu'il y avait réellement un problème, que ça allait largement au delà de ce que j'avais envisagé. J'aurais fini par te forcer à m'en parler si t'avais pas tout à coup commencé à aller mieux y a un mois. Alors je me demande juste comment toute cette histoire se termine, tu vois. Maintenant que c'est fini.

Je ris un peu, gêné.

- T'es un putain de profiler, Dem, pourquoi tu bosses dans un bar? Tu devrais être flic ou détective ou psy, je sais pas moi.

- La nature et les relations humaines me fascinent presqu'autant que la musique, tu vois. Quel meilleur endroit? Ça me permet d'observer les gens à loisir, c'est mieux que n'importe quelle émission de téléréalité à la noix et je travaille au même endroit que Ienzo. C'est l'idéal pour moi. Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée et dis-moi qui tu as choisi! J'arrive pas à deviner.

- J'te réponds si tu me réponds.

- Vas-y, balance.

- Toi et Ienzo, vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

Un petit sourire en coin, quelques notes, toujours Metallica, mais je sais pas quel morceau.

- Toi d'abord.

- Tu peux pas deviner qui j'ai choisi parce que j'ai pas choisi. A ton tour. Vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est pas une réponse valable!

- Elle l'est autant que la tienne.

On se regarde un instant par-dessus le bar, et il éclate de rire.

- Tu gardes ton mystère et je garde le mien, c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

- Bon, ça me va. Sers-moi une bière, tu veux?

- Ouais.

Pendant que je remplis le verre, je l'entends se remettre à jouer et cette fois je reconnais le morceau. Il chante.

_- So close, no matter how far... couldn't be much more from the heart... Forever trust in who we are... and nothing else matters... _

Je sors du travail deux heures plus tard. Je me sens bien, vraiment. Ce soir je vais parler avec Roxas. En traversant le trottoir, je me répète les mots que je vais lui dire, j'y ai déjà pensé cent fois, les phrases sont là, dans ma tête, toutes prêtes à être prononcées. J'ai hâte maintenant, c'est merveilleux de penser que toute cette histoire touche à sa fin.

- Hé, Axel!

C'est Demyx qui m'appelle. Je suis au milieu de la route, je m'arrête et je me retourne.

- T'as oublié ton por…

Des pneus crient. J'entends la voix de Demyx qui hurle mon prénom. Tout à coup, une douleur monstrueuse me broie le corps entier.

Je vole.

Ma tête éclate.

Tout devient noir.

FIN.

**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!** Rangez ces planches à clous et baissez ces armes, laissez-moi d'abord parler. Lisez jusqu'au bout, je vous assure que vous serez content de l'avoir fait.

D'abord je tiens à remercier plusieurs personnes sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas été écrite. Ma bêta-lectrice, **Shangreela**, et **Gail LLD** pour qui j'ai commencé à l'écrire à l'origine. Mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers, en particulier **Arum**, **Laemia**, **Yumeless**, **Hiratanatkae**, **Lady** **Von** **Ebstein**, **Edlweis**, **Nayru25**, **Panda's** **Kro** et **Lecimal**. Merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire… jusqu'ici.

Parce que NON, ce n'est pas la fin. Enfin, pas exactement. Je sais que vous me détestez (c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce poll la semaine dernière, pour évaluer le degré de haine que j'allais m'attirer et les résultats ont été très mauvais, pour ma pomme: vous aviez voté en grand majorité pour le happy ending) mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Ce qui se produit dans ce chapitre est prévu depuis un an, et même si ça marque la fin de « A Cœur Fendre », voici le Grand Secret, que certains d'entre vous avaient déjà plus ou moins découvert : il ne s'agissait que de la première partie !

Il y a un moment que je n'ai plus bossé sur la deuxième, qui devrait être moins longue (en tout cas au niveau du nombre de chapitres). J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de me remettre dedans, et j'ai une ou deux bricoles à finir, donc je ne commencerai pas la publication tout de suite-tout de suite.

Le titre reste « secret » mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que la narration va changer (plus de première personne, donc), que les chapitres devraient être plus longs, si moins nombreux, et qu'elle sera publiée dans la section Final Fantasy VII et non Kingdom Hearts. Gardez un œil sur mon profil et si vous voulez des détails, allez voir sur mon tumblr. Je promets de ne pas vous laisser sur cet épouvantable cliffhanger pendant trop longtemps !

Sur ce je vous laisse, il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller répondre au nouveau poll : ) Hakuna Matata, les enfants, et n'oubliez pas: ne clignez pas des yeux. Clignez des yeux et vous êtes morts! Les anges ont la cabine téléphonique! Tout ce qui cont - **=BAM!=** OK, ma gueule avec Dr Who... *disparaît au loin*


End file.
